Swing my way
by AlePattz
Summary: Todos tienen secretos... pequeños y sucios secretos. Bella está harta de su vida, así que en una fiesta de intercambio  swingers  encuentra a alguien que cambia su vida. BPOV y EPOV. Advertencia: Esta historia contiene lemons.TRADUCCIÓN
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola chicas soy nueva en esto, lamentablemente no tengo el don de escribir historias. Admiro enormemente a quienes lo tienen y lo comparten con nosotros.**_

_**Pero me gusta leer y he encontrado historias maravillosas en inglés que quisiera compartir con ustedes al traducirlas. Así que, difruten...**_

_**Este es un fic de las maravillosas autoras de fanfiction Dont live in regret y AriCullen 1134, basado en los personajes de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte y mucho lemon así que, si eres menor de edad o muy susceptible mejor no leas.**_

**Capítulo 1 "Swing my way" Parte 1**

**POV BELLA**

Así que, ¿Cómo les explicó mi vida en una sola palabra?

_¿...Hmmm?_

No puedo. No hay una palabra que venga a mi mente que pueda resumir mi vida, porque es una super jodida mierda.

Ahí lo tienen, lo expliqué en cinco, así que, lo diré de nuevo, es una super jodida mierda.

¿Por qué, preguntas? Bueno, vamos a ver, por donde debería empezar.

Odio todo de ella.

Odio mi casa estilo country que está en medio de la puta nada. Yo trabajo en el centro de Seattle, por el amor de Dios. ¿Por qué querría vivir en **Tumbuctú**? Bueno, era lo que sentía cada mañana y cada noche, cuando tenía que viajar una hora de ida, y de vuelta al trabajo. Si por mí fuera, estaría viviendo en el corazón del centro de Seattle, tal vez en un penthouse en el más alto rascacielos y que al abrir las ventanas para mirar hacia afuera se viera los hermosos alrededores de la ciudad en lugar de la puta nada.

Pero eso no es posible, porque odio, me refiero a odio, sí ODIO con mayúsculas a mi marido y su escuálido trasero. El cabrón no quiere vivir en la ciudad, él echa de menos su pueblo natal y como lo hice mudarse, ese es mi compromiso.

_¿... Por qué carajos me case con él?_

Voy a lamentar esa decisión cada día de mi vida. Era tonta, sólo tenía veinte años y era una pinche ingenua. Vivía en un pueblo pequeño donde todas las perras tontas de allí me habían hecho creer en el felices para siempre.

¡Que montón de estúpidas! Diciéndome que el matrimonio era lo mejor del mundo, todas ustedes deberían estar quemándose en la hoguera, putas mentirosas.

Ellas brincaban alrededor, sintiendo maripositas y toda esa mierda. Noticia de úlitma hora a todas ustedes mujeres no-casadas, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas. Ellas omiten toda la mierda escalofriante de sus conversaciones.

_... oh, te encantará estar casada... oh, y cuando esto suceda... o y cuando ustedes..._

_... No, malditas perras, mienten. Todas ustedes me mintieron..._

Ya. Estoy algo amargada, porque todas mis amigas allá en el pequeño Forks, Washington pueden ir a chupar las bolas de una cabra.

Justo después del Instituto, todo el mundo me convenció de que el siguiente paso era el matrimonio. Bella, bla bla esto y bla bla el otro. La estúpida de Bella escuchándolas, y si será puta, cásandose a los veinte años.

_... el jodido infierno..._

Oh, dejé fuera el hecho de que no tengo vida sexual con mi esposo desde nuestro primer año de matrimonio. Estoy tan frustrada sexualmente que estoy pensando en hacer un folleto.

Tal vez uno que diga: **"Nunca Jodidos Te Cases, Hasta Que Estés Loca o Jodida"**

Me gustaría hacerlo de tal manera que se viera bonito, con corazoncitos y quizás algunos brillitos, que llamé la atención desde le otro lado de la habitación. Luego, cuando tengan mi folleto en sus manos, lo abrirían y lo primero que verían en pinches letras negritas sería...

**... Dígale adiós a su vida sexual en su primer año de matrimonio...**

Sí, lo digo porque es verdad. Ninguna persona que conozca me puede demostrar que estoy equivocada. La segunda línea en negritas en mi puto folleto asombroso sería...

**... Prueba a tu marido antes de que selles el acuerdo, porque cargarás con el hijo de puta por el resto de tu vida y no quieres terminar con un inútil...**

Sí, me hubiera gustado haber leído mi folleto antes de casarme.

No siempre he sido malhumorada. Las cosas en mi vida me han hecho así. Solía ser una buena chica, tranquila y no me metía en problemas, por miedo de molestar a mis padres. Yo era virgen cuando nos casamos, a los diecinueve los impulsos sexuales eran difíciles de ignorar, así que, nos comprometimos. Pero no me odien, no soy la Madre Teresa. Hicimos otras cosas, pero ambos decidimos esperar a nuestra noche de bodas. Y carajos, como me arrepiento.

El sexo al principio fue genial, quiero decir, demonios, cada vez que lo hacíamos me corría. Pero cuando tu marido, sólo se echa de espaldas cada vez que quieres hacerlo esperando que lo montes, todo se vuelve... RUTINARIO. Así que le pedí que lo cambiáramos un poco, ya sabes, de perrito o, ¡Que tal si tú hijo de puta te paras de allí y follas a tu esposa hasta reventar!

No, no lo hizo. ¡El pedazo de mierda que tengo por marido, Eric! Durante los cinco años de maldito matrimonio he tenido suerte de haber tenido sexo una vez por temporada.

Hace mucho tiempo me di por vencida con nuestra vida sexual, así que sólo soy yo y mis mejores amigos escondidos en una caja debajo de mi cama, junto a sus mejores amigas, las pilas AA.

El último año ha sido el peor hasta ahora. Muy apenas puedo besar a Erick por la mañana, mucho menos por la noche. Tengo que limpiarme la pinche boca cada vez que lo hago, pero, mierda, tienes que besar a tu marido, ¿no?

Soy una perra, pero no una completa perra. Quiero decir, él hace todo en la casa, limpia, lava, demonios hasta hace las comidas del día. Pero simplemente no lo veo de la forma en que una esposa debe ver a su esposo, y sé que quiere niños pero yo sigo tomando mis píldoras anticonceptivas, porque justo ahora no hay tiempo en vida para esa mierda.

Ahora, esta es la parte en la que digo lo que amo de mi vida. Amo... y quiero decir AMO mi trabajo, mi carrera, el propósito de mi existencia. Me levantó todas las mañanas a la misma hora, y llevo mi trasero al centro de Seattle, pasando mis días trabajando turnos de nueve a nueve. Sí, turnos de doce horas, son largos, pero los amo, porque cuando llegó a casa, Eric está durmiendo.

¿Qué es lo que hago, preguntas? Bueno, por donde empezar. Tan pronto como Erick y yo nos mudamos a Seattle, fui a una escuela para convertirme en esteticista, tú sabes, pedicura, manicura, depilación y toda esa mierda. Al principio, encontré un trabajo cerca de nuestra casa en el culo del mundo, pero un año más tarde, fue cuando mi vida cambió.

Mis padres decidieron sorprenderme en mi cumpleaños, así es que viajaron desde Forks y un borracho Hijo de puta los golpeo. Si esa mierda no te jode, no sé qué más podría hacerlo. Ellos eran mi vida, una de las únicas razones por las cuales me arrepiento de haber dejado Forks. Ya que por mi culpa, ellos viajaron ese día, porque Bella jodida Swan no quería volver a Forks, y debido a mi inmadurez, ya nunca estarán conmigo.

Joder, no hay día que no los extrañe. Nadie podía reemplazarlos. No tenía a nadie, sólo yo y mis recuerdos. Después de su funeral, hice el terrible viaje de vuelta a Forks a vaciar su casa. Fui sola, encerrándome en la casa de mi infancia durante una semana. Estaba muerta para el mundo, ignoré las llamadas de todos, porque ya nada en mi vida importaba.

Un mes más tarde, el abogado de Charlie y Renee me llamó para informarme en la situación financiera en la que me encontraba, ahora que mis padres habían muerto. Heredé todo su dinero, y cuando digo todo, me refiero a que mis padres eran ricos. Yo ni siquiera lo sabía, ellos invirtieron en el mercado de valores hace unos años atrás pero no les fue posible retirar el dinero. Pero ya que murieron, todo me quedó a mí, así que tomé su dinero y decidí hacer una vida para mí.

Con su dinero abrí mi propio spa. Ansiaba el estilo de vida de la ciudad, así que a la mañana siguiente conseguí un agente de bienes raíces y comencé a trabajar con mi plan de negocios. Lo quería grande, así que mi agente averiguó por medio de un amigo, que se estaba construyendo un nuevo rascacielos en el centro de la ciudad, y me lancé directamente a él.

Me costó mucho encontrar el nombre para el Spa. Quería el nombre de mis padres en alguna parte de él, como mi forma silenciosa de honrar sus vidas. Hace tres años, yo, Bella Swan, abrí el Spa Swan Lake Mineral y desde que abrí sus puertas a tenido éxito. Está en un espacio de más de tres mil metros cuadrados. Tengo veintitrés esteticistas, diez terapeutas de masaje, veinte estilistas y un jodido dermatólogo en el lugar.

Así es, pensé en todo. Y no, no quiero ahí camas de bronceado. Sabes lo que esas mierdas te hacen, ¿cierto?

Oh, mi parte favorita del Spa es el área de 600 metros cuadrados de piscina mineral que construí en el interior. Gasté miles en esa habitación. Tenía un área con diseño arquitectónico como una cueva, así le daba a mis clientes un escape de su vida cotidiana.

Así que, entre el manejo de todo el personal, dando servicio a mi propia clientela y asegurándome que todas las cuentas y esas mierdas estén pagadas. ¿Pueden culparme por ser una perra malhumorada?

Bueno, el hecho de que no he tenido un orgasmo en más de un año, no tiene nada que ver, ¿cierto?

_... Mi vida es una mierda..._

Incluso compré el puto "chocolate" el maldito consolador más grande que pude encontrar. Nop, no me hizo nada, tampoco el "vibrador rotativo punto G". Sip, los añadí a mi colección, y ahora tengo seis amigos, pero nada, y me refiero a nada ha podido hacer que me corra.

Mi gran, O, ha estado desaparecida en acción por todo el año, mi cuerpo se siente como un enorme globo, un pinchazo y explotaré. Pero no se lo voy a pedir a mi esposo, porque prefiero pegarme un tiro en la cabeza que volver a montar a ese Cabrón. Si él no puede follarme, entonces yo no voy a montarlo.

_... Ojo por puto ojo..._

La cinta debajo de mis pies desaceleró, arrancándome de mis pensamientos, puse atención a mis pies en movimiento, cuando la cinta cambio a la función de _enfriamiento. _Frené mi carrera a un trote constante. Mi música alegre seguía sonando a través de mis auriculares, mientras mi ritmo cardíaco disminuía desde mi vigorosa rutina de ejercicios.

Vengo al gimnasio todos los días durante la semana. Está en el quinto piso del edificio. Cualquier persona que alquile un espacio, tiene una membresía complementaria en el gimnasio y se la pagó a mis empleados como una bonificación, cada año.

Por lo general, el gimnasio está lleno a la hora del almuerzo. Los treinta y tres pisos del edificio están todos arrendados, a varios contables, abogados y todo tipo de gente con dinero, dinero, dinero.

Dinero que pueden gastar en mi Spa.

Presioné el botón de stop en la pantalla, y bajé de la cinta después de desinfectarla. Incliné mi rostro hacia atrás y engullí el agua fría y refrescante que tenía en mi botella de agua mientras caminaba al otro extremo del gimnasio mixto para hacer mi rutina de pesas.

Puse mi mierda en el suelo y me acerqué al soporte, tomé las mancuernas de 4,5 kilógramos y empecé mi rutina de sentadillas frente a la pared de espejos. Mantuve las pesas sobre mis hombros, mientras mis ojos estaban atentos a mi reflejo, asegurándome de que mi postura fuera la correcta.

Mis muslos y glúteos estaban que ardían por mi cuarta repetición de veinticinco. Puse mis pesas en el suelo y chupé de nuevo de mi botella de agua, agarrando mi toalla y secando el sudor que se estaba formando a lo largo del nacimiento de mi cabello y cuello.

Y entonces fue cuando vi al Hijo de perra de cabellos cobrizos, el que ha sido protagonista de mis sueños sin estar consciente de ello. Cabrón, era sexy, más que sexy, estaba que te quemabas de lo caliente que estaba. Estaba segura que si una chica lo tocaba se convertiría en cenizas.

De acuerdo, estoy exagerando, pero las cosas que le haría si tuviera la oportunidad de tocarlo. Pero nunca lo he hecho, no he podido ni siquiera reunir el valor para decir hola, así que lo observo en secreto por las paredes de espejo del gimnasio. Me agaché a atarme los cordones de mis zapatos, pero mis ojos se quedaron fijos en su reflejo a través del espejo. No estaba tan lejos detrás de mí, de pie junto a la banca para levantar pesas, viendo a su sexy amigo que vine aquí con él.

Bien, te voy a contar mi secreto, planeo mi hora de gimnasio de acuerdo a la de él, sólo para poder verlo. Él viene con su amigo todos los días más o menos a las 12:30. Así que, llegó aquí a las doce, corro y estoy por el área de pesas poco después de que él llegue.

Agarré las asas de las pesas y comencé mi úlitma repetición, sintiendo mis nalgas arder como el infierno. Sentía que se me iban a desprender al momento que hice mi úlitma puta sentadilla. Puse las pesas de nuevo en el soporte y agarré mis cosas del suelo. Tenía veinte minutos para volver al trabajo y estar lista para mi primer cliente.

Casualmente caminaba por las máquinas de pesas, rumbo al área de vestuarios adelante de estás mientras observaba al dios griego de cabellos cobrizos por el rabillo de mi ojo. Joder, se veía bien hoy, estaba mirando hacia abajo a su amigo y me tomé un segundo para mirarlo e imaginarme que follaba con él hasta reventar.

Llevaba mi camiseta blanca favorita de cuello V. El corte era amplio por lo que mostraba la mayor parte de su clavícula y le eché un vistazo a su pecho cincelado. Joder, antes ya había usado está camiseta. Me encantaba la forma en que la camiseta se le ajustaba lo suficiente para acentuar las curvas de sus músculos. Y sus pantalones, no me jodas, enmarcaban fantásticamente su cuerpo delgado, lo que hacía lucir hoy su trasero más exquisitamente delicioso. Había estado luchando con las ganas de ir hasta allá y darle una nalgada juguetona.

…_. Oh, Mierda…._

Volví mi rostro y miré a mis putos pies. El rubor invadió mis mejillas cuando me sorprendió mirándolo.

…_. Sigue caminando Bella…._

Apreté el paso mientras caminaba frente a unas perras molestas que ni siquiera hacían ejercicios, todos los días venían al gimnasio a pasársela chismeando todo el tiempo.

Para cuando salí de los vestuarios, mi hottie pa tottie **(N.T. Esta expresión la deje en inglés porque no encontré una adecuada en español. Se refiere a una persona super hiper sexy)** se había ido. Me hice a mí misma un puchero y caminé hacia los elevadores. Joder, necesito reunir las bolas necesarias, quiero decir ni siquiera sé su nombre o donde trabaja. Lo más cerca que he estado fue una vez que estuvimos parados en el lobby de primer piso; estábamos rodeados de personas mientras esperábamos que uno de los elevadores se abriera. No hice contacto visual. Sólo me escabullí a una de las esquinas traseras visualizándolo en su puto sexy traje de diseñador. Me quedé mirando a mi teléfono, pidiéndole a alguien que presionara el botón del piso del gimnasio. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir, me las arreglé para levantar la vista y ver los números de los pisos encendidos y vi el 28,30 y 31 iluminados.

Así que, sí, eché un vistazo al directorio que estaba al frente en cuanto terminé mi entrenamiento, pudiera ser cualquiera un contador, un abogado o, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Joder, ni siquiera me importa. El hombre usa un traje para trabajar y en todo lo que puedo pensar es en arrancarle cada centímetro de él.

…_.. Me voy a ir al infierno…._

Me reí para mí misma y me bajé del elevador. Estoy jodida por pensar en otro hombre cuando estoy casada. Tenía sólo un minuto, así que caminé rápidamente por la entrada principal del Spa, saludando con la mano a la recepcionista mientas daba la vuelta a la esquina para entrar en mi oficina en la parte trasera. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí; colgué mi bolsa de gimnasio y cogí el cepillo de mi escritorio. Peiné mi pelo mojado y lo até en alto en una prolija cola de caballo antes de caminar al frente y saludar a mi cliente habitual.

-"Hola, Angela" La saludé, mirándola pararse de unos de los sillones reclinables negros que teníamos en la zona de recepción.

Angela ha sido mi cliente por los úlitmos tres años, su esposo es algún abogado de renombre de los pisos de arriba, por lo que gasta todo su dinero aquí y no me quejo porque, joder, deja fabulosas propinas.

Caminamos por los pasillos hacia una de las salas de depilado que teníamos en la parte trasera del Spa. "Tú sabes que hacer," me di la vuelta y le permití entrar a la habitación de azulejos antes de sonreírle y cerrar la puerta detrás de mí.

Me paré fuera en la puerta, dándole un minuto para cambiarse antes de golpear ligeramente la puerta, y pedir permiso para entrar.

-"Estoy lista." Respondió, le di la vuelta a la manija de la puerta y entré en la bien iluminada habitación.

Angela estaba acostada en la cama color chocolate, la mitad superior de su cuerpo aún seguía vestida mientras que la inferior estaba cubierta sólo con una pequeña toalla negra que yacía entre sus piernas, cubriendo su área del bikini.

-"Así que, ¿qué hay de nuevo contigo?" Le pregunté mientras caminaba hacia el lavamanos en la esquina, girando el grifo. Dejé que el agua tibia cayera sobre mis manos, mientras hacía espuma con el jabón antibacterial entre mis dedos.

-"La misma mierda, Bella." Me dijo, mientras enjuagaba mis manos limpias, secándolas con la toalla de manos que tenía colgada en el toallero a mi lado.

Me volvía hacia ella, acercando a la cama el carrito negro con el bote de cera. "Yo también," le respondí, sabiendo que ella entendía exactamente de lo que le estaba hablando.

Angela tenía el mismo problema que yo, su esposo trabajaba las veintisiete horas, así que su vida sexual era tan mala como la mía. Por otro lado, ella encontró a alguien más, su joven y sexy entrenador del gimnasio donde ella asiste. Digamos que se encarga de _TODAS _sus necesidades.

Siento un poco de lastima por su pobre marido, que no tiene ni puta idea. El cabrón está quemando su trasero trabajando mientras su esposa está gastando su dinero y follando con otro tipo.

Apliqué una ligera capa de cera en la zona de su estómago, frotando la muselina blanca encima antes de arrancar la tira y exponer la piel suave enrojecida.

-"Nunca se hace más fácil, Bella," dijo entre dientes cuando empecé a hacer lo mismo en su línea del bikini.

-"Hey, sólo piensa cuando te afeitabas, ¿recuerdas cuánto picaba?" Le recordé como estaba su piel antes de que viniera verme.

-"Lo sé," ella cerró los ojos mientras yo le aplicaba otra capa de cera en el lado derecho de su pliegue interno.

-"De cualquier forma, tú me pagas para hacerte el brasileño, así que no te estoy obligando." Me reí entre dientes cuando maldijo, mientras arrancaba la tira de su cuerpo.

Veinte minutos más tarde, una vez que terminé la cubrí con la toalla y le pasé un paño frío del gabinete que teníamos en la habitación. Me lavé las manos otra vez, y estaba a punto de dejar que se cambiara cuando me llamó por mi nombre, deteniéndome a medio camino.

-"Oye Bella, espera un segundo." Me di la vuelta para mirarla cuando ella se sentó.

-"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?" Ella me miró a través de sus gafas blancas Dolce and Gabbana. "¿Alguna vez has considerado ir a una fiesta Swinger?"

-"Um, no sabía que había algo así aquí." Pasaba mi peso de un pie a otro, sin saber hacia dónde se dirigía esta conversación.

-"Por Dios Bella, fui a una el fin de semana pasado." Ella esbozó una amplia sonrisa. "Se lleva a cabo en hoteles diferentes cada fin de semana y la pase muy bien. Así que pensé que tal vez tú lo disfrutarías tanto como yo."

-"No lo sé, Angela….. eso me suena un poco alocado para mí." Jugaba con mis dedos mientras la miraba con escepticismo.

-"Bella nadie sabrá quién eres. Te sientes una persona diferente porque tienes que usar una máscara en tu rostro. Tienes que estar cubierta todo el tiempo, nadie tiene que saber que eres tú. Oh Bella, por favor ven, este fin de semana es una fiesta de Halloween, así que puedes usar cualquier disfraz siempre y cuando tu rostro este cubierto."

-"Entonces, ¿tú esposo fue contigo la semana pasada?" Le pregunté, esperando para aclarar mis pensamientos.

-"No, él estaba fuera de la ciudad, así que fui con Ben." Ella movió las cejas hacia mí.

…_. Ah Ben, el entrenador….._

-"Entonces, ¿supongo que irás con Ben?" Le pregunté acerca de este fin de semana.

-"No, le dije a mi esposo que tiene que venir conmigo, que necesita sacarse el palo del trasero. Ya sabes, librarse de algo de tensión y como no me deja tocarlo, alguien tiene que hacerlo." Se encogió de hombres y pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos. "Ya compré su disfraz, así que no tiene otra opción."

Me quedé parada frente a ella, sin saber realmente si ir o no.

-"Bella, realmente deberías considerar ir." Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras yo la miraba sin saberlo.

-"No estoy segura de que a mi esposo le entusiasme la idea." Hablé con sinceridad, porque si él no quería participar, sabía que no podría seguir adelante con esto.

-"No le des opción," resopló en voz alta. "Si él no te folla, encuentra alguien más que lo haga."

No pude evitar reírme, Angela era muy graciosa cuando quería. "Voy a pensarlo, Angela." La miré para ver su sonrisa con ojos esperanzados. "Ahora, cámbiate y lárgate de mi sala."

Esa noche fui a casa y hablé con Erick sobre toda la propuesta Swinger. Joder, me sorprendió cuando dijo que sí, siempre y cuando me hiciera feliz, él lo haría. Y una mierda, la mañana siguiente llamé a Angela desde mi oficina para decirle las buenas noticias. Angela me prometió que no estaba obligada a hacer lo que no quería, si quería irme, podía hacerlo en cualquier momento, sin que me hicieran preguntas.

Pero tenía una pregunta rondando en mi mente, así que finalmente le pregunté y ella se rió en mi puta cara.

_**Flashback**_

_-__"Así que…. estoy un poco nerviosa."_

_-"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó amablemente. _

_-"¿Qué pasa si el chico que consigo es feo, o gordo o huele a mierda?" Pregunté con sinceridad, escuchando con paciencia mientras se reía del otro lado de la línea._

_-"Bella, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte."_

_-"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No se puede controlar quién va a estas cosas." Descansé el teléfono inalámbrico en mi hombro, presionándolo con mi oreja mientras me limaba mis cortas uñas con una lima de cartón._

_-"Bella, digamos que son muy organizados." Se aclaró la garganta. "Bien, cuando entras, a los chicos se les da una llave de una habitación del hotel. Ahora, hay cuatro diferentes llaveros de colores que se dan durante la noche."_

_-"¿Yo no…." Quería preguntar, pero ella me interrumpio._

_-"Shhh, Bella, déjame explicarte."_

_-"Lo siento."_

_-"De acuerdo, los llaveros tienen una hoja de papel pegada a ellos. Así que los chicos tienen que escribir como quieren que las chicas los estén esperando en la habitación cuando lleguen."_

_Me avergoncé mientras ella continuaba._

_-"Así que Ben recibió un llavero color rojo, y el cabrón todavía no me ha dicho lo que escribió en su llavero. Como sea, ¿dónde iba? Oh sí, la chica me miró y me dio una pulsera color azul. Así que ellos tienen las combinaciones de diferentes colores para dar a la pareja colores diferentes, así se aseguran que no elijas la llave de tu pareja al final de la noche."_

_-"Eso es inteligente." Le dije, porque no quiero pasar por todo esto y terminar con Erick._

_-"Así que, ellos también juzgan por tu apariencia." Me tomó desprevenida._

_-"¿Qué?" Hablé fuerte mientras me ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar por mi oficina._

_-"No es lo que piensas Bella, ellos sólo quieren que disfrutes de la gente de la que estés rodeada, tu sabes, el feo con el feo." Dejó escapar una risa malvada. "Así que, Ben y yo nos separamos y nunca lo volví a ver el resto de la noche. Ugghh Bella, los hombres allí están jodidamente hermosos, bueno, los que yo vi. Como te dije, tienen habitaciones de diferentes colores para que combine con el tuyo, así que me quedé en la habitación azul, ya que era el color que me dieron."_

_-"Eso suena loco," me senté de nuevo y escuché a medida que ella continuaba._

_-"Sí, así que todo el tiempo, tú sólo te mezclas y es raro porque se supone que no hables con nadie."_

_-"¿No hablar?"_

_-"No, este es un escape de tu vida real Bella, incluso tienes que venir con un nombre falso."_

_-"¿De acuerdo?" Mi voz sonaba escéptica._

_-"No juzgues sin probarlo. Bien, ¿por dónde iba? Oh sí, entonces conocí a este chico y ¡joder! Nos estuvimos restregando al ritmo de la música durante toda la noche, él me tocó y todo eso. Así que lo mejor de este grupo, es que puedes elegir una llave del bol al final de la noche sin saber quién te acompañará o si un chico en tu propio color de grupo de ofrece su llave, puedes aceptarla y saber con quién terminarás."_

_Cogí mi café mañanero que compré en Starbucks y tomé un sorbo, mientras procesaba toda la mierda que Angela me había parloteado._

_-"Afortunadamente para mí, él me dio su llavero azul y joder me morí cuando lo hizo. Él fue tan misterioso, la máscara le cubría por completo el rostro y todo lo que veía eran sus ojos azules."_

_-"Mmm, estoy confundida. Digamos que me dan el color azul, ¿tengo que quedarme en la habitación azul?"_

_-"No, está es la cosa, puedes mezclarte todo lo que quieras pero sólo puedes ligar con la gente en tu color de grupo. Se aseguran de que tener números pares, así al final cada persona tiene su pareja."_

_-"Oh," empezaba a entender._

_-"Oh, mierda Bella, tengo que irme. Tengo una sesión de bronceado a las dos en punto."_

_Miré mi reloj y vi que eran la 1:58. "Bien, gracias por la explicación. Te llamaré más tarde."_

_Cuando colgamos el teléfono, de repente me sentí emocionada por mañana en la noche. Pasé todo el viernes por la tarde de compras, en busca de mi vestuario y el de Erick._

_A él le encontré un conjunto de cirujano, todo el uniforme de cirugía y la máscara, pero estabas teniendo problemas con el mío. No quería el típico conjunto de enfermera o sirvienta cachonda. Fui a tres diferentes tiendas de disfraces, poniéndome cada vez más nerviosa hasta que en una de ellas me sugirieron una tienda de sexo en esa misma calle._

_Tanto pronto entré en la pequeña tienda exótica, mis ojos se quedaron fijos en el maniquí en la parte trasera. Caminé directo a él y le dije al vendedor que ese si iba a casa conmigo._

_**Fin flashback**_

Mis nervios estaban sacando lo mejor de mí. Me paré frente al espejo de cuerpo entero y me miré, criticando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Estaba parada en medio de mi vestidor en un conjunto estampado de leopardo que se pegaba y ajustaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo.

Mi cabello lucía salvaje esta noche. Primero lo enrulé y lo cepillé hasta el cansancio así que parecía más una medusa. Me coloqué la máscara en el rostro antes de inclinarme y deslizarme en mis zapatos de tacón de aguja de 10 cm de color negro. Me enderecé y di una vuelta enfrente del espejo mientras Erick entraba en la habitación en su conjunto de cirujano.

-"Wow Bella," sus ojos subían y bajaban por mi cuerpo, una mirada que conocía muy bien.

-"¿Te gusta?" Me di otra vuelta, permitiéndole ver el conjunto completo, incluyendo la tanga en la parte trasera.

-"No puedo creer que uses eso," tenía su máscara en la mano, cuando se paró frente a mí, embobado.

-"¿Por qué no? Es Halloween." Me volví para ver mi reflejo, el maldito Halloween es la única noche que las chicas pueden vestirse como putillas sin que nadie diga una mierda de ellas.

Porque en un día normal, no era algo que por lo general usara, pero en cuanto me puse el disfraz, una parte aletargada en mí rugió a la vida.

Demonios me sentía sexy en mi disfraz. Mi confianza creció un poco más, sabiendo que mi esposo me deseaba a juzgar por su evidente erección.

…_. Pobre tipo…._

Me sentí mal por una milésima de segundo, porque un bastardo con suerte iba a tenerme esta noche, y me importaba una mierda quién fuera, siempre y cuando mi O saliera a jugar.

-"¿Estás listo para irnos?" Le pregunté, pasando justo junto a él, saliendo de nuestra habitación rumbo a la puerta principal.

La hora en el coche hizo maravillas con mi estado de ánimo. Puse mis canciones favoritas de baile, acelerando durante el largo y silencioso viaje. Erick detuvo el coche, dándole las llaves al valet parking a medida que nos acercábamos a la escalera que conducía a la entrada del hotel.

Di un paso y mi tobillo se torció, haciendo que mi cuerpo cayera en el de Erick. Me agarró la mano izquierda, ayudándome el resto del camino, hasta que quité mi mano en cuanto llegamos a terreno plano.

-"¿No estás usando tus anillos de boda?" Miré su mano derecha y fulminé con la mirada el anillo de oro que le había dado.

Él intentó quitárselo mientras yo entraba en el lobby principal caminando hacia los múltiples elevadores a la izquierda de nosotros.

Subimos solos. La música en el elevador se ahogó tan pronto las puertas se abrieron en el tercer piso. La música retumbaba, mientras Erick y yo nos quedamos parados, desconcertados al captar el escenario delante de nosotros.

Ambos salimos del elevador, permitiendo que las puertas cerraran detrás de nosotros; miramos alrededor del lobby, a toda la gente enmascarada en diferentes tipos de disfraces. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, sólo las miles de velas que había por todas partes estaban encendidas, iluminando la habitación en la que estábamos parados.

Vimos la línea para los boletos de entrada, así que nos quedamos juntos esperando en la fila abarrotada.

Llegamos al frente, acercándonos a la mesa rectangular y de inmediato fuimos recibidos por un hombre y una mujer sentados detrás de ella. Ambos usaban máscaras negras idénticas. El tipo estaba sin camisa y mierda tenía abdomen de lavadero. Por supuesto, la chica llevaba la parte superior del bikini que apenas le cubría sus pinches bubis falsas.

-"Hola," saludó la chica rubia de ojos azules.

-"Dos boletos por favor," le entregué doscientos dólares en billetes de a veinte. Ella contó los billetes y se los entregó al sexy hombre de cabello castaño sentado junto a ella.

Mi respiración se detuvo cuando él me guiñó el jodido ojo, sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse ante ese gesto pero agradecía que la máscara lo cubriera.

-"Bien, conocen las reglas, ¿no?" Ella preguntó y los dos asentimos. "No hablen de su vida real y NO usen sus nombres reales." Ella enfatizó claramente el no en esa úlitma.

Cogió la caja azul de la mesa detrás de ella y le dio a Erick un llavero azul. Lo observé inclinarse para escribir en la parte trasera de este con la pluma negra que ella le dio.

Una vez que él terminó, todos los ojos estaban puestos en mí, y yo no entendía por qué.

-"Umm, tenemos que ver tu conjunto antes de darte un color." La chica habló y había olvidado por completo que llevaba mi abrigo negro.

-"Oh, lo siento," desaté el cinturón que lo cerraba, encogiéndome de hombros mientras el material se deslizaba por mi cuerpo, Erick lo agarró y lo sostuvo en sus brazos.

-"Date la vuelta," dijo el chico, y lentamente di una vuelta de 360° para ellos. Observé a la chica ponerse de pie en sus ajustados pantalones cortos color negro enseñando parte de su trasero. Cogió una caja negra que estaba en un estante más alto y extendió su mano para entregarme mi pulsera.

-"¿Negro?" Pregunté, sosteniendo mi brazo para que pudiera deslizarla por él.

Ambos me miraban fijamente, yo también los miraba, observando a la chica cuando se lamió los labios. Sentí la piel de gallina en mis antebrazos cuando me di cuenta que me estaba follando con la mirada, había olvidado que aquí jugaban de los dos bandos.

Ellos llamaron a la pareja detrás de nosotros, mientras Erick y yo nos acercamos al guardarropa para guardar mi abrigo.

-"Así que, quiero que te diviertas, ¿de acuerdo Eric?" Arrojé mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros y le di un apretón.

-"Tú también Bella," me besó en la mejilla mientras nos apartábamos.

Observé a mi esposo alejarse, y parte de mí quería llamarlo de vuelta, sin saber si esta noche sería un gran error.

Miré alrededor de la habitación. Había cuatro diferentes entradas con gente parada frente a ellas. El marco de cada puerta estaba cubierto de seda, cada uno de un color diferente.

Negro, azul, rojo y morado. Di un paso hacia el de seda negro, pero mi cuerpo se detuvo. No me pude mover a medida que captaba el escenario que me rodeaba, había enfermeras, sirvientas, vampiros y hombres lobo. Había todo tipo de disfraces. Hombres besaban a hombres y mujeres a otras mujeres.

Deseaba tener a Angela conmigo, en su lugar decidí entrar en la habitación azul, con la esperanza de verla adentro. La habitación estaba bellamente decorada, todo era de color azul. Centros de mesa con flores azules en cada mesa adornada con manteles azules. La cabina del DJ estaba en el frente de la sala y el sistema de luces que tenía iluminaba la habitación en diferentes tonos de azul.

Había demasiada gente, algunos sentados, algunos bailando, y algunos…. ni siquiera sabía que era lo que ellos estaban haciendo. Así que llevé mi trasero hacia el bar que estaba en la esquina.

Todos los barman estaban vestidos de color azul, cada uno vistiendo conjuntos idénticos y con sus máscaras idénticas a juego. El barman me pasó un pizarrón blanco y me reí al ver cuán estrictos eran con la regla de no hablar. Cogí el marcador azul, escribiendo la bebida de mi elección.

Lo observé vertiendo el vodka sobre el hielo al fondo de mi vaso, llenando el resto con el jugo de arándano. Hice un ademán con mi mano dándole las gracias en silencio antes de darme la vuelta y darle un sorbo a mi bebida por mi pajilla. Dejé que el ritmo de la música moviera mi cuerpo, baile con suavidad en mi lugar mientras disfrutaba de estar sola.

Jadeé al sentir a un tipo darme una nalgada en el trasero, me volví hacia él sorprendida y sonreí cuando me guiñó un ojo mientras se alejaba.

Sorbí la úlitma gota de mi vaso, ordenando dos más al barman, con toda la intención de aprovechar la barra libre. Decidí dirigirme hacia la pista de baile y observar desde las líneas laterales a las parejas bailando. Miré por encima de mi hombro cuando una mano cálida se deslizó en torno a mi cintura, me reí entre dientes cuando me fije en su disfraz mientras él sostenía su mano para que yo la tomara.

-"Soy Zorro," fue todo lo que dijo, cuándo puse mi mano en la suya.

-"Soy gatito," me incliné hacia adelante, hablando más alto para que pudiera oírme por sobre la música.

Él sonrió y tiró de mi brazo, indicándome que quería bailar. Le permití llevarme a la pista de baile, sosteniéndome firmemente contra su cuerpo y al instante empezamos a restregarnos el uno contra el otro. Pasaron algunas canciones a medida que continuábamos presionando nuestros cuerpos uno contra el otro. Mire en sus ojos marrones cuando se inclinó para besarme. No sé qué mierdas pasó pero retrocedí.

-"Lo siento," me disculpé, y me importó una mierda si hable en voz alta, él asintió y empezamos a bailar otra vez.

No tenía problema alguno con restregarme contra el tipo, pero aún no estaba lista para besar a nadie. Después de un rato el aire empezó a ponerse caliente y pesado entre nosotros, sus manos subieron a mis pechos y a su vez agarré su polla por encima de su pantalón negro.

-"¿Qué color eres?" Susurró en mi oído, y el sonido de su voz me tenía gimiendo como una puta. Quería que esta noche me follaran.

-"Negro," le dije, mientras continuaba frotando su polla endurecida.

-"Uggghh, gatito," gimió en mi oído. "Soy azul," oí la decepción en su voz a medida que ambos mirábamos la llave que tenía en su mano.

Empecé a sentirme molesta por la situación, debería poder conseguir a quién quería, no porque tuviera el mismo color de mierda que yo.

Él sonrió al ver mi frustración, acercándome más, para así poder besar mi mejilla con suavidad. "Espero que encuentres alguien con quién puedas disfrutar gatito," sostuvo mi mano y la besó una vez antes de marcharse.

…_. Cabrones…._

Miré alrededor de la maldita habitación y estaba viendo rojo.

…_. Estúpida fiesta de mierda…._

Caminé hacia la barra y pedí un doble, tomándome la puta bebida dulce en un sólo sorbo.

Estaba jodidamente caliente y mojada ahí abajo y no podía hacer una mierda al respecto.

…_. Estúpido negro, ¿por qué no puedo ser azul?..._

Salí furiosa de la habitación azul, sin importarme la gente con la que tropezaba, fulminé con la mirada la jodida seda negra colgada que estaba del otro lado de la habitación antes de pasear tranquilamente hacia allá.

Igual que la habitación azul, este estaba decorado en negro. La iluminación era de un blanco suave brumoso la cual iluminaba la pista de baile de baldosas blancas. Me escabullí entre la multitud y me puse justo en medio, balanceándome y bailando sola, alejando mis penas con la música que estaba sonando.

-"Me encanta esta canción," dije en voz alta arrastrando las palabras, cuando Crazy Bitch de Buckcherry, comenzó a tocar.

Las palabras encendieron la sensación dolorosa entre mis piernas. Estaba desesperada por ser tocada. "Gritando tan fuerte, echándose un jodido polvo," grité mientras la multitud alrededor me animaba.

Continué bailando al ritmo discordante de la canción, moviendo mis caderas de un lado al otro mientras azotaba mi cabello hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

-"¿Puedo bailar contigo?" Escuché una voz de hombre preguntarme por la espalda.

-"Sin hablar," lo regañé mientras me volvía dando un traspié para verlo. "Mier-da e-res sex-y." Dije arrastrando las palabras mientras sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura para sostenerme.

Creo que se echó a reír, pero no podía enfocarme en nada más que en sus ojos. Eran tan verdes, que incluso con la habitación levemente iluminada ellos brillaban maravillosamente para mí.

-"¿Puedo bailar contigo?" Preguntó de nuevo, y me importó una mierda que estuviera hablando, sólo dije que sí con mi cabeza mientras mi vista bajaba a sus labios

Lamí los bordes de los míos con mi lengua mientras él sonreía, haciendo brillar sus dientes perfectamente blancos.

Bajé la vista a su cuerpo, estaba vestido como un luchador romano o alguna mierda de esas, su rostro y cabello cubiertos completamente por su casco de metal falso. Pero su pecho estaba descubierto, cubierto sólo parcialmente por una capa sujetada en un hombro.

-"Mmmm," gemí mientras dejaba que él me follara con la mirada.

A su vez él tomó mi mano, subiéndola por encima de mi cabeza, girando mi cuerpo para que pudiera evaluarme por completo. Sacudí un poco mi trasero cuando le echó el ojo. Terminé mi vuelta y él colocó su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda y me apretó contra él.

Apoyé mi mejilla derecha en su hombro derecho, dejando que él guiara nuestros cuerpos juntos, de lado a lado al ritmo exacto de la música que tocaban.

…_. ¿Sabes lo que dicen de un hombre que puede bailar?..._

Inhalé la más impresionante esencia. Había algo en su colonia que para mí era excitante. Su toqué era electrizante. Cada centímetro de mi piel que él tocaba hormigueaba volviendo a la vida.

Empujé mis caderas contra él mientras deslizaba sus manos hacía las expuestas mejillas de mi trasero sus dedos envueltos en cada una de ellas y apretándolas suavemente.

-"¿Cuál es tú nombre?" Susurró en mi oído, y aunque la música era ensordecedora, su voz envió escalofríos a lo largo de mi columna vertebral.

Volví mi rostro para mirarlo, mis labios cerniéndose sobre los suyos. Respiraba agitadamente y mi corazón latía con fuerza mientras nos mirábamos de cerca el uno al otro. Sus oscuras y largas pestañas hipnotizándome mientras él parpadeaba con los ojos cerrados, estaba en algún tipo de trance, mi mente estaba en blanco.

Sus dedos agarraron con firmeza mi trasero. "Ugghh," gemí y presioné mis labios contra los suyos y los mantuve allí antes de decirle mi nombre. "Gatito," fue todo lo que dije antes de estrellar de nuevo mis labios contra los suyos.

Nuestras bocas se movieron juntas en un ritmo perfecto, abrí más mi boca permitiendo a su lengua deslizarse dentro de ella. Nuestras lenguas se tocaron empezando a deslizarse y girar juntas a medida que nuestras manos agarraban el cuerpo del otro con más fuerza.

Mis manos envueltas en cada uno de sus bíceps sintiendo sus músculos flexionarse cuando me acercaba más a él. Él separó nuestros labios y sonrió haciendo que mi respiración se detuviera.

Lo miré con ojos llenos de lujuria, sabiendo que lo deseaba más a él de lo que había deseado al Zorro. Había algo en él que me llamaba, nuestros cuerpos estaban apretados el uno contra el otro, pero aún no era lo suficientemente cerca.

-"Yo soy Espartano," se lamió los labios y yo lo imité a medida que avanzábamos hacia el otro de nuevo. Esta vez cuando nuestros labios se encontraron una descarga eléctrica se disparó entre nuestras bocas.

-"Wow," ambos dijimos al mismo tiempo mientras sentíamos nuestros labios con los dedos. Ambos nos echamos a reír mientras dejamos caer nuestras manos y presionábamos nuestros labios juntos con firmeza.

Envolví mis dedos en el material de su capa, nuestro beso se profundizó mientras bailábamos juntos en un mismo sitio. Él rompió el beso, dejando un camino de besos húmedos por mi garganta mientras yo arqueaba mi cabeza hacia atrás, permitiendo que mi cabello cayera en cascada hacia abajo detrás de mí.

Dejó sus labios sobre la piel de mi cuello antes de chuparla y provocar un pinchazo agudo cuando la soltó.

…_. Por favor se negro….. _

Supliqué en silencio, porque quería tenerlo, justo aquí y ahora. Levanté la cabeza y lo vi levantar mi brazo para girar la pulsera negra que estaba en mi muñeca. Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando vi sus labios elevarse en una sonrisa torcida que casi me noquea.

…_. Por favor, por favor, por favor….._

Observé con impaciencia mientras él deslizaba su mano bajo su capa, su otro mano volvió la palma de mi mano hacia arriba manteniéndola abierta, esperando.

Besó la piel de mi palma antes de deslizar la llave de su habitación en mi mano y cerrar mis dedos alrededor de ella.

Me miró a través de sus pestañas y me guiñó un ojo antes de volverse y caminar entre la multitud, dejándome sola parada en el pista de baile.

Mis manos empezaron a temblar mientras mi mano izquierda se abrió. Sonreí al instante.

Di vuelta a la pieza de plástico y mi corazón latió violentamente mientras leía su perfecta caligrafía curveada.

_**Te quiero con nada más que tu máscara**_

_**A gatas y esperando en la cama**_

Tragué el nudo en mi garganta antes de casi salir corriendo hacia los elevadores, abriéndome paso entre la multitud, con la necesidad de sentir de nuevo sus brazos a mi alrededor. Presioné el botón de subir varias veces hasta que las puertas de metal se abrieron y entré en el pequeño elevador.

Apreté el botón para iluminar el número nueve y cerré los ojos sintiendo crecer la expectativa a medida que el elevador subía hacia su piso. Las puertas se abrieron y el tranquilo pasillo del hotel se sintió calmante en mis lastimados oídos, leí las señales en la pared y seguí las flechas que me llevaban hacia su habitación.

…_. 928…._

Deslicé la llave en la ranura, el sonido del seguro al desbloquearse hizo temblar todo mi cuerpo. Abrí la puerta, acostumbrando mis ojos a la oscura habitación mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mí. No sabía que esperar, así que entre despacio y de puntillas alrededor de la pared hacia la cama y dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio.

…_.. Estaba sola…._

Estaba agradecida de tener unos minutos a solas antes de que él llegara aquí. Caminé hacia el tocador y esponje mi pelo rebelde con los dedos. Me volví para quedar frente a la cama perfectamente hecha, quitándome el disfraz y quedando desnuda, sin saber que hacer a continuación.

Me acerqué a la cama King size, presionando una rodilla en el colchón para quedar de rodillas encima de él. Dejé mis pies colgando en el borde, siempre había querido tener sexo con los zapatos de tacón de aguja puestos, así que, ¿por qué no esta noche?

Bajé la parte superior de mi cuerpo, pudiendo así descansar mi rostro en mis manos, dejando mis caderas arriba, con el trasero esperando en el aire. Tomé tiempo para calmar mi cuerpo, inhalando profundamente y dejando salir el aire.

Pasaron algunos minutos y empezaba a ponerme paranoica pensando que no iba venir hasta que mi cuerpo se puso rígido cuando escuché el leve golpe en la puerta antes de escuchar el familiar sonido del seguro al desbloquearse.

Mantuve los ojos cerrados mientras sus pasos se acercaban a mí. Y al igual que en la planta baja, al momento que sus manos tocaron mi cuerpo, una oleada de electricidad se disparó a través de mí.

Me quedé quieta, permitiendo a sus manos vagar por sobre mi cuerpo, sus dedos se deslizaron por la curva de mi espalda antes de que los deslizara hacia abajo para sentir la piel de mis piernas. Este hombre me estaba volviendo loca, era como si a propósito se estuviera tomando su tiempo, a sabiendas que yo deseaba que me follara en este momento.

Sus dedos danzaron por mi espalda, subiendo por mi cuello y acariciando suavemente la piel de mis mejillas. Volví mi rostro y tomé su dedo con mi boca. Lo chupé, escuchando el más hermoso gemido escaparse de sus labios. Pero sacó su dedo de mi boca y me quedé a gatas sin sentir más su toqué.

…_. ¿Hice algo mal?..._

Esperé, preguntándome que estaba haciendo.

-"Oh Mierda," envolví mis dedos alrededor de las sabanas debajo de mí, mientras sentía su aliento frío en mi mojado coño. "Por favor," le supliqué completamente desesperada a medida que sentía su legua deslizarse entre mis pliegues.

_**Hola chicas, pues espero que les guste. A mí me encanta la historia y por eso solicite el permiso de las autoras para compartirla con ustedes. Este capi se centro en la historia de Bella el próximo se centrará en Edward. Ya saben si les gustó un review no me cae mal, al contrario es la gasolina para seguir con está traducción. Saludos y nos leemos la próxima semana.**_

_**AlePattz**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Esta es una historia de las fantásticas autoras Don't live in regret y AriCullen 1134, los personajes pertenecen a la genial Stephenie Meyer yo sólo traduzco._**

**_Hola chicas aquí una vez más con otro capi de Espartano y gatito, espero que les guste. _**

**Capítulo 2 "Swing my way" Parte 2**

**POV EDWARD**

Mi vida es lo mismo día tras día. Es como si estuviera en una puta retrasmisión. Me levantó para ver a mi esposa dormida a mi lado, preguntándome porque diablos estoy en esta situación. No la amo y créanme cuando les digo que él sentimiento es mutuo.

Así que volvamos a la primera vez que conocí a Ang. Yo todavía estaba en la escuela de derecho y ella estaba tomando unas clases de fotografía o alguna mierda así que realmente no sé ni me importa saberlo. Ella sabía quién era yo y de donde venía. ¡DINERO! Eso fue todo lo que ella vio, el signo de dólar caminando hacia ella. Todo lo que yo vi fue un coño.

Salimos por un tiempo, ella me utilizó como yo la utilicé a ella. No fue hasta que mi madre comenzó a molestarme sobre casarme que tuve que tomar una decisión; ¿quería a Ang en mi vida o no? Mi madre fue persistente pero…. pelee con ella sobre eso por casi un jodido año. Hasta que me dijo que me iba a desheredar si no daba el paso. Mi familia amaba a Ang, la falsa Ang debo decir. Sí, habíamos entendido perfectamente esa mierda. Todo el mundo pensaba que estábamos enamorados. JAA, las cosas no podía estar más lejos de la verdad. No había amor en lo absoluto. Nunca lo hubo y nunca lo habrá.

_**Flashback**_

-"Así que Ang, ¿qué vas a hacer esta noche?" Le pregunté.

-"Sólo aquí pasándola. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa Edward?"

-"Bueno…. finalmente mi jodida madre enloqueció."

-"¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó esta vez?" Dijo riendo.

-"Bueno, esta es la cuestión Ang, ella dice que me tengo que casar." Bien, eso cayó a la perra. Ella me miró, me miró, y me miró un poco más. Entonces uso su cerebro del tamaño de un guisante para pensar y su boca del tamaño del Gran Cañón para hablar.

-"¿Qué?" Preguntó.

Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor que eso, ¿no es cierto?

-"Creo que me escuchaste Ang." Le dije rodando los ojos. La miré para ver sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. ¿Qué carajo?

-"Edward, tú estás…. ¿tú me estás pidiendo que me casé contigo?" Susurró.

¡Oh, demonios no! Bueno, quiero decir sí, eso creo. Pero no como ella estaba pensando.

-"Um, Ang…. sí, sí eso creo, más o menos. Me refiero a que la única razón por la que estoy haciendo esto, es para quedarme con mi dinero." Bueno, eso la hizo reaccionar y le quitó las putas ganas de llorar. Uy, lucía un poco molesta.

-"Bueno, ya sabes Edward, si acepto esta mierda espero algo a cambio. ¿Qué obtengo yo con esto? ¡Que de todos modos, no estoy muy segura de casarme contigo! Entonces, ¿qué recibo yo de esto?" Ella me escupió mientras me preguntaba de nuevo.

-"Consigues el privilegio de estar conmigo y traerme de tu brazo." Dije con aires de suficiencia y ella se rió en mi cara.

-"Bueno Edward, si eso es todo lo que voy a conseguir, ¡de ninguna maldita manera voy a hacerlo! Vas a tener que buscar a alguien más para que juegue a la puta casita contigo."

-"Entonces Ang, dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres?"

-"Quiero diez mil dólares a la semana para mi uso personal. Quiero un carro…. No espera, quiero una limusina esperando para cuando sea que la necesite. También quiero acceso libre al jet Masen." Dijo cruzando los brazos en su pecho. Negué con la cabeza.

-"Bueno princesa, ¿es todo lo que quieres? ¿Segura que no quieres una casa en París? ¿O quizás una isla personal? ¿Quizás mi puto huevo izquierdo?"

-"No Edward, no quiero tu huevo izquierdo. Veo lo suficiente de eso cada puto día."

_**Fin flashback**_

Así que, aquí estoy, con 32 malditos años y casado con una perra que no puedo soportar, una perra que me ha estado molestando por los últimos ocho años, con tener un bebé. Sí, ahora que esa mierda es graciosa. ¿Por qué diablos iba a querer tener un bebé con ella? Ni siquiera me gusta. Ahora, puede que te preguntes, ¿por qué no sólo se divorcia de ella? Bueno, déjame decirte porque no puedo.

1.- Soy un abogado sumamente solicitado que necesita su jodida y falsa como la mierda esposa, para bailes de caridad, fiestas bla-bla hijo de puta bla.

2.- Si me divorcio de su culo, estoy seguro que ella arrastraría mi nombre por el fango y no la hice firmar un prenupcial, fui un imbécil.

3.- Mi madre me colgaría de los huevos. No es que los necesitara, de todos modos.

4.- Requería demasiado tiempo y esfuerzo.

Así que, ¿por qué no sólo vivo mi falsa vida de mierda y lo aceptó?

Fui sacado de mi meditación por mi falsa esposa hablándome.

-"Edward, ¿me escuchaste?" Me preguntó.

-"¡Nop! Dije, remarcando la p, mientras salía de la cama. Um, ¿qué ponerse hoy? ¿Un traje o un traje? Um, esa es la cuestión. Veamos, ¿traje negro, traje azul, traje rojo, traje verde? Mierda, sueno como el Dr. Seuss y realmente no tengo un traje verde o rojo. Algunas veces me apendejo yo solo. **(N.T. Dr. Seuss escritor y caricaturista, creador del grinch)**

-"¡EDWARD!" Ang gritó.

Oops, mi culpa.

-"¿Qué Ang?"

-"¿Me escuchaste?"

-"No, no, lo siento." Dije encogiéndome de hombros, ahora, veamos, creo que el traje negro. Con mi bla….

-"¡DEMONIOS EDWARD!"

Oops, de nuevo mi culpa.

-"Jesús mujer, ¿no puedes ver que estoy ocupado aquí?"

-"Como sea Edward, mira, estaba pensando, ¿qué tal vez pudiéramos ir este fin de semana a esa fiesta?"

-"No, no podemos Ang, este fin de semana Em y yo vamos a salir en barco, así que lo siento no puedo." Dije entrando a nuestro grandísimo baño para tomar una ducha.

-"Dios Edward, ¿por qué seguimos casados? Nunca tenemos sexo y la única vez…." Ella seguía hablando, estaba seguro, pero todo lo que oía era bla, bla, bla, bla, bla.

Buen Dios, es todo lo que siempre hace, es perra, se queja y refunfuña y un poco más perra.

Estas son todas las cosas que quiero decirle cuando empieza.

Pero nunca lo hago.

Nunca estás aquí Edward… Eso es porque tú estás aquí Ang.

Nunca pasamos tiempo juntos Edward…. Porque eso significa pasar tiempo contigo Ang.

Nunca estamos solos Edward… Porque no quiero estar a solas contigo Ang.

Ya nunca tenemos sexo Edward…. Porque eso significaría tocarte Ang.

Sí, sé que soy un puto imbécil, pero como sea. Puedo serlo y voy a serlo. Demonios, ella sabe dónde está la puta puerta. Demonios, hasta la abriría para ella. Si ella quisiera, se podría haber ido hace mucho tiempo. Pero nunca podría ser tan afortunado.

Demonios, a pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvimos sexo. Hace por lo menos más de un año, dejé de llevar la cuenta. ¿La he engañado? No, nunca lo haría. No quiero más jodido drama del que ya tengo en mi vida.

Ahora, tú puedes o no preguntarte por qué, bueno, déjame contarte. La jodida Ang es como un puto pescado muerto. O una tabla, sólo se echa ahí. Ningún, "Oh Edward," o "Más rápido Edward," o "Más duro Edward."

No. Nada en lo en absoluto. Sólo se echa allí. Déjame decirte que esa mierda apesta. Una sola vez estornudó, lo que hizo que se moviera y que de verdad me excitara. Así que, me he limitado a Rosita Palma y sus cinco amigos. Sí, mi mano es mi amante. Pero oye, al menos no es una puta, queriendo más puto dinero.

Después que me vestí, con jeans y una camisa de manga larga, entré de nuevo en habitación.

No hay Ang. Genial.

Agarré mi sombrero y mi traje y salí de la habitación. Ahora te preguntaras porque estoy usando jeans y sosteniendo mi traje. Bueno, déjame ser el primero en decirte. Aprendí de la manera difícil. Ir vestido con traje y corbata, es como llevar un gran letrero de neón alrededor del cuello. Grita, róbame, tengo dinero. Sí, me han robado, demasiadas veces. Así que nunca me voy o vengo del trabajo en mi traje.

Bajé las escaleras y entré en la cocina.

No hay Ang, jodidamente genial, es mi día de suerte.

Agarré una taza de café y salí por la puerta por la que entré. Hoy tengo un largo día de trabajo. Sí claro, podría salir todos los días a la cinco, si quisiera. Pero no quiero llegar a casa y tener que aguantar a Ang. Así que me quedó en la oficina hasta casi la medianoche, todas las noches.

¿Qué? Tengo una pantalla plana de 52 pulgadas en mi oficina, así que no me aburro.

Miré mi reloj y vi que sólo tenía 10 minutos para llegar a mi edificio de oficinas, para poder verla. Ni siquiera lo menciones. No es Ang, Dios no acabas de escucharme quejarme por las últimas, ni siquiera sé por cuanto tiempo. Aparqué mi coche en el estacionamiento subterráneo y corrí hacia los elevadores, para llegar al vestíbulo, para echarle un vistazo a la belleza de pelo oscuro.

Sí, yo, Edward Anthony Masen deseaba a una mujer hermosa. Tenía cabello castaño oscuro, largo y suelto, hermosos ojos marrón chocolate que me derretían en mi interior, labios gruesos que sólo quería besar y chupar, y un jodido cuerpo para morirse. Durante los últimos tres años he visto a esta mujer sólo de lejos. Recuerdo la primera vez que la había visto, estaba frío afuera.

_**Flashback**_

Estaba entrando en el edificio con Emmett. Regresábamos de un almuerzo de negocios, cuando un destello marrón llamó mi atención. Me volví para ver que era. Allí estaba ella, hablando con un hombre que nunca antes había visto. Ella se estaba riendo de algo que él había dicho y me molestó de inmediato que ese cabrón pudiera hacerla reír, yo quería hacer eso. Me quedé allí mirándola como un psicópata demente. Quería conocer a esa mujer. Observé como riendo echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando para mí al descubierto su largo y elegante cuello. Mi polla se endureció mientras seguía mirándola. No estoy seguro cuanto tiempo me quede allí, observando a la hermosa criatura parada frente a mí.

Pero fui traído de mi contemplación por Emmett, golpeándome en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

-"Auch, cabrón, eso duele." Le dije frotando el lugar que punzaba del dolor por su golpe.

-"Bien imbécil, no se supone que haga cosquillas." Se rió con fuerza.

-"Entonces, ¿qué estás mirando?" Preguntó, mirando a su alrededor.

Oh no, esto no puede ser bueno.

-"Nada, sólo estaba pensando." Dije, alejándome.

-"Oh, no lo creo, chico Eddie. Tú, mi amigo, estabas en una descomunal sesión de babeo. Quiero saber quién era." Dijo, aún mirando a su alrededor.

-"¡Demonios!" Gritó mientras extendía su mano para agarrar mi brazo, deteniéndome mientras me alejaba. Joder, joder, joder. Emmett no sabía el significado de hablar en voz baja. Miré a Em para verlo mirando en dirección de mi belleza. Levanté la vista y me encontré con una profunda de marrón oscuro…. no, tacha eso, ojos color chocolate en los que fácilmente podría perderme.

-"Woao, ¿Quién es ella?" Edward preguntó a medida que la belleza se sonrojaba y mordía su labio inferior, apartando su mirada de nosotros. ¡Gracias Em¡ Gruñí y me di la vuelta alejándome. Tuve que alejarme de ella antes de parecer un completo idiota. Tú sabes, caminar hacia ella y pedirle, por favor déjame que te folle. Eso se vería muy bien.

_**Fin flashback**_

Ese sería un día que nunca, pero nunca olvidaría. Ese día ella se convirtió en mi fijación; memoricé casi todo sobre ella. La forma en que reía, lo escuchaba en mis sueños nocturnos, la forma en que pasaba sus manos por su cabello cuando hablaba con alguien. La forma en que arrugaba su pequeña nariz antes de que se riera. La forma en que sus caderas se balanceaban seductoramente mientras caminaba. Sabía casi todo excepto las cosas más importantes. No sabía su nombre, no sabía dónde trabajaba, cada vez que trataba de seguirla, algo o alguien se atravesaba en mi camino. No conocía su voz, la había escuchado en suaves susurros cuando hablaba con quién fuera, pero nunca la había escuchado de cerca y personalmente.

Tenía ganas de hablar con ella. Quería tocarla para ver si era tan suave como parecía. Quería llevarla a casa para que conociera a mi familia. Lo sé, algo extraño, ¿cierto? Todo con tan sólo mirarla, ese único día.

Pero no podía hacer nada, podía mirar pero no podía tocar, porque estaba casado con Ang. Así que, día tras día, hago lo único que puedo hacer, sólo mirarla desde lejos.

Sabía la hora exacta que llegaba al vestíbulo todos los días, así que me quedaba escondido en la esquina, sólo para poder verla entrar. Nunca había tenido las agallas para hablar con ella. Lo he intentado en varias ocasiones, créanme, lo he hecho. Pero mi corazón empieza a acelerarse y de repente no puedo respirar. Así que, me detengo a medio camino y me doy la vuelta. Tenía que alejarme. Porque seamos sinceros, podría parecer un idiota, ¿cierto?

Pero este día era diferente de los otros, podía sentirlo.

-"¿Edward?" Joder, ese era el último sonido que quería escuchar.

-"Edward, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?" Ang se me acercó mientras estaba parado en el vestíbulo del edificio.

-"Estoy esperando a Em, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí Ang?" Le pregunté, caminando hacia los elevadores mientras trataba de alejarme de ella. Me quité el sombrero para tirar de mi cabello.

-"Bueno, pensé que debería hablar contigo Edward, me refiero a que nunca ha…" Mi mente se fue a otra parte, todo lo que escuchaba era bla, bla, bla, bla, bla. Cuando me volví hacia el elevador la vi. Dios, se veía hermosa, estaba usando una camiseta ajustada y unos jeans que lucían como si estuvieran pintados sobre su piel. Estaba caminando hacia nosotros hablando por teléfono. Mierda, me volví a poner el sombrero.

-"Oh, mira Edward, es mi…." Corté a Ang lanzándola contra el muro y besándola con fuerza. No podía permitir que me viera allí con mi esposa, y no podía permitir que mi esposa viera que se me caía la baba por otra mujer, porque déjenme decirles, estaría haciendo mucho más que eso si seguía viendo a mi belleza. Así que, luché contra el impulso de volver mi café mientras besaba a mi esposa. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Ang estaba aferrada a mí como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sus manos fueron a mi pecho y gimió mientras yo oía a mi belleza reír mientras pasaba. Déjenme decirles, que ese sonido se fue directo a mi polla. Estaba parado allí besando a mi esposa. Mi polla estaba dura por una risita, reacción que Ang debe de haber pensado que era por ella. Porque empezó a mover sus caderas contra mí, así que separé sintiéndome enfermo, para mirar por el largo pasillo agradecido de que mi belleza no se veía por ningún lado.

-"Edward, ¿podemos ir a tu oficina? Quiero que me folles en tu escritorio."Ang preguntó, deslizando sus manos por mi pecho. Las tomé entre las mías, deteniéndolas y joder, me encogí.

-"¡No Ang, no podemos! De todos modos, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Pregunté, poniéndome furioso. Porque gracias a mi puta esposa, esta mañana no pude disfrutar de ver a mi belleza.

-"Dios Edward, puedes ser un verdadero cabrón, lo sabes, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué me besas si no quieres follar conmigo Edward?" Basta ya con los lloriqueos. Entramos al ascensor mientras ella seguía fastidiándome hasta la mierda.

-"Me refiero a que Edward, nunca me habías dado un puto beso así."

-"Ang, sólo para," dije mientras entrabamos a mi oficina. La dejé hablando sola cuando entre al baño para cambiarme de ropa. Ahora que estaba en la oficina, tenía que ponerme mi traje, sin temor a ser robado, esa mierda siempre se queda contigo. Estaba teniendo un buen día hasta que ella llegó. Gracias Ang, por cagar mi día, perra.

-"Como sea Edward, realmente quiero ir mañana a esta fiesta y quiero que vayas conmigo. ¿Le puedes decir a Emmett que ustedes pueden ir en otra ocasión?" Preguntó, sentándose en el borde de mi escritorio, cuando salía del baño.

-"¡No, lo siento!" Le dije. Porque no había manera de que cambiara un fin de semana de hombres, para pasar el rato con ella. Ahora bien, ¿si se tratara de mi belleza? Tal vez.

-"Dios Edward, no tienes ninguna foto de mí en tu oficina. ¿Dónde están las fotos de nuestra boda?"

-"No me gustan las fotos Ang." Fue mi asombrosa respuesta. Ella sacudió la cabeza y miró a su reloj.

-"Oh, voy a llegar tarde a mi pedicura y manicura, así que, ¿vas a llegar a casa esta noche a una hora decente Edward? ¿Antes de que tú y Emmett se vayan?"

-"Tengo que trabajar en un caso enorme. Así que, estaré en casa tan pronto como puedo."

-"Lo que sea, Edward," dijo, saliendo furiosa de mi oficina.

-"Bueno, hola Ang." Oí que dijo Emmett, mientras entraba riendo a mi oficina.

-"Amigo, ¿qué arrastró su trasero hasta aquí esta hermosa mañana?" Em rió, sentándose frente a mí.

-"Oh, tú conoces a Ang. ¿Realmente necesita una excusa?" Le dije mirándole.

-"Bueno, ya que lo pones de esa forma…. No, no la necesita." Se echó a reir.

-"Como sea Edward, ¿tienes grandes planes para este fin de semana?"

-"Um, sí, más o menos. Parece que vamos a llevarnos el yate." Em se quedó allí sentado mirándome.

-"De verdad Edward, ¿vas a llevar a Ang en el barco?" Se echó a reir.

-"No Em, nosotros es como en, tú y yo." Le dije señalándolos a él y a mí con la mano.

-"Lo siento hermano, no se va a poder. Amo realmente a mi esposa. Tengo planes con Rose este fin de semana. La voy a llevar a Nueva York este fin de semana." Dijo sonriéndome. Bueno, puta madre.

-"¿Al menos puedes ser mi coartada y decir que vas conmigo Em?"

-"Sabes que yo te cubro. Hasta le diré a Rose de nuestro viaje falso para que cuando ella hablé con Ang, pueda actuar como una perra, como si estuviera enojada porque me fui contigo." Él siempre me respaldaba.

-"Gracias Em."

-"Entonces, ¿a qué hora nos vamos a este falso viaje?" Él reía mientras le explicaba todo.

…

..

.

Me fui temprano al yate la mañana siguiente. Ang seguía dormida así que me escape. Dejé el yate atracado y sólo me quedé allí todo el fin de semana, preguntándome que estaría haciendo mi belleza. Sabía que estaba casada, he visto la roca que lleva en su mano. Algún bastardo con suerte llega a dormir todas las noches a su lado. Y cada mañana despierta junto a ella. El mismo bastardo que llega a hacerle el amor y la besa cada que lo desea y eso, joder, me encabrona. El fin de semana voló, como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Si me preguntas, el lunes me sorprendió tan rápido. Ang me llamó cuando iba camino a la oficina, diciendo que venía a hablar conmigo en 15 minutos. Bueno, mierda, eso significaba no ver a mi belleza de nuevo esta mañana. Cerré mi coche de un portazo, y entré pisando fuerte, si dije entré pisando fuerte a el vestíbulo. Fui a los elevadores y pulsé el botón hacia arriba. Tomó una eternidad, pero cuando las puertas se abrieron me congelé, porque allí estaba ella, bajando.** (N.T. Esta última frase, bajando, en inglés es getting off que también se utiliza para correrse o tener un orgasmo, de ahí que diga lo que viene a continuación)**

No, así no, dios, dejen a un lado su mente calenturienta gente. Pero oye, tendré que recordar esa, podría ser divertido.

Me miró y sonrió, pero al momento que levanté la vista hacia ella y le sonreí, ella miró hacia otro lado y no vio. Quería agarrarla y arrojarla de nuevo al elevador para poder follarla hasta el cansancio. En cambio, sólo la vi alejarse. Antes de sentir que alguien me empujaba dentro del elevador, riendo, y ya sabía quién era.

-"Amigo, realmente tienes que dejar de babear por ese buen pedazo de trasero."

-"Cállate Em."

-"Vamos tío, al menos habla con ella. Es un poco espeluznante la forma en que sólo te le quedas viendo. Me refiero a que está buena y todo. Pero maldición Edward, la observas todo el tiempo. Hasta moviste nuestra sesión de ejercicios para que ella esté allí." Dijo negando con la cabeza.

-"Como sea Em, me gusta mirarla."

-"¡MIERDA, NO ME DIGAS! ¡Lo sé Edward! Lo has estado haciendo por mucho tiempo."

-"En fin, ¿cómo estuvo nuestro pequeño viaje este fin de semana? ¿Capturamos algún pescado o algo?" Preguntó, mientras entrabamos a mi oficina.

-"En realidad no, capturamos algunos pequeños, ninguno como para quedárnoslo."

-"Sr. Masen su esposa está aquí para verlo." La voz de la Sra. Cope llegó a través de mi intercomunicador. Ella ha sido mi recepcionista desde el día en que tuve mi propio bufete de abogados.

-"Mierda Amigo, ¿Ang aquí tan temprano? ¿Qué hiciste?" Em preguntó riéndose mientras se levantaba.

-"Vete a la mierda Em."

-"Dígale que pase Sra. Cope, gracias." Dije soltando el botón del intercomunicador.

-"Te veo más tarde Em."

-"Sí, sí, sí, ya sé en el gimnasio antes de las 12:30 bla, bla, bla." Dijo mientras decía adiós con la mano y salió. Entonces, Ang entró.

-"Edward, tenemos que hablar." Dijo, cerrando la puerta y caminando hacia mí.

-"¿Qué pasa Ang?" Le pregunté, dejando mi archivo y mirándola.

-"Bien, verás Edward, ¡tú y yo vamos a ir a una fiesta este fin de semana!" Dijo sentándose.

-"No, no vamos a ir Ang. Tú puedes ir si qui…" Ella me cortó.

-"NO EDWARD, VAS A IR Y VAS A DISFRUTARLO. REALMENTE NO TIENES OTRA OPCION AL RESPECTO." Ella gritó a todo lo que daban sus pulmones.

-"¡Al diablo con eso Ang! Siempre tengo una puta opción. Mi opción es no ir a ninguna aburrida fiesta."

-"Vas a ir Edward, así tenga que arrastrarte hasta allí. Irás."

-"Ang, ¿qué diablos? Tengo demasiado qu…."Me cortó de nuevo.

-"Mira Edward, no es el tipo de fiesta que estás pensando. Es una fiesta swinger." Bueno, eso atrapo mi atención de inmediato.

-"¿Qué?" Pregunté, con necesidad de asegurarme que la oí bien.

-"Una fiesta swinger Edward, ha pasado una eternidad desde que, bueno…. desde que tuvimos sexo. Sólo pensé que podríamos probar esto y ver si nos gusta." Podría haber besado a mi esposa en este momento. Pero no lo hice.

-"¿Cómo te enteraste acerca de está mierda Ang?" Pregunté, necesitando saber si había estado acudiendo a estás antes que ahora.

-"Cuando estaba en el gimnasio mi entrenador estaba hablando por teléfono acerca de una. Así que pregunté qué es lo que era y él me lo explicó. Es un tipo de fiesta sólo para parejas. Creo que nos haría mucho bien a ambos, Edward."

-"No lo sé Ang, ¿qué pasa si veo a uno de mis clientes?"

-"Ese es el asunto Edward, siempre es un baile de máscaras. Todos llevan máscara. Depende de ti si quieres mostrar tu rostro. Pero sólo con la persona con la que estés a solas en la privacidad de tu habitación de hotel. Ve Edward, será muy divertido. Por favor."

-"¿Puedo pensarlo Ang? Quiero decir, si esto se sabe, podría arruinar todo lo por lo que he trabajado tan duro."

-"No pasará nada Edward, las únicas personas que sabrán que irás son tú mismo y yo. Y yo no voy a decir nada Edward."

-"Sólo déjame pensarlo, ¿de acuerdo?" Dije mientras ella miraba su reloj.

-"Oh mierda, me tengo que ir, tengo una cita para almorzar, y después una cita para depilación. Para luego pasar a recoger nuestros disfraces." Dijo poniéndose de pie y lanzándome un puto beso.

-"No dije que fuera a…." Carajo, como le gustaba cortarme.

-"Vas a ir Edward y te va a encantar." Dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de ella mientras se iba.

¿Cita de almuerzo? ¿Con quién? Como si me importara. ¿Una depilación? Al diablo con eso. Demonios, ella gasta demasiado en ese Spa de la planta baja, debería ir y preguntar si puedo ser socio. ¿Cómo se llama? Gallina… Pato…. Cisne… no en inglés Swan… Swan…. eso es, Swan Lake. Swan Lake algo. Algún gran nombre extravagante. Dónde mi esposa gasta todo mi puto dinero. Pero, oh bueno, así al menos no me está jorobando.

Estaba trabajando en un caso cuando Em irrumpió a través de mi puerta.

-"Tío, vámonos, ya llevamos 10 minutos de retraso." Mi cabeza se levantó rápidamente y no podía creer que hubiera perdido la noción del jodido tiempo.

-"¿Qué? ¿Estamos?" Le pregunté saltando y corriendo hacia la puerta. Em se estaba riendo tan fuerte que me detuve.

-"¿De qué chingados te ríes?"

-"Um, de ti hermano, ¿vas a ir al gimnasio en traje?" Preguntó sin dejar de reír.

Le enseñé mi dedo medio y agarré mi mochila. Fui a cambiar y salí con mi ropa de gimnasio. Caminamos rumbo al gimnasio, y cuando entramos ella ya estaba trabajando en las pesas. Me detuve para observarla, porque seamos realistas, ella era jodidamente sexy. Con su camiseta ajustada, que mostraba sus perfectas tetas y pequeña cintura. Esos pantalones cortos tan cortos y ajustados que estaba seguro eran ilegales en los 48 estados. Su trasero estaba tan redondeado y quería morderlo. Su pelo estaba recogido hacia arriba mostrando su cuello el cual quería chupar.

Observaba como el sudor bajaba por la parte de atrás de cuello y la forma como se agachaba con cada sentadilla poniéndome tan jodidamente duro. Quería hacerla sudar así mientras ella montaba mi polla.

-"¡TIO! ¡Chingados para ya! Ven a encontrarme después que te deshagas de tu erección." Em se echó a reír mientras se acostaba en la banca para hacer pesas. Que idiota, me tranquilicé pensando en mi esposa, desnuda…. Sí, eso hizo el milagro. Mi polla estaba lacia y sin vida a medida que caminaba hacia a Em para encontrarlo. Estábamos hablando sobre nuestro amigo Jasper y su novia Alice. Él se estaba preparando para proponérselo a ella y que estaba nervioso.

-"Amigo, ella te está mirando. No que mirándote, chingados, te está follando con la mirada Edward." Levanté la vista, porque afrontémoslo, me estaba jodiendo y lo sabía. Pero me encontré con sus ojos marrón chocolate que estaban llenos de lujuria. MIEEERDA, di un paso hacia ella pero Em me detuvo agarrándome por la parte trasera de mi camiseta con su puño. Quería ir y empujarla contra la pared, y meter mi ahora adolorida polla dentro de su coño.

Sus ojos encontraron los míos y estaba jodido.

-"Cálmate hermano." Em susurró detrás de mí. Ella apartó su rostro y miró a sus putos pies. Quería gritarle que volviera. Pero entonces vi el rubor subir a sus mejillas. Y ahora tenía aún más ganas de follarla. Pero ella sólo siguió alejándose de mí. Caminó pasando frente a Tanya y Kate, las dos perras más irritantes de este edificio. Ellas ni siquiera ejercitaban, venían todos los días al gimnasio y chismeaban sobre los hombres todo el tiempo.

Entró en el vestidor mientras Em me llevaba hacia la puerta.

-"¿Qué carajos fue eso Edward? ¿Qué mierda le ibas a hacer a esa pobre chica? Jesús Edward, vi la mirada en tu rostro por los espejos, era alguna mierda primitiva, déjame decirte. Tus ojos se volvieron negros y tu puta respiración estaba errática." Dijo mientras yo frotaba la parte trasera de mi cuello.

-"No sé Em, mierda, es sólo que, ella despierta estás emociones en mí que nunca había sentido antes. Todo lo que quiero hacer es adorar su cuerpo. Dios Em, es sólo que, carajo, la deseo tanto. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella." Dije frotando mi rostro con mis manos.

-"Bueno Edward, suena como si tuvieras una pequeña obsesión con esa pobre chica."

-"Pequeña Obsesión Em, ¿de verdad? No creo que esta sea una pequeña obsesión. Pequeña Obsesión, ella es todo en lo que pienso Em."

-"Woaw Amigo, necesitas detenerte…. volverte y reconsiderar la situación. Estás sonando bastante loco Edward." Em me miró como si estuviera enloqueciendo.

-"Lo sé Em…. es sólo que siento esta necesidad de abrazarla. Reclamarla como mía."

-"Amigo, estás jodidamente casado…. sé que no hay nada ahí, pero aún así estás casado. Y estoy bastante seguro de que ella está casada a juzgar por la roca en su mano." Dijo cuando salimos a nuestro piso.

-"Jesús Em, lo sé, de acuerdo. No necesito que me lo estés restregando en mi jodida cara. Sé que estoy casado y ella también. Pero no puedo evitar lo que siento cuando la veo Em. Quiero decir, mierda, mi cuerpo reacciona ante ella y mi cerebro deja de funcionar completamente. Joder, necesito ayuda Em. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que todo esto desaparezca?" Pregunté, sintiéndome completamente derrotado. Miré a Em, quién tenía comprensión en sus ojos. Puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

-"Edward, tengo que decir que en los diez años que te conozco. Nunca había visto esta reacción de parte tuya. Ni siquiera cuando empezabas a ligar con Ang. Todo lo que te puedo decir hermano, es que retrocedas y mires la imagen completa. Necesitas pensar por mucho tiempo y con fuerza sobre esta puta mierda. Porque puede volverse a morderte el trasero si no tienes cuidado. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo casos que examinar."

Tal vez esa fiesta es lo que necesito. Tal vez pueda sacar a esta chica de mi mente. Tal vez, sólo tal vez todo esto es porque no he tenido sexo en bastante puto tiempo. Tiene que ser por eso. Esa es la razón por la que actué como lo hice cuando la vi. Así que le envié un mensaje a Ang para decirle que me apuntaba para la fiesta. Ahora, si sólo pudiera mantener mis ojos alejados de esa mujer que ha puesto mi mundo de cabeza. Poco sabía cómo esas pequeñas palabras serían ciertas.

Cuando llegué a casa esa noche, con todo lo que me encontré, fue con una nota de Ang.

**Edward**

**Voy a quedarme conmis padres un par de días. Vuelvo el jueves. Tu disfraz está en el armario. Espero que te guste. Mándame un mensaje si necesitas algo. Te veré pronto….**

**Ang**

Agarré algo para comer. Abrí mi armario y lo vi. Mierda, ¿no estarás hablando en serio? ¿Esto… esto es lo que me consiguió? Vamos, esto tiene que ser una broma, pensé mientras agarraba el disfraz de luchador romano, ¿o era un espartano? Genial, soy un tipo de cabrón Espartano Romano. Me probé mi disfraz y tengo que admitir que me veía bastante sexy. Yo me lo haría, pensé mientras reía, cuando me miraba en el espejo.

Sostuve mi espalda falsa en una mano y me escudo en la otra. Levanté mi espada en aire, agitándola alrededor.

-"Soy Espartaco…. no habrá gloria en tu sacrificio. ¡Borraré hasta el recuerdo de Esparta de las historias! Cada trozo de pergamino griego será quemado. Cada historiador griego, y a todo escriba se les sacará los ojos, y sus leguas serán cortadas de sus bocas. ¡Porque, pronunciando el mismo nombre de Esparta, o Leónidas, será castigado con la muerte! ¡El mundo nunca sabrá que existió en lo absoluto!"

En mi mejor voz de Jerjes que podía hacer.

El resto de la semana paso volando. Me gustaba estar solo en mi casa. Traía una sensación de calma sobre mí. El jueves en la noche que Ang llegó a casa, yo en realidad estaba en allí, esperándola.

-"¿Te divertiste Ang?" Le pregunté mientras ella entraba en la sala de estar.

-"Jódete Edward, me asustaste." Dijo agarrándose el pecho.

-"Oh, lo siento." Le dije mirándola. Ella no hacia contacto visual conmigo. Algo estaba pasando.

-"Entonces, ¿qué hiciste Ang?" Le pregunté.

-"Dios Edward, ¿por qué todas las malditas preguntas? ¿No puedo ir a visitar a mis padres sin que me des el tercer grado?" Dijo alejándose.

Sip, algo pasaba. Podría decir que ella no estaba con sus padres. Pero, ¿dónde había estado? Oh bueno, no me importa. El viernes fue un día como cualquier otro, pero no vi a mi chica. No que estuviera buscando. Pero por lo general, la veo en el vestíbulo, en el gimnasio o en algún lugar. ¿Estaba enferma? ¿Si lo estaba, estaría su marido cuidando de ella? Basta Edward, buen dios, ¿y que si no la ves un puto día? Seguir adelante.

El viernes por la noche, fui con Em y Jazz a un bar.

-"Así que, Edward, ¿cómo va todo?" Jazz me preguntó desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-"Tan bien como se puede esperar. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Alice? ¿Has hecho más planes sobre cuando se lo vas a preguntar?" Le pregunté tomando un tragó de mi Jack y Coca-Cola. Miré a Jazz quién se había ido a la jodida la-la land **(N.T. Mundo de fantasía)** sin duda pensando en Alice. Sólo negué con la cabeza, el suertudo hijo de perra era feliz. Y yo estaba feliz por él. Pero claro, Em tenía que venir y arruinar mi feliz estado de ánimo que estaba compartiendo con Jazz.

-"Eddie, hombre, ¿viste a tu mujer hoy? Mi dios, se veía jodidamente sexy. Traía su cabello en rizos suaves y esa pequeña falda y esa camiseta ajustada que mostraba su pecho. Hombre, lucía bien." Dijo Em, y de repente odiaba al bastardo.

-"Esperen…. ¿Qué mujer? Edward, ¿estás engañando a Ang?" Jazz me preguntó. Mierda, le lancé a Em una mirada que decía que iba a matarlo con los ojos y él se rió de mí. ¡Jodido gilipollas! Miré a Jazz.

-"No Jazz, no estoy engañando a Ang. Es sólo una chica que trabaja en el edificio, no sé dónde, demonios, ni siquiera se su nombre." Le dije con honestidad.

-"Como sea Edward, babeas siempre que la ves. Demonios Jazz, apenas esta semana tuve que contener literalmente a este cabrón de atacarla en el gimnasio." Em dijo riendo.

Porque no me tiras bajo el puto autobús hombre.

-"Edward, se cómo te sientes con respecto a Ang. Pero nadie merece ser engañado." Dijo Jazz.

-"No la estoy engañando Jazz. Jesús, no podemos simplemente dejarlo, por favor. Como siempre, no quiero hablar sobre esta mierda. No hay nada ahora, ni habrá nunca nada entre ella y yo. Ahora, vine a emborracharme no a hablar de sentimientos y esa mierda. Ahora bien, si ustedes dos…." Dije señalándolos a ellos. "Quieren darme su carné de hombres y dejan que se les caiga la polla para remplazarlas por coños entonces, ¡Adelante! Pero yo, me quedó con mi polla." Dije y ambos se rieron de mi perorata.

Hijos de puta…. y esa fue la última conversación de ella. Seguí intentando imaginármela de la forma en que Em me la había descrito y una vez más mi polla se endureció.

…

..

.

La noche siguiente estaba vestido en lo que sea que fuera el jodido disfraz, cuando Ang entró en la habitación.

-"Mírate Edward, te ves sexy." Dijo caminando hacia mí. Deslizó sus manos encima de mi pecho descubierto antes de que se las agarrara y se las apartara. Me alejé cuando ella empezó a hablar.

-"¿No vas a decir nada de mi conjunto Edward?" Dijo mientras yo salía de la habitación.

-"Sí, se ve bien." Le dije, para ser sinceros ni siquiera la había visto. No tenía idea de lo que llevaba y me importaba una mierda. Entré a la cocina a prepararme una bebida. Mientras estaba allí tomando mi Jack y Coca-Cola, pensé que iba a necesitar muchos de esto esta noche. Ang bajo preguntando si estaba listo. ¿Lo estaba? Creo que estaba tan listo como siempre lo he estado. Cogí mis llaves y salí.

…

..

.

-"Sígueme," dijo Ang mientras caminábamos a través del hotel y esperamos en la línea por nuestros boletos de admisión.

Nos acercamos a la mesa rectangular y fuimos recibidos por un hombre y una mujer, ambos usando pantalones cortos idénticos, ajustados y de color negro y unas máscaras negras que les cubrían todo el rostro. El tipo estaba sin camisa y la chica usaba la parte superior de un bikini color negro, mostrando sus bubies falsas. Déjame decirte, ASQUEROSO. Nunca entendí todo eso de "Quiero ser del tipo plástico." Ellos nos hicieron algunas preguntas y nos dieron nuestra pulsera y llave. Ang obtuvo una pulsera azul y yo obtuve una llave negra.

-"Sólo recuerden, sin nombre reales." Dijo la perra con culo falso guiñándome un ojo y yo quería vomitar. Oh, por favor, dime que esto no es lo que voy a conseguir esta noche. Si ese es el caso, mierda, me largo.

-"Edward por favor, trata de divertirte un poco esta noche. Por el amor de dios, relájate y échate un polvo." Ella dijo alejándose de mí.

Me quedé a un lado observando a la gente que entraba. Nop… Nop… Nop, oh vamos, ¿estás son mis opciones? Cada una de las mujeres estaba, demasiado flaca, demasiado alta, o demasiado falsa. Entonces enloquecí cuando vi a un pobre tipo vestido con uniforme de cirugía. Me reí tanto que algunas personas se detuvieron y me miraron como si estuviera loco. ¿Quién diablos se pondría eso? Pero mi risa de detuvo cuando ella salió de detrás de él.

Su pelo me era familiar, pero no de una manera extraña. Estaba en rizos y sólo quería correr mis manos a través de ellos. Ella se quedó allí hablando y yo estaba rezando para que se quitara el abrigo. Se desató el abrigo y fue como si se estuviera desvistiendo para mí en cámara lenta. Se encogió de hombros para que este se deslizara y mi polla se endureció en cuanto vi su conjunto. Llevaba ese genial conjunto con estampado de gato. Que, soy un hombre. No conozco la diferencia entre manchas, rayas, lo que sea que fuera algún tipo de estampado de gato. Todo lo que sabía era que ella estaba jodidamente sexy. Y la deseaba, ella era la obsesión de esta noche. Se giró y mi polla se puso más dura. Su conjunto mostraba su hermoso y firme trasero, a través de la puta tanga.

Vi cómo hablaba con el Dr. Lame-o **(N.T. Palabra utilizaba para referirse entre otras cosas a perdedores o personas aburridas)** antes de que se dieran un abrazó y se alejaran el uno del otro. Salí de mi aturdimiento y la seguí a una habitación azul, dónde ella se dirigió al bar de la esquina. Vi cómo se daba la vuelta y sorbía su bebida por su pajilla. Deseaba que fuera mi polla donde sus labios estuvieran envueltos. Ella bailó en su lugar mientras sonaba una canción cuando vi que un tipo le dio una nalgada en el trasero y sonrió mientras se alejaba.

Tan pronto el cabrón se acercó a mí, agarré su brazo cuando paso frente a mí.

-"¡Chingados, no la toques! ¿Me oíste?" Le escupí.

-"Woaw, hombre de las cavernas, cálmate. Es una fiesta para relajarte, ve consíguete algún coño hombre." Dijo alejándose de mí.

Mis ojos volvieron hacia ella, o donde estaba la última vez que la vi. ¿Dónde diablos se fue? Mis ojos recorrieron la habitación para encontrarla. Caminé a través de la gente que estaba bailando tratando de encontrarla. Finalmente la encontré, estaba bailando con algún perdedor vestido como el puto Zorro. Observé con disgusto como él le restregaba su puta polla contra ella. Pero joder, como me reí cuando él iba a besarla y ella se apartó. ¡Ja, toma esa cabrón! Buena chica. Los observé bailar unas canciones más.

Ellos se estaban poniendo muy amigables. Vi como las manos de él subían a sus pechos. Quería arrancarle los brazos y golpearlo con ellos. Entonces vi como ella agarró su polla por encima de sus pantalones y ahora quería arrancarle los brazos a ella por tocarlo y golpearlo a él con ellos. Él le susurró algo al oído y la jaló hacia tras besando su mejilla. ¡Mierda, voy a matarlo!

Él levantó su mano y la besó antes de marcharse. Ja, que tonto hijo de puta. Ella miró alrededor de la habitación, como si estuviera perdida, antes de volver al bar. Me quedé parado atrás mirando, tratando de conseguir las bolas para hablar con ella. Tomó otra bebida antes de marcharse. Ella pasó justo junto a mí y capté un aroma a un jodido algodón de azúcar y mi boca se hizo agua. La seguí por el pasillo. Entró en una habitación con la seda negra colgando sobre la puerta como una cortina.

Se acercó a la pista de baile zigzagueando rumbo al centro de ésta.

Ella bailaba sola, balanceando sus caderas hacia atrás y adelante al ritmo de la música, mientras unas parejas a su alrededor la animaban. "Gritando tan fuerte, echándose un jodido polvo," gritó a la multitud.

Eso fue todo lo que tomó, oírla gritar me acaba de llevar al límite.

-"¿Puedo bailar contigo?" Pregunté a sus espaldas.

-"Sin hablar," me regañó. Se tambaleo hacia mí.

-"Mier-da e-res sex-y." Dijo arrastrando las palabras, mis brazos rodearon su cintura, para sostenerla. Mierda, sólo necesitaba una excusa para tocarla.

Me reí porque ella era condenadamente linda. No podía concentrarme en nada que no fueran sus ojos. Eran tan marrones, de nuevo, sentí como si los conociera, pero estaba tan oscuro aquí que no podía asegurarlo.

-"¿Puedo bailar contigo?" Pregunté de nuevo y sus ojos bajaron a mis labios.

Se lamió los labios. Y yo gemí y le sonreí, todo al mismo tiempo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y la oí gemir. Demonios, eso fue sexy.

Tomé su mano y giré su cuerpo para esta vez, poder captar todo de ella de cerca. Ella me sacudió su perfecto trasero. Cuando terminó su vuelta coloqué mi mano en la parte baja de su espalda y la apreté contra mí. Necesitaba sentirla.

Mis manos se fueron a las mejillas de su trasero expuestas; se sentían tan bien bajo mis dedos, mientras las cogía con suavidad.

Su toqué era electrizante, pasando por cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas. Quería más. Quería sentir más de ella, todo de ella. Quería a esta persona, ¿quién era ella?

-"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Le susurré al oído. Esperando que fuera sincera y me dijera su nombre real. Santo cielo de mierda. Sus labios encontraron los míos y estaba jodido.

-"Gatito." ¿Cómo pussy… cat, gatito? **(N.T. pussycat- gatito o minino, pero lo separó para remarcar el pussy- coño) **Joder, nunca había estado tan duro en mi vida. Agarré su firme trasero mientras gemía. Ella me volvió a besar. Nuestras bocas se movieron juntas en un ritmo perfecto. Ella abrió la boca permitiendo que mi lengua se deslizara en ella. Nuestras lenguas se tocaron, comenzando a deslizarse y retorcerse juntas a medida que nuestras manos agarraban el cuerpo del otro con más fuerza.

Ella envolvió sus delicadas manos alrededor de mis bíceps mientras la atraía hacia mí y rompía nuestro beso.

-"Soy Espartano." Le sonreí. Nuestros labios se tocaron de nuevo a medida que iniciábamos un muy erótico baile.

-"¡Ouch!" Los dos dijimos, para luego echarnos a reír. Ella también debió sentirlo. Me lamí los labios deseando probarla. La deseaba tanto y ella lamió sus labios imitando mis acciones. Nos acercamos un poco más el uno al otro; presionando nuestros labios con fuerza.

Sus labios, oh dios, sus labios eran perfectos; suaves y cálidos. Estaba a punto de perder la puta cabeza.

Ella envolvió sus dedos alrededor del material de mi capa, nuestro beso profundizándose mientras bailábamos juntos en un solo lugar. Rompí nuestro beso y bajé besando su cuello.

Quería sentir todo de ella. Sabía tan jodidamente bien. Igual que un algodón de azúcar. Quería follarla. Aquí mismo, enfrente de toda esta gente. No me importaba. Sólo deseaba hasta la mierda a esta mujer. Tenía que tenerla. Ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás dándome todo el acceso que quisiera a su cuello.

Mierda, ni siquiera sabía si ella estaba en el mismo color de grupo que el mío. Oh por favor, dios, Buda, el dios judío quién sea que me estuviera escuchando en este momento. Por favor, permite que este en mi grupo. Cerré los ojos sin quitar los labios de su cuello. No hasta que tenga que hacerlo. Levanté su mano. Aún rezando a quién sea, él o ella. Mis ojos se clavaron en su pulsera que descansaba sobre su guante con estampado de gato.

¡Demonios, sí, mi vida es buena justo ahora! Gracias quién quiera que seas. Sonreí al girar su pulsera alrededor de su pequeña muñeca. Deslicé mi mano bajo mi capa para agarrar la llave. Tomé su mano en la mía, besando su palma. Luego puse mi llave en su mano antes de cerrarla alrededor de ella. Rezando una vez más a quién sea que fuera, no quería desafiar a la suerte. Que ella la aceptara.

Al demonio con esto. No le iba dar otra salida. La necesitaba, así que le guiñé un ojo y me marché. Sé que soy un cabrón haciendo esta movida. Lo tengo captado, pero ella es la elegida. Quería meter mi polla en su coño caliente. Quería reclamarla esta noche. Ningún otro cara de mierda que haya estado mirándola esta noche. La iba a hacer mía, incluso si sólo fuera por esta noche.

Así que, sí, me aleje dejándola sola con mi llave. Esperando que estuviera en mi cuarto, cuando llegara después de tomar mi bebida. Me reí conmigo mismo, preguntándome qué pensaría de mi nota en la llave. ¿Era está su primera vez como la mía? ¿O había hecho esto antes? Empecé a cabrearme tan sólo pensando en alguien más tocándola.

Complaciéndola, simple y llanamente follándola hasta el cansancio. Golpee la barra con mi mano. El barman me miró levantando una ceja.

-"Jack y Coca-Cola." Casi grité. Él sacudió su cabeza hacia mí preparando mi bebida. Me la tomé tan rápido que sentí que la habitación giró.

-"Una más." Dije. Una más Edward y luego recoge tus bolas y ve si ella está esperando por ti.

Tomé mi bebida, luego despacio caminé rumbo al elevador. Miré mi reflejo en las paredes de espejo, preguntándome si estaría esperando por mí como se lo pedí.

El elevador se detuvo en mi piso, así que salí y caminé hacia mi habitación. "928" Me detuve justo en la puerta, tratando de calmar mi respiración. Llamé suavemente a la puerta antes de entrar; fui golpeado por ese olor de algodón de azúcar que hacia agua la boca y mi polla se endureció mientras inhalaba profundamente.

Mis ojos se abrieron amplios, captando la escena frente a mí. Allí estaba ella en mi cama. Bueno, está bien, no era mi cama, pero bastante cerca a serlo. Estaba desnuda con su trasero esperándome. Sonreí mientras caminaba hacia ella. En el momento en que mis manos hicieron contacto con su piel, fui sorprendido por la misma electricidad proveniente de su piel. Dejé que mis manos se deslizarán por la curva de su espalda, para luego bajar por sus piernas. Su piel era tan suave, justo como la imaginaba.

Mis manos recorrieron cada centímetro de su piel a excepción de su coño desnudo. Quería guardar lo mejor para el último. Ella estaba gimiendo y retorciéndose mientras mis manos recorrían todo su cuerpo, que para el momento que toqué su rostro deseaba tanto follarla.

Deslicé mi mano hacia arriba por su cuello mientras acariciaba sus mejillas con suavidad. Volvió su rostro, y tomó mi dedo en su boca. MIIEERRDAA, chupó mi dedo profundamente dentro de su boca húmeda y tibia. Un gemido escapó de mis labios. Tuve que sacar mi dedo de su boca antes de que me corriera. ¡Lo sé, lo sé, triste, pero no puedo evitarlo!

Tengo que calmarme. O iba a descargar como un chico de 15 años, consiguiendo un coño por primera vez. Necesitaba probarla. Para ver si era tan dulce como olía. Bajé mi cuerpo para acostarme en el colchón debajo de ella y empuje mi cara en su coño.

-"¡Oh mierda!" Ella gimió cuando deslicé mi lengua en su coño. "Por favor." Volvió a gemir, así que la escuché y la incité.

-"Oh, mi travieso gatito, tengo la intención de hacer mucho más que follarte esta noche." Dije cuando comencé a lamer su dulce coño. Deslicé mi lengua en su coño mientras mi pulgar encontraba su clítoris y lo frotaba, escuchando a medida que ella gritaba.

-"Oh mierda, justo así," jadeo, empujando sus caderas en mi cara.

La follé con fuerza con mi lengua sin poder tener suficiente de ella. Quería probarla cuando se viniera. Tenía que saber cuál era su sabor.

-"Oh… mierda… tan… cerca." Jadeó, mi lengua moviéndose más rápido de lo que nunca lo había hecho. Quería complacerla. Mi polla estaba tan dura que podías partir una puta piedra con ella. Sentí sus paredes empezar a comprimir mi lengua. Ella estaba tan cerca, mi mano que estaba jugando con su clítoris se movió hacia arriba jalando con fuerza su pezón izquierdo. Eso fue todo lo que hizo falta y ella estaba gritando de placer, rezumando por toda mi boca, y sabía tan condenadamente bien. Quería más. Quería probarla cada jodido día.

Ella bajó de su orgasmo mientras yo acariciaba gentilmente la suave piel de su coño.

-"¡Oh… dios… eso… eso… fue… mierda!" Salí de debajo de ella mientras ella se acomodaba en sus codos. Su trasero estaba de nuevo en el aire y mierda, no podía soportarlo más, mi polla estaba a punto de rasgar a través de mi maldito disfraz gay. Agarré un condón de sobre la mesa. Ella me miró, su cara cubierta con la máscara mientras sonreía. Estaba a punto de quitarme mi sudoroso casco, pero ella movió su trasero en mi cara y eso fue todo. Metí mi polla dentro de ella tan rápido que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

-"¡Mierda!" Los dos gemimos simultáneamente. Agarré sus caderas, evitando que hiciera cualquier movimiento repentino, rogando que por favor, se quedara quieta. Porque si se movía sólo un centímetro, iba a correrme en este momento, pero demonios, ella estaba tan apretada y caliente, simplemente perfecta. Nos quedamos allí, inmóviles por un par de minutos. Luego ella se movió y que me jodan, si no se sentía como el cielo.

Nos movimos a un ritmo perfecto. Fue como si lo hubiéramos estado haciendo durante años, mientras ella continuaba empujando hacia atrás yo empujaba con fuerza dentro de ella. Mierda, no iba a durar mucho. Quería sentirla mientras se corría sobre mi polla. La levanté para que quedáramos ambos de rodillas. Su espalda estaba presionada contra mi pecho mientras deslizaba mis brazos a su alrededor, era tan pequeña y frágil, mis brazos la rodeaban completamente. Deslicé una mano hacia su pecho mientras la otra se fue a su clítoris.

-"¡Oh joder, más rápido!" Dijo poniendo sus manos sobre las mías. Quité mis dedos de su clítoris mientras ella se hacía cargo de frotarlo. Puse mis dos manos sobre sus pechos. Se sentían bien bajo mis manos cuando se sacudían mientras yo seguía follándola. Simplemente ella era demasiado sexy y el pensar que ella se frotaba su clítoris, mientras yo la follaba se estaba volviendo demasiado. Tomé el lóbulo de su oreja entre mis dientes, y tiré de él. Ella arqueó la espalda haciendo que sus pechos se empujaran contra mis manos.

-"Córrete para mí, quiero sentirte correrte sobre mi polla." Susurré en su oído, mientras la follaba más duro y más rápido. Nuestros cuerpos se golpeaban el uno contra el otro, el sonido rebotando en las paredes mientras sentía sus paredes ordeñar mi polla. Joder, se sentía tan bien, sentí el calor, lubricar mi úlitmo deslizamiento.

-"Mierda." Di una fuerte estocada contra ella, gimió el sonido más exótico antes de que ambos dejáramos que nuestros orgasmos nos alcanzaran. Ambos caímos sobre la cama jadeando, mientras nuestros cuerpos aún seguían conectados. Quería que se quedara aquí conmigo. No quería dejar esta habitación, si eso significaba quedarme aquí con ella. Rodé sobre mi espalda, poniendo su cuerpo fatigado sobre el mío. Apoyó su rostro en mi pecho mientras yo jugaba con los mechones de su pelo que reposaban en su espalda. Tenía que conocerla, saber que era real y no un producto de mi imaginación.

Llevé los dedos a la banda elástica de su máscara, con ganas de quitársela para que ella pudiera mirarme. Demonios, su cuerpo se puso rígido cuando su teléfono sonó desde el otro lado de la habitación. Ella me sonrió tímidamente antes de que besara mis labios y separara nuestros cuerpos cuando saltó de la cama para agarrar su teléfono. Mi cuerpo ya la extrañaba, mirando su figura desnuda de pie frente a mí, y sabía que no era mía.

-"Tengo que tomar esta." Dijo sonriendo con tristeza mientras contestaba. Habló en voz baja, y joder, morí cuando comenzó a vestirse.

Esto estaba mal, no podía irse, aún no estaba listo para dejarla ir toda. Salté de la cama y fui detrás de ella tomándola por la cintura, jalándola hacia mi pecho.

-"Dije que estaré allí en un minuto." Dijo con brusquedad, mientras besaba con suavidad su cuello, chupándolo deseando que se quedara.

-"No por favor, no te vayas, aún no." Le susurré. Se dio la vuelta en mis brazos, dejó caer el teléfono y me besó con tanta pasión que no podía pensar con claridad.

-"Lo siento, tengo que irme." Susurró mientras se alejaba de mí recogiendo su teléfono del suelo y caminando hacia la puerta de puta madre.

-"Espera…. ¿al menos me puedes dar tu nombre?" Dije parado allí, viéndola abrir la puerta.

Me quedé sin palabras cuando ella mantuvo la puerta abierta con sus manos. Di un paso hacia ella y tomé su mejilla en mi mano mientras mis ojos encontraban los suyos. Estaban rojos y las lágrimas comenzaban a llenar los enrojecidos ojos marrones.

-"Lo siento, no puedo."

Eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de dejarme solo, llevándose una parte de mi con ella.

**_Que tal chicas, uuff se siente un poquito de calor ¿no? Espero que les haya gustado, y ya saben nada les cuesta darle al botoncito de abajo y escribir un gracias, me gusto, o apesta, como ustedes gusten, pero comenten para que valga la pena el esfuerzo de traducir. Gracias a Toxicullen y Mrs. Black UbT su voto de confianza, espero les guste y sigan comentando. Saludos y besos. Nos leemos la próxima semana._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_La historia no es mía pertenece a Don't live in regret y AriCullen 1134 estupendas escritoras dispuestas a compartir sus historias, los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo traduzco. Disfruten de la lectura._**

**Capítulo 3: "Spartan Lover"**

...

..

.

_...Mierda sí...ugggh...siiii..._

Mi mente era como una camara de video. Reproduciendo los mejores momentos de toda mi vida en mi cabeza. Mientras pasaba al elevador y este bajaba a la planta principal del hotel, quería recordar su tacto, su olor, la forma en que me llenó por completo.

_...__. 7... 6..._

Me quedé parada cuando las jodidas puertas se abrieron, observé en silencio mientras una pareja de mediana edad entró para compartir el elevador conmigo. Alejé mis ojos rápidamente de ellos, centrándome en las baldosas blancas y doradas en el suelo, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. No había manera de ignorar al maldito hijo de puta que me estaba comiendo con la mirada mientras entraba con la mujer que lo acompañaba, ella me fulminó malignamente con la mirada cuando también vio que él miraba en mi dirección.

_... No soy una pinche prostituta__,__ puta..._

Dejé mis pensamientos para mí, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de ignorarlos, pero ella lo estaba haciendo difícil, ya que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en mantener su voz baja. Quería que escuchara, así que escuché.

-"Te vi mirándola," ella habló su voz baja pero llena de veneno y lo suficientemente fuerte para que yo escuchara con claridad.

-"¡Tú loca, no, no estaba viéndola!" Tartamudeó completamente, ni siquiera conocía al jodido cabrón y hasta yo me di cuenta que estaba mintiendo.

_... Puto perdedor...esfuérzate un poco más que eso tú pedazo de mierda...si vas a mirarme enfrente de ella, por lo menos cubre mejor tu trasero..._

Les dije adiós en silencio cuando salieron en el cuarto piso, le sonreí a la mujer burlonamente cuando me miró una vez más antes que las puertas se cerraran. Volví mi cabeza a un lado para mirarme en el espejo, y reí, porque honestamente parecía una prostituta. Mi pelo estaba ridículamente desordenado, mis suaves rizos que rebotaban ahora eran enormes ondas que se entrelazaban con las demás en una enredada maraña.

Me incliné hacia adelante, apreciando la delicada piel de mi rostro, mis labios estaban ligeramente hinchados pareciera que todo el borde tenía delineador rojo alrededor. Los fruncí sintiéndolos palpitar por el movimiento, claramente estaban irritados por los chupetones y mordidas que acaban de soportar.

…_. Oh Mierda…._

Sostuve mis manos, observando la piel desnuda que una vez estuvo cubierta en guantes de estampado de leopardo. No tenía bolsillos, mi body apenas si cubría mi cuerpo así que me quedó claro que los había dejado en la habitación. Al menos tenía mi teléfono, pero una parte de mí quería volver a subir, una excusa para verlo una vez más. La campana sonó y me volví para ver hacia afuera mientras las puertas abrían deslizándose, salí y empecé a caminar hacia el vestíbulo principal y justo donde dijo que estaría, el puto Eric estaba allí parado, solo y encorvado como si estuviera llorando.

Levantó la vista tan pronto escuchó el sonido de los tacones de mis zapatos golpeando rápidamente contra las baldosas hacia él, se enderezó e inmediatamente me paso mi abrigo. Lo tomé de sus manos, deslizando las mías por cada brazo del abrigo.

-"¿Estás bien, Bella?" Miré sus ojos mientras ellos inspeccionaron mi cuerpo como si esperara encontrar moretones o algún signo de violencia.

-"Sí, ¿por qué no lo estaría?" Respondí con rudeza, a medida que cubría mi cuerpo con mi abrigo negro, atando el cinturón ajustado alrededor de mi cintura.

-"Yo sólo… yo sólo," comenzó a hiperventilar, colocó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, doblando la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia abajo.

-"Cálmate Eric," deslicé mi celular hasta el fondo del bolsillo de mi abrigo, agarrando sus brazos. Estaba temblando mientras se deslizaba por la pared frente a la que estaba parado, luchando por inhalaran una bocanada de aire.

-"En serio, cálmate, respira profundo." Lo dirigí a través de su ataque de pánico, como si fuera el padre ayudando a la madre en una clase de Lamaze. **(N.T. Clases para embarazadas antes del parto)** "Ahora exhala."

Después de repetir eso algunas veces, finalmente él recuperó su patrón de respiración normal, el flujo de sangre volvió a su rostro mientras estábamos parados en completo silencio.

…_.. Cabrón, no pudo hacerlo…._

-"No pudiste hacerlo, ¿cierto?" Pregunté con saña, a sabiendas que era un cobarde de mierda y por eso, había arruinado mi noche.

_Una parte de mí deseaba no haber contestado el teléfono, pero le prometí a Eric que lo mantendría conmigo, en caso de que hubiera alguna emergencia o alguna mierda así. En realidad era una buena idea, que hubiera pasado si me hubiera quedado atrapada en la habitación con algún loco lunático o algo así. Pero no lo estaba, estaba con un maldito hijo de perra, sexy a más no poder, podía haberlo hecho con él toda la noche, el mejor polvo que nunca había tenido, mi amante Espartano. Y Eric me había arrancado lejos de él._

_Al momento que escuché timbre, sabía que sólo podría ser él, una parte de mí quería ignorarlo__,__ pero tenía que contestar, si no lo hacía sabía que Eric se volvería loco y empezaría a buscarme en cada habitación pensando que estaba muerta._

_Le contesté insegura de la razón de su llamada, sin duda yo estaba bien, pero oí su ridícula voz llorosa y de inmediato supe que mi noche con este sexy hombre detrás de mí, había terminado. Eric estaba teniendo uno de sus ataques de pánico, así que supe que algo andaba mal._

_Todo el tiempo que pase cambiándome, otra parte de mí quería arrancarme la ropa y saltar dentro de la cama. Mierda, el dios Espartano lo hacía parecer como que no hubiera otro lugar donde tuviera que estar. Pero lo había, y en la realidad, él era mi esposo y me necesitaba, así es que caminé hacia la puerta y me dispuse a salir._

_Pero, oh dios, escucharlo rogándome que me quedara, fue peor que escuchar a Eric llorar. Quería alejar su dolor sosteniéndolo y besándolo, no el de mi esposo. ¿Cómo podía cambiar alguien tu vida tan drásticamente en tan poco tiempo?_

_Angela me advirtió que no quedaría decepcionada, pero ella no dijo que llegaría a apegarme a este hombre. Quería quedarme, quería verlo de nuevo, y quería ser suya por el tiempo que él me retuviera._

_Me sentía una perdedora, interesándome por un hombre que no conocía, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas como si él se estuviera muriendo o algo así. No quería que se diera cuenta, pero me volví a mirarlo una última vez, sin saber si alguna vez volvería a verlo._

Eric estaba hablando a un kilómetro por minuto, no escuché nada de lo que dijo hasta que agarró mi brazo, llamando mi atención. "Así que, no, la deje sola en la habitación." Lo miré muda del asombro, sus ojos estaban rojos mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

…_.. Con que facilidad mi mente ignoraba su molesta voz y la remplazaba con pensamientos de mi dios Espartano…. Hmmm…. su lengua moviéndose rápidamente en mí…._

-"¿Bella?" Eric sacudió sus manos, para llamar mi atención, abrí rápidamente mis ojos cuando me atrapó soñando jodidamente despierta de nuevo.

-"Uggh, lo siento, ¿qué dijiste?" Le pregunté, sin saber de lo que estaba hablando. Se quedó ahí viéndome como si tuviera pegado algo en la cara. Se quedó mirando, sus ojos cuestionándome como si estuviera escondiendo algo.

-"Te pregunté si tú lo hiciste." Me atrapó desprevenida acercándose a mí, su pecho justo contra el mío mientras me miraba, con una mirada intensa. Sentía su aliento golpear con el mío mientras agarraba mis brazos, acercándome aún más.

-"Eric, yo…" Sentí mis ojos llorosos, la habitación empezó a dar vueltas y yo a sentirme claustrofóbica. Definitivamente estaba invadiendo mi espacio personal, traté de volver mi rostro para poder respirar aire fresco, pero agarró mi barbilla para que lo viera directamente a él.

Estaba empezando a asustarme, nunca antes me había tocado de esa forma. "Yo…" No podía hablar, sintiendo sus dos manos rodeando mis bíceps, sus dedos hundiéndose en mi piel mientras me mantenía quieta, de seguro el apretón me dejaría una marca en mi delicada piel.

-"¿Y bien?" Miré a sus ojos oscuros, casi negros y jadeé cuando no vi a mi esposo. Sus ojos pertenecían a un animal, sus labios se curvearon como si yo fuera su presa.

-"Me estás lastimando," supliqué mientras trataba de soltarme de su agarré, no había nada que pudiera hacer, él era un dardo y yo era el blanco.

-"Follaste con él, ¿no?" Su voz me asustó hasta la mierda, cerré los ojos completamente sabiendo que tenía que decirle la verdad.

…_.. Me va a golpear…._

Arrugué mi rostro mientras tomaba una respiración profunda. "Eric, yo…."

-"¡No, ella no lo hizo!"

Mi corazón se detuvo, y mis ojos se agrandaron mientras veía como los ojos de Eric dejaban los míos, para mirar al hombre que nos habló.

-"¿Quién eres tú?" Eric preguntó, y su curiosidad sólo causó que sus manos reforzaran su agarre.

…_. Oh, nooo…. _Escuchando la familiar voz, era diferente de cuando estaba con él, su voz aterciopelada ahora estaba llena de odio. "No pasó nada, así que quítale las putas manos de encima."

-"Yo soy su esposo pendejo." Eric le habló con dureza a mi amante Espartano. Traté de hacer fuerza para zafarme de su agarre férreo, pero entre más lo intentara sus dedos se clavaban más profundo.

-"Dije que la soltaras." Sentí que la extraña vibración eléctrica me golpeo cuando él se acercó a mí con la intención de ayudarme. Mis brazos se estaban entumeciendo mientras me convertía en un sándwich de Bella.

-"Eric, por favor, me estás lastimando… no pasó nada." Lloriqueé, sintiendo la sensación punzante intensificarse bajo cada punta de sus dedos, lo miré y sabía que tenía que desviar su atención de Espartano. "Eric…. joder, escúchame," le grité en su cara. "¡Eric!" Finalmente se dio cuenta de que le estaba gritando a él, bajó sus ojos para mirarme, liberando mis brazos de su agarré.

Mis brazos palpitaban cuando me soltó de su agarré, mi cuerpo deseando correr a los brazos de Espartano, para que me sostuviera y me hiciera sentir mejor. Pero no lo hice, volví mi cuerpo para quedar frente a él, y aunque acaba de estar con él, no podía creer lo perfecto que era, y joder, no estaba usando su capa así que su entera parte superior estaba en un puto escaparate para que lo disfrutara.

Lo miré cuando se paró frente a nosotros, el casco ocultaba la mayor parte de su rostro pero tendrías que estar ciego para no ver la ira que ardía en sus ojos mientras seguía fulminando a mi esposo con la mirada.

…_. ¿Por qué está aquí?…._

Sus ojos no hicieron contacto visual conmigo, mis ojos dejaron los suyos y miraron hacia abajo para ver mis guantes de leopardo en su mano. "Mis guantes," extendí mi mano entusiasmada, mis dedos delinearon el final de los suyos y jalé mi mano hacia atrás cuando una descarga se desencadenó entre nosotros.

Use mis guantes como una excusa para tocarlo otra vez, tirando suavemente del material de los guantes de leopardo, permitiendo a sus dedos deslizarse sobre los míos. Tan pronto como sentí su piel tocar la mía, el tiempo se detuvo y éramos las únicas dos personas en la habitación.

Sus ojos se suavizaron de inmediato cuando me miró. "Gracias por bajarlos," sonreí y sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse cuando se las arregló para sonreír con una media sonrisa.

-"Pensé que posiblemente los necesitaras," me susurró mientras colocaba los guantes en mi mano.

…_.. ¿Para qué necesitaría mis guantes?... oh bueno…. me importa un carajo…._

-"Vámonos," sentí que Eric me agarró del brazo y me atrajo bruscamente hacia él.

-"Ey hombre," mi Espartano en respuesta me tomó por la cintura, deteniendo mi caída cuando Eric me jaló e hizo que perdiera el equilibrio. Me miró para asegurarse que estaba bien antes de caminar hacia el frente y elevarse cuan alto era por encima de mi marido imbécil y marica. "No ha sucedido nada esta noche, pero si no dejas de tocarla así, voy a hacer que algo suceda entre tú y yo."

Si mi esposo pudiera enojarse consigo mismo lo hubiera hecho, su pinche cara no tenía precio. Pareciera que se cago del susto cuando miró a mi musculoso, cincelado, y con abdomen de lavadero Espartano.

-"Ahora toma a tu esposa y trátala como jodidos deberías imbécil," dio un paso atrás, alejándose del cirujano escuálido y le dio la espalda sin decir una palabra más. Sus dedos se cerraron en puños apretados mientras empezaba a alejarse de nosotros. Miró hacia mí una vez más, y mentalmente grabé la imagen y la almacené en lo profundo de mi mente para uso posterior.

No sólo porque era sexy como el demonio, follaba como un profesional el hijo de perra, si había ese tipo de mierda. Demonios, si hubiera concursos, estoy segura de que su casa estaría llena de trofeos. Nuestros ojos estaban fijos los unos de los otros hasta que la distancia nos separó, ahora estaba demasiado lejos de mí, me contuve, él me arrastraba hacia él como si fuéramos dos imanes separados, la atracción era tan fuerte que ninguno de los podía pasarla por alto.

Di un paso en su dirección cuando dio vuelta en la esquina y ya no estaba a la vista, mirando y esperando a que volviera a aparecer. En su lugar, la fría y húmeda mano de Eric tocó mi brazo.

-"Bella, vámonos."

-"Joder, no me toques," alejé mi cuerpo del suyo de un tirón y me alejé pisando fuerte de él. Algunas personas me miraron cuando salí del hotel, de pie en la brisa fresca mientras esperaba que el valet parara nuestro coche.

-"¿Bella?" Eric me llamó mientras se paraba a mi izquierda, volví mi rostro mirando a la derecha ignorándolo olímpicamente. "Vamos Bella, no puedes ignorarme toda la noche."

Tan pronto como el coche se detuvo, Eric intentó colocar su mano en mi espalda y le di un manotazo para alejarla. "Te lo dije, no me toques," hablé entre mis dientes apretados, mirando furiosa sus ojos mientras el conductor me abría la puerta del pasajero.

…_.. Jodido pendejo…._

Me volví para quedar de frente al coche de dos puertas y deslicé mi cuerpo en el asiento delantero, agradeciéndole al valet mientras Eric se sentaba en el asiento del conductor. Hizo rechinar las llantas, zigzagueando el carro en las desiertas calles de Seattle, conduciendo furioso por las calles mientras enfocaba mi mirada hacia afuera por la ventana del pasajero.

Sabía que la velocidad me molestaba, seguía manejando y virando bruscamente a sabiendas que eso me ponía más nerviosa, pero yo no jugaba sus juegos, miré por la ventana observando el contorno de la ciudad desaparecer en la noche.

Una vez que todo a nuestro alrededor se volvió negro por los acres y acres de tierra rural, miré los guantes que yacían en mi regazo. No pude evitar sonreír mientras recordaba a mi Espartano, tan lindo y a la defensiva. La forma en que sus músculos se definieron mientras curvaba sus manos en puños y la forma en que sus ojos cambiaron a un tono profundo de verde cuando estaba furioso.

Agarré uno de los guantes y lo deslicé hacia arriba en mi brazo izquierdo y luego tomé el otro, deslicé mis dedos en la abertura, pero me detuve cuando mis dedos sintieron algo dentro de la manga del guante.

…_. Mierda…._

Miré a Eric, su rostro estaba totalmente concentrado en el camino frente a él. Miré de nuevo al guante que estaba sosteniendo, abriendo la parte superior para poder ver dentro. Dentro del coche estaba oscuro, pero no había duda que un papel blanco estaba dentro, doblado.

Deslicé mi mano de nuevo, agarrando el papel con la palma mientras deslizaba el guante por mi brazo hacia arriba, esperando pacientemente leerlo mientras lo mantenía en secreto de Eric hasta que estuviera en la privacidad de mi cuarto de baño.

Prácticamente entré volando a la casa, subí mi trasero corriendo por las escaleras y cerré la puerta del baño con seguro. Me arranqué el guante e inmediatamente desdoble la nota que encontré escondida dentro.

_**Tengo que verte otra vez,**_

_**La próxima fiesta estaré esperando.**_

Inhalé un profundo y largo respiro mientras releía y releía la nota una y otra vez. Partes de mi cuerpo empezaron a cosquillear y revitalizarse a medida que pensaba en mi sexy Espartano. Durante años mi cuerpo buscando encontrar una liberación que él me dio, todo mi cuerpo estalló a la vida y no había vuelta atrás a esa Bella necesitada de sexo.

Me volví para mirarme a través del espejo del tocador, me incliné hacia adelante y apoyé mis manos sobre la encimera y sonreí al reflejo que vi frente a mí.

Espartano despertó una parte de mí que pensaba estaba dormida para siempre. Le sonreí a la morena que me miraba, no era yo la que estaba en el jodido espejo. Era gatito, sus ojos marrones ardientes con lujuria y deseo, sus labios curveados hacia arriba en una sonrisa ladina que incluso yo encontraba sexy.

Le lancé un beso y en ese momento supe que iría la próxima semana, incluso si a Eric le gustaba o no, Espartano volvería a ser mío una vez más.

…

..

.

Domingo por la mañana llegó rápidamente, desperté con el sonido más ensordecedor, el cual era mi alarma antes de que le diera un fuerte manotazo para después lanzarlo por la habitación y chocara contra la pared.

-"Oh Dios," tomó toda mi energía tan sólo sentarme derecha en la cama, mis dedos se deslizaron por mi pelo, deteniéndose a medio camino atorados en la enredada maraña.

…_. Hijo de puta madre…._

Moví mis dedos, trabajando por pasarlos a través del nido de pájaros donde estaban capturados, rodando los ojos en jodida irritación.

-"Demonios, joder…. chingados, sepárate…. mierda…. mierda…." Seguía maldiciendo, arrancando un pedazo de mi pelo mientras tiraba de mi mano para liberarla.

Miré maliciosamente al otro lado de mi cama, pero mis ojos se relajaron y literalmente escuché ángeles cantando mientras sentía el vació de mi cama king size.

Golpeé mi suave y esponjoso edredón suspirando de alivio ya que mi esposo no estaba por ningún lado.

Alguien me escuchaba en el piso de arriba porque esta mañana no tenía paciencia para Eric. Me sentía como un saco de mierda, y mi jodida cabeza se sentía como si fuera a explotar.

Cerré los ojos y masajeé mi frente con mis dedos, tomando el momento de silencio para serenarme un poco. Pero hoy estaba en jodido lento modus operandi, lo que normalmente me tomaba veinte minutos, esta mañana me tomó más de cuarenta.

Apenas si llegué a tiempo al trabajo, arrastré mis pies por el piso del vestíbulo, mi mente concentrada en los pasos que estaba dando.

…_.. Pie derecho…. pie izquierdo… pie derecho, pie…._

Jalé la puerta de vidrio del Spa para abrirla, por suerte mis colaboradores eran pájaros madrugadores, así que todo estaba abierto y listo para iniciar cuando entre y fui recibida por Jessica quién era la recepcionista más sorprendente que alguna vez pudiera pedir.

-"Hola Bella," levanté la mirada hacia ella y saludé con la mano mientras ella sonreía detrás del escritorio.

-"Hola Jessica," pasé frente a ella a la carrera y me encerré en mi oficina. Odiaba llegar tarde, no importa que tuviera una puta resaca.

Tiré mi mierda sobre mi escritorio y dejé caer mi jodido trasero en mi silla grande de cuero y recosté mi cabeza sobre el duro escritorio de madera.

…_. ¿Por qué bebí tanto?..._

Recordé las bebidas que tomé una vez llegué a casa. Eric quería hablar, así que lo ahogue con mi botella de vodka y jugo de naranja. No recuerdo que coño dijimos pero a juzgar por mi dolor de cabeza, bebí lo jodidamente suficiente para ignorarlo durante un año.

Oí que Jessica entró, deteniéndose frente a mi escritorio, pero mi cabeza estaba latiendo tan fuerte como para levantarla para mirarla.

-"Toma Bella," habló en voz baja y colocó algo frente a mí.

-"Ugghh, ¿qué es?" Pregunté sin levantar la cabeza.

-"¿Anoche fue una noche larga?" Preguntó, obviamente notando mi falta de energía.

-"Síííííí," mi voz sonó apagada, mientras metía mi nariz en lo más profundo entre mis brazos que mi cabeza podía llegar.

-"Te dejaré sola." Habló en voz baja, pero para mí sonaba como si estuviera gritando.

-"Está bien, está bien," agité mi mano para que dejara de gritar, ella rió por mi gesto y me dejó sola en mi silenciosa y paradisiaca habitación.

Creo que me quedé dormida por un segundo, me desperté aturdida y me di cuenta que se me cayó la baba por todo mi brazo. Gemí mientras me enderezaba, sacudiendo mi cabeza para intentar despertarme.

Abrí los ojos y los sentí ampliarse a medida que se enfocaban tiernamente en el taza de star bucks que estaba en mi escritorio, esperando por mi atención.

…_... Amo a Jessica…._

Cogí la taza blanca y suspiré mientras tragaba el delicioso café caliente, permitiéndole animarme y energizar mi fatigado cuerpo.

Hoy estaba hecha una mierda, me dolía la cabeza, me dolían los brazos y mi puta vagina seguía latiendo de la última pinche cogida.

Me puse cinco diferentes pantalones, todos me quedaban muy ajustados alrededor de la zona Hoo-ha, **(N.T. Sí, como tal vez ya adivinaron está hablando de la vagina) **así que hoy me fui sin ropa interior y con mis pantalones de vestir negros más sueltos que tenía en mi armario. Corrí mis manos entre mis piernas el calor penetrando a través del delgado material, mi mente calenturienta pensando y desvaneciéndose por el hombre de anoche.

Me levanté de mi escritorio y me quité el suéter, justo cuando Jessica entraba en mi oficina. "¿Qué diablos te paso en los brazos?"

Las dos miramos a los moretones que estaban a la vista en mis antebrazos, mi camisa de manga corta dejando expuesta la piel negra y azul ahí. Lo sabía cuándo Eric me agarró anoche, estaba segura que encontraría las marcas de su abuso en mis brazos.

-"¿Y en tu cuello?" Jessica se acercó, inclinando su cabeza para ver el chupetón en mi cuello, subí mi mano para cubrirlo ya que se me había olvidado totalmente cubrirlo con corrector.

Reí ante la idea de mi Espartano chupando la piel allí. Esa mierda estaba bien para mí, demonios, él podía dejar un chupetón en cualquier parte de mi cuerpo si quería, pero me prometí a mí misma que lo de los moretones en mis brazos no volvería a suceder de nuevo.

-"Eric cabrón," rodé los ojos mientras agarraba la bata blanca de laboratorio de mi armario, dejando que las largas mangas cubrieran mis brazos para que nadie más viera los moretones.

-"Noche salvaje, ¿eh?" Jessica me movió sus cejas, sabía lo que estaba pensando así que le seguí la jodida corriente. Mi jodido equipo no tenía por qué saber de mi ropa sucia.

-"Sí, podrías decir eso," cogí mi café y bebí de la taza. "Gracias por el café."

-"No hay problema," caminamos la una a lado de la otra por el pasillo, hasta la parte delantera del Spa.

Todavía no había clientes aquí, todo el personal que hoy trabajaba andaba por ahí, charlando sobre lo que hicieron anoche. "Buenos días a todas," saludé a todas mis chicas con una sonrisa afectuosa.

-"Buenos días Bella," dijeron todas al unísono mientras me colaba entre ellas y miraba el libro de citas. Sonreí al notar que hoy todas teníamos un descanso a la misma hora, así que cogí un lápiz del soporte y taché la hora en cada una de las columnas de todos, sin querer que nadie más reservara ese lugar.

-"¿Vamos a tener una reunión?" Preguntó Jane con voz preocupada.

-"Nop," las miré a todas, sus rostros sonriendo ampliamente con alivio. "Voy a llevar a mis chicas a almorzar." Todas comenzaron a gritar y saltar de emoción.

La hora del almuerzo no podía haber llegado más despacio, pinche pedicura tras pedicura, juro que hoy casi vomité por el olor a pies. Normalmente esa mierda no me molesta, pero hoy, dios, creo que trabajé con los peores pies que jamás haya visto en toda mi carrera.

Jessica colgó un cartel de _fuimos a almorzar_ en la puerta principal del Spa, todas nos fuimos del edificio en un enorme grupo. Había diez de nosotras caminando la cuadra al TGI Fridays, joder, me encantaba ir allí, su pollo dragón de fuego estaba para morirse.

Invitó a las chicas tan a menudo como puedo, nos escapamos del trabajo, permitiéndonos establecer lazos afectivos como la familia que somos. Todas disfrutamos nuestras comidas, la hora pasó rápidamente así que pagué la cuenta y todas regresamos.

Me puse mis gafas de sol mientras Jessica y yo caminábamos por delante del grupo. Un carro llenó de chicos nos tocó la bocina, causando que nuestra risa aumentara mientras caminábamos por la calle del centro de Seattle.

-"Oh mi dios, eso fue tan divertido," Jessica resopló mientras enlazaba su brazo con el mío.

-"Sí, somos un grupo sexy," comenté, mirando hacia atrás a mis chicas, sabiendo que nuestro grupo, a los ojos éramos una erección andante.

Aceleramos el paso cuando nos acercamos al edificio, subiendo la rampa que conduce a la entrada principal del edificio.

-"¿Quién carajos es ese?" Jessica tiró de mi brazo, atrayendo mi atención hacia el chico frente a nosotros.

Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza cuando vi a mi dios de cabello bronce caminando hacia nosotros. Dios, nunca aburre mirarlo, era como si estuviera caminando en cámara lenta, su jodido pelo danzando en la suave brisa.

Me aferré al brazo de Jessica mientras ella tuvo que guiarme hacia adelante, no podía apartar mis ojos de él, sin que me importara apenas ser capaz de caminar en línea recta. Tenía su cabeza gacha, miré fijamente a la parte superior de su cabeza hasta que levantó la vista, justo cuando lo pasamos.

Cabrón, hoy estaba más caliente que nunca, miró directo hacia mí, esta fue la primera vez que hicimos contacto visual a través de nuestras gafas de sol oscuras.

…_.. Me preguntó de color serán sus ojos… a quién carajos le importa…. él me está mirando…._

Jessica siguió jalándome hacia adelante, volví la cabeza para verlo alejarse.

…_.. Dios, su trasero luce jodidamente fantástico…._

Estaba mirando a medias, cuando él miró hacia nosotros sobre su hombro. Yo puse una pinche sonrisa en mi rostro cuando se dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso, sus ojos dejaron los míos para mirar nuestro grupo.

…_.. Nuestro grupo…. Oh jodidas pendejadas… él le estaba echando un vistazo a una de las otras chicas…._

-"Mierda," maldije en voz alta, jalando mi brazo de Jessica.

-"¿Bella, qué pasa?" Ella preguntó y escuché su carrera para mantenerse al paso con mi caminata acelerada.

-"Nada…." Abrí la puerta del Spa con fuerza y pasé el resto de mi día, enfurruñada como una pinche bebita.

…

..

.

El lunes fue una mierda…. al igual que el martes…. Oh diablos, miércoles, jueves y viernes también fueron una puta tortura.

Quería destrozar a las jodidas chicas con las que trabaje toda esta semana. ¿Por qué, preguntas? Bueno, no es por sus hábitos de trabajo o cualquier cosa que tendría sentido. Era porque cada vez que veía a mi dios de cabello bronce, carajos, no podía dejar de notarlo caminar cerca de mis amigas y olerlas.

…_.. ¿Qué coño?... yo no huelo suficientemente bien…._

Así que, sí, él era el causante de mi ridículo humor gruñón de toda la semana, y encima de todo eso con mi marido sobre emocional y su ridícula voz avinada, tuve una fantástica semana de mierda. No.

…_. Dios, odio mi vida…._

Esta semana odie todo lo relacionado con ella, lo único que me ayudo a seguir adelante, era saber que vería a mi Espartano, el sábado por la noche. Me importaban una mierda todos los demás, Eric, el dios de cabello bronce, todos, sólo yo y lo que quería hacer.

Y quería hacerlo con el Espartano otra vez y otra vez y otra vez.

Eric odiaba la idea de ir a otra fiesta, pero no me importaba, le dije que entonces iría sin él. Así que, hizo un mohín de mierda por tres días seguidos, hasta anoche.

-"Toma," entró en nuestra habitación y me lanzó una puta máscara en la cama. Miré hacia abajo a la máscara con estampado de leopardo. "Si vas a ir mañana en la noche, entonces yo voy."

Cogí la máscara de plumas y una sonrisa cruzó mi rostro. No por Eric, porque haya estado de acuerdo en ir. Estaba sonriendo porque la pinche máscara iba perfecto con el conjunto que había comprado para mi Espartano.

…

..

.

Me desperté tarde el sábado por la mañana, como lo había estado haciendo toda la semana, corriendo al Spa como una loca. Llegaba al trabajo con tiempo suficiente para colgar mi mierda mientras mis clientes esperaban pacientemente en frente.

Esta noche parecía tan lejana como una eternidad, me maté en el puto trabajo, queriendo llegar a casa a una hora decente, y así poder estar lista. Por fin terminé mi último cliente del día, recogía mi mierda cuando Jessica asomó la cabeza.

-"Bella, línea uno, es para ti."

Me acerqué al escritorio y cogí el teléfono, saludando a quién fuera que estuviera en la línea.

-"Bella, he tratado de localizarte toda la semana," Angela prácticamente gritó por el teléfono.

-"Lo siento," me disculpé mientras tomaba asiento, a sabiendas de que esta iba a ser una larga conversación.

-"Asi queeee, ¿disfrutaste el fin de semana?" Sonreí a su entusiasmo.

-"Sí, carajos, si lo hice."

-"Oh mi dios, quiero detalles…. como, no omitas ninguna mierda, Bella." Ella comenzó a ponerse incoherente, pero la corté para empezar el resumen de mi noche del fin de semana anterior.

-"Bueno, me dieron el color negro pero entré en la habitación azul y conocí al Zorro."

-"Oh mi dios, lo vi." Reí entre dientes por su respuesta. "Era sexy."

-"Sí, lo era, pero no era negro." Le expliqué que no éramos del mismo color.

-"Oh, un mata pasiones."

-"Sí, dímelo a mí." La escuché reír desde el otro lado de la línea antes de que continuara. "Así que, como era negro entré en esa habitación, y oh mierda, Angela…. Uggh." Imágenes de Espartano conmigo cruzaron de nuevo por mi mente. "Tengo que agradecerte por hablarme de esta fiesta." De verdad le debía la vida.

-"Oh, fue un placer Bella."

-"No Angela," cerré mis ojos sintiendo el latido de mi corazón golpeando contra mi pecho. "El fin de semana pasado, fue la mejor noche de mi vida."

-"Hmmm,¿supongo que tu gran-O volvió?" Rió histéricamente en el teléfono, ella era la única que sabía de eso.

-"Demonios sí, con una venganza." Me retorcí en mi silla, sintiendo cosquillas en mi hoo-ha al escuchar hablar de la Gran-O.

-"¿Era grande Bella?" Su pregunta me tomó desprevenida.

-"Bueno, no lo vi, pero joder si lo sentí, y lo sentí y oh dios, quiero sentirlo de nuevo."

Ella gritó en mi pinche oído. "Mierda, ¿vas a ir esta noche?"

-"Sí, ¿y tú?"

-"Sí, no estoy segura si el marido ira, pero yo definitivamente voy a aparecerme por ahí."

-"¿Cómo estuvo tu noche el fin de semana pasado?" Le pregunté, cambiando de tema a algo que no fuera yo.

-"Oh, fue la mejor." Podía oír el sarcasmo en su voz.

-"Awww, ¿te quedaste atrapada con una porquería?"

-"Bella, no lo entiendo, era como si algo me atrajo hacia él, no sé, tal vez fue todo el conjunto de doctor."

…_. ¿Acaba de decir doctor?..._

Tuve que asegurarme de que había oído bien. "¿Dijiste doctor?"

-"Bueno, era más como de cirujano." Se corrigió.

…_. Mierda, no puede ser…._

Tuve que contenerme de reír como una pinche hiena, mi cuerpo temblaba ante la ironía detrás de la situación.

…_.. La pinche Angela se había quedado atrapada con Eric…._

Por extraño que parezca, la idea no me molestaba, pensarías que sí, pero al menos él estaba en buenas manos.

-"El cabrón tenía manos suaves, sintiéndome completa y volviéndome loca por completo." Me encogí en silencio cuando estaba dándome más detalles de los necesarios. "Entonces le pregunté por su llave, porque no tenía para cuando acabar de hablar."

-"Hmmm, supongo que algunos tipos necesitan que les crezcan algunas bolas." Contuve mi risa.

-"Mierda Bella, me quería en la ducha desnuda, con sólo mi máscara puesta."

…_.. Ewww, está bien, eso me molestó…._

-"Así que, joder, me desvestí y salté a la ducha, hice espuma en mi cuerpo para oler bien y toda esa mierda y él cabrón nunca se presentó."

…_.. Yo sé porque nunca se presentó….._

-"En serio, ¿sabes lo que eso le hace a la confianza de alguien?" Me preguntó y de repente me sentí mal, sabiendo que fue Eric quién la dejo plantada.

Traté de calmarla, pero ahora estaba quejándose y llorando. "Angela, olvídate de él, sal esta noche y diviértete."

-"Uggh, no lo sé." Resopló con fuerza.

-"Oye, puedes que te encuentres al Sr. Cirujano y está vez seas tú quién estremezcas su mundo." Ella rió por mi broma y me segunda línea comenzó a pitar.

-"Tengo que irme Angela, tengo a alguien llamando por la otra línea."

-"Está bien Bella, disfruta de esta noche…. oh, espera, espera, espera. Nunca me dijiste con quién ligaste."

-"Oh, ¿viste al hombre disfrazado de…."

…_.. BEEEP…._

-"¿Qué dijiste Bella? Se cortó."

-"Estaba vestido con un…."

…_.. BEEEP…._

-"Se cortó de nuevo."

-"Tengo que irme Angela…. ADIOOOOS." Presioné la otra línea. "Está hablando con Bella, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?" Me presenté, con la esperanza de que la persona todavía siguiera en la línea.

-"Oh, hola por allá," oí al caballero que se aclaró su garganta. "La recepcionista me sugirió que hablara contigo sobre la cosita de un paquete de un día que quería obtener."

…_.. Cosita de un paquete de un día….._

Oh amo cuando los tipos llaman aquí o vienen pensando que se van a convertir en gay o alguna mierda como esa porque están en un Spa.

-"Bueno, tenemos paquetes, pero ya están armados."

-"Sí, en realidad quiero algo más que los paquetes que tienes armados, quiero algo especial," habló de manera muy profesional, lo que me tomó desprevenida.

-"Bueno, eso depende de, ¿qué es lo que estás buscando?" Pregunté con rudeza sabiendo que no estaba de humor para una de estas llamadas.

…_.. No somos uno de esos Spas idiota…. _Me estaba poniendo cada vez más irritada y él continuaba…. _Estúpido hijo de puta…._

-"El dinero no es problema…."

Lo interrumpí antes de que pudiera continuar. "¡Muy bien, Señor!"

Él me interrumpió. "Emmett, llámame Emmett."

-"Ok Emmett," enfaticé su nombre. "No sé qué jodidos estás buscando, pero no invertí todo mi duro trabajo y dinero para que llames aquí buscando un puto salón de masajes. No damos esa clase de _masajes_, así que si estás buscando una cogida, te sugiero que llames donde si los dan. ¿Quieres que te de su número?"

Lo oí al fondo riendo entre dientes lo que sólo aumento mi rabia. "Aquí lo tienes, es 555-jamás vuelvas a desperdiciar mi jodido tiempo. Todas mis chicas son profesionales que respetan sus trabajos y es gente como tú que arruina nuestro pinche punto de vista de los hombres."

Él no paraba de reír.

-"¿Estás jodiendo conmigo?" Le pregunté, desconcertada de que encontrara esto divertido.

Por fin dejó de reír. "Umm," rió entre dientes. "¿Ya terminaste?"

-"¿Por qué, quieres más?" Le pregunté.

…_.. Oh, puedo darte más…._

-"Um, ¿Bella?" Dijo mi nombre y al instante me arrepentí de decírselo, el hijo de perra probablemente se haría una paja con él más tarde. "Um, obviamente, aquí tenemos un malentendido." Se rió de nuevo. "Estoy felizmente casado con mi esposa."

Algo dentro de mí decidió escucharlo y no colgarle. "Sólo estaba pensando que tus paquetes no eran suficientes para ella."

-"Te aseguro que nuestros clientes están felices con nuestros paquetes," respondí, sintiéndome como si el cabrón estuviera insultándome, me tomó meses armar todos esos paquetes.

-"Estoy seguro de que lo están, pero estaba pensando en algo, como flores, champán, tal vez una algo en pareja, cosas así."

…_.. Oh Mierda….._

De repente me sentí como si hubiera reaccionado de forma exagerada. "Te aseguro que no estoy interesado en una cogida." Su risa se hizo más fuerte y carajo, no pude evitarlo, reí junto con él.

-"Lo siento Emmett." Dejé de reír, disculpándome de inmediato al sentirme estúpida por precipitarme en mis pensamientos.

-"Está bien, si fuera ese tipo de hombre, realmente me lo merecería." Rió de nuevo. "En serio, ¿hay lugares aquí donde dan ese tipo de masajes?"

-"Sí," respondí con timidez al hombre que básicamente había acusado de ser un enfermo adicto al sexo.

-"Oye Eddie," lo escuché mientras cubría un poco el teléfono y hablaba con alguien del otro lado de la línea. "¿Quieres una cita?"

Escuché algunos ruidos y después algunas palabras apagadas. "Amigo, tú eres tan snob, puedes usar uno."

…_.. Oh, dios mío, estaba molestando a un amigo…._

Reí en silencio cuando escuché la reacción de su amigo al escuchar de los _masajes _especiales. "Vete a la mierda, Emmett."

La risa de Emmett retumbó a través del teléfono, era tan fuerte que sostuve el teléfono lejos de mi oído.

Lo acerqué de nuevo tan pronto la risa se apagó. "Amigo, no enserio, tengo a la dueña del Spa de la planta baja al teléfono." Emmett seguía hablando con su amigo Eddie. "Estoy consiguiendo algo para Rose, ¿quieres algo para Ang?"

…_.. Ang, ¿cómo en Angela? Hmm, me preguntó si ese será su marido…._

-"Demonios no." Estaba sorprendida por la dureza de su amigo. "Joder, ella sola puede conseguirlo."

…_.. Wow, que pendejo, espero que no sea su esposo porque si lo fuera, entiendo porque lo engaña…._

-"Um, siento que hayas tenido que escuchar eso Bella." Emmett me pidió disculpas.

-"Está bien."

-"Así que hay diferentes paquetes o cosas para un día completo que puedes planear para mi esposa. Algo especial Bella, como te dije el dinero no importa, es nuestro aniversario y quiero tratarla como una reina."

-"Sabes que Emmett," agarré un papel y un pluma de mi escritorio. "Dame hasta el lunes para elaborar algo especial para tu esposa. Quiero decir, disculpándome sinceramente por mi falta de profesionalismo anterior."

-"No te preocupes, esa mierda fue divertida." Una vez más, el hombre empezó a aullar del otro lado de la línea.

-"No," interrumpí su risa. "No debería haberte hablado así, así que como te estaba diciendo, puedo llamarte o incluso enviarte un correo electrónico con algunas ideas."

-"Bueno, ¿para hacerlo más fácil, puedo bajar y verte?"

-"Bueno, no quiero desviarte de tú rumbo." De por sí ya me sentía mal, más aún haciéndolo venir hasta aquí si lo desviaba de su rumbo.

-"Bella, yo trabajo en el piso 31, el elevador está taaaan lejos de mi rumbo."

-"¿Ah, sí?" No me esperaba que él fuera del edificio.

-"Estás hablando con Emmett McCarty del bufete de abogados Mason y McCarty."

-"De acuerdo," escribí el nombre de la oficina y el número del piso. "Así que, entonces, ¿estaba pensando que pudiera subir a tu oficina el lunes y entonces podríamos hablar de los paquetes que he armado?"

-"Eso sería genial Bella." Sonaba tan entusiasmado.

-"Bueno, podría ir a tu hora de almuerzo, ¿está bien para ti?" Ofrecí, sabiendo que tendría que saltar mi hora de gimnasio. Este era mi negocio y no podía tirar el dinero así.

-"¿Uggh?" Se quedó pensando. "Bueno, normalmente voy al gimnasio con mi amigo," rió entre dientes lo que indicaba que estaba hablando de su amigo de antes. "Bueno, ya escuchaste su humor, así que no quisiera encabronarlo por no ir al gimnasio."

-"Oh, tu amigo parece muyyyy agradable." Estaba siendo completamente sarcástica.

-"Oh, así es Eddie, todo el tiempo pareciera que tiene un palo en el trasero."

…_.. Hmmm, suena exactamente como Angela describe a su esposo…._

-"Oye, ¿cuándo dijiste Ang antes te referías a Angela Weber?"

-"Sí, ¿cómo lo supiste?"

-"Oh, ella es una de mis clientes habituales, dijo que su esposo trabajaba en el edificio como abogado."

-"Sip, ese es mi Eddie, bueno, Edward Mason." Corrigió.

-"Hmmm," me quedé pensando, tenía razón en que era un pendejo. "Bueno, dame una hora e iré a verte, no quiero encabronar a Eddie."

-"A él le gusta ir al gimnasio a una hora específica, sin peros ni excusas." Los dos reímos a costa de Eddie.

-"De acuerdo, bien, ¿qué hay de la 1:15?" Pregunté, esperando que dijera que sí, así aún tendría tiempo para ir al gimnasio yo también.

-"Eso suena perfecto. Bella como dije, el dinero no importa. Quiero lo mejor para mi Rose."

Este hombre parecía perfecto, debe de ser feo. Ahora Eddie, tiene que ser sexy, porque los sexys siempre son los pendejos.

-"De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos el lunes, y te prometo elaborar algo bueno."

-"¿Bella?"

-"¿Sí?"

-"Sí es posible, ¿puedes tú hacerle los servicios a Rose?" Sonreí cuando me preguntó.

-"Bueno, puedo hacer la mayor parte de ellos, pero no hago todos los servicios que se ofrecen aquí." Eso fue un cumplido tomando en cuenta que fui una completa perra con él al principio de nuestra conversación.

-"Creo que le vas a caer bien a mi Rose, eres arisca e independiente como ella."

Supongo que puedo tomar eso como otro cumplido. "Uggh, ¿gracias?"

Nos despedimos e inmediatamente empecé a escribir todos los servicios en los que pude pensar, planificando los horarios de cada servicio y los costos individuales. Pasé veinte minutos con lo de Emmett cuando finalmente me di cuenta de la hora.

…_.. Mierda…. _Pasaban de las seis y todavía tenía que estar lista para la fiesta de esta noche. Me puse de pie sintiendo las emociones empezar a agitarse mientras pensaba en mi Espartano.

Agarré mi chaqueta y salí de mi oficina y del Spa. Recordé al marido de Angela, él sonaba como si realmente tuviera algo en el trasero. Los tacones de mis zapatos sonaron al golpear en el piso de baldosas mientras salía del alto edificio en calma, riéndome conmigo misma mientras recordaba la conversación sobre los _masajes_ especiales.

Caminé hacia el estacionamiento y abrí mi puerta, sentándome en el asiento del conductor, preguntándome si tal vez esta noche Eddie iba a ir con Angela.

Por su bien y el de ella, esperaba que fuera porque como sonaba, Eddie definitivamente necesitaba echarse un polvo.

…

..

.

**_Hola chicas, espero les guste el capi. Como ven a nuestra Bella algo adolorida por la noche salvaje, jajajaja. Y esperemos a ver que tal les va en la próxima fiesta. Gracias a Cullen-lemmon, Claudia Cullen, Mrs. BlackUbT, Christti. y TOXICULLEN por sus comentarios. Como saben los reviews son la gasolina para seguir traduciendo chicas, así que denme un poquito de amor. Bye y nos leemos la próxima semana._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hola chicas y chicos, disculpen que no haya habido capi la semana pasada pero no tengo otros proyectos de traducción que me traen loca. Capis tan largos como estos. Bueno, sin más, lo mismo de siempre, esta historia no es mía pertenece a las magníficas autoras Don't live in regret y AriCullen 1134 y los personajes son de la magnífica Stephanie Meyer. Espero que lo disfruten. _**

**Capítulo 4: "La reflexión en el espejo"**

**POV EDWARD**

Después que gatito dejó la habitación, me quede allí mirando a la puerta, incapaz de moverme. Ella acaba de pasar por esa puerta y salir de mi vida, aunque todo dentro de mí gritaba que se quedara. Quería que se quedara conmigo para siempre, quería besarla de nuevo y quería abrazarla por el resto de mi vida.

_... ¿Qué pasaba conmigo?..._

Miré alrededor de la habitación oscura y solitaria cuando mis ojos se posaron en sus guantes, ella debió haberlos olvidado sobre la mesa. Me abalance sobre ellos y los agarré en mis manos, sosteniéndolos mientras dejaba que mi memoria se reprodujera como una película.

Era como si ella estuviera frente a mí otra vez, podía escuchar la forma en que gemía, sentir la manera en que se movía conmigo y pude ver sus ojos llenos de lujuria. Mis ojos se abrieron rápidamente y miré los guantes en mi mano, debatiéndome si quedármelos como un recuerdo de que ella era real o podría ir a buscarla abajo rápidamente, dándome una excusa sólo para poder verla una vez más. Tenía que verla de nuevo, así que agarré mis cosas y me dirigí a la puerta por dónde acaba de salir.

Me detuve a medio camino cuando mis ojos descendieron en el blog de notas del hotel que estaba en el extremo del escritorio de caoba. Tuve una idea, tomé el papel y una pluma y escribí una nota breve a mi gatito antes de correr hacia la puerta para encontrarla. Entré corriendo al elevador, apretando con fuerza el botón para el vestíbulo. Mi irritación iba aumentando mientras el maldito elevador se detenía en cada piso. Las personas que subían me estaban mirando como si me hubiera vuelto loco. Ahora, haciendo justicia, estaba parado aquí con mi disfraz menos la capa, mi casco estaba un poco torcido, así que, sí, estoy seguro que soy un espectáculo digno de ver.

Después de lo que sentí como una eternidad, el elevador finalmente se detuvo en el vestíbulo. Me abrí paso a través de la gente parada frente a mí y corrí por el vestíbulo buscándola. Di vuelta en la esquina y me detuve en seco cuando la vi con el Dr. Lame-O sosteniéndola en sus brazos que sólo podrían ser de un cariñoso bufón. Mi corazón se sentía como si fuera a explotar mientras continuaba observándola desde lejos, cuando finalmente caí en cuenta.

_... Por supuesto, ella lo ama. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no yo? ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo?..._

Quería golpear al Dr. Lame-O por arrancarla de mi lado. Sabía que no estaba ni cerca de haber terminado con mi gatito, y nunca lo estaría. Me quedé parado agarrando sus guantes como si fueran mi cuerda salvavidas lo único que me unía a ella cuando los observaba mientras hablaban el uno con el otro. Sabía que tenía que irme, no podía mantenerme al margen y verla así, con él.

Debería haberlo sabido, le pedí que no dejara la habitación o a mí, pero ella lo eligió a él, ese puto perdedor, parado allí con mi gatito. Lo vi acercarse a ella como si fuera a besarla, no pude mirar más así que me di la vuelta y me alejé, pero fue lo que escuché lo que me paró en seco.

-"Me estás haciendo daño." Dijo mi gatito, su voz me hizo darme la vuelta y verla, y la forma como el tonto pendejo la sostenía de los brazos. Vi rojo, iba a matar a ese hijo de puta por lastimarla. Aceleré mis pasos para llegar con mi gatito, lo iba a matar justo aquí, ahora mismo y el cabrón ni siquiera iba a saber lo que lo golpeó.

-"Follaste con él, ¿no?" El hijo de puta que ya podía darse por muerto le gritó en la cara.

-"¡No, ella no lo hizo!" Le escupí con todo el veneno que tenía mientras me acercaba a ellos. Este cabrón podía encontrar su muerte en cualquier momento.

Lo fulminé con la mirada mientras él miraba por encima de los hombros de mi gatito para mirarme con su pedazo de mierda al que llamaba cara. Estaba sin máscara y entre más me acercaba más me preguntaba cómo es que él consiguió a mi gatito en primer lugar.

-"¿Quién eres tú?" El marica me preguntó cuándo sus manos no dejaban a mi gatito.

… _Bueno, ya que preguntas, estoy a punto de ser dios y con esto quiero decir, que estoy a punto de jugar a ser dios y tomar tu úlitmo aliento de aire fresco…._

-"Nadie que jodidos te importe," dije entre dientes. "¡No pasó nada, así que quítale tus manos de encima!" El hijo de puta tenía 2.2 segundos para soltarla antes de que yo lo hiciera por él.

-"Yo soy su esposo, pendejo." El ya muerto hijo de puta dijo mientras observaba como mi gatito hacia fuerza para zafarse de su agarré férreo.

Este hombre cada vez me estaba sacando más de quicio. "¡Suéltala!" Di un paso hacia ella.

-"Eric no pasó nada," dijo mirándolo. "Eric… joder, escúchame." Le gritó en la cara y por fin el cabrón la escuchó. Él la miró y soltó sus brazos.

… _Sabía decisión hacer eso… pero por el otro lado una mala decisión porque ahora, ella ya no te sirve de puto escudo…._

Nunca quité mis ojos de su cara de mierda incluso cuando mi gatito se volvió hacia mí. Sabía que ella podía ver el odio ardiendo en mis ojos pero no tenía por qué ocultar el hecho de quería a ese cabrón muerto.

Pude ver por el rabillo de mi ojo que ella estaba mirando hacia abajo… _¿Es que se arrepentía de haber estado conmigo? ¡Oh dios, no te arrepientas! ¡Por favor, no sientas remordimiento por mí!__..._

-"Mis guantes," extendió su brazo hacia adelante, levantando su mano para agarrarlos de la mía. Tan pronto nuestras manos se tocaron, me olvidé del Dr. Lame-O, quién estaba parado a menos de un metro de mí, sólo la veía a ella, mi pequeño gatito.

Me sentí relajarme mientras la miraba, ella me miró, sus ojos llenos de gratitud, el por qué, no estoy seguro.

…_. Tal vez por no matar al Dr. Lame-O…_

-"Gracias por bajarlos," sonrió y vi sus mejillas ruborizarse con un hermoso tono de rosa bajo su máscara. Trate de darle una sonrisa mientras planeaba una ruta de escape, en la que pudiera agarrarla y salir corriendo.

-"Pensé que posiblemente los necesitaras," le susurré mientras le entregaba sus guantes. Observé a sus delicados dedos envolver el material, el material que ocultaba mi nota que esperaba que encontrara cuando estuviera sola.

Mis ojos se elevaron rápidamente alejándose de ella cuando la mano de él agarró de nuevo su brazo.

-"Vámonos," le escupió de nuevo.

…_. ¿Cuál es el puto problema de este tipo? ¡Ya fue suficiente! Las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse complicadas aquí…_

-"Ey hombre," grité mientras tomaba sus caderas y hacia a un lado a mi gatito, haciendo que el hijo de puta la soltara. Di un paso hacia adelante, dejando a mi pecho a centímetros del suyo mientras me elevaba por encima de ese pedazo de puta mierda.

-"No ha sucedido nada esta noche, pero si no dejas de tocarla así, voy a hacer que algo suceda entre tú y yo." Dije en una voz extrañamente calmada que hasta a mí me asustó un poco. Demonios, yo era el que estaba hablando y me asusté, seguí mirándolo fijamente a través de la abertura de mi casco.

La cara del hijo de puta no tenía precio, sabía que podía darle una paliza sin sudar siquiera, sabía que no tenía una maldita oportunidad contra mí. Pero tenía que calmarme, no quería hacer nada que pudiera molestar o asustar a mi gatito, así que en vez de eso dije algo, joder, algo por lo que deberían haberme disparado.

-"¡Ahora lleva a tu esposa a casa y trátala como jodidos deberías imbécil!" Di un paso atrás y di la espalda al pedazo de mierda. No tenía miedo que intentara saltarme por detrás, era demasiado marica para siquiera intentarlo. Tenía que alejarme de ellos, pero me permití echar un vistazo a mi gatito por última vez, sin saber si volvería a verla.

Nuestros ojos estaban fijos, estaba grabando a fuego su rostro en mi memoria mientras la miraba hasta que ya no estuvo a la vista. Di la vuelta en una marcada esquina y me detuve una vez estuve solo en el pasillo del hotel. Me agaché, sintiendo que no podía respirar, era como si alguien estuviera rasgando mi pecho en dos. Di un paso atrás y presioné mi espalda contra el muro, deslizándome hacia abajo hasta que estaba sentado en el suelo.

-"Ey amigo, ¿estás bien?" Un tipo me preguntó cuándo se detuvo delante de mí. Cerré los ojos y sólo sacudí la cabeza diciendo que sí, no podía hablar, apenas si podía respirar a un ritmo normal. Lo escuché alejarse, dejándome solo en mi propio infierno.

Me puse de pie después de lo que pareció una eternidad, tenía que ir a casa. Pero primero tenía que encontrar a Ang y largarnos a la mierda de aquí.

Miré hacia afuera por los ventanales y de inmediato mis ojos se centraron en mi gatito y su esposo, esperando su coche. Otra vez todo mi cuerpo se irritó mientras lo veía tocándola y como ella alejaba su brazo de un tirón.

Y así, sin más, eché a correr, iba a llevármela lejos de él. Ella iba a ser mía esta noche, me prometí que nunca la trataría así cuando salí corriendo por las puertas dobles, justo a tiempo para ver sus luces de frenado encenderse más adelante.

-"¡Chingados!" Grité y mi cuerpo se detuvo abruptamente mientras el tipo del valet miró hacia mí.

-"¿Oh mierda, era tu coche? Oh chingados es mi primera noche en el trabajo. Carajo, me van a despedir por esto. Y pensé que lo malo había sido abollar el Aston Martin… Joder." Siguió diciendo incoherencias mientras empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro.

-"No, no es mi coche," dije caminando de nuevo hacia dentro. "Sólo mi puta chica."

Volví a entrar, el hecho de que dijo que había abollado el Aston Martin en este momento parecía de poca importancia, tenía cosas más importantes por las que preocuparme, podía comprar otro coche pero no podía comprar otro gatito.

Tenía que encontrarla, verla, pero me sentía inútil sabiendo que lo único que podía hacer era esperar que encontrara mi nota.

-"Edward, ahí estás. ¿Estás listo para irnos?" Volví a la realidad cuando Ang se acercó a mí y puso su palma asquerosamente húmeda y fría en mi espalda inferior.

-"¡Mierda, no me toques Ang!" Dije apartándome de su toque con brusquedad. Sólo un toque deseaba y ese era el de mi gatito. Salí de nuevo furioso, entregándole mi boleto al tipo del valet. Cuando el coche se detuvo, di un puto gruñido y cubrí mis ojos con mis manos, no podía mirar a la llamada abolladura en mi coche, se parecía más a un jodido cráter.

-"¿Qué carajos es eso?" Ang preguntó riéndose con fuerza, mis ojos se abrieron rápidamente para mirarla apuntando a mi coche.

-"Cierra tu puta boca." Le dije mientras la miraba furioso con putas dagas en los ojos.

-"Como sea Edward, esa mierda te va a costar," apuntó su dedo hacia mí, "una pequeña fortuna." Siguió riendo causando que la última cuerda sana que me quedara se rompiera.

Di los pocos pasos que faltaban hacia adelante para quedar parado justo frente a ella y tembló mientras me miraba.

-"Dije…. cierra tu puta boca Angela. No estoy en jodido humor de soportar tu mierda, así es que por tu bien cierra-esa-puta-boca tuya, antes de que cierre esa mierda por ti." Hablé con demasiado odio y asco puro.

Joder, ella escuchó, cerró la boca y la cerró con la llave invisible.

… _Dios… ¿por qué me case con ella?..._

Tiré de mi cabello mientras rodeaba el coche hacia el asiento del conductor. "Voy a hacer una jodida llamada a tu jefe mañana sobre esto." Señalé a mi coche y vi temblar al adolescente con cara de acné mientras me sentaba en mi coche.

En el momento que dimos vuelta en la calle vacía, Ang se volvió hacia mí y trató de preguntarme acerca de mi noche, en respuesta, la miraba y la fulminaba como si no hubiera mañana. Después de la séptima vez finalmente lo captó, sí hice la maldita cuenta, ella era molesta como el demonio.

Suspiré con alivio cuando mi casa saltó a la vista, di un frenazo al estacionar el coche una vez paramos en nuestro garaje climatizado de cuatro puertas y salí de un salto cerrando la puerta con fuerza detrás de mí. Nunca había tratado a mi bebé de esa forma, pero estaba de un jodido humor encabronado, así que por el momento, el coche me importaba una mierda.

Presioné el botón para cerrar la puerta del garaje antes de subir por las escaleras pisando fuerte, y para mi fastidio Ang venía justo detrás de mí.

-"Dios Edward, ¿qué pasó? ¿Tu polla no se paró?" Se echó a reír y ese sonido fue como si alguien estuviera apuñalando mis oídos. "Así que cuéntame Edward, ¿qué fue? ¿No conseguiste ponerte duro? ¿O simplemente al ver que iba en serio te echaste a correr?" Río, hasta que caminé hacia ella. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y contuvo la respiración cuando la atrapé contra el muro de nuestra habitación.

Ahora escuchen, y escuchen bien gente. No justifico la violencia sobre la mujer. Nunca he golpeado o siquiera levantado la mano a una, ni quiero hacerlo, nunca. Pero en este momento, cuando su voz es esta, fastidiosa, nasal, como el sonido de las uñas en una pizarra, no pude evitar reaccionar como lo hice.

-"Creo que te dije que CERRARAS-TU-PUTA-BOCA. Mantuve mis manos firmes contra la pared a ambos lados de su cara. "Estoy bastante seguro de que lo hice." Miré en sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. "¡Ahora, mira, no estoy de puto humor para que jodan conmigo!" Le escupí y que Dios me ayudé, esperaba como la mierda que me escuchara.

-"Edward… yo… yo… lo si…"

Y ahí estaba su ensordecedora voz de nuevo. **"¡ANG…CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA!"** Golpeé mis puños en la pared detrás de ella. **"NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR EN MOVIMIENTO TU CHUPA POLLAS." **Grité y ella lloró por mis palabras.

Tenía que alejarme, así que entre en el baño y cerré la puerta con fuerza.

…_. ¿Qué carajos está pasando conmigo?..._

Me miré en el espejo y lo que vi revolvió mi puto estómago. Lucía cansado y el jodido hombre en el reflejo era un hombre que había sido infeliz por los últimos jodidos ocho años de su matrimonio.

Joder, me odiaba a mí mismo, mi vida ya no era mía, esto no era lo que quería y nunca lo fue. Ahora sólo quería una cosa y esa era mi gatito.

_... Pero, ¿cómo puedo querer a alguien que apenas conozco?..._

Aunque esa mierda no importaba porque ella estaba casada con el puto Dr. Lame-O. ¿Quién dice ella es infeliz con él o quién dice que me querría, aún si lo fuera?

…_.¡Mírame, estoy hecho una mierda, una puta excusa patética de hombre. Mierda… también podría seguir casado con Ang entonces. Mierda… ¿por qué dejé que mi vida se convirtiera en esto? ¿Cómo fue que dejé que mi vida se saliera de control tan jodidamente rápido?..._

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo, no estoy seguro de sí hayas escuchado la canción reflexión en el espejo de Taproot, pero aquí voy….

…_. Soy tu reflejo en el espejo,_

_Lo que no te gusta de mí es lo que odias de ti mismo_

_Deberías de ver a través de otros ojos antes de seguir adelante_

_Y hacerlos que paren de hacerte sentir como la mierda_

_Pero no lo harás porque tú odias tu propia perra imagen_

_A veces me siento tan frustrado buscando visiones en el fondo de mi mente_

_Oh, posas con_

_Tu mano extendida y tus brazos abiertos en una forma idiocrática tratas de mentirte a ti mismo_

_Pero no puedes abrirte paso por esa sagrada sabiduría de tu espíritu…_

_Me utilizas, pero no me conoces_

_Algunas veces daría lo que fuera sólo para ser algo más que nada…._

Sólo me quedé allí mirándome y en cuanto más miraba más odiaba todo lo que era mi vida.

Odiaba a Ang por casarse conmigo y odiaba aún más a mi madre por hacerme que me casara con ella. Odiaba a mi gatito por quererlo a ÉL y no a mí, pero sobre todo, me odiaba a mí mismo por todo lo que había hecho y en lo que me había convertido.

Cerré mi mano en un puño y golpeé el espejo frente a mí. Una fina grieta se extendió a través del espejo pero no se rompió lo suficiente. Así que lo golpeé de nuevo, una y otra vez, hasta que trozos del espejo se desmoronaron sobre el tocador.

Sé lo que estás pensando justo ahora, rompe un espejo y tendrás siete años de mala suerte. Ja, me rió en la cara de quién dijo eso, porque justo ahora diría, ¡Adelante, perra! Nada puede ser peor que los últimos ocho que ya he tenido.

La sangre fluía de mi mano cuando Ang irrumpió por la puerta. Vi sus ojos llenos de lástima mientras me miraba y enloquecí de nuevo. Todo lo que estaba en el tocador estaba en mi mano y tirado en el suelo. Tiré todo lo que estuviera a la mano, estaba teniendo una crisis nerviosa.

Esto era el resultado de esos ocho años en gestación.

-"¡Edward, ¿qué carajo? Jesús, joder cálmate!" Dijo Ang y me di la vuelta para fijar mis ojos en ella como mi objetivo. Ella se echó para atrás, sin duda viendo el odio en mis ojos mientras le sonreía con una sonrisa malvada.

-"¿Adónde vas **Angela**?" Dije acechándola y utilizando su nombre completo.

-"Dios Edward, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?"

-"¡Tú, eres tú perra de mierda! Te odio… joder, ya no puedo soportar verte. Esto…" Señalé el desastre a mí alrededor, "¡esto es por tu culpa! ¡Los últimos ocho años de mi vida se han ido! ¡No puedo recuperar esa mierda!"

Se detuvo mientras me paraba frente a ella, pasando mis manos por mi pelo en desesperante necesidad de calmar mi ira. "Chingados, desearía nunca haberte conocido." Escuché que su respiración se detuvo. "Desprecio todo lo que eres y lo que representas. Mierda, me odio a mí mismo por querer dinero y que haya elegido casarme contigo, sólo para quedármelo."

-"Edward, ¿por qué estás…."

La callé hablando más fuerte que ella. "Voy a agarrar toda mi mierda y me voy." Dije y caminé pasando por su lado, dirigiéndome a mi vestidor y empecé a empacar lo que sea que pudiera caber en mi mochila de lona que tenía en la esquina.

-"¿Adónde vas Edward?" Ang preguntó mientras se paraba en la puerta y me observaba empacar en silencio.

Me preguntó lo mismo una y otra vez, siguiéndome al cuarto de baño mientras agarraba mi cepillo de dientes y seguí mi camino por las escaleras.

-"¡No te preocupes por esa mierda!" Finalmente le respondí cerrando con fuerza la puerta del garaje detrás de mí. Ella la abrió mientras arrojaba mi mierda en el asiento trasero de mi coche, sentándome en el tranquilo y pacífico coche y yéndome al carajo. La dejé a ella, mi casa, mi vida y no estaba seguro de a dónde iba.

Manejé sin rumbo por un rato sin saber realmente a dónde ir o que hacer. Mi puta mano me estaba matando, mi mano y mi brazo estaban cubiertos de sangre seca.

…_.Chingado, hacer eso fue una estupidez.…._

Me miré mientras continuaba manejando, se veía asqueroso, la piel de mis nudillos estaba toda cortada, hinchada y empezaba a amoratarse. Antes de darme cuenta miré por la ventana y vi mi edificio de oficinas más adelante.

…_.Um, ¿por qué no?..._

Aparqué mi coche en mi lugar reservado en el estacionamiento, y me aventuré al edificio cerrado. Saludé con la mano al guardia de seguridad nocturno quién me había visto muchas veces a estas horas de la noche y subí a mi oficina.

Encendí todas las luces y entre en mi baño. Abrí el gabinete y saqué mi botiquín de primeros auxilios. Sostuve mi mano sobre el lavamanos y vertí alcohol en mis heridas abiertas. Permitiendo que los jodidos rasguños ardieran como cabrones.

Abrí y cerré mi mano, asegurándome que no estuviera rota. Agarré las pinzas de mi botiquín y con ellas saqué los fragmentos de vidrio que estaban metidos en mi piel.

…_.. estúpido cabrón….._

Cogí la gasa y la envolví alrededor de mi mano. Me desvestí, me puse la ropa que traje de casa y me dejé caer en el sofá que tenía en la oficina. Mis ojos se cerraron al instante, pero di de vueltas, esta noche el sueño no vino tan fácilmente. Sabía que iba a ser una larga noche, tan pronto cerré mis ojos y vi a mi gatito.

….

…

..

La mañana siguiente llegó más rápido de lo que deseaba, no me quede dormido hasta las cinco de la mañana y me desperté con el sonido de mi celular zumbando poco antes del mediodía.

Em me envió un mensaje sobre reunirme con él para el almuerzo, acepté y estuvimos de acuerdo en encontrarnos en el TGI Friday's por esta misma calle. Me vestí y me puse mi chaqueta de cuero, poniéndome mis Ray Ban y bajando al vestíbulo. El edificio estaba tan callado los domingos, las únicas personas que había en él eran los clientes que iban a ese Spa en la planta baja.

Miré hacia el cristal en el Spa, las luces estaban apagadas y había un letrero en la puerta. Tenía curiosidad, caminé hacia allá y leí… fuimos a almorzar… en el letrero. Me di la vuelta alejándome y caminé hacia la salida escuchando a alguien detrás de mí quejarse sobre como el Spa estaba cerrado.

…_. Ridícula gente estúpida….estoy seguro de que quisieran almorzar si estuvieran atrapados un domingo trabajando…._

Hoy me sentía como una mierda, mantuve mi cabeza gacha mientras salía del edificio y di vuelta a la esquina. Di unos pasos cuando sentí ese irreal tirón en la boca de mi estómago.

…_. ¿Qué carajos era eso?..._

Levanté la cabeza para ver a mi belleza caminando frente a mí. Mierda, me quede mirando su rostro mientras caminábamos pasando uno junto al otro pero mi puta boca se hizo agua cuando olí el aroma de algodón de azúcar cuando una de sus amigas paso junto a mí.

Las observé por sobre mi hombro hasta que volví mi rostro completamente hacia ellas mientras continuaba caminando hacia atrás.

…_. ¿Podría ser que alguna de ellas fuera mi gatito?..._

Vi el grupo alejarse de mí y vi a mi belleza sonreír. Dios de verdad era hermosa pero mis ojos dejaron los suyos para vagar en sus amigas.

…_. Una de ellas olía exactamente igual a mi gatito…._

Dieron vuelta en la esquina y la necesidad de olerla otra vez, me atrajo hacia ellas. Eché a correr, pero las perdí cuando mis ojos recorrieron el vestíbulo vacío.

-"Mierda," grité y volví a salir furioso, estaba tan cerca de mi gatito y sólo dejé que se me escapar de las putas manos.

Bajé la cabeza derrotado mientras caminaba hacia el restaurante para encontrarme con Emmett. Pensamientos de mi gatito se arremolinaban en mi cabeza, estaba tan cerca, joder, hasta pude degustarla.

…_. ¿Pero cuál de ellas era?..._

Quería que fuera mi belleza del trabajo, pero antes ya había olido a mi belleza. Lo sé, suena repulsivo, pero quién no olería a la jodida chica, cuando se para frente a ti en el elevador. Ella olía como a fresas y mierda eso huele bien en una chica, pero nada olía tan bien como el algodón de azúcar que olía mi gatito.

Tenía que ser una de sus amigas pero mi mente se distrajo cuando vi la gigantesca cabeza de Emmett, me estaba haciendo señas con la mano y negué con la cabeza por su estupidez.

-"¡Hola, qué tal!" Caminé pasando a la mesera que estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de conseguir mi atención.

…_. Te digo, patético…. _

Me senté en la mesa y miré a Emmett que me sonreía, una sonrisa de complicidad. "Así que hermano, ¿qué pasa?" Me preguntó desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Sólo me encogí de hombros. "No mucho, ¿qué hay de ti?"

-"¿En serio? ¿En serio vas a sentarte allí y pretender que no hay ningún problema? Será mejor que no lo hagas, porque estoy bastante seguro que Ang llamó a Rose esta mañana, llorando y quejándose porque la dejaste anoche." Me preguntó mientras me miraba de arriba abajo. "Entonces, ¿dónde fuiste Edward?"

Dios, te digo, a veces él es peor que una chica. Siempre anda tras los chismes. "Oficina," fue todo lo que dije mientras hojeaba mi menú, sosteniéndolo en alto y cubriendo así su rostro.

-"OFICINA, ¿AMIGO, QUE CARAJO?" Gritó y bajó el menú de un tirón.

-"Jesús Emmett, baja la voz." Lo miré y vi que sus ojos se ampliaron por la sorpresa. "Me quedé en la puta oficina, no estaba seguro de a dónde ir, así que fui allí."

-"¿Por qué no fuiste a nuestra casa? Edward sabes que siempre serás bienvenido allí." Emmett dijo cuando finalmente se calmó.

-"Estoy bien Emmett, realmente no me importa hombre, si se alarga mucho, me iré a un hotel."

-"Así que, ¿qué paso?" Dijo con voz calmada.

-"No lo sé, sólo me canse de su mierda y algo así como jodido por algo de mi propia mierda." Llevando mi mano vendada frente a mí para mostrársela a Emmett.

-"Mierda, ¿qué hiciste?" Preguntó mientras reía en voz alta.

-"Golpeé el espejo un par de veces, y luego arrojé alguna mierda, ahora que lo pienso, estoy bastante seguro que rompí la ventana del baño." Asentí con la cabeza y lo miraba mientras dejaba de sonreír, ahora su boca estaba completamente abierta y su barbilla hubiera golpeado la mesa si pudiera. "Tú sabes, sólo mierda estúpida."

-"Dios mío," Emmett dijo, cerrando finalmente la boca.

-"Como sea, ¿qué hay de nuevo contigo?" Pregunté sin querer hablar de mí por más tiempo.

-"Ah… bueno, déjame ver, voy a llamar al Spa de la planta baja y conseguirle a Rose…."

Excluí todo lo me estaba diciendo, remplazando sus palabras con pensamientos de mi gatito.

…_. ¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo en este momento?... Recordé la noche anterior… la forma en que mi lengua folló su dulce coño, la forma en que gemía cuando tenía su coño envolviendo mi polla. Oh dios, estaba tan apretada. Pero su voz, oh… su voz me suplicaba que la follara más duro…._

Me moví incómodo en mi asiento… _bien hecho Edward, estás sentado aquí con tu mejor amigo y tienes una puta erección…._

-"Hermano, ¿estás ahí?" Emmett habló y mis ojos se levantaron rápidamente para mirarlo.

-"Que… sí…sí… estoy aquí." Contesté mientras él me miraba.

-"Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que dije?"

-"Oh… um… no sé." Dije rascando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

-"Bueno, mierda, escúchame." Rodó los ojos y me senté recargándome en mi asiento y escuchando. "¡Estaba diciendo… que quiero comprar algo para Rose en el Spa!"

-"Oh sí, estabas diciendo algo acerca de eso." Esperé que continuara mientras rodaba de nuevo sus ojos.

-"En fin, así que quería llamarlos hoy pero olvidé como se llamaba." Golpeó su frente con la mano. "Mierda hombre, sé que tiene que ver con un animal. ¿Cuál es el nombre de ese maldito Spa?" Murmuró, más para sí mismo que para mí.

-"Huevo de Ganso." Dije y él se rió de mi respuesta.

-"¿De qué demonios estás hablando Edward?" Preguntó sin dejar de reír.

-"El Spa idiota, se llama Huevo de Ganso pero en inglés o alguna mierda loca como esa." Dije, sintiéndome bastante seguro de que lo había recordado correctamente.

-"No se llama Huevo de Ganso… ¿quién carajos llamaría a un Spa Huevo de Ganso? ¿Cuán estúpido sería eso?" Dijo riendo todavía.

…_. No era tan gracioso, ¿o sí?..._

-"Hola, mi nombre es Kaci y hoy los estaré atendiendo." La mesera nos interrumpió, dándole a Emmett la mirada de Quiero-Hacerte-Que-Grites-Mi-Nombre-Toda-La-Noche.

Emmett levantó su mano izquierda discretamente, para mostrarle que estaba casado, lo que sólo hizo que se girara hacia mí, y sus ojos ahora se fijaran en mí.

…_. Oh, mierda no…._

Levanté mi mano izquierda haciendo destellar mi anillo y en este momento estaba feliz de llevarlo.

-"Um, ¿qué les puedo servir?" Preguntó, centrando su atención en su pluma y papel.

-"Quiero el Pollo con Corteza de Parmesano," dije sintiendo mi estómago torcerse por el hambre.

-"Sí, yo también quiero eso." Emmett dijo justo después de mí.

Ella asintió y se alejó.

-"¿Qué carajos? Justo ahora podrías tenerla en la trastienda Eddie. Tal vez ella podría llevarse algo de tu estrés." Dijo mientras se reía de mí.

-"No gracias. No es mi tipo." No hice caso de su comentario.

-"Oh ya veo… todo es por la pequeña morena en el edificio." Me levantó una ceja. "Sabes que está casada y a diferencia de ti, puede que sea feliz en su matrimonio."

-"¡Em, no es eso! Es sólo que, veraz…. Tú sabes que… no importa." Negué con la cabeza. Nos sentamos en silencio por unos instantes hasta que él sacó otro tema menos irritante. Nos sentamos allí y hablamos hasta que capté un movimiento por el rabillo de mi ojo, mi cabeza se volvió para ver a la mesera con aspecto de putilla caminando hacia nosotros. Me guiñó el ojo y se lamió los labios mientras se acercaba a nuestra mesa con la comida.

…_. Carajos doble ewww…._

Colocó el plato de Emmett frente a él. "¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted?" Preguntó, frotando sus tetas más que falsas en mi brazo mientras colocaba mi plato.

-"¡Qué me dices de borrar esa maldita sonrisa estúpida de tu cara y luego me rellenas mi jodida bebida!" Le dije furioso.

-"Estás en un muy pésimo humor, ¿eh?" Se quedó ahí parada mirándome con sus manos en sus caderas.

…_. Espera… ¿acaba de decir lo que creo que acaba de decir?..._

-"Eh, mira, no quiero ser grosero, pero no soy un gran conversador y realmente quiero terminar mi comida, con mi amigo." Pasé mi mano por mi cara, tomando una respiración profunda. "Así que… podrías por favor hacer tu trabajo e irte ya a traer mi bebida." Dije agitando mi mano para que se fuera. Tomó mi vaso de la mesa de un tirón, y se fue furiosa.

-"Demonios Edward," Emmett rellenó su cara con un tenedor llenó de comida. "Eso fue cruel, hasta para ti." Hablaba con la boca llena. "Amigo, necesitas echarte un polvo, sólo lo estoy sugiriendo."

Metió otro tenedor lleno a su boca. Me reí a sabiendas de que ese no era mi problema porque hace menos de 10 horas que tuve el mejor sexo de mi vida.

Terminamos nuestra comida y nos dirigimos al frente. Emmett insistió en pagar mientras sacaba la tarjeta de crédito de la empresa. "Así que vendrás si necesitas otro lugar dónde quedarte, ¿cierto?"

-"Uh, no sé Em, no quiero importunar." Me puse mi chaqueta.

-"Cállate hombre, sabes que Rose te ama y la verdad sea dicha, está preocupada por ti hombre." Palmeo mi espalda mientras salíamos del restaurante.

-"Te diré algo, si llega a ser más de lo que pueda manejar, iré a quedarme con ustedes por unos días." Dije, sabiendo que nunca me quedaría con ellos.

-"Muy bien hombre, le diré a Rose." Dijo y nos fuimos por caminos separados.

….

…

..

El lunes fue lo mismo que cualquier otro día. Vi a mi belleza en el gimnasio, así que siempre muy sigilosamente pasaba junto a ella y la olía otra vez. Ella olía tan condenadamente bien que mi polla se endurecía, pero no era mi gatito.

El sábado finalmente llegó, nunca encontré la chica que olía como algodón de azúcar, así que esperaba verla de nuevo esta noche. Emmett estaba trabajando esta tarde, así es que estaba en la oficina desde la mañana. Lo vi al teléfono cuando caminaba por su oficina, pero me detuve cuando oí hablar de mí.

-"Oye Eddie, ¿quieres una cita?" Se recostó en su sillón de cuero, con una ridícula sonrisa cursi extendida en su rostro.

-"¿De qué coño estás hablando?" Le pregunté cuando me detuve en su puerta.

-"Amigo, eres tan snob que puedes utilizar uno." Dijo moviendo sus cejas. "Tú sabes, un masaje "completo"," cubrió el receptor con su mano. "¡Esta chica suena caliente sexy hombre!" Susurró.

-"Vete a la mierda Emmett," le levanté el dedo haciéndolo reírse de mí a carcajadas. Pensé que me quedaría sordo ni hablar la pobre persona al otro lado de la línea.

-"Aunque amigo, ya en serio, tengo a la dueña del Spa de la planta baja al teléfono. Estoy consiguiendo algo para Rose, ¿quieres algo para Ang?" Le di una mirada, ¿acaso no recuerda lo que he estado viviendo la última semana?

-"Demonios no, joder ella sola puede conseguirlo." Pude escuchar la dureza en mi propia voz.

-"Um, siento que hayas tenido que escuchar eso Bella."

Escuché a Emmett decir mientras cerraba su puerta de un portazo, entrando a mi oficina. Mierda, me estaba poniendo tan nervioso, sólo rogaba que mi gatito fuera esta noche.

Acababa de sentarme en mi silla cuando Emmett entró volando a mi oficina.

-"¿Qué quieres Em?" Pregunté molesto.

-"¡Bueno, simplemente eres un rayito de sol!" Dijo, sin ayudar a mi estado de ánimo.

-"Preguntó de nuevo, ¿qué quieres?" Le pregunté y el cabrón se rió aún más.

-"Bueno, que es lo que quiero, es decirte que tengo una cita a la una quince el lunes. Así que tengo que reducir mi horario de gimnasio de… ayudemos a Edward a acechar a esa pobre mujer incauta…. por diez minutos."

-"Sí, está bien." Dije con calma y él me miró como si acabara de perder la cordura.

-"Woa… sólo dame un maldito minuto, ¿no vas a ponerte con mi trasero todo Jean Claude Van Dam? Hermano, ¿qué pasa? Pensé que te tendría haciendo un pequeño berrinche, pero estás todo calmado, malditamente calmado." Dijo, viéndose un poco preocupado por mí.

-"No Em, es sólo que… es sólo que… estoy tomando tu consejo. Ya no voy a acecharla como tú le dices."

-"Demonios, ¿quién eres tú y que le hiciste a mi Eddie?"

-"Jesús Em, cierra la puta boca y deja de llamarme Eddie. Mi nombre es Edward maldita sea." No podía decirle a Emmett que gatito era mi nueva fijación y que era por eso que me daba por vencido con la belleza.

-"Lo siento Eddie… digo Edward." Dijo adiós con la mano mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba. "Te llamaré mañana."

Lo vi alejarse y sonreí sabiendo que estaba solo una vez más. Tan pronto salió de la oficina, reuní mi mierda para ir a comprar algo para esta noche. No estaba seguro de lo que quería hasta que comenzó esa canción en el estéreo del coche, casi me paro en seco. Era una mascarada, de la banda sonora del Fantasma de la Opera y la canción de inmediato me dio la idea de vestirme como el Fantasma.

Me detuve para escoger un esmoquin en la misma tienda donde siempre voy en el centro de Seattle. Miré por un buen rato antes de que finalmente encontrara el perfecto. Fue un elegante esmoquin negro de Prada, el cual sólo me costó la friolera de tres grandes. Así que con mi esmoquin en una mano y mis zapatos en la otra, salí hacia la próxima parada.

Halloween USA del centro, una tienda abierta trecientos sesenta y tres días al año. Lo sé…. hay trecientos sesenta y cinco días en un año, pero cerraban el Día de Gracias y Navidad, así que eso hace dos días menos, ven, se lo que digo.

Abrí la puerta y entré, queriendo buscar de inmediato mi máscara, pero los bastones llamaron mi atención, así que me fijé primero en esos. Encontré uno que me gusto, era negro con una cabeza de dragón de peltre en él, la boca estaba abierta y tenía los ojos rojos. Lo tomé sintiendo lo pesado que era. No era de baja calidad, así que lo llevé y me dirigí hacia las máscaras.

Miré las máscaras disponibles_…. Nop… nop…. nop… definitivamente no… nop… no ni siquiera se acerca…._

Finalmente me di por vencido, buscando alguien alrededor que trabajara aquí.

-"¿Puedo ayudarle, señor?" Escuché a un tipo que se me acercaba por detrás.

….. ¡Claro que sí! Sí puedes… me di la vuelta. "Estoy buscando una máscara del Fantasma de la Opera. Por favor, dígame que tiene." Le sonreí al tipo.

-"Bueno, para ti puedo conseguir lo que quieras." Dijo con una sonrisa. "Por favor, sígueme." Dijo sin dejar de sonreírme.

…_. Hmmm debe de estar por comisión…._

-"Aquí están, señor." Dijo enseñándome las máscaras y los sombreros que para nada eran de mi gusto.

-"¿Tiene más sombreros? Estos no me gustan." Dije señalando los horrorosos que ni siquiera tocaría.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras me miraba.

…_. Um, debe de estar pensando…._

-"Como dije antes, lo que sea para ti galán." Palmeó mi hombro de forma juguetona.

…_.. Ven es por la comi…. espera…. qué… ¿qué coño acaba de pasar? No… no puede ser, debo haberlo malentendido. Debe de haber dicho, que sea de gala. Sí, eso es….._

-"Aquí los tienes, estos son nuestros sombreros. ¿Ves algo que te guste? ¿Oh, tal vez este morado? ¿O este? No, este…. este grita HAZMELO-CONTRA-LA-PARED."

-"Bueno, creo que este," dije agarrando el que no le gritaba a la gente, porque el otro era un poco raro. También porque sólo había una persona a quién quería hacer gritar.

-"Entonces, ¿viste algo que te gustara?" Preguntó mientras estiraba su mano para tocar mi cabello.

-"¡Woa… espera un segundo amigo! No me gusta que la gente que no conozco me toque." Dije haciéndome para atrás con brusquedad.

-"Oh bueno, tonto de mí. Mi nombre es Mike Newton." Sonrió y me saludo moviendo su mano. "Ahora que nos conocemos, ¿puedo tocar tu pelo sexy, por favor?" Dijo estirando su mano otra vez y me alejé más de él.

…_. ¿qué carajo?..._

-"¡MICHAEL, ALEJATE DEL PEDAZO DE CARNE DE HOMBRE SEXY Y VUELVE AL TRABAJO!" Un tipo mayor gritó.

…_. Esperen… esperen un maldito minuto gente. ¿Acaba de llamarme pedazo de carne de hombre sexy? ¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?..._

-"Puto Aro," oí que el tipo llamado Mike murmuró mientras yo agarraba el sombrero, el bastón y la máscara y los llevé a pagar.

-"Espero que Michael no te haya molestado demasiado." Preguntó, guiñándome un ojo.

…_.. Eso es todo, tengo que estar en la puta Dimensión Desconocida o alguna mierda así…._

-"Uh no, me atendió bien." Dije esperando mi total, ya quería salir de aquí.

-"Serían $169 con sesenta y nueve. ¿Te gustan los sesenta y nueves?" Era tan viejo, la piel arrugada y se lamió los labios.

…_. Ah, mierda…._

Alcancé mi cartera, arrojando dos billetes de cien dólares sin querer perder tiempo en firmar mierdas. Cogí mi sombrero, mi bastón y la máscara y casi salí corriendo por la puerta.

-"¡Sexy, olvidaste tu cambio!" Gritó detrás de mí.

-"Sólo quédeselo." Ni siquiera miré hacia atrás mientras salía corriendo por la puerta.

Para cuando llegué a la oficina me sentía jodidamente sucio. Me di una ducha y me vestí con mi esmoquin nuevo. Me puse mi máscara y mi sombrero y luego agarré mi bastón para ver mi conjunto completo en el espejo.

…_. Demonios, me veo bien…._

Cogí mis llaves del escritorio y salí volando hacia el hotel de la semana pasada. Ellos seguían en el mismo hotel encontré la ruta a la fiesta con facilidad. Me dirigí al escritorio donde estaban trabajando las mismas dos personas de la semana pasada.

-"Aquí tienes, eres verde, justo como tus ojos." El tipo me entregó mi llavero después de que pagué por mi admisión. Asentí con la cabeza, me fui al bar y pedí una pluma.

…_. ¿Qué escribo?..._

Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro en cuanto supe exactamente que quería escribirle a mi gatito.

**Basta un minuto para quedar flechado por alguien, una hora para que alguien te guste y un día para amar a alguien. Pero se lleva toda una vida poder olvidar a alguien. Mi querido gatito, la paciencia es amarga, pero deja al descubierto la fruta más dulce. He sido lo suficientemente paciente. No me hagas esperar un momento más. Te quiero completamente vestida, para sí poder tomarme mi tiempo desnudándote yo mismo. Quiero adorar cada centímetro de ti. Lo único que quiero que hagas es que estés acostada con los ojos cubiertos con esta venda. **

Envolví la venda de seda de color negro alrededor del llavero, permaneciendo alejado con mi bebida en la mano. Me sentía como un millón de dólares y todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora, era encontrar a mí gatito.

…_.. ¡Oh Dios, por favor, permite que este aquí esta noche!... _Miré a mi alrededor, tratando de encontrarla mientras el tiempo pasaba…._ ¿Cómo sabré si está aquí?..._

-"Bueno, mira nada más que tenemos aquí. Hola esposo mío." Gruñí por el sonido de su voz. Me di la vuelta para mirarla.

-"¿Qué quieres?" Le pregunté, todavía mirando por los alrededores, sin fijarme en la cara de Ang.

-"¿Buscando tu puta para esta noche?" Me preguntó en tono malicioso. "¿Por qué todavía no vienes a casa?"

-"¡Porque no me da la gana!" La miré y me lancé una puta carcajada. Estaba vestida como gatubela. Un puto traje de cuero, y aún así, seguía sin encontrarla atractiva. "Mira, no tengo tiempo para esta mierda estúpida así que porque no simplemente te largas en este justo momento. Muévete y circula." Dije, dándome la vuelta para alejarme.

-"¡Bueno, tú también vete a la mierda!" Me gritó mientras yo sólo seguí alejándome. Miré en cada habitación, en cada pasillo y nada, no podía encontrarla. Me estaba sintiendo algo derrotado cuando di vuelta a la esquina y fui directo a chocar contra alguien.

-"¡Woa amigo, mierda, ten cuidado!" Él habló y conocía esa voz. Mi ritmo cardíaco se aceleró cuando levanté la vista para ver al Dr. Lame-O parado ahí luciendo jodidamente encabronado. Supe que era él al momento que su ceño se frunció hacia mí, al menos se veía un poco mejor esta semana, mejoró su disfraz a uno de Batman.

Miré de alrededor de inmediato y fue entonces cuando vi a mi gatito parada a un lado. Supe que era ella en el momento que nuestros ojos se encontraron. Me sonrió desde el otro lado de la habitación, lamiéndose los labios de forma seductora. No tenía ninguna maldita esperanza, ya me tenía duro.

Llevaba sus guantes de la semana pasada. La máscara combinaba con la gabardina de estampado de leopardo y los guantes que usaba.

…_. Que, hice mi tarea_, _conozco la diferencia entre los estampados de animales…._

Como sea, volvamos a mi gatito. Sus tacones que decían fóllame eran un zapatos de tacón de aguja de color negro con la punta de estampado de leopardo y mi dios, ella era un espectáculo para la vista.

-"¡¿Podría por favor, dejar de follar a mi esposa con la mirada?"

-"¡Eso fue jodidamente grosero!" Mi gatito caminó entre nosotros y me miró con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Por favor, discúlpalo, no tiene modales." Dijo guiñándome un ojo para luego alejarse.

-"¡Deja a mi esposa en paz!" Dijo poniéndose frente a mí y me eché a reír, como si fuera a impedirme ir tras mi gatito.

…_. Oh, demonios no, ella no iba a alejarse así de fácil…._

-"Sí, buena suerte con eso." Le dije empujándolo para quitarlo de mi camino.

-"¡Lo digo en serio cabrón! ¡Mantente alejado de ella!"

…_. Bla, bla, bla…._ Me alejé y finalmente la encontré sentada en el bar.

-"Gatito," susurré en su oído y me regodeé cuando se estremeció por nuestro contacto.

-"¿Qué color eres gatito?" Ella presionó su espalda contra mi pecho y lamí su cuello.

-"No lo sé," saltó de la silla y me guiñó un ojo.

…_..Uggh, está jodiendo conmigo…._

Despacio se quitó el abrigo, todo el tiempo sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos. La mirada en sus ojos era de pura lujuria y estaba segura que la mía estaba igual. Rompí contacto visual sólo para dejar que mis ojos se dieran un festín con su cuerpo.

Mierda, era la personificación de mis fantasías. Llevaba este Retazo Negro que parecía minifalda, y sus piernas, oh dios quería esas piernas envueltas alrededor de mis hombros mientras me daba un festín con su coño.

Mis ojos subieron a sus pechos que estaban metidos en un corsé negro. Mi boca se secó tanto que pensé que podría ahogarme, esta mujer esta para morirse. Era mi sexy gatito, todo lo que llevaba puesto era de leopardo, desde su máscara hasta el anillo que usaba en su mano.

-"¡Dime tu color gatito!"

-"¿De verdad quieres saberlo?" Preguntó y dio un puto ronroneo.

-"Sí." Susurré, atrayéndola a mí. Gemimos juntos cuando nuestros labios se tocaron. La besé con profundidad, deseando expresarle cuanto la necesitaba y lo mucho que la había echado de menos, pero ella rompió el beso, meneándose para liberarse de mis brazos.

-"Sólo tendrás que averiguarlo." Dijo guiñándome un ojo mientras se alejaba.

…_. Oh, demonios no….._

-"No tan rápido gatito." Dije agarrándola por el brazo y girándola hacia mí. Ella se rió… _esperen yo conozco esa risa…_

La olí y por un segundo pensé que olería a fresas, pero olí el delicioso algodón de azúcar y supe que debía de haber sido una coincidencia. Simplemente sonaba igual, miré a mi gatito y me di cuenta que era mucho más alta que la belleza del trabajo.

Mis ojos dejaron a mi gatito para ver a Ang acechándonos. Rápidamente solté a mi gatito y le pedí que me encontrara en el pasillo en diez minutos. No había manera de que dejara que esa perra estuviera cerca de mi gatito. Asintió con la cabeza y caminó pasando junto a mí, le di una nalgada mientras pasaba, por lo que fui recompensado con su dulce risa.

Ang disparaba puñales en la espalda de mi gatito mientras la veía alejarse.

-"¿Esa es tu puta, Edward? ¿La perra de la semana pasada?" Se quedó parada con sus manos en las caderas.

-"¿De qué coño estás hablando?"

-"Esa es la única razón por la que actuaste como loco la semana pasada. ¿Te rechazó o algo y ahora estás rogando por más?"

-"¿Qué carajos quieres?" Le escupí y ella se echó a reír.

-"¿Crees que ella te quiere? Oh vamos, tú fuiste sólo una polvo para ella, eso es lo que siempre serás para ella." Dijo rodando los ojos.

La perra de verdad, de verdad, de verdad me había encabronada ahora.

-"Vamos, no crees realmente que ella te quiera, ¿verdad? **OH-MI-DIOS **lo crees." Se rió con todas sus fuerzas. "Eres jodidamente patético. Soy tu jodida esposa. Te he tenido y ni siquiera jodidos te quiero."

Perdí todo el control. Pude o no agarrarla por el brazo y empujarla contra la pared.

-"¡Escucha perra! ¡Créeme cuando te digo que el pinche sentimiento es mutuo. No deseo tu acabado trasero más de lo que tú me deseas a mí. Así que aquí hay algo para ti en la loma para tus malditos dientes de caballo. Vete a la mierda y déjame jodidamente en paz y lárgate de mi puta casa!" Hablé justo en su cara.

-"¡Ya jodidos quisieras! No me voy de esa casa. Date cuenta que es mía. Te quitaré todo lo que tienes si te divorcias de mí. ¡No hay prenupcial puto idiota!" Sonrió con su arrogante y ridícula sonrisa.

No me importaba, ella podía quedarse con todo. Sólo necesitaba sacar a esa puta de mi vida. "Mira, no vine aquí para pelear con tu estúpido trasero."

-"¡Sí, sé que estás aquí para follar a tu puta!"

La empujé un poco más fuerte contra la pared. "Ella es más mujer de lo que tú nunca serás. Prefiero ser sólo su polvo, que pasar otro minuto contigo." Dije dejando caer mis brazos soltándola y alejándome.

"**¡Un polvo Edward, eso es todo lo que siempre serás para ella, créeme, nadie te quiere!" **Gritó mientras yo salía por la puerta. Mis ojos buscando a mi gatito.

…_. Ang estaba equivocada, ¿cierto? Quiero decir, no sólo soy un polvo para mi gatito, ¿cierto?..._

Los celos recorrieron mi cuerpo cuando vi que otra vez estaba hablando con su esposo. Parecía enojado pero no quería que se repitiera lo de la semana pasada. Ella levantó la vista hacia mí, sus ojos diciéndome que me detuviera, así que lo hice. Los observé desde lejos, no podía escuchar lo que estaban diciendo pero ella lanzó sus manos al aire y lo empujó. Sonreí desde donde estaba, mi gatito era arisco. Ella pasó junto a él empujándolo y siguió caminando pasando junto a mí, susurrándome que la encontrara de nuevo en el bar.

Le sonreí ampliamente a el Dr. Lame-O y me di la vuelta para encontrar a mi gatito, entre en la sala y ahí estaba. Vio cada uno de mis movimientos mientras caminaba hacia ella, llegué directamente a ella y me incliné para besarla, pero me detuvo. Puso su dedo en mis labios y sonrió mientras me empujaba un poco hacia atrás con suavidad para darme una nota.

-"Léela y luego ven a buscarme bebé." Dijo guiñándome un ojo.

**Mi espartano, ya estoy mojada sólo de verte parado allí esta noche. Me tienes más excitada de lo que nunca había estado. ¡Tu voz va directo a mi coño y este duele por ti! Quiero intentar algo contigo esta noche. No me importa si no tenemos el mismo color. Nos marcharemos e iremos a algún lugar pero esta noche quiero chupar tu polla. Quiero sentirte en el fondo de mi garganta. Luego quiero que me folles como sólo tú sabes hacerlo. ¡"Déjate venir" a buscarme espartano y no me hagas esperar mucho tiempo o me veré forzada a empezar sin ti!**

…_.. ¡No me jodas! ¡No me jodas! ¡No me jodas!..._

Estaba tan jodidamente duro que dolía moverse. ¡Tenía que encontrar ahora a mi gatito! No era una opción. Era un jodido hecho. Miré al barman.

-"Jack y Coca-Cola." Tomé rápidamente mi bebida y salí para buscar a mi gatito. No fue difícil dar con ella, estaba en el pasillo hablando con un tipo con rastas.

-"¿Gatito?" Dije acercándome a ella, poniendo mi brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras ella me miró con alivio en sus ojos.

-"Este es Laurent, Laurent él es mi cita," no pudo darle mi nombre porque no lo sabía. Quería decirle mi verdadero nombre, mi corazón dolía, quería que supiera todo sobre mí.

-"Jackson." Dije sacando mi mano para estrechar la suya.

-"No luces como un Jackson," dijo con un marcado acento.

Mi gatito levantó la vista hacia mi rostro y le sonreí. "Sí, me dicen eso a menudo." Dije encogiéndome de hombros. "Ahora, si nos disculpas, tenemos actividades previas que atender." Dije alejando a mi gatito de él.

-"¿Jackson?" Ella dijo riendo mientras nos alejábamos del cabeza pavorosa.

-"¿Qué? ¡Sucede que me gusta ese nombre, muchas gracias! Tú sabes, Jay para abreviar." Dije y rió más fuerte.

-"¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?" Me preguntó mientras nos detuvimos en los ascensores, sus ojos mirando profundamente en los míos, y yo me perdí en los suyos.

-"¿Creo que hice una pregunta que todavía no has contestado?"

-"Verde." Sonrió con su pequeña sonrisa sexy ya que sabía lo que le estaba preguntando.

-"¡Jodida mierda!" Dije con voz decepcionada, vi su sonrisa decaer.

-"¿Qu…qué… color eres tú?" Preguntó y le sonreí.

-"¿No te gustaría saber?" Dije agachándome para chupar su cuello, chupé y gimió mientras agarraba con fuerza mi camisa.

-"No importa." Susurró.

Saqué mi llave y la nota, alejando mi boca de su cuello rápidamente. Hice sonar las llaves en frente de su cara y me sonrió por un breve segundo antes de fruncirme el ceño.

…_.. Así es, tú me provocas… yo te provoco…. _

Agarró las llaves de mi mano y me golpeo en el jodido pecho.

."¡Tonto! ¡Me estaba preocupando y tú estás jodiéndome!" Dijo tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

-"Dilo otra vez." Dije queriendo escuchar esa palabra viendo de su boca.

-"Tonto, me estaba preocupando y tú estás…." La interrumpí, riendo por lo linda que era.

-"No gatito, sólo di jodiéndome." Dije atrayéndola a mi pecho, mirando a sus preciosos ojos marrones.

-"Sólo di jodiéndome." Me imitaba.

-"No gatito, **JODIENDOME." **Dije y vi que sus ojos brillaron.

-"Jodiéndome, jodiéndome, jodiéndome, jodiéndome." Susurró en mi oído. "¡Quiero que me jodas o folles como más te guste!"

Golpeé el botón del ascensor, necesitando subir a la habitación tan pronto como fuera posible. Las puertas se abrieron deslizándose y entramos.

-"Mierda, mi bastón." Agarré la puerta para que no se cerrara. Sé que no lo necesitaba pero me gustaba mucho y el hijo de puta costo muy caro para ser un maldito bastón. "Gatito, sube a la habitación y has lo que dice la nota. Iré justo detrás de ti." Dije inclinándome para besarla.

-"No me hagas esperar mucho." Susurró en mi oído antes de que succionara el lóbulo de mi oreja en con su boca.

-"Créeme, no lo haré." La besé de nuevo antes de salir para verla hasta que las puertas se cerraran. Sacudí mi cabeza y caminé de regreso al bar. Sé que lo dejé allí cuando escribí mi nota, pero después de cinco minutos de buscar me di por vencido. Tenía a mi gatito esperando arriba y yo estaba aquí abajo buscando un puto bastón.

…_.. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?..._

Subí a el ascensor y me dirigí al piso 34, tan pronto como las puertas se abrieron salí con la llave en mi mano. Di vuelta a la esquina y caminé hacia el número de habitación y me detuve ya que Laurent estaba siguiéndome.

Estaba sonriendo y me dio jodidos escalofríos, pero entre más cerca estaba más pronto me di cuenta de que tenía mi bastón.

-"Laurent, veo que encontraste mi bastón." Le tendí la mano mientras él la miraba.

-"Sí, lo hice, que bonito bastón tienes Jackson." Siguió caminando, pasando junto a mí y por el rabillo del ojo vi que intentaba pegarme en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. "Yo diría, que bonito bastón tengo."

**_Que tal, ¿les gusto? Espero que sí y ya saben me lo pueden hacer saber con su review, no les cuesta nada. Gracias a quienes han comentado y puesto la historia entre sus favoritas y alertas. Saludos a Carolina, Christti, AlejandraCullen 21, Claudia Cullen xD, Emilio LT, Cullen-lemmon y Mrs. BlackUbT, espero les haya gustado el capi y sigan comentando. Saludos y nos leemos la próxima semana. _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hola, que pena *sonrojo* me desaparecí por mucho tiempo, disculpen la tardanza. Aunque no hay excusa que valga, les explicó que tengo otros proyectos de traducción que consumen mucho de mi tiempo, además de otras actividades. Como estar participando en el curso de Betas de World Fanfiction. Pero bueno, al fin aquí está otro capítulo de nuestro Espartano y su Gatito espero que les guste. _**

**_La misma declaración de siempre, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia a las maravillosas autoras Don't live in regret y AriCullen 1134 yo sólo la traduzco._**

**Capítulo 6: "Laurent"**

Las alfombras de estampado florar acentuaban toda la longitud del estrecho pasillo por el que seguí caminando, los números continuaban ascendiendo mientras pasaba cada puerta. Apuré los pasos cuando la habitación del hotel que estaba buscando estaba a unos pocos centímetros de distancia. Mis ojos se enfocaron en las pequeñas letras negras en la tarjeta blanca que sujetaba firmemente en mi mano, confirmando por úlitma vez el número de la habitación que estaba grabada en ella.

…_..1726…._

Sentí mariposas en mi estómago, revoloteando etéreas cuando me paré en la puerta por la que estaba a punto de entrar. Cambié mi peso de un pie a otro, tratando de serenarme ya que todas mis emociones estaban atacándome a la vez.

Me sentía nerviosa, un poco ansiosa, algo excitada y empezándome a sentir abrumada pensando en lo que esta noche tenía reservado para mí y mi Espartano. Allá abajo por poco lo arrastro a un rincón apartado, se veía tan sexy en su pequeño disfraz, si por mí fuera me lo hubiera follado allí.

Me las arreglé para enfocarme en la puerta frente a la que estaba parada, deslizando la tarjeta blanca en la ranura de la puerta y observé pacientemente mientras el botón se puso verde y el seguro de la puerta se abrió mecánicamente. Di vuelta a la manija de la puerta, empujándola hacia adelante, lo suficiente como para que pudiera entrar en la habitación vacía y oscura, giré mi cuerpo hacia la puerta, empujándola para cerrarla suavemente frente a mí.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró la habitación estaba a oscuras, así que encendí la luz dejando que la luz del techo iluminara el área donde estaba parada. Nunca me había quedado en una habitación como ésta, las paredes a mí alrededor estaban adornadas con un papel tapiz texturizado de un color azul bebé, mis dedos recorrieron la pared sintiendo el patrón de relieves en espiral deteniéndose una vez alcanzaron el marco de la puerta del baño.

-"Mierda," soy una persona que se preocupa mucho por el baño, llámenme rara pero si el baño esta asqueroso no me quedaría allí. Una vez encontré vellos púbicos por todo el baño así que cogí mis maletas y abandoné el sucio hotel de mierda y nunca volví.

Pero este baño, _wow, _este baño estaba lo suficientemente limpio como para que comieras del inodoro, cosa que yo nunca haría. Di un paso hacia adentro, mis tacones hicieron click en el intrincado embaldosado que cubría el suelo y la mitad inferior de las paredes del baño de gran tamaño. Estaba parada justo en el medio, mis brazos estaban estirados lo más que pude extenderlos, girando mi cuerpo en círculos lentos, ni una vez mis dedos tocaron algo en su trayecto circular.

Era jodidamente enorme, más grande que mi baño en casa, y bellamente diseñado, mi mente pensando en cambiar algunas cosas en el cuarto de baño en el Spa para que tuviera un aspecto como este. Los armarios de madera oscura lucían suntuosos contra las baldosas azul pálido, toallas nuevas de color blanco colgaban de los toalleros y algunos estaban enrollados con fuerza y colocados cuidadosamente encima del tocador. El lavamanos era uno de esos tazones altos, el grifo estaba lo suficientemente alto que la boquilla se cernía sobre el tazón de porcelana blanca.

A mí derecha estaba la ducha de vapor que se extendía por todo lo ancho de la habitación, diminutas baldosas cuadradas cubrían toda la ducha, motas de azul, marrón y dorado centellearon cuando la luz brilló sobre ellos. Levanté la vista al techo y se me caía la baba con la ducha de caída de lluvia que pendía en la parte superior dentro de la cabina, acompañada de ocho duchas de propulsión a chorro que bajan por la pared frontal. Una parte de mí quería saltar a la ducha en este momento, para sentir los golpes de los chorros en varias partes de mi cuerpo y las gotas de agua cayendo sobre mí desde arriba. La sensación del agua rociándome y golpeándome por enfrente mientras mi Espartano me folla por detrás.

El sólo pensar en nosotros ahí casi me hace correrme, exhalé un lento y suave murmullo cuando me imaginé la forma en que el agua escurriría en cada curva y duro músculo de su cuerpo o el sonido que nuestros cuerpos harían mientras el golpeaba dentro de mí mientras el agua corría entre nosotros.

Pero él me quería en la cama, así que empujé ese pensamiento en el fondo de mi mente para más tarde ya que por ahora tenía que centrarme en el hecho de que se dirigía a la habitación y no estaba preparada para él.

Me apresuré a salir del baño, adentrándome en la descomunal suite en la que estaba. La habitación era dos veces más grande que la habitación de hotel en la que nos quedamos la primera vez, caminé hacia el escritorio y encendí la lámpara para iluminar la sala de estar de la suite.

Estaba completamente desconcertada ante la idea de que la Fiesta swinger ofreciera tanto lujo para sus huéspedes. Los paneles de color marrón que cubrían las ventanas llamaron mi atención, eché un vistazo a través del pesado y grueso material mirando hacia abajo a la animada vida nocturna de Seattle. Las miles de luces de los coches titilaban desde abajo mientras yo observaba desde arriba.

Era una hermosa locación desde lo alto, este es un tipo de vista con el que me gustaría despertar y ver justo antes de irme a la cama todas las noches. La sensación de libertad y vida se arremolinaban en mí, confirmando que aquí es donde debía vivir y no en un pedazo de mierda llamada casa en el campo. Esto era lo que quería llamar casa, la vida que brillaba hasta mí desde el centro de Seattle.

Cerré las cortinas sin querer que mi depresiva vida real apagara la noche que estaba a punto de comenzar, mi Espartano venía por mí esta noche y yo era suya para que me tomara. Crucé la alfombrada suite hacia las puertas francesas de cristal que cerraban el cuarto. El patrón en espiral que circulaba a través de los muros tapizados estaba delicadamente grabado en las puertas de cristal esmerilado.

Con un movimiento suave empuje las puertas hacia adelante, abriéndolas de par en par permitiéndome entrar en la recamara a media luz que claramente estaba a la espera. Me quedé quieta como una niña frente a una tienda de caramelos, los ojos amplios en total y absoluto asombro y desconcierto.

Preparó la habitación para mí, la iluminación, la cama, la música suave como de spa, todo al mismo tiempo, llamando mi atención.

En la cama King size había esparcidos pétalos de rosa color coral con una única rosa color púrpura que yacía sola en el centro de la enorme cama. Desearía tener mi teléfono, me gustaría buscar el significado de dos colores de rosa en el motor de búsqueda de Google, puedo decir que nunca antes que he visto una rosa me ha importado saber lo que representa.

Avancé hacia la lujosa cama y me arrodillé, avanzando poco a poco hacia el centro, bajando mi trasero para sentare sobre mis talones mientras recogía la única rosa en mi mano. Levanté la floreciente rosa púrpura, descansando los suaves pétalos en la punta de mi nariz, inhalé su dulce aroma permitiéndole fluir en mi cuerpo y aumentar mi excitación.

En un día normal, diría que las rosas eran un cliché, una manera fácil para un hombre de cortejar a una mujer. Pero esta noche la forma en que los pétalos color coral estaban esparcidos en todo el material oscuro debajo de mí, algo sobre ello me hablaba, más de lo que las palabras pueden expresar.

Suspiré, sintiéndome increíblemente contenta y muy posiblemente más enamorada de lo que me había sentido en años. Sé que no lo amo, pero algo que no había sentido dentro de mí se precipitaba a la vida cuando un solo pensamiento de él entraba en mi mente. La música, los aromas, los pensamientos de él tocándome, encendiendo una llama que ya centelleaba en mi corazón.

Me senté allí por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo, jugando con los numerosos pétalos con las puntas de mis dedos cuando el repiqueteo de la manija de la puerta, me tomó desprevenida y me alertó que todavía no estaba preparada para él.

…_.. Mierda…._

Dejé caer mi cuerpo en la cama, poniendo mi cabeza en la mullida almohada descomunal que prácticamente trago mi cabeza por completo.

Llevé la venda a mi rostro, tomé una limpia y profunda respiración antes de bajar la pieza de seda sobre mis párpados cerrados. Levanté la cabeza de la almohada y até un lazo detrás de mi cabeza, apretando con fuerza el material asegurándome que no hubiera engaño de mi parte.

Chillé en mi interior cuando mis manos pasaron por encima de mi cuerpo vestido, alisando cada arruga de tela que visiblemente no debería de estar allí. Crucé los tobillos considerando si debería quitarme los zapatos de tacón que ya cortaban las últimas terminaciones nerviosas que quedaban en las puntas de los dedos de mis pies. Pero decidí dejármelos puestos ya que completaban todo mi conjunto, él quería tomarse su tiempo desvistiéndome así que dejé todo en su lugar para que él me lo quitara.

Un minuto se convirtió en dos, luego en tres y luego quién chingados sabe cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que escuché la puerta repiquetear.

…_.. ¿Se le olvidó algo más?... _

Calmé mis inquietudes escuchando la hermosa letra de la canción que estaba sonando hasta que el sonido que yo quería escuchar, fue acogido por mis oídos. Mordí mi labio inferior en mi excitación cuando la puerta principal de la suite se abrió repentinamente, todo mi cuerpo saltó ante el sonido de la puerta golpeando contra la pared con demasiada fuerza.

Sus pasos eran fuertes, conté los pasos apresurados que lo llevaron a la recamara donde permanecía acostada. Tenía la esperanza de que le gustara lo que veía, luché contra el impulso de querer arrancar la venda de mis ojos, sólo para poder ver su rostro cuando me tomara.

No dijo nada y no hizo ningún movimiento mientras yo esperaba por el momento de su toque contra mi piel. Una semana ha sido demasiado tiempo, los 7 días más largos, 168 horas, putos minutos moviéndose lenta y dolorosamente que posiblemente había tenido que soportar. Si mi O pudiera hacerle señas para que se acercara lo haría, dándole la bienvenida otra vez, para que él pudiera hacerla rugir de nuevo a la vida.

Era curioso que a pesar de que acababa de estar con él, literalmente hace nada menos que media hora, lo echaba de menos, de verdad lo hacía. Estaba matándome que estaba parado allí aún solo, que podía quedarse allí parado por mucho tiempo e ignorando la necesidad de estar juntos.

-"¿Sólo vas a estar parado ahí toda la noche?" Le pregunté mientras le hacía señas con mi dedo para que se acercara. "No seas provocador."

Casi esperaba que saltara sobre mí después de que le hablé, mis palabras lo invitaban a arrancarme la ropa y follarme como si no hubiera mañana. Sin embargo, bajé mi mano de nuevo y él no hizo ningún movimiento o sonido, una parte de mí se preguntaba si todavía estaba en la habitación.

Estaba empezando a cohibirme, mis dientes estaban ahora mordiendo con fuerza mi labio inferior, obviamente esta noche algo estaba mal. ¿Estaba teniendo dudas acerca de mí? ¿Desde un principio se arrepentía de qué hubiéramos estado juntos?

Sentí que mi corazón dio un tirón en mi pecho ante la idea de que posiblemente se arrepintiera, por mí, esto entre nosotros era lo único que necesitaba y quería desesperadamente..

Debo haberme dejado llevar por mis pensamientos deprimentes, sin darme cuenta de su proximidad, mi respiración se entrecortó por el tacto de su piel mientras levantaba mi mano izquierda con la suya.

La sensación de su agarré se sintió extrañamente diferente para mí, faltaba la corriente que siempre fluía entre nosotros mientras tiraba suavemente de mi brazo hasta que quedó inclinado hacia atrás extendido detrás de mi cabeza.

-"Ay," grité, por la sensación de mi muñeca siendo atada con fuerza, el apretado nudo pellizcaba mi piel. Él ignoró mi señal de dolor, tiré de la tela, sintiéndome molesta de que no le importara. Extendí mi otra mano hacia el amarre, queriendo aflojarlo en mi muñeca cuando agarró mi mano libre y con brusquedad forzó ese brazo hacia atrás también.

…_.. Esto no está bien…._

Su agarré en mi muñeca se hizo más fuerte mientras sentía otra tira de tela siendo atada a mi muñeca como la otra. "Espartano me estás lastimando," hablé hacia la dirección donde estaba parado, otro nudo firme estaba apretando alrededor de mi muñeca, mis dos manos estaban atadas a la cabecera detrás de mí.

Estaba empezando a asustarme, una sensación que nunca pensé que sentiría en torno a mi Espartano, pero esta era la mierda de la que Eric me advirtió, pero nunca me imaginé que la experimentaría con mi Espartano.

¿Estaba entrando en una situación con la que claramente estaba empezando a sentirme incómoda? ¿Estaba mi espartano aquí sólo para divertirse él, ignorando mis palabras de molestia?

Tiré de las ataduras que mantenían mis manos detrás de mí, el golpeteo de la cabecera de madera al toparse con el panel de yeso detrás de él, hacía un fuerte eco en toda la habitación en la que ahora estábamos solos.

-"¡Espartano, por favor!" Sentí que mi ansiedad se empezaba a notar, el latido de mi corazón aumentando drásticamente, causando que mi respiración se volviera irregular, mi cuerpo sintiéndose liviano y mareado por la falta de oxígeno.

En realidad nada estaba en mi pecho, pero la situación me estaba sofocando hasta sentir como si mi pecho estuviera siendo aplastado por una tonelada de ladrillos, cada respiración que tomaba era en todo lo que podía concentrarme.

Toda la sangre en mis venas bajó a los dedos de mis pies, el calor que una vez se esparció a través de mí, me dejo temblando incontrolablemente. Mi barbilla empezó a temblar, mis dientes rechinaban como si estuviera en una tormenta de nieve, el creciente temor me dejó fría y debilitada.

Cada sonido en la habitación se amplificaba, su respiración, sus pasos, cada ruido diminuto intensificado en volumen como si estuviera utilizando el susurró 2000. Escuché el sonido de su cinturón desabrochándose, pero contuve la respiración, sin saber lo que yo estaba esperando, pero al momento que lo escuché sabía que era lo que temía desde el principio.

-"AYÚDENME," mi voz atravesó mi pecho mientras escuchaba el gemido bajo y poco familiar. No era mi Espartano, todo el tiempo debería de haberlo sabido, pero no hice caso de los signos evidentes hasta ahora.

-"AYÚ…" Mi cara se hundió en la cama con la firme presión de su mano, sus dedos asegurando su dominio sobre mi rostro, silenciando mis gritos desesperados.

-"Shhhh," la sensación de su rostro tan cerca del mío, envió oleadas de escalofríos que bajaron por mi espalda, mis gritos no cesaron, lo que sólo causó que la presión sobre mi boca aumentara.

Mis fosas nasales se ensanchaban con cada profunda y difícil respiración, mi garganta se tensó mientras mi lengua se enroscaba cuando empecé a dar violentas arcadas por el repugnante olor a alcohol y tabaco.

Cerré mis párpados con fuerza, sintiendo mis ojos llenarse con las húmedas lágrimas que se estaban formando rápidamente. Las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por mis ojos por debajo de la venda, pendiendo en los bordes de mi mandíbula hasta que las gotas caían de mi rostro.

-"No llores," me sorprendió su voz, su sonido reproduciéndose en mi cabeza mientras recordaba el fuerte acento que nunca podría olvidar. Era claramente único y fácil para mí reconocerlo. En un rápido destello vi su rostro, a pesar de que mis ojos estaban completamente cerrados, podía imaginar sus ojos negros mirándome ahora mientras yacía indefensa.

Laurent era su nombre, otro escalofrío hizo que mi cuerpo temblara cuando lo recordé en la planta baja, la forma en que se pasó la lengua por los labios, mientras ahora sentía sus dedos trazando la piel de mi rostro. Me encogí al sentir su piel contra la mía, su toque por supuesto era como si estuviera utilizando papel de lija.

Empecé a llorar descontroladamente, mis hombros temblaban a medida que las lágrimas empezaban a bajar a raudales como una cascada, su nariz pasó rozando a lo largo de todo el perímetro de mi rostro, deteniendo su movimiento una vez que sus labios estaban ligeramente en el borde de mi oreja izquierda.

-"Él te dejó aquí, sola y sin protección," hizo una respiración por su nariz, exagerada y profunda, exhalando con un gemido que por siempre me perseguiría, haciendo que mi estómago se revolviera con el disgusto. "Mmm," hundió su nariz en mi pelo. "Se me hace agua la boca, no creo que pueda detenerme."

…_.. Oh Dios…. Espartano…. Eric… oh Dios… AYÚDENME…._

Grité con fuerza en su mano que seguía cubriendo mi boca. Mis gritos alentaron más risas, hasta que comencé a morder cualquier pedazo de carne de su palma que mis dientes podían agarrar. Finalmente mis dientes sujetaron un pedazo de su seca y callosa palma, lo mordí tan fuerte como pude, provocando que gritara de dolor y soltará su agarre en mi rostro.

-"Maldita perra."

-"AYÚDENME…." Me las arreglé para gritar lo suficientemente fuerte antes de que mis mejillas fueran presionadas, haciendo que mi boca se abriera involuntariamente. Mi boca estaba siendo amordazada, luché contra ello, sacando la tela de mi boca con la fuerza de mi lengua. Él empujaba y yo empujaba de vuelta, sacándola lentamente de mi boca. "Ahora trata de morderme pequeña cabrona." Escupí el úlitmo centímetro de tela de mi boca antes de que me la cerrara y la sellara con cinta.

El sonido de sus risas era como dagas que apuñalaban mis oídos, traté de ignorar el diabólico sonido cuando la cama comenzó a moverse mientras se subía a ella por el frente. A ciegas pateé con mis piernas, empujando mis pies elevándolos de la cama, usando todas mis fuerzas con la esperanza de golpearlo de cualquier forma o en cualquier parte con la que pudiera entrar en contacto. Pero mi ataque era inútil a menos que estuviera tratando de matar al hombre invisible delante de mí.

Pero me negué a darme por vencida, permití que sus diabólicas risas alimentaran aún más mi furia, mis patadas fueron golpes duros y contundentes.

Sabes que siempre digo que si alguna vez estoy en una situación donde piense que estoy a punto de ser violada, dejaría que el hijo de puta creyera que había ganado, esperando poder ganar la mano. Ya sabes, ofrecerle mamársela, sólo para arrancarle un pedazo de su polla de mierda.

Pero nunca preví estar atada y amordazada, indefensa con mi vida en sus manos y a su merced.

Podía sentir que la cama se movía, mantuve mis piernas quietas, con la esperanza de que viniera a mi cuerpo, tal vez hasta que se cerniera sobre mí, y cuando menos se lo espere, ¡ZAZ!, lo patearé.

Lo sentí a mi lado pero mi pinche idea se fue directamente por el inodoro cuando el pendejo hijo de puta se sentó en mis muslos. "Cabrón pedazo de mierda." Grité cuando sentí su peso aplastando mis muslos, pero todo lo que salió fue, "mmhmh, mmmh, mmhmmm, MHMM."

-"Oh, eres una pequeña luchadora." Sus dedos se deslizaron por debajo de la cinturilla de mi falda y en ese momento estaba agradecida de estar vestida. Mis piernas estaban cerradas y con su peso sobre mí, no estaba ni cerca de mi centro. Pero con un movimiento rápido, se levantó de encima de mí, separando mis muslos de manera que pudiera yacer entre ellos, sus manos manteniendo abiertas mis piernas y permitiéndome atraparlo con mis largas piernas.

Yo era fuerte, pero él era más fuerte.

-"Te prometo que seré rápido," dijo sus palabras con un tono más suave, que de ninguna manera me tranquilizaban. Lo único que hizo fue permitir que mi derrota me alcanzara aún más pronto. Estaba exhausta física y emocionalmente, cada movimiento que intentaba hacer sólo causaba que me sujetara con más fuerza.

Mis manos hormigueaban por el entumecimiento, mis muñecas y muslos latían por el dolor a causa de su fuerza. Tan pronto como su mano bajo para sentir la piel de mi muslo, mi mente viajó a un lugar feliz, llevándome lejos de este infierno sobre la tierra.

_Estaba caminando con las chicas del trabajo, riendo y bromeando mientras nos acercábamos al edificio en el que trabajamos, cuando levanté la vista para ver a mi dios de cabello color bronce caminando hacia nosotros. _

_Me miró a través de sus gafas de sol de color negro oscuro, su mano se estiró y agarró la mía, enviando una corriente eléctrica que sacudió mi brazo en su ascenso. Ya no seguí caminando más, quedándome parada a solas con él mientras las chicas seguían adelante sin mí. _

_-"Lo siento," se disculpó y me miró con confusión, su voz era la de mi Espartano. _

_-"No fue tu culpa," levanté mi mano y acaricié la piel de sus mejillas como si lo hubiera hecho antes. Acercamos nuestros cuerpos hasta que nuestros pechos se presionaron juntos, mientras sus brazos serpenteaban en torno a mi cintura y me atrajo en un abrazo firme. _

_-"¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?" Escalofríos se dispararon a través de mí mientras su voz ronroneaba seductoramente en mi oído._

_-"Ya lo estás haciendo," hundí mi rostro completamente contra su pecho, inhalando el aroma familiar mientras me sostenía en un abrazo firme. _

_Sus dedos acariciaron suavemente el largo de mi cabello, cerré mis ojos y escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, el suave ritmo de un golpeteo que sonaba como una canción de cuna para mis oídos. _

…_.. ZAZ…._

-"Qué…. " La voz de Laurent se escuchó fuerte en mis oídos a medida que sus palabras me traían de vuelta a la realidad y me arrancaban de mi cielo.

-"QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA DE ELLA PEDAZO DE MIERDA." Contuve la respiración al escuchar su suave voz aterciopelada de nuevo, esta vez era real cuando amenazó al hombre que estaba encima de mí.

-"Espartano," murmuré cuando se sentí que quitaron el cuerpo de Lauren de encima de mí, me estremecí al escuchar el sonido de cada golpe que era lanzado, rezando que mi Espartano estuviera bien.

-"Ughh…"

… _Golpe Golpe….._

-"Pedazo de mierda."

… _Golpe Golpe….._

Mis lágrimas afloraron de nuevo cuando el sonido de vidrio haciéndose añicos me asustó, de repente se me puso la piel de gallina en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

No había nada más que silencio y la puta música de fondo que ahora no hacía más que molestarme.

-"¿Espartano?" Lo llamé en un sonido fuerte y completamente apagado. "¿Mmmhm?" Empecé a sentir pánico cuando el silencio continúo. "¿Mmmh-m?"

… _Oh Dios…._

Me tensé al escuchar a alguien moverse del otro lado de la habitación, tropezando con los muebles mientras se acercaba a mí, todo el tiempo quejándose por el dolor.

… _Oh por favor que sea mi Espartano….por favor…._

Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar otra vez cuando la cama se sacudió por el peso de alguien saltando sobre ella.

-"Gatito, lo siento tanto," me relajé a medida que mi Espartano se arrastraba hacia mí, su voz estaba temblorosa al igual que sus dedos, pude sentirlos temblando mientras intentaban torpemente deshacer el nudo atado alrededor de mi muñeca izquierda. "Lo siento tanto," siguió disculpándose hasta que finalmente logró soltar mi mano. La sangre se abalanzó hacia la punta de mis dedos, mientras él tiraba de mi mano derecha, jalando y luchando para desatar el otro amarre.

Grité ante el sonido de mi Espartano siendo golpeado, su cuerpo arrancado de mí y lanzando contra la pared.

Me puse a desatar mi mano derecha mientras ellos continuaron peleando, cada golpe contra la pared me hacía saltar de horror. Tenía que darme prisa, en vez de eso llevé mi mano a mi boca, mis dedos agarraron la esquina de la cinta y la jalé con un movimiento rápido, justo como si estuviera haciendo una depilación.

-"JODER," grité cuando sentí el ardiente dolor surgir en mi piel que ahora estaba palpitando como el infierno. Hice una mueca por el dolor y me senté, tirando de la estúpida venda con la mano que tenía libre, mientras la otra estaba inutilizable y seguía atada a la cabecera de la cama detrás de mí.

Arranqué la tela negra, permitiéndome ver todo lo que ocurría frente a mí. Los dos estaban en la zona de la suite en la habitación, podía ver la espalda de Laurent mientras estaba encima de mi Espartano que estaba tirado en el suelo aguantando todos los golpes que eran lanzados contra él.

-"Quítate de encima de él pedazo de mierda," le grité para que se detuviera, pero continúo golpeando mientras rápidamente tiré de mi mano y desaté el nudo. Mi cuerpo estaba adolorido, pero ignoré el dolor, levantándome rápidamente de la cama y lanzándome directamente encima de la espalda de Laurent.

Mi inesperado peso nos hizo volar hacia adelante, sujeté su cara y clavé mis uñas tan profundo como pude hasta que escuché sus desesperados chillidos de dolor.

-"MIERDA," gritó, mientras yo sentía que mis uñas cortaban su piel y su sangre se acumulaba bajo mis uñas.

-"Pequeña perra," sentí que su mano agarró mi camisa justo antes que me arrancara de su cuerpo y me arrojara al suelo con un solo tirón.

Me miró con sus ojos ardiendo con furia, su mejilla sangrando lentamente por mi ataque. Me lancé de nuevo hacia él, pero metió su brazo y el golpe en mi pecho me sacó el aire, trastabillé hacia atrás hasta que me agarró y me levantó de manera que mis pies quedaron colgando por encima del suelo.

Mi cuerpo bullía de odio cuando miré en sus ojos mientras me sostenía en el aire.

Sus brazos me bajaron y me acercaron lentamente mientras sus labios se fruncieron como si fuera a darle un beso. Así que le escupí en la cara, vi su nariz ensancharse mientras mi saliva se deslizaba en su mejilla y fue entonces cuando de nuevo salí volando por el aire para sentir un ardiente dolor pulsando en la parte posterior de mi cráneo cuando se estrelló contra la pared.

….

..

Si estaba lastimada, no sentía nada por el momento, excepto el fuerte sonido de un timbre que se amplificaba en mis oídos. Entrecerré los ojos cuando la iluminación me cegó mientras despacio los abría desde el suelo donde yacía. Estaba en la zona de la suite de la habitación, había trozos de vidrio en todo el piso alfombrado a mi alrededor, destellos de lo que pasó parpadeaban en mi cabeza.

Pude escuchar a Laurent hablando desde la recamara pero no pude verlo ya que estaba de cara a la dirección opuesta, el sofá y el escritorio estaban frente a mí mientras seguí acostada en mi costado izquierdo. Me levanté del suelo, sintiendo el dolor insoportable extenderse por mi brazo izquierdo. Lo sostuve contra mi cuerpo con mi mano derecha mientras me deslizaba acercándome al escritorio hasta que pude alcanzar el teléfono que estaba sobre él.

Agarré el teléfono en mi mano, y lo puse abajo, escondiéndolo debajo de mí cuando escuché a Laurent regresar a la habitación. Cerré los ojos y pretendí estar inconsciente cuando lo sentí parado junto a mí.

-"Sí, ella sigue inconsciente," le habló a alguien desconocido, podía escuchar una voz respondiendo a través del celular por el que estaba hablando. "Sí, trae tu trasero aquí, necesito ayuda con el tipo."

Contuve la respiración mientras se alejaba de mí, continuando su conversación en la otra habitación.

No tenía idea si mi Espartano estaba bien, pero necesitábamos ayuda y yo ya era incapaz de hacer algo por ayudarnos. Sostuve el teléfono frente a mi rostro y marqué el 911.

-"911, ¿cuál es su emergencia?" La voz de la mujer era fuerte y acogedora.

-"Por favor, necesito ayuda," susurré al teléfono no quería que Laurent me escuchara, pero incluso tomó toda mi energía decir esas palabras.

-"Señora, ¿dónde está?" La mujer habló mientras yo dejaba caer el teléfono y cerraba los ojos de nuevo cuando los fuertes latidos en mi cabeza me consumieron.

….

..

Los fuertes latidos en la parte posterior de mi cabeza pulsaban como si fuera su propio corazón latiendo, me forcé a abrir los ojos una vez más cuando sentí que levantaban mi brazo izquierdo.

-"Owww," grité cuando un par de manos volvieron a colocar mi brazo junto a mí.

-"Está despertando," una voz desconocida habló por encima de mí.

Había muchas voces en la habitación cuando abrí mis ojos para ver a un hombre rubio mirándome, sus ojos castaños estaban llenos de calidez. "Va a estar bien." Me habló en un tono de voz suave, suspiré de alivio mientras miraba al paramédico.

-"Salió corriendo una vez que nos oyó llegar, pero lo atraparon así que no tiene de que preocuparse." Sus palabras me tranquilizaron temporalmente hasta que recordé que mi Espartano también necesitaba atención médica. Volví mi cabeza y me centré en la recamara que estaba del otro lado de la habitación.

Pude ver su mano asomándose desde el lío de almohadas y sábanas bajo las que estaba atrapado. "Oh mi dios," mis ojos se ampliaron cuando el miedo empezó a difundirse a través de mí. "Ayúdele," le dije al paramédico que me estaba atendiéndome pero él me miró como si me estuviera volviendo loca. Él no sabía que mi Espartano necesitaba ayuda. "AYÚDELE." Le grité en la cara haciendo que retrocediera de un salto, lo suficiente para que pudiera apuntar a la cama con mi mano derecha.

-"Mierda," le escuché gritar. "Chicos tenemos otra víctima aquí." Vi como mi paramédico corrió hacia la recamara y agarraba las almohadas y sábanas que escondían el cuerpo de mi Espartano. Cerré los ojos mientras todo a mí alrededor empezó a hacerse borroso.

El sueño me estaba llegando de nuevo, pero usé toda la energía que me quedaba para luchar contra él, escuchando las frases entrecortadas de los hombres a mí alrededor mientras salía y entraba en la inconsciencia.

-"Hombre Caucásico… de unos treinta años… no, no respira."

Se rasgó un hoyo en mi pecho a medida que las palabras eran registradas en mi mente.

…_. No está respirando…. No está respirando….._

-"¿NO ESTÁ RESPIRANDO?"

-"Ella está entrando en estado de shock," dijo una voz desde algún lugar cerca de mí, abrí los ojos mientras la habitación comenzaba a temblar.

-"Señorita necesita respirar," sentí la máscara de plástico rodear mi nariz y mi boca, el fresco oxígeno llenando mis pulmones que estaban ardiendo. Todo en mí dolía por su vida, tenía que estar bien o nunca me perdonaría por ello.

-"Tengo que verlo," miré al nuevo paramédico que me estaba ayudando ahora. Su rostro estaba enterrado en el portapapeles en el que estaba escribiendo, mirando alrededor vi que nadie más estaba cerca de mí.

-"No puede en este momento," me dijo sin hacer contacto visual.

-"¿Va a estar bien?" Mi voz se quebró mientras lo miraba más cerca del portapapeles, dio un paso hacia mí y me miró a los ojos.

-"Encontraron pulso." Forzó una sonrisa antes de bajar su rostro para hablarme en voz baja. "Señorita, no tiene ninguna identificación con usted," tragó con fuerza. "¿Es usted una prostituta?"

-"NO," chillé, mis ojos sobresalieron de sus órbitas mientras él empezaba a disculparse de inmediato.

-"Entonces, ¿puede decirme su nombre?" Me preguntó mientras se enderezaba, sujetando el portapapeles y la pluma esperando mi respuesta.

-"Isabella Swan." Le contesté mientras miraba a los paramédicos que seguían amontonados encima de mi Espartano.

-"¿Quién es su pariente más próximo a quién le gustaría que llamáramos?"

Lo miré desconcertada de como sabía que no estaba con él. Debe haber comprendido mi mirada porque respondió a la pregunta que nunca hice. "El caballero en el suelo tenía su billetera. Uno de los paramédicos está llamando a su esposa mientras hablamos."

De pronto me sentí apenada, avergonzada y completamente humillada de que todos ellos sabían que no estábamos juntos. "¿Quiere que llamemos a alguien para que la encuentre en el hospital?"

Asentí en silencio mientras el rubor ardía profusamente en mis mejillas. Le di la información de Eric y en cuestión de minutos se alejó de mí para realizar la terrible llamada a mi esposo.

Cuando salió de la habitación el segundo paramédico del equipo apareció, corriendo hacia el grupo de paramédicos que ya estaba trabajando en mi Espartano.

No perdieron nada de tiempo, vi al grupo de paramédicos ponerse de pie y empezar a rodar la camilla hacia mí.

-"¿Puedo verlo antes de que se lo lleven?" Empecé a llorar cuando se detuvieron mientras les hablaba. "Él me salvó la vida." Les rogué que me escucharan, puede que no sea su esposa pero seguía lo suficientemente preocupada por él que necesitaba ver que estaba bien.

El paramédico se acercó a mí y me extendió su mano para ayudarme a bajar de la camilla. Puse mis pies descalzos sobre el suelo, sintiéndome un poco mareada por el rápido movimiento. Pero sentí los fuertes brazos del paramédico ayudándome, sosteniéndome hasta que estuve parada junto a mi Espartano.

-"Oh mi dios," lo miré, vi su rostro y mi mandíbula cayó abierta por la sorpresa. Parpadeé varias veces esperando que la persona recostada allí cambiara de aspecto con cada parpadeo.

Pero cada vez que abría mis párpados, él seguía allí. Extendí mi mano y permití que mis dedos tocaran la amoratada línea de su mandíbula.

…_.Es él…._

Esos eran sus labios, sus cejas y el inconfundible cabello color bronce. Mi Espartano era mi dios de cabello color bronce.

… _Cómo era eso posible y cómo nunca sume dos más dos…._

-"Srita. Swan, tenemos que llevárnoslo." El mismo paramédico me dijo.

Tomé su mano en la mía y sentí la descarga eléctrica en mis dedos y subiendo por mi brazo a medida que me inclinaba sobre la barandilla hasta que mis labios rozaban los suyos. "Gracias por salvarme," le susurré y presioné mis labios contra los suyos, tan pronto mis labios tocaron los suyos, sentí todas las sensaciones que antes estaban arremolinándose en mi cuerpo volver de nuevo a la vida.

Abrí mis ojos y miré de cerca su hermoso rostro. Podían verse los moretones aparecer en su piel, su labio tenía una herida profunda y su ojo derecho estaba hinchado. Pero él seguía siendo hermoso para mí y todos estos meses estuve deseándolo, y toda la semana pasada lo había odiado, sin saber quién era.

La almohadilla de mi pulgar acarició la piel de su mejilla y mi respiración se entrecortó cuando sus ojos parpadearon abiertos. Sus ojos verdes brillaron hacia mí por apenas un segundo antes de que los cerrara con fuerza y sucumbiera al sueño.

Al ver sus ojos por primera vez cuando sabía quién era realmente sólo confirmaron mis sentimientos con los que estaba confusa anteriormente. Todo el tiempo lo supe, simplemente no sabía lo que era.

-"Te amo," le susurré y deposité otro beso en sus labios antes de enderezarme y permitir que se llevaran lejos de mí a mi Espartano, mi dios de cabello color bronce.

**_Les agradezco que lean esta historia y por favor díganme que les pareció y para saber si les gustaría que la siga subiendo. Como les dije tengo otros proyectos de traducción mucho más extensos y necesito saber si vale la pena el esfuerzo. Así que, denle al botoncito de abajo y dejen su comentario. Saludos y nos leemos la próxima semana. _**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola chicos, aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capi de nuestro Espartano y su gatito. Lo último que supimos fue que a nuestro Espartano le dieron una golpiza de aquellas y Gatito ya sabe quién es. Pero él aún no lo sabe, ¿qué creen que suceda ahora? Lean para que se enteren. **_

**_La declaración de siempre, lo personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer. La historia es de Don't live in regret y AriCullen1134, yo sólo la traduzco. _**

_**Capítulo 6: "Mi vida es una mierda"**_

Debían haber sido alrededor de las dos de la mañana cuando al fin me desperté. Estaba confundido en cuanto a dónde estaba. Me dolía la cabeza, mi espalda estaba adolorida, y hasta dar un pinche respiro dolía. ¿Qué coño había pasado? Eché un vistazo alrededor de la habitación. Monitores estaban sonando por todas partes. ¿Estoy en un hospital? ¿Por qué carajos estoy en un pinche hospital? ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? Mientras trataba de recordar, haciendo memoria en las horas pasadas, se mezclaron las unas con las otras como un piso de mármol. Miré por la ventana en la puerta de mi habitación hacia los corredores de un pálido color blanco. En los pocos minutos que me senté y observé, me di cuenta que sólo unas pocas personas pasaban por mi habitación privada. Había un par de enfermeras con el cabello recogido hacia atrás, caminando lentamente. Probablemente agotadas de tratar con los pacientes problemáticos, supongo. Probablemente me veía peor que ellas, al menos en apariencia. Si cómo me sentía era indicación de cómo me veía, definitivamente lucía como una bolsa de mierda. Mi cuerpo saltó ante el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, tomándome desprevenido. Al instante me sentí enfermo, cuando el olor a blanqueador me golpeó como una bala.

-"¡Oh Dios, Edward, estás despierto bebé!" Ang gritó, en un tono fuerte y desagradable mientras corría hacía mí. Sus brazos envolvieron mi torso en un fuerte abrazo, causando que hiciera una mueca de dolor cuando me apretó para acercarme a ella y siguió hablando. "¡Dios Edward, tenía tanto miedo! ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado despierto?"

-"No mucho," traté de zafarme de su agarre, pero a medida que me movía, ella se movía. "Ang, me estás lastimando." Le supliqué. Normalmente sólo la empujaría, quitándomela de encima, pero estaba muy magullado y adolorido.

-"Lo siento." Finalmente se dio cuenta del dolor que me estaba causando, liberando mi cuerpo y alejándose. La miré a la cara mientras estaba sentada en la cama justo frente a mí. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de llorar. Joder, no es su costumbre llorar.

-"¿Qué paso Ang? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?" Pregunté. Quería saber cómo terminé en este estéril agujero del infierno.

-"¿No lo recuerdas?" Me miró y rodé los ojos.

-"¡No, joder, no me acuerdo!" Dije con brusquedad. "Si lo hiciera, no tendría por qué preguntarte, ¿cierto?"

-"Sigues siendo el mismo imbécil," dijo, secándose las nuevas lágrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro.

-"Sólo dime," agarré con fuerza mi cabello, molesto con sus lágrimas falsas. ¿Por qué no simplemente contestaba mi puta pregunta?

-"Bueno..." Tartamudeó. "Anoche te atacaron..."

-"¿Me atacaron?" La corté, el sonido de mi voz retumbando con fuerza. Un dolor punzante me atacó en la caja torácica. Inhalé profundamente, preguntándole de nuevo con voz tranquila. "¿Qué carajos quieres decir con que me atacaron?"

-"Bueno, si me dejaras terminar, Edward." Resopló antes de continuar. "En fin," aventó su cabello sobre su hombro, rodando los ojos por mi interrupción. "Sí, fueron atacados. Por lo que dicen los testigos, tú fuiste atacado por primera vez en el pasillo. Te encontraron inconsciente. Te ayudaron a levantarte cuando volviste en sí, pero te negaste a recibir más ayuda, alejándote trastabillando diciendo algo sobre un gato o gatito." Tomó un profundo respiro. "Y entonces, llamaron a la policia porque salvaste a alguna chica de ser violada." Sus palabras salieron tan rápido que me pareció que había escuchado mal, pero no. Lo dijo. ¿Mi Gatito estaba siendo violada?

Los pensamientos de mi Gatito siendo lastimada alimentaron mi necesidad de saber más.

-"Joder, ¿ella está bien?" Pregunté, sentándome derecho en la cama. El movimiento repentino tiró de un músculo en mi espalda. Volví a recostarme y Ang sólo me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

¿Acaso no me escuchó? ¡Le hice una pinche pregunta! "¡Respóndeme, maldita sea!" Ella presionó sus labios. De acuerdo, así que obviamente tenía que hablarle como una niña de cinco años. "¿Ella… está… bien?" Dije cada palabra amable y despacio.

-"No lo sé Edward," frunció los labios como si fuera alguna modelo de boca. "La verdad, no me importa."

-"¿No te importa?" Esa es la puta razón por la que odio a esta perra. Todo es acerca de ella y sólo ella. "Eres una put…" Ang tuvo suerte que fui interrumpido por la entrada del doctor.

-"Señor Masen, me alegra verlo despierto," el hombre alto de cabello oscuro, me saludó. ¿Cuántos años tenía, 12? "Soy el Dr. Sheppard. Bienvenido al Hospital Grace de Seattle. ¿Cómo se siente?" Preguntó.

-"Estoy bien."

-"Bueno, Señor Masen, vamos a echarle un vistazo y ver si lo podemos sacar de aquí. ¿Qué tal le suena eso?"

-"Suena estupendo." No quería volver a la oficina, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Mientras el doctor me examinaba yo saltaba cuando tocaba algunos puntos sensibles. Necesitaba saber sobre Gatito. ¿Cómo está Gati… quiero decir la chica de anoche? ¿Está bien?"

-"Lo siento, mi turno acaba de comenzar. No sé quién es."

-"Dios Edward, sólo déjalo." Ang dijo entre dientes desde su silla. La fulminé con la mirada. Ella me rodó los ojos.

-"Bueno, vamos a sacarle una radiografía sólo para asegurarnos que todo está bien. Recibió algunos golpes fuertes en la cabeza y en los costados. Le tomaron algunas cuando llegó por primera vez anoche, pero sólo quiero asegurarme de que no hay hinchazón por ningún lado. En seguida vuelvo." Dijo, caminando hacia la puerta. Tan pronto salió por la puerta estaba sobre Ang.

-"¿Te importaría explicarme porque estás siendo una perra desalmada?"

-"¿De qué carajos estás hablando, Edward? ¿Simplemente porque me importa una mierda la puta de cuarta con la que estuviste?"

-"¡Cuidado con como carajos la llamas!"

-"Joder, ya olvídalo, Edward. Ella estaría aquí si te quisiera."

-"Podría estar todavía en una habitación, Ang." Dije con brusquedad. Esa perra se rió de mí.

-"Dios Edward, eres tan estúpido. Ella ya no está aquí. Estaba consiguiéndome un café cuando escuché cuando las enfermeras estaban diciendo que ella y su esposo se iban. Para ser absolutamente honesta contigo, Edward, hablaron de cuan cariñoso fue su esposo con ella. También dijeron que estaban bastante íntimos cuando se fueron."

¡Eso es lo que dices tú, estúpida perra!

-"¿De qué coño estás hablando?" Estaba enojado. Ella se echó a reír de nuevo.

-"En serio Edward, ¿crees que dejaría su vida por ti? Traté de decirte que para ella sólo serías un polvo Edward. Es fácil ver que ama a su esposo. Nunca serás eso para ella." La puerta se abrió de nuevo cuando el doctor entró con una silla de ruedas.

-"Muy bien, señor Masen. Acabemos con esto de una vez." Él me ayudó a trasladarme a la maldita silla de ruedas y me empujó para salir al brillante pasillo de color blanco. Tuve que entrecerrar mis ojos. Lo escuché hablar con Ang, pero no puede concentrarme en lo que decían.

¿Podía realmente Gatito amar a su esposo? ¿Sólo había sido un medio para correrse? ¿Lo aceptaría si fuera cierto? No… mierda no, había algo ahí, entre nosotros. No era sólo un polvo como dijo Ang. Lo sabía… tenía que ser así.

-"Sr. Masen, ¿puede ponerse de pie?"

-"Eh… ¿Qué?... ¿Perdón?" Dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

-"Le pregunté que si se podía poner de pie," repitió.

-"Sí, claro." Dije, poniéndome de pie lentamente. Oh Mierda… mi cabeza latía, y mis costados estaban matándome.

-"¿Está embarazada?" Preguntó el médico. ¿Qué carajo?

-"No, todavía no," respondió Ang.

Espera… ¿Qué?

-"Sólo me aseguraba. No se permiten mujeres embarazadas dentro del cuarto o cerca de él mientras los rayos X son transmitidos. ¿Lo está intentando?" Preguntó el médico.

-¡No!" Dije, al mismo que Ang dijo: "Tal vez." Fulminé a Ang con la mirada, mientras el médico me puso lo que parecía un chaleco de metal. Ang me guiñó un ojo. Perra.

El médico nos hizo entrar a una pequeña habitación donde un técnico de rayos X nos saludó. "Muy bien Sr. Masen, dese la vuelta para que quedé frente a mí," me pidió el técnico. Tomó tal vez un total de cinco minutos antes de que me llevaran de vuelta a mi habitación. Ang me dijo que iba a conseguir algo de café. El doctor dijo que volvería pronto y me dejó solo con mis pensamientos.

Me alegró que el Gatito estuviera bien y hubiera ido a casa. Traté de recordar todo lo que nos había pasado, a mí y al Gatito, pero estaba todo en blanco. No podía recordar un carajo. Una hora más tarde fui dado de alta, con las costillas magulladas y algunos cortes desagradables—nada que pusiera en peligro mi vida. Me dijeron que me lo tomara con calma los próximo días—nada de conducir, levantar cosas pesadas y no hacer demasiados esfuerzos. Cuando el médico dijo que no levantara cosas pesadas estaba a punto de preguntar cómo iba a levantar mi polla, pero no lo hice. Creo que el doc no le vería el lado cómico.

El viaje fue tranquilo. Le pedí a Ang que me llevara a la oficina, pero ella se negó. Estaba cansado y no quería pelear—dormiría en la habitación de invitados. En la mañana cuando se hubiera ido, tomaría un taxi a la oficina. Joder, ¿dónde estaba mi coche?

-"¿Dónde está mi coche, Ang?"

-"No lo sé."

Eso fue lo que duró nuestra conversación. Cuando llegamos a la casa, me bajé del coche y caminé hacia la puerta. Sentí el brazo de Ang envolverse en torno a mí. La miré.

-"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Le dije con brusquedad.

-"Estoy tratando de ayudarte, Edward." Respondió.

-"No necesito de tu ayuda, Ang," le dije, zafándome de su agarre.

-"Muy bien, Edward. Si así es como lo quieres," dijo mientras resoplaba, alejándose de mí. Entré en silencio y subí las escaleras hacia la habitación de invitados. Había pasado una semana desde que había estado allí. Todo se seguía viendo igual. Abrí la puerta.

-"¿Qué coño estás haciendo, Edward?"

-"Irme a la cama."

-"Tu cama está en la otra habitación."

-"No… no es así. Esa es tu cama Ang, no la mía. Ya no más."

-"Edward, para con toda esta mierda."

Le negué con la cabeza y solté un bufido. ¿Está hablando en serio? "Mira Ang, ya no quiero pelear contigo. Me voy a la cama," le dije mientras le cerraba la puerta en su cara. Lo último que recordé fue que mi cabeza tocó la almohada.

Desperté y me acerqué a la ventana para mirar hacia afuera. Todavía estaba oscuro. Bajé las escaleras y entré en el solitario garaje. Los tres coches estaban allí—mi Volvo y mi Hummer , y el Lexus de Ang. La única luz provenía de la puerta abierta detrás de mí. Salí dónde las farolas de la calle iluminaban la pintura blanca de nuestro hogar y los setos sin recortar. Tenía que conseguir a alguien que se encargara de eso. La noche era fría y con una tranquilidad inquietante. Agarré la botella de píldoras en mi chaqueta. Tomé una y respiré profundamente. Agotamiento y una buena dosis de calmantes para el dolor era una combinación agradable; te sacaba de tu normal estado mental y hacía que todo fuera más lento. Pensabas más lento, te movías más lento y hablabas más lento. Bueno, de todas maneras así es como se sentía, ya fuera sí en realidad parecía como si estuvieras en cámara lenta o no, el punto era. Se sentía bien.

Pensé en un montón de cosas. Derecho de familia nunca me había afectado antes. Ahora, después de ver familias desgarradas por la mentira, tratando con mujeres mentirosas y maridos que engañan, viendo a niños siendo destrozados…. Lidiando con eso todos los días estaba empezando a joder mi mente. Acostumbraba a verlos a todos como objetos, incluso como maquinaría; eso me estaba cambiando. Ahora me daba cuenta que era hipócrita de mi parte. Yo era ese tipo. Ang era esa chica Estaba agradecido que Ang y yo no tuviéramos hijos, que tendrían que sufrir a través de nuestro divorcio. Sí, lo dije—divorcio. Decidí presentar una demanda en algún momento durante la semana. Tenía que hacerlo, no sólo por mí sino también por Gatito.

Gatito invadió mi mente. Ella era en todo lo que pensaba. Incluso cuando estuve con ella no pude sacarla de mi cabeza ni la posibilidad de que estuviéramos juntos. Ella también lo quería, ¿cierto? Me quería tanto como yo la quería a ella, estaba seguro de ello. Si no me conociera bien habría dicho que estaba enamorado de ella. Las sensaciones que tenía cuando ella estaba cerca de mí, como me sentía cuando estábamos separados- ¿Era eso amor? No, debería haber otra explicación. ¿Quién iba decir que mi mente iba a razonar con lógica? Me había dado un golpe jodidamente duro en la cabeza.

¿Realmente estaría Gatito bien? ¿Realmente habrá escuchado Ang a las enfermeras hablar de que ella dejó el hospital? ¿Sería Gatito realmente feliz con el Dr. Lame-O? Si lo fuera, ¿podría alejarme de gatito así como así? Creo que lo haría si ella lo quisiera, aunque no tomaría mucho tiempo en que se hiciera notar la tristeza, depresión y falta de auto-motivación. Lo odiaría, pero si eso es lo que haría feliz a Gatito lo haría.

Lo que tuve con Gatito fue lo mejor que había tenido con alguien en años, de hecho, hasta donde puedo recordar. Por qué el destino permitió que viniera a mi jodida vida y me hiciera feliz por unas horas, sólo para quitármela, era algo que no lograba entender. Joder, este mundo era injusto. Si alguien merecía la felicidad era yo. ¿Era eso egoísta? Por supuesto que no, merecía ser feliz justo como todos los demás. Era nuestro derecho ser felices; era todo por lo que luchábamos en la vida y literalmente, íbamos hasta los confines dela tierra para alcanzarla. Era algo que pensaba que podía tener en mi patética vida en la forma de Gatito. Ella era un nuevo aliciente en mi vida. Feliz, ella me enseño que podía ser feliz.

El sol comenzó a aparecer. Tenía que esperar toda una semana antes de que pudiera ver a Gatito. De pronto, fue como si alguien me diera una pinche bofetada en la cara. ¿Siquiera estaría allí Gatito este fin de semana? ¿La dejaría ir el Dr. Lame-O después de lo que pasó anoche? Sentí que mi pecho se desgarraba. ¿Anoche sería la última vez que la vería? No—no podía permitirme pensar eso. Volví a entrar, mirando el reloj. 6:45 AM, tenía que tomar una ducha y prepararme para el día.

Me di una ducha rápida. Estaba saliendo cuando hubo un golpe en la puerta. "Edward, la policía está aquí para hablar contigo." Dijo Angela. ¿La policía? ¿Aquí? ¿Por qué?

-"Está bien. Bajaré en un minuto." Me vestí tan rápido como pude, poniéndome rápidamente una camiseta negra de Lords of Acid, un par de jeans descoloridos y unos zapatos Van color negro. Pasando mi mano por mi pelo mientras bajaba las escaleras, entré en la habitación.

Ang estaba sentada en el sofá, y dos agentes estaban sentados en las sillas frente a ella. Entré en la habitación, tres pares de ojos observaron cada uno de mis movimientos mientras me sentaba.

-"Sr. Masen…"

-"Edward, por favor, llámeme Edward."

-"Muy bien Edward, ¿puede decirnos algo… cualquier cosa que pueda sernos útil?"

-"Lo siento, ¿oficial…?"

-"Disculpe- es Freemen, y este es el oficial Rhodes."

-"Muy bien, oficial Freemen. No, no recuerdo nada."

-"Bueno, si recuerda algo llámenos. Atrapamos al tipo que hizo esto—todo lo que podamos conseguir que podamos usar contra él sería grandioso."

-"¡Lo atraparon! ¿Quién era?" Preguntó Ang.

-"Ang, ¿nos darías unos minutos a solas por favor?" Le pedí.

-"¿Qué?... ¿Por qué Edward? Yo también quiero saber."

-"Angela, sólo tienes que irte por unos minutos."

-"Bien. Como sea Edward," dijo mientras se levantaba para irse. Después que se fue, me volví hacia los oficiales.

-"¿Cómo está ella? La chica- ¿está bien?"

-"Ella está bien, Edward. También fue dada de alta del hospital ayer en la noche. Algunas contusiones y cortes, pero nada de qué preocuparse."

-"Gracias a Dios. ¿Me podría dar su nombre para que pueda verificar yo mismo?"

-"Lo siento Edward, pero no podemos hacer eso. Es confidencial. No podemos dar los nombres."

-"¿Está bromeando? ¡Necesito su nombre!

-"Lo siento, pero no podemos." Estaba tan enojado de que nadie podía darme la mierda que quería. Estaba tan cerca y tan jodidamente lejos. Tenía que averiguar su nombre.

Después de aproximadamente media hora se marcharon, dejándome sólo otra vez. Ang empezó a ladrarme. Sólo pase junto a ella sin preocuparme realmente por lo que tenía que decir. Regresé a la habitación de invitados y me acosté. Pensé que podría dormir unas pocas horas, luego encontrar mi coche y salir pitando de aquí.

-"Edward, por favor, ¿puedo entrar?" Ang susurró. ¡Maldita sea! Joder, ¿no puede dejar dormir?

-"Claro, porque no Ang," dije sarcásticamente.

Ang caminó lentamente a través de la puerta, mirando al suelo. Suspiró con fuerza. "Edward, ¿podemos hablar por favor?"

-"Por eso estás aquí Ang, así que habla," dije, rodando los ojos.

Se sentó en la esquina de la cama, mirándome finalmente. "¡Edward, estoy… estoy tan apenada por todo! Todo lo que te he dicho o hecho."

-"¿De qué estás hablando Ang?" Estaba jodidamente confundido.

-"Dios Edward, de todo… me estoy disculpando por todo. Por todo Edward… es simplemente que es demasiado por lo que tengo que disculparme." Maldición, no tenía sentido nada de la mierda que me estaba diciendo.

-"Ang, no te entiendo," dije mientras me enderezaba un poco para sentarme.

-"Dios Edward, por toda esta mierda. Por todas las peleas que inicié contigo sin maldita razón alguna, excepto porque estaba aburrida. Edward me case contigo porque quería. Te quería para… quería…" Negó con la cabeza.

Me acerqué a ella. "¿Qué Ang? Dime," le susurré.

-"Edward, yo sé… sé que te he defraudado. He sido una tonta. Pensé que podía vivir sin ti. Pero ahora—después de todo este dolor y sufrimiento—es hora de que respete a aquellos a quién amo, aquellos que significan más que nada para mí. Me entristeció, sentir que lo mejor que podía hacer era acabar con todo e irme para siempre. Traté de alejarte. Traté de no amarte en los ocho años que hemos estado casados. Pero fallé Edward… te amo… siempre lo he hecho… nunca he amado a nadie como te amo a ti….Desearía poder regresar el tiempo; podríamos haber sido tan felices entonces. Sé que no podemos enmendar el pasado, pero no puedo perderte Edward. Me aterra. Me está matando por dentro. ¿No ves que podemos hacernos felices el uno al otro? He aprendido a amarte por todo lo que me has dado. Por lo que no importa que pase, siempre estaré agradecida, Edward. Siempre te amaré," dijo a medida que las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

-"Ang," le dije mientras la atraía hacia mí. "No llores, por favor. Todo estará bien. Hay alguien ahí afuera para ti," dije mientras pasaba mi mano por su cabello.

-"No, Edward… ¡No quiero a nadie más! ¡Te quiero a ti!" Enterró más su cabeza en mi pecho. Suspiré.

-"Vamos Ang, no hablas en serio. No eres feliz y tampoco yo. Ambos lo sabemos, Ang."

-"Podemos hacer que esto funcione, Edward. Sé que podemos."

-"Ang, por favor, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que es," le susurré.

-"Sólo, ¿podrías por favor volver a casa? ¿Traer tus cosas de la oficina de vuelta aquí y quedarte conmigo?" Dijo mirándome. Esta no era la Ang que conocí, a través de estos ocho años. Esta era la chica tímida de la universidad. Le sonreí.

-"Sí, seguro, traeré mis cosas mañana Ang." Ella me sonrió en respuesta, levantando su cabeza al nivel de la mía. Lentamente llevó su mano a mi pelo y la pasó despacio por él. Vi pasar las tímidas emociones a través de sus ojos cuando poco a poco acercó sus labios a los míos. Sin pensar con claridad, dejé que Ang me besara. Sus manos tiraron de mi cabello, mientras las mías se movieron a su cintura y la acercaron un poco más. Justo cuando su lengua tocó ligeramente mi labio inferior, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y la empujé. ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo? Jodidos medicamentos….

-"Ang, no podemos hacer esto. Lo siento, pero simplemente no puedo." Le dije.

-"Edward, por favor… por favor, sólo dame esta noche. Necesitamos este, bebé." Suplicó mientras se movía hacia mí.

-"No Ang, no podemos y no lo haré. Es necesario que haya límites que no se cruzaran. Este es uno de ellos, Ang. Traeré mis cosas de nuevo y me quedaré aquí por ahora. Vamos a tratar de llevarnos bien, Ang. Pero tienes que entender que esto no puede suceder de nuevo."

-"Lo tomo Edward. Tomaré lo que sea que me des," dijo, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta. "Gracias, Edward. Duerme un poco—luces como una mierda." Se echó a reír cuando salía. Me reí también mientras me acostaba. Esta era la vieja Ang que conocía—de vuelta a cuando empezamos a salir. Despreocupada, siempre sonriendo y carcajeándose. Esperaba que volviera a ser como antes. De seguro encontraría alguien que la amara realmente. Ang, siempre fue una mujer hermosa, pero nunca hubo algo real y sólido entre nosotros. Cerré los ojos y me dormí antes de que me diera cuenta.

Desperté un poco después. Bajé las escaleras. Ang no estaba por ningún lado. Sonreí para mis adentros. Esto podría ser más fácil de lo que pensaba. Caminé hacia el garaje y me subí a la Hummer, haciendo el corto viaje a mi oficina.

Me sentí aliviado cuando estacioné en el garaje de la oficina. Salí del coche y fui hasta el ascensor. Saqué mi Blackberry. Eran las 6:47 AM. Ninguna llamada perdida o mensajes de texto. El ascensor dio un pequeño pitido y salí. El guardia de seguridad estaba caminando hacia mí.

-"Sr. Masen, ¿cómo está usted esta noche?"

-"Buenas noches, Sr. Chantey. Estoy bien, ¿y usted?" El Sr. Chantey me agradaba. Aunque no voy a mentir—el viejo me asustaba. Le quitaron su arma después de que le disparó a un gato, pensando que era alguien irrumpiendo en el edificio. Ahora tenía una pistola eléctrica y un gas pimienta. Viejo loco.

-"Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Otra mañana llegando temprano, por lo que veo."

-"Sí, el trabajo de un abogado nunca termina."

-"Bueno, no trabaje muy duro, Sr. Masen," dijo riendo, y volviendo a caminar por el pasillo.

-"¡Eh! Usted también Sr. Chantey." Grité detrás de él. No creo que me haya escuchado. Entré en mi oficina, me quité los zapatos y me dejé caer en el sofá. ¿Qué es lo que haré, qué es lo que haré?

Un golpe en mi puerta me sobresaltó. ¿Quién coño será? Caminé hacia la puerta y la abrí un poco. Mi emoción aumento cuando me di cuenta de quién se trataba.

-"Hola, ¿cómo estás?" Preguntó. Mi polla al instante se puso dura como una roca. Estaba tan ansioso por tocarla.

-"¿Gatito?" Llevaba esa tonta máscara. ¿Por qué la estaba usando?

Pasó junto a mí y se sentó en el sofá. Me acerqué y me senté a su lado. Aproveché la oportunidad para acariciar suavemente su rostro. Era hermosa. Sus pechos, sus ojos, su hermosa sonrisa. Todo en ella era hermoso. La quería conmigo para siempre.

-"Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer?" Preguntó. Ella comenzó a besar mi pecho. Tenía que ponerme de pie para aliviar la presión en mis pantalones. Estaba totalmente erecto, y el ángulo de mi polla era lo que estaba haciendo las cosas incómodas. Me puse de pie, frente a ella. Los ojos de Gatito bajaron rápidamente a mi entrepierna. Volvió a levantar la vista hacia mí y sonrió.

-"Veo que alguien ya está listo," dijo. Empezó a desabrochar el cinturón y bajar el cierre de mis pantalones.

Ella bajó mis pantalones hasta las rodillas. Levanté la pierna izquierda para sacármelos mientras me ayudaba. Repetimos el proceso con la pierna derecha. Estaba parado allí en boxers, frente a ella, mirándola. Mi mente estaba funcionando tan rápido que no podía pensar con claridad. ¿Por qué estaba Gatito aquí? ¿Cómo sabía dónde trabajaba?

Ella me sonrió, y lentamente se lamió sus labios gruesos con la punta rosada de su lengua. Me incliné hacia adelante y coloqué mi boca en la suya, a sabiendas de cuan suave era su lengua, no pude aguantar más sin atacar su boca. Como si leyera mi mente, su lengua empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la mía. Ambos gemimos cuando hicieron contacto.

Después de un rato, ella rompió el beso y se puso de pie. Llevó su mano izquierda al bulto en mis boxers y empezó a frotar hacia arriba y hacia abajo, mientras comenzó a desabrochar su bra con su mano derecha. Una vez que quedó libre de su bra, se acarició y apretó el pezón derecho. ¿Cuándo carajos se quitó la blusa? ¡Demonios, a quién le importa! Moví mi mano para acariciar su pecho izquierdo.

-"¿Puedo ver lo que tenemos aquí?" Dijo Gatito, mientras sus dedos índices recorrían y se deslizaban debajo del borde de mis boxers. Estiró el elástico y los bajó con mucho cuidado. Mi polla saltó hacia adelante para darle la bienvenida. La miró con adoración antes de agarrar la cabeza con su mano izquierda. Despacio la acarició de hacia arriba y hacia abajo, todo el tiempo prestando atención especial a la cabeza. Su mano derecha la ahuecó en mis bolas y las acarició con mucho cuidado.

Los gemidos se escaparon de mis labios. ¡Joder, ella era buena en esto! Me quedé allí, viéndola acariciarme arriba y debajo de forma lenta y provocadora. Gatito sabía cómo complacerme. La mirada en sus ojos me dijo que era su único objetivo.

Se acercó a mí, todo el tiempo sujetándome por la base de mi polla. Entonces lo hizo—puso sus suaves labios alrededor de la cabeza de mi polla y lentamente arremolino su lengua alrededor y hacia arriba y hacia abajo de mi eje. La sensación era increíble. Cada vez que iba hacia abajo, bajaba más y más, hasta lo más profundo de su garganta. En su camino de regreso hacia arriba, prestaba mayor atención a mi cabeza. Joder, no iba a durar mucho tiempo.

-"Mierda Gatito, tu boca se siente tan jodidamente increíble," gemí. Mis manos se aferraron a su cabello.

Ella continuó con sus ministraciones orales, aumentando su succión y velocidad. Sabía que estaba cerca, pensé en alejarla para prolongar el suceso, pero se sentía demasiado bien. Estaba temblando y aferrándome como si se me fuera la puta vida en ello. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos. Ella era una pinche profesional—no había duda de ello. Sentía que estaba en un lugar de no retorno cuando continuó aumentando su velocidad. Por último, la más fuerte sensación de placer me golpeó como un maremoto. Gimiendo el nombre de Gatito, mi polla empezó a chorrear en lo más profundo de su garganta. No pude contenerme, ni las maldiciones que se escaparon de mis labios. Me aferré a su cabeza. Ella finalmente retrocedió después de que se hubiera ido la maravillosa sensación, y yo era capaz de respirar de nuevo.

-"¡Joder Gatito, eso fue fabuloso!" Sonreí, mirándola.

Me arrodillé frente a ella. Tenía que tocarla. Me sentí obligado a acariciar sus pechos y lo hice mientras ella de buena gana se recostaba en el sofá para darme fácil acceso. Empecé a acariciar su vientre, haciendo círculos, bajando más y más. Deslicé mi mano bajo su falda, entre sus panties y empecé a acariciar su clítoris, haciéndola gemir y cerrar los ojos.

Sentí que mi polla comenzaba a responder de nuevo.

Quería estar dentro de Gatito. Saqué mi mano de debajo de su falda y se quejó por la pérdida de contacto. Desabroché su falda mientras ella levantaba sus caderas para que pudiera sacarla. Después de eso rápidamente me deshice de sus panties. Me subí al sofá quedando de rodillas y me coloqué sobre ella. Queriendo que sintiera todo lo que sentí, la besé con cada onza de pasión en mí. Ella me detuvo de repente.

-"¿Estás olvidando algo?" Preguntó. Le di una mirada desconcertada. Oh, la máscara… llevé mis manos a su rostro para quitarla.

-"¡No!" Gritó. "No… eso no," dijo en voz más baja. Me tendió un pequeño paquete de aluminio. Mierda, ¿cómo diablos casi me olvido de eso? ¿Pensar en el coño de Gatito causa amnesia?

Tomé el paquete de su mano, abriéndolo, y desenrollé el condón en mi polla. Alineé mi polla en su coño y empujé hacia adelante. Incluso con un condón ella se sentía maravillosa. Empecé a moverme hacia atrás y adelante, cada vez empujando más y más fuerte.

-"¡Oh Mierda, Gatito! Te gusta sentir está polla en tu coño, ¿no es cierto? ¡Tú coño está tan húmedo!

Ella gimió con fuerza en respuesta y se movió conmigo.

-"¿Quieres más Gatito? Te daré más. Me aseguraré que no puedas caminar en una puta semana."

-"¡Mierda… no… puedes… decirme… cosas… así!" ¿Por qué ella sonaba un poco diferente? "Joder… Estoy… tan… cerca… más… fuerte…oh… dios."

Espera… ¿qué coño? Me paralicé y la miré.

-"¿Gatito?" Traté de quitarle la máscara.

-"No… por favor no lo hagas," suplicó. Salí de un tirón.

-"¿QUÉ CARAJO? ¡ANG! ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ?" Grité.

Me incorporé en la cama rápidamente y miré alrededor. Una delgada y fría capa de sudor me cubría. Carajo- ¡Fue sólo un maldito sueño! Frotando mi cara con mis manos, traté de calmar mi respiración. ¡El puto infierno, esa fue una pinche aterradora pesadilla de mierda!

Dios. Me levanté de la cama, tratando de calmarme. No estaba funcionando en lo absoluto. Estaba dando vueltas alrededor de la habitación de invitados. Una ducha—necesito una ducha—eso me ayudara. Me dirigí a la ducha. Mi cabeza estaba latiendo como una hija de puta. Cerré los ojos y dejé que el agua caliente cayera por mi cuerpo. Largos cabellos castaños destellaron detrás de mis ojos cerrados. Ojos marrón chocolate… Labios carnosos, rosados y suaves… Su rostro, el rostro de mi Belleza del trabajo… sus labios se movían como si estuviera hablando, pero no oía las palabras. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. ¿Qué carajos fue eso? ¿Por qué estaba pensando en ella? Salí de la ducha y me puse rápidamente unos jeans oscuros y una camisa de manga larga color negro. Pasando las manos por mi pelo, bajé las escaleras.

Agarré mi celular y llamé a Em para informarle que no iba a trabajar hoy. Sin embargo, en algún momento del día me pasaría por ahí para hablar con él y recogería algo de mi mierda. Sí, me iba a quedar con Ang—por ahora, al menos.

Entré en la cocina y abrí el refrigerador. ¿Qué quería comer? No había nada de mierda allí. ¿No va Ang a la pinche tienda? Cerré la puerta y me acerqué a las alacenas. Pan, sopa, atún. ¿Qué carajos es está mierda? Joder, no había nada para desayunar. ¿No sabía que el desayuno es la maldita comida más importante del día? Cerrando la alacena de un portazo, salí de la cocina y me detuve en seco. Ahí estaban de nuevo—destellos de mi Belleza, lágrimas surcando su rostro mientras se inclinaba sobre algo. ¿Por qué lloraba? Maldita sea, ¿por qué no podía escuchar lo que estaba diciendo? Jodidamente frustrado como la mierda, cogí las llaves de mi Hummer. Tenía que llegar a la oficina y hablar con Em. Necesitaba decirle lo que pasó, y lo que había estado haciendo. Sabía que Em no me juzgaría. Estaba jodidamente seguro de que el cabrón estaría extasiado de que me estuviera cogiendo un coño. ¿Ya había mencionado que él odiaba a Ang?

Me metí en la Hummer y me acomodé en el asiento. No había conducido la bestia en un buen tiempo. Joder, todavía tenía que encontrar a mi Gatito. ¿Estaría en el hotel? Esperaba que sí… Me detuve en un semáforo en rojo cuando un destello de color marrón llamó mi atención. Me volví para ver un cabello largo y castaño, y un abrigo con estampado de leopardo.

¿Gatito? Estaba a punto de saltar de la pinche Hummer cuando se dio la vuelta. ¡Mierda no, esa no era mi Gatito! Ella tenía ojos azules, pequeños y brillantes, y una pinche nariz enorme, de bruja. Me estremecí— ¡Maldición, si era fea como la mierda! Caramba, eso me iba a causar algunas pinches pesadillas. La luz cambió a verde y avance. De pronto de nuevo el rostro de mi Belleza destelló en mi cabeza. ¿Qué coño era esto? ¿Era como si alguien estuviera tratando de mandarme pinches mensajes subliminales? ¿Por qué carajos ella estaba invadiendo mi puta mente?

Estacioné a la bestia en el garaje subterráneo. Tuve que tomar dos pinches lugares, porque las Hummer son tan condenadamente grandes, y los lugares tan pequeños. Caminé hacia el ascensor. Cuando sonó y las puertas se abrieron, salieron tres chicas. Cuando me hice a un lado para dejarlas pasar, me sonrieron. Les devolví la sonrisa. Mientras entraba, las escuché hablando de mí.

-"Oh Dios, ¿viste su cara?"

-"¡Sí lo vi! Siempre me han gustado los chicos malos—y por el aspecto de su rostro, tiene que ser uno."

-"Lo follaría hasta el cansancio."

A medida que las puertas se cerraban me eché a reír. No, lo siento señoritas- ¡eso no va a pasar! Sólo hay una chica que quiero follar—mi Gatito. La subida a la oficina fue…. bueno, un viaje a la oficina. Las puertas se deslizaron abiertas y salí cuando de nuevo hubo otro destello de ella en mi mente. ¿Qué carajos me pasaba? Realmente necesitaba encontrarla, hablar con ella. Sacudí mi cabeza mientras me acercaba a la Sr. Cope.

-"Hola, ¿está ocupado Em?"

-"Hola EDWA… ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Qué le pasó a tu cara?" Gritó mientras se paró de un salto y alcanzaba mi rostro. Me reí entre dientes. Dios, la amaba. Pasó su mano sobre mi mejilla. Apuesto a que era una gran madre.

-"Estoy probando con el look de chico malo, Sr. C," dije riendo. Ella no se rió conmigo.

-"Edward, ¿qué hiciste?" Susurró.

-"No lo sé, no recuerdo lo que pasó." Dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

-"Edward, no deberías estar aquí. Luces como una mierda." Bueno, ¡muchas jodidas gracias!

-"Estoy bien Sr. C. ¿Está Em ocupado? Tengo que hablar con él."

-"Sí, está hablando con la Srita. Swan."

-"¿La Srita. Swan?"

-"Sí Edward, es propietaria del Spa en la planta baja." Dijo la Sr. C rodándome los ojos.

-"Ah, el Spa Huevo de Gallina." Me olvidé de la cita para hoy de Em.

-"Esta bien, ¿podrías llamar a mi oficina cuando ella se vaya por favor?" Le pedí mientras caminaba hacia mi oficina.

-"Claro que puedo, nene," dijo en voz alta.

Cuando pasé por la oficina de Em, fui de nuevo golpeado con imágenes de mi Belleza destellando en mi mente. Esta vez ella me dio un beso. ¿Qué carajo? De nuevo sacudí mi cabeza y entré en mi oficina. Algo estaba mal. No tenía idea de por qué, pero tenía esa sensación en el estómago de que tenía que ir a la oficina de Em. Me senté en mi escritorio por unos diez minutos. La sensación seguía allí, casi obligándome a moverme, haciéndome querer dirigirme hacia allí. El verla otra vez en mi mente, lo tomé como lo que faltaba. ¿Estaba perdiendo la pinche cabeza? Tal vez Em no era con quien necesitaba hablar. Podría necesitar ayuda profesional. Esta sensación era como una atracción que no podía ser ignorada—la misma sensación que tuve ese día que vi a mi Belleza y sus amigas. La misma sensación que tenía con mi Gatito.

Llegué a la oficina de Em; su puerta estaba cerrada. Alcancé la perilla para girarla cuando escuché la risa de Em. Gemí mientras lo escuchaba. Estaba contando chistes—no era muy bueno en eso. Tenía que ayudar a esta pobre chica antes que las cosas se pusieran peor. Abrí la puerta para verla de espaldas hacia mí. De pronto sentí que la atracción aumentó. Su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, dejando expuesto su largo y elegante cuello. Curiosamente, deseaba tanto agarrar a la chica, lamer y chupar su cuello… Sentí que mi polla se agitó en mis jeans. Miré a Em; al principio estaba sonriendo, pero rápidamente su mirada cambió a una de preocupación.

-"¿Qué carajo? ¡Edward, luces como una mierda! ¿Quién carajos te hizo eso, hermano?" Dijo Em, poniéndose de pie. Mis ojos rápidamente bajaron hacia la chica sentada allí. Seguía estando de espaldas hacia mí.

-"No estoy seguro," dije. Vi que la chica se tensó cuando las palabras salieron de mi boca. Poco a poco se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a mí. Lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Cuando se puso de pie, el olor a algodón de azúcar me golpeó con toda su fuerza. Dios.

-"Eres tú," susurró, caminando hacia mí.

-"¿Gatito?" Ella sonrió, esa sonrisa suya que quitaba el aliento y asintió. Saltó hacia mí; la envolví en mis brazos, sin querer dejarla ir jamás.

-"¡Gracias a Dios que estás bien! Estaba tan angustiada—nadie me daba información sobre ti." Dijo llorando. Froté su espalda.

-"Estoy bien, Gatito. ¿Tú estás bien?" Me alejé un poco para revisarla. Algunos cortes y unos pequeños hematomas, no estaba tan mal.

-"Ahora lo estoy," dije, mirándome y sonriendo entre sus lágrimas. Llevé mis pulgares a su rostro y con las yemas limpié sus lágrimas. Detrás de Gatito, Em se aclaró su garganta.

-"Um… sí… sólo voy a estar por ahí, en algún lugar, haciendo algo," dijo, mientras salía y cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

-"¿Edward… tu nombre es Edward? Es un nombre tan pasado de moda." Ella se rió y esa mierda se fue directo a pinche polla. Joder, ¡ella estaba bromeando conmigo!

-"Sí, mi nombre es Edward, pero no hay nada pasado de moda con respecto a mí, Gatito," dije mientras la atraía hacia mí, frotando mi polla contra ella. "Bueno, ahora que ya sabes mi nombre real Gatito. Dime el tuyo." Dije contra su cuello. El cual empecé a lamer y chupar.

-"Oh Dios," gimió. "Bella."

Bella. Me gustaba, pero me gustaba más Gatito. Llevé mi boca hacia la suya. Lo que comenzó como un beso lento y suave se convirtió en un beso necesito-tenerte-justo-ahora. Empujé a mi Gatito contra la pared, levantándola hacia mí. Ella envolvió sus piernas en torno a mi cintura. Todo parecía tan surrealista. No podía meterme en la cabeza que Gatito, Belleza y Bella eran reales y estaban aquí conmigo. Ella ha estado todo este tiempo justo aquí frente a mí. En el Gimnasio. En el vestíbulo. En el hotel. Cada día de mi vida en este último año. En ese momento me prometí a mí mismo que nada nos separaría. Que la tendría para mí y nunca la dejaría ir.

**-****"¡Abortar! ¡Abortar! ¡Bruja malvada del norte, sur, este y oeste está aquí! ¡ABORTAR! ¡Diablesa va de camino hacia allá!" **La voz de Em resonó a través del intercomunicador. Gatito me dio una mirada extraña. ¿Quién?

**-****"Ella va para allá, hermano, y joder, no parece muy feliz," **advirtió.

-"¿De quién está hablando Edward?" Gemí ante el sonido de mi nombre saliendo de sus ahora hinchados labios.

-"No lo sé, Gatito," dije, mientras la bajaba de la pared.

**-****"¡Amigo! ¡10 segundos y contando! ¡La jodida bruja y puta busca pollas se acerca! ¡Aborta, hijo de perra, ABORTA!" **Su voz volvió a sonar. Justo cuando di un paso hacia atrás, alejándome de Gatito, la puerta se abrió.

-"Edward, aquí estás." Dijo Ang, mientras mi Gatito se paró a mi lado.

¡..MIERDA!

**_Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capi, me encanta este Em. Como les dije antes, tengo otras traducciones que ocupan mucho de mi tiempo y además de otros proyectos. Así es que si les interesa que la historia siga, un poco de amor de su parte vendría de perlas. Gracias a quienes han añadido la historia a sus favoritas y alertas de autor. Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capi anterior, Sheryl Alexandra, beakis, nyssaCullen, cintiaelnemer, valee, EmilioLT, darky1995, bea, lilian, janalez, Juls Cullen, claudia cullen xD, christti, DarkWardObsession, MaRiie CulleN WaaYlaanD, Nani, Tanya Pattz Cullen y un saludo especial a mis nenas Injoa y Joletapias. Besos y nos leemos en el próximo. _**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola chicas, aquí les dejo otro capi más de Gatito y Espartano, disfruten.**_

_**El recordatorio de siempre, los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia a Don't live in regret y AriCullen 1134. Yo sólo la traduzco.**_

**Capítulo 7: "Tiempo para pensar"**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

-"¿Edward?" La voz familiar me golpeó.

Me quedé viendo a Angela atónita. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Se introdujo más en la oficina y me estrechó los ojos antes de fruncirnos el ceño a ambos.

-"¿Bella?" Se detuvo frente a nosotros. Por lo general su voz estaba llena de dulzura y ternura. Ahora, su voz me dejó helada; estaba llena de total amargura.

Edward... Eddie... Oh Dios. Edward era su esposo. Volví mi cabeza para mirarlo.

La vida se sintió justa para mí por unos cinco minutos. Él estaba bien, yo estaba bien, y estábamos juntos otra vez. La sensación de sus labios sobre los míos era el cielo. El fin de semana había vivido un infierno sin saber si estaba bien. Llamé al hospital una y otra vez; a pesar de mis numerosos intentos, nadie me dijo como estaba.

Ahora que sabía que estaba bien, mi corazón estaba todo aplastado de nuevo. Si el suelo pudiera abrirse y tragarme hasta el infierno lo haría, porque en este momento la mirada de Angela daba más miedo que cualquier vida allá abajo en las fosas de fuego.

-"Bella, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Dio un paso hacia mí. Sus brazos cruzados y sus ojos paseándose de aquí para allá entre Edward y yo.

-"Angela..." Balbuceé su nombre mientras Edward me miraba.

Sip, una situación jodida. Veinte minutos antes, estaba allí por negocios. En cuestión de minutos todo cambio—Estaba parada junto a mi Espartano, quien también era mi dios de pelo color cobre y el esposo de Angela. Y mi amante y su esposa estaban esperando que dijera por qué estaba en esta oficina.

-"¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos?" Me preguntó directamente. Cuando me preguntó sus ojos se estrecharon. Mis rodillas temblaban mientras escuchaba que Edward suspiraba profundamente.

-"Edward estaba planeando sorprenderte con un día de Spa," di una respuesta vaga.

No quería que supiera sobre mí y Edward. Tuve diarrea verbal. Seguí hablando sobre el paquete que había armado, evidentemente dejando fuera el hecho de que era para Emmett y no para Edward.

Decidí hacer caso omiso de la mirada de Edward. Lo escuché resoplar y tratar de intervenir pero no iba a detenerme pronto.

El ceño fruncido de Angela desapareció ante el sonido de "día de Spa", su sonrisa gritaba felicidad y sus ojos se agüaron mientras miraba a su esposo.

No podía soportar ver la mirada amorosa que ella le estaba dando, dolía demasiado. Me volví para agarrar mi carpeta del escritorio de Emmett.

-"Entonceees, sí Edward, ummmm," recogí todas las hojas y las apilé ordenadamente mientras les daba la espalda. "Voy a dejar esto aquí, para ti y para Emmett."

-"¡Ohh Edward! ¡Gracias!" Oí que Angela dijo con cariño. Cerré los ojos y obligué a mis lágrimas a consumirse, ya que amenazaban con escaparse.

Controlé mi respiración y volví mi rostro hacia ellos. Los brazos de Angela estaban envueltos en su cintura y su rostro enterrado en su pecho.

Los brazos de él apenas la tocaban, y sus ojos estaban pegados a los míos. Mi corazón escoció por la nueva herida que esta revelación le ocasionó. Sinceramente, no sabía que tanto podía soportar. Lo amaba, mi corazón estaba seguro de ello. Pero también amaba a Angela. Ella me miró y me guiñó un ojo. Él intentó empujarla pero ella se aferró a él, los músculos de sus antebrazos se definieron cuando apretó su agarre.

-"Bella, ¿qué te paso?" Finalmente soltó a mi hombre—quiero decir, su hombre—y se acercó a mí, agarrando mi brazo tensionado.

-"Oh, eso," apenas me reí ante el torpe vendaje de mi brazo. Eric hizo un pésimo trabajo al envolverlo, pero más apretado que cuando yo hice mi débil intento.

-"Me caí," lo levanté y me reí de ello. "Tú sabes lo torpe que soy." Sonreí y ella me miró como una madre lo haría con su hijo.

-"Oh Bella, tienes que tener más cuidado," me miró con ternura en sus ojos marrones. "Esa mano vale miles."

-"Lo dudo, pero sí, lo sé," miré a mi alrededor tímidamente buscando mi bolso mientras ella reía.

-"Deberías asegurar tus manos como J-Lo hizo con su trasero," se echó a reír sola mientras yo tomaba mi bolso negro que había aventado por ahí.

-"Ahora, voy a dejarlos solos," miré a Angela mientras ella saltaba sobre el escritorio de Emmett, sintiéndose como en casa.

Edward me miró su mandíbula apretada con fuerza, mientras sus ojos brillaban de un verde encendido. Cuando caminó hacia mí, me di la vuelta para salir disparada de la oficina y pasar la zona de recepción.

-"¡Adiós Bella!" Escuché que Angela me gritó mientras daba la vuelta a la esquina.

Todo lo que vi era gris, amarillo, marrón, deteniéndome cuando llegué al cromo. Parpadeé repetidas veces mientras frenéticamente presionaba el botón de los ascensores con la flecha hacia abajo.

_¡Vamos! ¡Date prisa!_

Miré de nuevo a las puertas de la oficina de abogados de la que acababa de huir.

Masen... Edward Masen... Mi Espartano... el esposo de Angela.

El sonido de las puertas deslizándose abiertas fue música para mis oídos. Entré en el vacío ascensor y golpeé la espalda contra la pared. Mis ojos se cerraron con fuerza y finalmente dejé que las lágrimas llenaran los bordes de mis ojos ardiendo.

Estiré la mano apretando el botón del vestíbulo, observé las puertas deslizarse y jadeé cuando vi una mano deslizarse entre ellas forzándolas a abrirse.

Me miró fijamente mientras entraba. Me quedé paralizada, incapaz de pensar o respirar. Las puertas se cerraron detrás de él, la iluminación se oscureció y parpadeó contra sus mechones bronces, sus ojos de un esmeralda líquido derritieron mi corazón con su mirada.

-"Bella," dijo mi nombre con una voz baja y suave. Su sonido rasgó cada centímetro de mí, que casi me hace perder el equilibrio.

Parte de mí quería escuchar que lo dijera de nuevo, mientras que otra parte temía que esto no terminaría bien. Estaba atrapada en este pequeño y confinado espacio, mientras él se acercaba más y más, mis partes femeninas gritaban por su tacto.

Di un paso hacia atrás para sentir el duro y frío panel de madera. No tenía a donde ir cuando se detuvo a medio paso y giró levemente su cuerpo, sus largos dedos alcanzando el botón para detener el elevador y presionándolo. Él me tomó entre sus brazos cuando paramos abruptamente.

-"¡Edward!" Chillé. Parte de mí estaba aterrorizada cuando el elevador dio tumbos y se sacudió a medida que se asentaba y detenía. La otra mitad tomó ventaja de estar en los brazos de Edward, sintiendo sus fuertes y firmes músculos cuando a propósito caí en él.

Su risa envió un cosquilleo excitante por todo mi cuerpo. Dios, su aroma era delicioso. Mis ojos rodaron hacia atrás cuando el inicial aroma cítrico me golpeó. Tan limpio y fresco. El pequeño y reducido espacio sólo aumentó el aroma. Mi Hoo-hah no tenía ninguna posibilidad de permanecer seco. El aroma cálido y almizclado sólo me atrajo más cerca, me seducía tanto como él. Me estaba volviendo desenfrenada. Eso y el hecho de que me estaba mirando fijamente, sus manos curveadas en torno a mis caderas.

Estaba acorralada en el ascensor. No había hacia donde moverse. Sólo éramos él y yo. Bella y Edward. Gatito y Espartano. Mi mojado hoohah y esa puta polla dura-como-una-roca por el que me moría desde nuestro primer fin de semana.

-"Gatito," su voz era maravillosa. Mi corazón dio un salto ante el sonido de ella, anhelaba escucharlo todos los fines de semana. Estaba segura de que estaba soñando, no estaba tan convencida de que alguna vez volvería a escucharla.

Pero era real. Él estaba conmigo. Y yo estaba con él.

-"Espartano," empuje mis caderas a las de él. Estaba perdiendo la batalla por hacer lo correcto. Sabía que esto estaba mal. ¡Pero Dios, él se sentía tan bien! Su olor me consumía. Con un, "uuuggh." Deje que todos mis miedos y pensamientos desaparecieran, y sus labios se estrellaron en los míos.

Su lengua se deslizó entre mis labios. Nuestras bocas al principio se movieron despacio, disfrutando del cálido y suave deslizamiento de nuestras lenguas. Rápidamente la necesidad de estar juntos nos impulsó a movernos más rápido, más desesperadamente.

Nos acercamos más el uno al otro. Pecho con pecho. Boca con boca. Sus caderas presionando en las mías. Todavía no estábamos lo suficientemente cerca. Sus manos sujetaron mis caderas, levantándome en el aire. Con impaciencia ensanché mis piernas, sin importarme que mi falda de tubo se rasgara cuando las envolviera en torno a él. Mis talones se enterraron en su trasero, acercándolo más.

-"Mmmm, Bella," susurró en mi oído mientras tiraba del lóbulo de mi oreja. "Te necesito."

_Mierda._

-"Esto no puede ser real," susurré, temiendo que estuviera a punto de despertar. Todos los fines de semana despertaba decepcionada, temiendo que mis sueños de verdad fueran sueños. Despertaba junto a Eric. No el hombre con la máscara. No con el hombre de cabello color bronce con el que había fantaseado.

-"Lo es," insistió. Estrelló su boca contra la mía. Compartimos una pequeña risita cuando nuestros dientes frontales chocaron, por la impaciencia de nuestro beso.

-"Yo...," me dio un beso duro y seco, "te he deseado...," me besó de nuevo, derritiéndome con sus ojos ardientes, "desde que te vi en el gimnasio."

Oh joder, maldición. Empujé mis caderas contra su polla. ¿Cómo puede ser cierto esto? Ambos nos habíamos deseado por tanto tiempo, ninguno de los dos dando al otro alguna indicación. "Uuughh, yo también," confesé.

Todos los sentimientos que tenía por él afloraron. El deseo y necesidad de tener a mi Espartano. La curiosidad y deseo por mi dios de pelo color bronce. Él y yo. En un cuadrado y pequeño ascensor. Mis piernas envueltas alrededor de su cintura. Mi centro hirviendo como un volcán a punto de explotar.

_¡Pero él es el esposo de Ang!_

_... ¡Cállate!..._

_¡No puedes hacer esto!_

_... ¿Por qué carajos no?... _

-"¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó. De pronto me pregunté si estaba hablando en voz alta.

Sus ojos perforaron en los míos, y toda mi alma estaba perdida por él. "Te necesito," le supliqué, colocando mis labios en los suyos.

Este hombre era increíble. Nuestras lenguas se movieron juntas en perfecta armonía, como bailarines profesionales bailando un tango.

Nuestra respiración era todo lo que podía escuchar, jadeos profundos y desesperados cuando lo vi desabrochándose los pantalones. Vendada como estaba, mi única mano era inútil. Miré con paciencia como sus largos dedos desabrochaban cada botón de sus pantalones de mezclilla, exponiendo sus Calvins negros.

De repente sentí mariposas en el estómago cuando me di cuenta que en realidad nunca había visto su polla. Créanme, la he sentido. Sin embargo, estaba emocionada por verlo. Lo miré con ojos llenos de lujuria mientras contoneaba sus caderas hasta que sus pantalones cayeron al suelo.

Me besó de nuevo. Nuestro besó se desbordó con pasión. Su mano todavía me sostenía en alto mientras mi espalda se apoyaba contra la pared del ascensor. Yo estaba empapada. El calor penetraba a través de mis bragas definitivamente intensificándolo cuando sentí la calidez de su polla quemar la parte superior de mi abdomen.

Empujé su pecho, permitiéndome una buena vista de la parte baja. Puta madre. Sabía que no me decepcionaría. Un gemido escapó de mis labios cuando bajé mi mano y agarré la punta de una enorme polla. No es broma—era enorme. Envolví mi mano en torno a la base, provocando que gimiera por el tacto. Mis dedos apenas si se tocaron, era tan gruesa.

Me estaba comiendo con los ojos a mi nuevo amigo cuando sentí su dedo levantando mi barbilla, inclinando mi rostro hasta que estábamos viéndonos el uno al otro. Su boca se curveó en una sonrisa. Estoy segura que la mía era igual a la suya.

-"Quiero ver tu rostro cuando te follé," dijo con un gruñido.

Exhalé con fuerza, sintiendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo temblar ante sus palabras. Él era el hombre que siempre había querido—dominante y joder, sexy como el demonio.

Sus dedos se envolvieron en la parte inferior de mis bragas, jalándolas hacia un lado. Estaba tan preparada, su polla estaba a punto de pasar a un resbalarse y deslizarse. Era seguro que sería rápido y jodidamente fantástico.

Sujeté sus hombros al sentir la punta empujando entre mis pliegues. Ejerciendo presión en mi entrada y con una fuerte estocada, lo sentí todo dentro de mí.

-"Uugghh," rodé los ojos cuando sentí que mis paredes lo abrazaron a la perfección. Clavé mis talones en su trasero, abriendo más mis piernas y adentrándolo más, poco a poco.

-"Joder Bella," gruñó.

-"Dilo otra vez," dije, besando su mandíbula y disfrutando la sensación de su barba arañando mis labios.

-"Bella," repitió, esta vez despacio y seductoramente.

Salió despacio y entró de nuevo. ¡Ugh! Olvídense de lento o tomarnos nuestro tiempo. Nos deseábamos. ¡Aquí, ahora!

-"Joder, eres hermosa," gritaba en cada embestida. Me sujete con fuerza del pasamanos para mantenerme en alto mientras él sujetaba mis caderas y golpeaba con fuerza dentro de mí. Tensó la mandíbula, centrando su atención en donde nos uníamos. Su polla estaba mojada con mis jugos. Observarlo bombear hacia dentro y hacia fuera de mí me excitaba aún más. Sentí que me abdomen se contraía y mi clítoris vibraba.

-"Yo...," hablé entre estocadas. "Ed...ward...," gemí su nombre a través de mi orgasmo.

Él continuó golpeando dentro de mí, con estocadas fuertes y enérgicas. Mi cuerpo rebotaba con cada una de ellas. Mis paredes abrazaban perfectamente a su polla, sintiendo cada centímetro de él. Mis paredes lo apretaban cada vez más y más hasta que ambos gemimos y jadeamos juntos, saliendo de nuestro momento de éxtasis.

Mi corazón latía profusamente. Mis respiraciones eran pesadas e inestables. Mis piernas estaban vibrando y perdieron su agarré en torno a su cintura. Besó mi hombro mientras continuaba sosteniéndome. Llevé mis manos a su cabello húmedo por el sudor, pasándolas por él.

Nuestros pechos se presionaban el uno contra el otro. Los latidos de su corazón vibraban contra el mío. Había cedido fácilmente hacia él.

Cuanto más tiempo permanecíamos juntos, se originaban más pensamientos en mi cabeza. Desafortunadamente, flashes del rostro de Angela acudieron a mi mente. Joder, me aterré, dejando caer mis piernas y bajando de un salto de su agarré.

-"¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó mientras me movía hacia el lado opuesto del ascensor. Me sentía claustrofóbica. Caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de recuperar la compostura. No pude.

Bajé mi falda, mis manos ignoraron sus intentos por agarrarlas. "No," dije, mientras me apartaba de él. No sabía lo que me pasó, pero estaba flipando. Golpeé el botón del ascensor para reiniciar el descenso a la planta principal.

Presioné mi cuerpo justo en la esquina, ocultando el rostro entre mis manos. Esta no era yo. Yo no hice eso.

-"Bella, por favor," dio un paso hacia mí y puso sus manos en mis hombros.

-"Edward, no deberíamos haber hecho eso," dije a través de mis lágrimas-

_"Bella, no quiero a nadie más que a ti," susurró en mi oído.

Sabía que lo quería. Sabía que siempre lo querría. Pero yo estaba casada e irónicamente, este fin de semana nos acercó más a Eric y a mí. Cuando temía que no volvería a ver de nuevo a mi Espartano, Eric se convirtió en el Eric que recordaba. Cuidó de mí mientras sanaba. Me amó como un esposo lo haría.

Y él me esperaba abajo en el Spa, mientras follaba a mi amante en el elevador.

-"Estoy confundida," le expliqué con honestidad.

La puerta sonó cuando paró por completo. El ajetreo y bullicio de la planta principal penetró mis tímpanos. Di un paso hacia atrás y observé a la multitud apiñarse alrededor de las puertas abiertas, esperando que saliéramos.

Salí corriendo, empujando a los que estaban en mi camino. Pude escucharlo llamándome. Necesitaba tiempo. ¿Fue lo que hice lo correcto? Oh, se sentía como si lo fuera. Sus manos... su boca... su...

-"¡Oye! ¡Cuidado!"

-"Lo si-eento," me disculpé con el hombre con el que me estrellé, haciendo que se abriera su portafolio. Corrí a través del vestíbulo y entré al Spa.

-"¡Bella¡ ¿Qué pasa?" Jessica corrió hacia mí y me agarró por los hombros, sus ojos llenos de temor.

-"Nada," dije mientras negaba con la cabeza. ¿A quién iba a engañar? Ella me conocía demasiado bien.

Vi que sus ojos giraron para ver por sobre mi hombro. Volvió a mirarme con los ojos desorbitados. "Ummm, ¿sabes que el tipo sexy que vimos ese día está parado afuera?"

-"Mmmm," dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

-"¿Te está esperando?" Susurró.

Asentí en respuesta.

-"¿Quieres hablar con él?"

Negué con la cabeza, luego asentí, y luego volví a negar...

-"Bella, Eric está en tu oficina," me dijo mientras arreglaba mi cabello. No pensé en revisarme antes de escapar.

-"¿Quieres que me deshaga de él?" Preguntó, todavía parada frente a mí mientras yo le daba la espalda a Edward.

-"Jessica," susurré con nerviosismo, "él es el esposo de Angela."

Ella me dirigió una mirada. Sabía que había más en la historia. También sabía que no era el momento de explicar. "Tú esposo te está esperando."

La miré y supe que tenía razón. Estoy casada. Y él también. Y yo no voy a ser la razón para que él deje a Angela. No le puedo hacer eso a ella, o a él. Ya no era Espartano, el hombre misterioso. Tenía un vínculo personal con alguien que me importaba. Necesitaba tiempo para procesar lo que salió mal en mi vida. Cómo me metí en esta situación en primer lugar. Esto que acaba de pasar no podía volver a suceder.

Angela no había sido nada más que agradable conmigo. No podía hacerle eso, como mi amiga y como mi cliente.

-"¿Todavía está allí?" Le dije, avanzando y ocultándome a la vuelta de la esquina.

Ella me siguió. "Sí."

Nos quedamos allí, fuera de su vista. "Necesito que hagas algo por mí," le dije en voz baja. Algunos clientes y personal pasaron junto a nosotras. "Dame un papel y una pluma."

Esperé mientras desaparecía de nuevo en el área de recepción. Volvió con un papel y una pluma en la mano. "Por favor, ve y dale esto."

Ella sonrió y se dio la vuelta para alejarse.

-"Bella, espera," me detuvo y me di la vuelta. La vi que se puso de rodillas y acercó una grapadora a mi falda. "Tú falda está rasgada."

Me quedé ahí mientras ella cerró la parte de atrás de mi falda con grapas, agradecida de tener tan buena amiga.

Terminó de arreglar mi falda, poniéndose de pie de un salto una vez que hubo terminado. Le sonreí en agradecimiento antes de que ella doblara la esquina. Me asomé para verla parada con Edward. Él bajó la vista a sus manos y mi corazón me dio un vuelco cuando vi que él tomó con cuidado la nota que le escribí de sus manos.

...

...

..

.

**_Espero que les haya gustado, gracias a quienes ponen la historia en favoritos y alertas. Gracias a quienes comentaron en el capi anterior. Nuevamente, se que varios leen la historia y muy pocos dejan review. Como ya les he dicho antes yo tengo otros proyectos que absorben mucho de mi tiempo y para mí publicar aquí sólo es algo adicional. Un gracias no les cuesta nada. Así es que por favor si quieren que la historia siga, si les gusta por lo menos un gracias dará muestra de ello. Besos y nos leemos a la próxima. _**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo de Gatito y Espartano. Espero que les guste.**_

_**La declaración de siempre, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia a Don't live in regret y AriCullen 1134. Yo sólo traduzco.**_

**Capítulo 8: Los ojos de una tragedia**

EDWARD POV

Vi como Bella huyó de mí. Estaba congelado en mi lugar. ¿Qué carajos había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba huyendo de mí? No podía permitir que me hiciera esto a mí… a los dos. Corrí detrás de ella. Vi cuando chocó con un hombre, sus papeles volaron por todas partes. Entró corriendo al Spa. La chica que creía era Gatito la detuvo. Parecía preocupada por ella. Pero demonios yo también lo estaba. La chica que no era Gatito me miró por encima del hombro de Bella. Luego le habló. Bella asintió con la cabeza, negó y entonces de nuevo asintió. Yo me quedé paralizado donde estaba no iba ir a ningún lado hasta que no hubiera hablado con Gatito. Observé como Bella se alejaba. Me quedé ahí esperando que viniera y hablara conmigo. En lugar de eso, la chica que no era Gatito atravesó la puerta sosteniendo algo en su mano.

-"Esto es para ti," dijo en voz baja. Miré a lo que estaba tratando de entregarme. No lo quería… no quería tener nada que ver con eso. Negué con la cabeza.

-"No lo quiero."

-"Tienes que tomarlo."

-"No… no lo quiero." Dije, dándome la vuelta para irme. La chica que no era Gatito, agarró mi brazo deteniéndome.

-"Mira, no estoy totalmente segura de lo que está pasando. Pero creo que tengo una buena idea, creo que debes tomarlo."

-"¡Dije… que no quiero esa maldita cosa!" Me zafé de su agarre, tratando de poner la mayor distancia posible entre ese pedazo de papel y yo. Sabía que lo que fuera que dijera, no era bueno.

-"¿Lo sabe Ang?"

Me detuve en seco. "¿Qué?"

-"¿Sabe Ang sobre tuyo con Bella?" Le entrecerré los ojos.

-"¿De qué carajos estás hablando?"

-"Puedo ver un cambio en Bella. Ahora sé que eres tú."

-"¡Tú no sabes nada!"

-"Sé que lo que ustedes dos están haciendo está mal. Sé que Eric ama mucho a Bella. Sé que esto matará a Eric. Así que, sí, sé más de lo que tú crees." Dijo, tratando de entregarme de nuevo el papel.

-"¿Tú crees que me importa Eric? Porque no, no me importa, lo único que me importa es Bella."

-"Bueno, entonces harás bien en recordar que hay más personas involucradas en esto que tú y Bella. Tienes que leer esta nota, y hacer lo que sea que ella te pida que hagas." Me acerqué a ella y la tomé de su mano. Sin romper el contacto visual con sus fríos ojos azules. Desdoblando el papel mis ojos leían lo que mi corazón nunca querría.

**Estimado Edward:**

**Los momentos que viví contigo fueron encantadores. Tú eres el único que se ha robado mi corazón. Necesito un poco de tiempo para comprender lo que es real para mí. En este momento estoy muy dolida, y sé que también te estoy lastimando. Eso en realidad, es la última cosa que quiero hacer. Estoy pasando por muchas cosas, ambos estamos pasando por mucho. Me siento como si me estuviera cayendo a pedazos. Ya no puedo seguir con esto. De todos los momentos de mi vida, siempre estuviste ahí, en algún lugar. Una vez como un deseo. Luego, como una bendición. Y ahora, como la más grande pérdida que alguna vez experimentaré. Lo siento Edward, por todo. Por favor, perdóname. **

**Siempre,**

**Bella**

Sentí lágrimas tratando de salir. Miré a la chica que no era Gatito. Me sonrió con tristeza.

-"Estoy segura que es lo mejor, lo que sea que diga." Dijo, palmeando mi brazo, antes de darse la vuelta para alejarse. Me quedé mirando a la nada tratando de entender esta carta. La estaba perdiendo antes de siquiera tenerla. Esto no podía estar sucediendo. Tenía que verla ahora y hablar con ella. No podía hacernos esto a ambos, no se lo permitiría. Caminé hacia las puertas dobles en las que detrás estaba mi Gatito. Tiré de ellas para abrirlas, mis ojos recorriendo todo buscándola.

-"No puedes estar aquí." Escuché que me siseó la chica que no era Gatito.

-"¡A la mierda con eso! Puedo y que carajos, lo voy a hacer. Ahora, ¿dónde está? ¡Tengo que verla ahora mismo!" Dije, todavía revisando el lugar.

-"Ella está ocupada y no puede verte. ¡Tienes que irte antes de que llame a seguridad, y haga que te saquen!" La miré.

-"¿Vas a hacer qué?" Le pregunté caminando hacia ella. Estaba tratando de intimidarme. No, a mí me pagaban para intimidar a la gente… así que intimidar es lo que haré. Llegué tan cerca de ella como me fue posible. La miré, seguro que el fuego del odio quemaba a través de mis ojos. Pero no me importaba. Ella me estaba manteniendo alejado de mi Gatito, y eso no me gustaba.

-"¡Joder, me dirás dónde está Bella en este momento!" Le siseé. Sus ojos se ampliaron.

-"Yo… yo…" Comenzó.

-"Jess, ¿hay algún problema?" Conocía es pinche voz y la odiaba. Estaba listo para matar a alguien. Me volví lentamente hacia la voz. Allí estaba el puto Dr. Lame-O. El pequeño enano cabrón me miraba como si estuviera tratando de averiguar si 1+1 era =2.

-"Jess, ¿hay algún problema?" Volvió a preguntar.

-"Oh… um… no, no hay ningún problema Eric, sólo estaba hablando con…"

-"Edward." Terminé por ella.

-"Edward… ¿te conozco? Me recuerdas a alguien." La chica que no era Gatito me miró con ojos suplicantes. Rogándome con sus ojos que no dijera nada. Pero joder, lo deseaba tanto.

-"No… no lo creo, hombre." Dije, me entrecerró los ojos y su cabeza se volvió un poco hacia la izquierda.

-"Lo sé, te conozco de algún lado. Simplemente no puedo ubicarte en este momento." Miró su teléfono que estaba sonando en su mano. "Disculpen, me tengo que ir a almorzar con mi bella esposa." Dijo guiñándole un ojo a la chica que no era Gatito, para luego volverse y salir por la puerta. Tan pronto salió. Yo estaba dispuesto a armar un lío. Su hermosa y jodida esposa. ¿Sabía él que su hermosa y jodida esposa estaba montando mi polla?

-"¿Dónde carajos está?" Estaba furioso.

-"Tienes que irte, realmente no deberías estar aquí ahora."

-"¿Oh en serio, así que cuando sería el puto momento para que estuviera aquí?"

-"Nunca." Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. "Ahora vete." Pasé junto a ella dándole un empujón y caminando por el largo pasillo.

-"Bella… Bella." Grité. Joder, iba a encontrarla, y carajos si iba a hablar conmigo.

-"¡Tienes que bajar la voz e irte!" Me di la vuelta para ver a esta pequeña perra que me estaba encabronando.

-"¡Mierda, déjame en paz! ¿Qué tan grande es este puto lugar?" El pinche pasillo parecía no tener un maldito fin.

-"¿No quieres que ella sea feliz?" Eso me paró en seco. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundo.

-"Sí." Apenas si pude hablar.

-"Entonces, por favor vete, si ella te quiere te buscará. Conozco a Bella de años, y lo que Bella quiere lo consigue. Así que, si quieres que realmente sea feliz. Por favor, sólo déjala ir. Deja que Eric traté de hacerla feliz, si eso es lo que ella quiere. Hazlo por ella." Joder, ella tenía razón, esto es lo que Gatito quiere. Eso es lo que le daría. O pondría todo de mi parte por intentarlo. Ni siquiera miré a la chica que no era Gatito. Salí por la puerta caminando justo junto a ella. Mierda, tenía que salir de allí. Llamaré a Em y le haré saber que me voy y no regresaré en unos días. No podía venir y arriesgarme a toparme con ella. Quería espacio, entonces espacio es lo que tendría. Acababa de salir por las puertas principales del edificio, enviándole un texto a Em.

**Em, oyes hombre, no estaré en la oficina durante unos días. Me topé con algunas complicaciones, así que me estoy tomando unos días para resolver toda mi mierda. Edward.**

Menos de tres minutos más tarde, recibí la respuesta de Emmett.

**¡Hermano, ven por esta perra, antes de que le arranque su maldita boca de mierda! O sea, de verdad, ¿alguna vez cerrará esa puta boca? No… no lo hará. Joder, si tengo que escucharla hablar de otra depilación de amazona, o como sea que carajos lo llame. Te juro por todo lo que es santo. ¡Que voy a correr y saltar por la maldita ventana! ¿No tienes un puto bozal o alguna mierda de esas para ella? Tal vez un collar antiladridos, tú sabes, ¡para que cada vez que abra ese agujero negro que llama boca, puedas electrocutar a la perra! Eso le enseñará a mantener su maldito pico cerrado. Em**

Me eché a reír porque aceptémoslo Em tiende a exagerar un poco las cosas algunas veces. Entonces caí en cuenta. Ang seguía allí. Había arrancado tras de Gatito dejándola allí en mi pinche oficina. Estaba caminando a mi coche cuando mi teléfono sonó. Lo tomé sin siquiera mirar el número.

-"Masen."

-"¡Mira gilipollas ven por tu perra!" Em estaba susurrando.

-"¿Por qué carajos estás susurrando Em?" Me encontré susurrando también.

-"Porque ella es una jodida psicópata hombre. Quiero decir, del tipo Norman Bates. Yo parado en la ducha y ella acercándose con un cuchillo escuchándose el eek, eek, eek."

-"¿De qué carajos estás hablando Em?" Me reí mientras me partía el culo de la risa.

-"Ríete mientras puedas cabrón. No jodas amigo, estoy escondido en mi armario. La perra no me deja en paz. Me siento todo repulsivo y esa mierda. Me está hablando de depilación completa, depilación de cejas, tintes para el cabello y pedis. Lo que me recuerda, ¿qué coño son los pedis hombre? Siento mis bolas secarse y marchitarse. Carajo hombre, ¡Rose se va a encabronar si mis bolas se caen, porque ella no va a cerrar esa puta boca!" Lloriqueó.

-"Em carajo, primero que nada, ¿repulsivo? ¡De verdad hombre, suenas como una pequeña perra! Eres un jodido cabrón de 2 mts de estatura y 108 kilos. Y sin embargo, estás escondido en un armario de mierda de una chica de 1,60 y 50 kilos. ¡Tú hombre, eres un jodido mariquita!" Dije riendo. Imaginándome a Em acurrucado en su armario al borde de las lágrimas. Trajo una nueva ronda de carcajadas. Tuve que dejar de caminar, me estaba riendo tan fuerte.

-"¡Amigo, Cállate! Joder, esta mierda no es graciosa… oh mierda." Em se quedó callado por un minuto. "Mierda, se descubrió el pastel, ella está cerca." Escuché que se abrió una puerta y Em gritó. "Hijo de puta Norman maldito Bates. ¿Qué es eso?"

Escuché que Ang dijo algo pero no pude entenderlo. "¿Quieres hacer qué?" Em preguntó y Ang otra vez dijo algo. "Perra, ¿has perdido tú siempre amada y jodida cabeza?" Ang habló de nuevo pero no pude comprender lo que estaba diciendo… "¡Joder, aléjate de mi mujer!" ¿Qué demonios está pasando? "Te lo advierto… estoy a punto de entrar en mi faceta de Bruce Lee y patearte el trasero mujer!" ¿Qué? "Habló en serio mujer… da un paso más hacia mí y te partiré el trasero a karatazos!"

-"¿Em que carajos está pasando?" Me estaba preocupando un poco.

-"¡Amigo, ella está jodidamente loca! ¡Quiere depilar mis malditas cejas! ¡Ayúdame Edward! ¡Llama a tu perra de caza del infierno!"

-"Em, ¿estás corriendo?"

-"¡A la mierda, sí, no tengo vergüenza de admitirlo! Ella ha perdido la puta cabeza hombre. Ella no está coo-coo por Cocoa Puffs. Ella simple y sencillamente está jodidamente coo-coo. Tú sabes, sus luces están encendidas, pero no nadie en casa. Su ascensor no sube a la azotea. Tiene un agujero en su bolsa de canicas. Su hermana es hija única. Su rueda está girando, pero el hámster está muerto. Le faltan tacos a su combo. Le faltan frijoles para rellenar la chalupa. Tiene un único sándwich en un día de campo. Le faltan cervezas a su six-pack. Le faltan papas para completar su Cajita Feliz. ¿Captaste el punto?" Jodido Emmett, ¿De dónde carajos saca esa mierda?

-"Em, ¿dónde estás?"

-"¡Huyendo de ese fenómeno de atracción secundaria de circo que tú llamas esposa! Estoy corriendo hacia el garaje. ¡Me voy a meter en mi camioneta y si esa perra viene tras de mí, voy a atropellar su trasero! ¿Dónde estás?"

-"Parado junto a la Hummer, esperándote." Al mismo tiempo escuché sonar el ascensor, justo cuando alguien salió volando por la puerta que conduce a las escaleras. La puerta golpeó con fuerza contra la pared. Viendo a Angela salir del ascensor, mis ojos se dirigieron a Emmett atravesando la puerta. Corriendo hacia mí a toda velocidad.

-"¡Emmett, ven aquí ahora mismo!" Ang gritó. La cabeza de Emmett se volvió rápidamente en dirección a Ang.

-"¡Ja! ¡Creo que no, Norman!" Em dijo, todavía corriendo y mirando hacia Ang.

-"¡Mierda Em! ¡Cuidado!" Le grité, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Em chocó directo con un coche. Cayendo encima del capó. Corrí para asegurarme que estaba bien.

-"¡Joooder, eso duele como un hijo de perra!" Em rodaba por el suelo gimiendo.

-"Hombre, ¿estás bien?" Le pregunté.

-"Mierda, ¿me veo como si estuviera bien? No lo creo. ¿Quién carajos estaciona un coche allí?"

-"Um, Em lo llaman zona de estacionamiento. Es por lo general donde la gente estaciona sus coches. De ahí las palabras, zona… de estacionamiento Em."

-"Ja- hijo de puta- Ja. Cincuenta mil comediantes sin un maldito trabajo. ¡Aún así, aquí estás tú tratando de ser uno!" Dijo gimiendo.

-"Ves Em, todo esto podría haberse evitado si no hubieras estado actuando como un bebé." Dijo Ang caminando hacia nosotros.

-"¡DETENTE… detente justo ahí jodida mujer! ¡Mierda, no te acerques más a mí!"

-"¿O qué vas a hacer Em?"

-"Te daré una patada de tijera en el trasero." Ahí fue donde me jodí. Me partí el culo de la risa.

-"Ang, por favor, deja a Em en paz. El hombre está sufriendo." Dije, ayudándole a Em a levantarse. "De todas formas, ¿por qué carajos estás tratando de depilarle las cejas?"

-"¡Mira Edward, parecen gusanos!" Dijo apuntándolo y riéndose.

-"¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Tú, maldita looney toon!"

-"Está bien, ustedes dos, es suficiente." Dije tratando de ser el adulto. Escuché una risa y mi mundo se detuvo. Bella. Miré a mí alrededor hasta que mis ojos la encontraron. Se alejaba de nosotros con él. ¡Quería matar a esa mierda! Estaba haciendo reír a mi Gatito.

-"¡Hola Bella!" Dijo Ang, mi cabeza se giró rápidamente para mirarla. ¿Por qué me hacía esto? ¡Oh, es cierto, ella no sabía que estaba enamorado de Gatito. Volví a mirar a Gatito y a él.

-"Hola Ang, Emmett… Edward." ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué estaba sosteniendo su puta mano? Vi rojo. Sentí la mano de Em tomar la parte de atrás de mi camisa. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que me estaba moviendo hasta que me detuvo.

-"Hermano, sólo mantén la calma." Apenas escuché lo que Em dijo.

-"Cariño, vamos a hablar con tus amigos." Él dijo. Estaba haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por matar al cabrón con mis ojos. Gatito tenía su cabeza gacha. Él tenía en su cara la sonrisa más grande. ¡Sólo quería quitársela de un puñetazo! El agarre de Em en la parte de atrás de mi camisa se hizo más fuerte. Él me conocía demasiado bien.

-"Hola, soy Angela, este es mi esposo Edward y su estúpido amigo Emmett." Ang dijo, estirando su mano para estrechar la de él.

-"Edward… ¿conseguiste lo que sea que necesitaras de Jess?" Él dijo, mientras los ojos de Ang y Gatito cayeron sobre mí. Ang parecía enojada y Gatito se veía confundida. ¡Sí nena, únete al pinche club! Porque hasta yo estaba malditamente confundido.

-"Sí Edward, ¿lo conseguiste? ¿Por qué fuiste allí?" Ang preguntó. El muerto hijo de puta me levantó las jodidas cejas.

-"Yo lo envié allí Ang, necesito información sobre algo más para Rosie." Em acababa de salvar mi culo.

Gatito me miraba fijamente, mientras seguía sosteniendo la mano del cara de mierda. La miré intentando hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por dejarle saber cómo me sentía. Sentí que Em de nuevo me agarró con más fuerza.

-"¿Me escuchaste Edward?" Ang me preguntó. Rompí mi contacto visual con Gatito.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Dije… ¿estaría bien que saliéramos con Bella y con Eric esta noche?" ¿Qué? No… espera, no, sólo no. ¡Pero maldiiitaa mierda que no!

-"No creo que pueda Ang."

-"¿Qué?... ¿Por qué no Edward? ¡Ya habías dicho que estabas libre esta noche! Así que, ¿vamos Edward, por favor?" Miré de nuevo a Gatito, y el hijo de puta la acercó a su lado. ¡Quería arrancarle los brazos y golpearlo con ellos, luego golpear a Ang por siquiera pedir esta estúpida mierda!

-"No lo sé, Ang."

-"Por favor Edward, por favor, será divertido." Ang rogó.

-"Sí Edward, puedes salir conmigo, mi hermosa esposa y la tuya." ¡Juro por Dios, que voy a matar a este jodido pendejo!

-"¿No sería divertido cariño?" Él le preguntó a Gatito. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos rogándome que le ayudara.

-"Um… bueno… supongo que sí. Pero no debes de hacer que Edward vaya si él no quiere." La forma en que dijo mi nombre envió escalofríos a través de mí. La voz de ella era fría, la forma en que se escuchó mi nombre, fue como si yo hubiera pronunciado el de él. Sin ningún sentimiento en absoluto. Ya ha comenzado a borrarme de su mente. No podía dejar que esa mierda pasara. Tenía que meterme de lleno en su vida, de todas las formas que pudiera. ¡Incluso si eso significaba estar cerca de él!

-"Sí, está bien, iremos Ang." Dije. Ang chilló y Gatito me entrecerró los ojos. Si las miradas mataran. No dudaba que sería un hijo de puta muerto. Pero no me podía importar menos. Mientras Ang y él se ponían de acuerdo. Gatito me dio su mirada de odio. No me voy a ir a ninguna parte Gatito. ¡No, a menos que te vayas conmigo! Después que dispusieron todo para esta noche, Ang le dio un abrazo a Gatito y le dijo que los veríamos pronto. No lo suficientemente pronto si me preguntan. Ang fue hacia su coche.

-"Hermano, ¿estás seguro que esto es una buena idea?" Em preguntó, suspiré y pase mis manos por mi rostro.

-"No Em, es una puta idea estúpida. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Quiero decir, mierda hombre, hace menos de dos horas estábamos follando en el ascensor. Luego, mierda, ella se puso jodidamente histérica. Ahora no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo. Así que, ¿qué carajos se supone que tengo que hacer?"

-"Wow hermano, eso está…. simplemente jodido. ¡Bien hecho! por cierto, por lo de la follada del ascensor. Una mierda increíble. Pero, por cómo va el resto… no tengo idea de que decirte. Sólo ten en mente que tal vez ella quiera a la pequeña oompa loompa." Me reí de su estupidez.

-"Como sea hombre, ¡sólo sé que no se lo voy a hacer fácil! No puedo… ella tiene que estar conmigo, no con él. Así que con eso mi amigo, me voy de aquí. Tengo una cita en menos de dos horas. Y una jodida mujer que cortejar." Dije, palmeando a Em en la espalda y alejándome.

-"¡Llámame Ed, tú sabes que amo el chisme y el drama hermano!"

-"Así que, Ang, ¿a dónde vamos a ir?" Pregunté, entrando en la Hummer. No hablamos mientras estábamos en casa. Ella estaba en su cuarto preparándose. Yo estaba en el mío preparándome. Espero que no sea nada elegante viendo que tengo mi camiseta favorita de Sex Pistols y mis jeans diesel negros y mis jodidamente impresionantes Doc Martens. **(N.T. Doc Martens es una marca de botas) **Mi pelo, era incluso una pérdida de tiempo tratar de arreglarlo. Así que sólo pasé mis manos por él un par de veces, y estaba listo.

-"Oh, a el Bar Deportes Cliffside. En la Avenida McKinley." Odio ese lugar. Ridículos pomposos iban allí. Pero no me iba a quejar, no esta noche, mi Gatito estaría allí. 15 minutos más tarde estábamos llegando a Cliffside. Estacioné la Hummer y salí. Caminé hacia el lado de Ang. Tan pronto como salió del coche se fue disparada hacia mi derecha. Mis ojos la siguieron hacia donde se dirigía. Gatito estaba saliendo de su coche. Fóllame duro por favor.

Estaba tan jodidamente hermosa su pelo estaba suelto volando con el viento. Llevaba un par de jeans ajustados que se veían como si estuvieran pintados en su piel. Mierda, éramos pinches almas gemelas. Ella también estaba usando unas Doc Martens. Pero lo que me sorprendió fue su puta camiseta. Hijo de Puta, ella estaba usando una camiseta Sid & Nancy. Era una versión femenina de mí. Despacio me acerqué a ellos. Poniendo mis manos en mis bolsillos, así que no la tocaría. Tan pronto como él me vio, su brazo se fue alrededor de la cintura de Gatito atrayéndola hacia él. Maldición esta iba a ser una jodida noche larga. Ang puso su brazo en el mío y vi que algo destelleó en los ojos de Gatito.

Oh, ahora, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Gatito estaba celosa. Gatito me vio mirándola. Rápidamente se acercó más a él. Bueno, dos pueden jugar este juego pequeña. Saqué mi mano de mi bolsillo y envolví mi brazo en el de Ang. Ang se tragó esa mierda enseguida. Se acercó a mí tanto como pudo. Le guiñé un ojo a Gatito. Ella resopló.

-"¿Podemos entrar ya?" Preguntó, alejándose de él, y de mí. Rápidamente estaba detrás de ella. Ang y "él" me siguieron. Me niego a decir el nombre del cabrón. Ella caminó directo hacia el bar para conseguir una bebida. Me detuve esperando a Ang. Él fue a sentarse a su lado, jugando con su pelo. Hijo de puta, no tenía derecho a tocar su maldito cabello. Ya tenía suficiente pero arrastré a Ang hasta la barra. Gatito y él se volvieron para quedar frente a nosotros.

-"Entonces, ¿quieres sentarte aquí o conseguir una mesa?" Él preguntó.

-"Sentémonos aquí por un rato." Dijo Ang, y Gatito rodó los ojos. Me senté junto a Gatito. Ang me dio la vuelta de manera que mi espalda estaba contra la barra. Entonces, se paró entre mis piernas. Hablando con él. Gatito estaba prácticamente temblando del coraje. Ella levantó la vista hacia mí, sus ojos estaban ardiendo. Oh, Gatito está enojada. Estaba bebiendo mi cerveza, en realidad sin prestar atención a Ang o a él. Me divertía viendo a Gatito furiosa. Eso fue hasta que sentí la mano de Ang subir por mi pierna. Estaba a punto de agarrarla justo cuando Gatito saltó.

-"Ya estoy lista para sentarme en una mesa." Dijo ella alejándose pisando con fuerza. Ang se fue caminando con él. Yo me senté en la barra por un poco más de tiempo. Bebiendo, escuchando la música que tocaban y por supuesto, viendo a Gatito. Estuvo platicando por unos minutos y luego miró para otro lado. Nunca mirando en mi dirección. Ella no podía hacer contacto visual conmigo, ya lo había notado. Pero yo no podía quitar mis ojos de ella. Me quedé ahí sentado y bebí tres cervezas más, antes de levantarme y dirigirme hacia Gatito.

-"Finalmente decidiste acompañarnos." Ang ronroneó cuando me senté. Pasando sus dedos por mi pelo. Cerré los ojos y suspiré. Quiero decir, vamos, siempre se siente bien cuando alguien está jugando con tu cabello. Estaba abstraído pensando que era Gatito y no Ang. Cuando sentí un dolor agudo dispararse en mi espinilla.

-"Ay, ¿qué coño?" Grité. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la sonrisa de suficiencia de Gatito.

-"Oh, lo siento tanto Edward, estaba estirando mis piernas y accidentalmente te patee. Lo siento mucho, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó, todavía con esa sonrisa. Oh, Gatito, Gatito, Gatito, celosa te ves jodidamente sexy bebé. Le devolví la sonrisa, inclinándome hacia Ang.

-"No te preocupes Bella." Dije guiñándole un ojo. Ah, y eso la encabronó aún más. Yo estaba feliz de que estaba consiguiendo una reacción de ella. Estaba ganando, eso fue hasta que la música cambio, a una mierda lenta y ñoña. Gatito me miró y luego a él.

-"Baila conmigo Eric." Ella ronroneó. El hijo de puta se levantó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Qué? De ninguna jodida manera. ¿De verdad ella iba a hacer esa mierda? No, no la haría… sí, si lo haría. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él puso sus manos en sus caderas. Tuve que apartar la mirada, era demasiado.

-"¿Quieres bailar Edward?"

-"Mierda, no."

Se quedaron en la pista de baile por un par de canciones. Ni una vez los miré. Se volvieron a sentar y Gatito estaba prácticamente en su regazo. Eso me encabronó. Me senté allí con la vista gacha mirando la mesa. La música volvió a cambiar. Conocía esta canción.

**No es nada, es tan natural**

**Que tú sólo te quedes allí**

**Yo podría decir tantas cosas**

Levanté la vista hacia Gatito.

**Pero no lo hago**

**Porque no quiero **

Gatito me miró.

**Estaba pensando si estuvieras sola**

Le canté en silencio.

**Tal vez podríamos irnos de aquí**

**Y nadie lo sabría**

Sus ojos se ensancharon.

**Al menos no hasta el punto**

**De saber, ¿y qué?**

Moví mi cabeza en un pequeño círculo. Haciendo todo lo posible por señalar a todos sin señalar en realidad mientras continuaba articulando las palabras a Gatito. Nuestra "otra mitad" perdidos en su propia conversación.

**Todos aquí, sabemos que se está**

**Pensando en alguien más**

Gatito negó con la cabeza. Ella miente, lo puedo ver en todo su rostro. Ang se excusó para ir al baño. Él fue a buscar más bebidas para Gatito. Lo que nos dejó a solas.

**Lo mejor será mantenerlo en secreto**

**No sabría decir si alguien aquí siente lo mismo que yo**

**Pero ahora estoy solo**

**Y no sé cómo volver a sentirme bien**

Sólo nos quedamos allí, mirándonos el uno al otro.

**Esto no quiere decir, que te pertenezca**

**Esto no está bien, de hecho es una farsa infernal**

Gatito se inclinó un poco hacia mí. "¿Qué carajos estás haciendo Edward?" Susurró.

**Pero las cosas salieron justo como lo has querido**

**Si me ves afuera, no me conoces**

-"Estoy bebiendo mi cerveza Gatito." Le susurré de vuelta. Acercándome más hacia ella.

**Trata de volver tu cabeza, trata de darme algo de espacio**

**Para averiguar lo que estoy a punto de hacer**

-"Joder, no quieras hacerte el listo. Sabes a qué carajos me refiero."

**Y todos aquí, odiamos al otro**

**Sólo por hacer lo que hace**

-"No estoy haciéndome el listo Gatito."

**Es mejor que conservemos este momento tranquilo**

**Y no sabría decir, por qué todos aquí me hacen lo que me hacen**

-"Deja de llamarme así Edward. Te pedí algo de tiempo. Esto no lo es."

**Pero lo siento ahora**

**Y no sé cómo volver a estar bien**

-"No voy a dejar de llamarte Gatito, Gatito. ¿Para qué necesitas tiempo? Si te doy tiempo eso sólo significa que encontraras una manera de remplazarme con él. O alguien más."

**Todos aquí, se preguntan que se siente**

**El estar con alguien más**

-"¿Eso es lo que crees Edward? ¿Qué voy a encontrar a alguien más que me folle? Tal vez lo haga Edward. Tal vez deje que Eric me folle bien y como corresponde. ¿Es eso lo quieres oír Edward? De como alguien más me folló, ¿cierto?"

**Todos aquí tienen la culpa, todos los presentes**

**Son atrapados en el placer del dolor**

Ella me estaba encabronando. "Déjame decirte algo Gatito. Puedes follar a quien quieras. Cuando quieras. Pero nadie, y joder, quiero decir nadie, puede hacerte sentir como yo lo hago, cuando te follo. Nadie puede hacerte gritar como yo. Nadie te va a follar tan duro como yo. Nadie se comerá tu coño como yo lo hago. Nadie será tan bueno para ti como yo."

**Todos se ocultan, tras sombras de vergüenza**

**Pero en nuestro interior somos los mismos, somos iguales**

-"Necesito tiempo Edward, por favor." Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, sorprendida por mi dureza. Me calmé un poco. Sabía que le daría tiempo. Pero siempre estaría cerca. Simplemente ella no lo sabe.

**Y ahora somos adultos, pero no sabemos como**

**Volver a estar bien**

-"Bien, quieres tiempo Gatito, tómalo. Pero, mierda, no esperaré para siempre. Sólo para que lo sepas. Ha sido divertido. Que tengas una buena vida Bella." Dije poniéndome de pie. Fue una pendejada, lo sabía. Esperaría para siempre por ella. Pero no tenía porque saberlo. Me acerqué a la barra donde Ang estaba ahora hablando con él, muy juntos. Ni siquiera volví a mirar a Gatito. Sabía que si lo hacía, perdería. No quería lastimarla. Pero ella tenía que saber lo que podía darle. Nadie puede amarla como yo, y nadie lo hará. No tanto y con tanta fuerza como yo.

**Todos aquí, sabemos que se está**

**Pensando en alguien más**

-"Ven Ang, nos vamos."

**Lo mejor será mantenerlo en secreto**

-"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Todavía no me quiero ir Edward. Estoy conversando con Eri…" La corté.

**No sabría decir, si alguien aquí siente lo mismo que yo**

-"Entonces quédate, pero yo me voy." Dije encogiéndome de hombros y saliendo de allí.

**Pero se ha terminado, y no sé como**

**Que ha terminado ya, volver a estar bien**

Salí del bar. Ang pisándome los talones.

-"¿Por qué nos vamos Edward?"

-"Porque quiero." Dije entrando en la Hummer.

-"Pero la estaba pasando bien platicando con Eric."

-"Entonces, adelante, por favor regresa con él. Me voy a casa y a la cama." Ang se quedó ahí, con la puerta abierta. Tratando de averiguar si quería quedarse o no. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Suspiró y entró de un saltó.

-"Sólo estaba tratando de divertirme esta noche, Edward."

-"No estoy tratando de impedir que te diviertas Ang. Si quieres quedarte. Entonces quédate. De verdad, no pasa nada."

-"No, tengo que irme a casa con mi esposo." Dijo sonriendo.

-"Sí, supongo que sí."

El regreso a casa fue en silencio. Ang mirando por la ventana. No podía sacar a Gatito de mi mente. Ella tenía que saberlo, que lo que está haciendo está mal. Tenía que hacer que se diera cuenta. Ella me necesitaba tanto como yo la necesitaba a ella. Tenía que hacer que Gatito creyera, que ya había salido adelante. Miré a Ang y sonreí. Tenía la perfecta arma de destrucción masiva. He visto la forma en que reacciona a Ang. Ella y Ang son amigas, y a ella le gusta hablar demasiado. Usaría a Ang a mi favor. Esto podría funcionar a mi favor o de lo contrario me estallaría en la cara. Rezaba porque funcionara.

-"¿Vas a entrar?" ¿Qué? Joder, ¿cómo sucedió esto? Ya estábamos en la casa. Ang me miraba como si estuviera loco.

-"Sí, voy justo detrás de ti." Dije, saliendo de la Hummer. Seguí a Ang al interior. Ella fue a la cocina. Yo me fui a mi habitación. Tiempo de iniciar con la operación hacer-a-Gatito-mía-y-sólo-mía. Sentado en mi cama. Cogí la pluma y el papel que estaban en la mesita de noche.

1.- Comprarle flores a Ang. (Esto encabronará a Gatito).

2.- Llevar a Ang a una agradable cena romántica. (De nuevo, esto encabronará a Gatito)

3.- Asegurarme de llevar un registro de Ang, cuando este con Gatito. Llamar a Ang.

4.- No actuar como si Gatito estuviera cerca. No, espera… actuar como si no me importara que estuviera cerca.

5.- Comprarle a Ang joyas costosas, un reloj, creo. Eso no es romántico.

6.- Llevar a Ang a una escapada de fin de semana.

7.- Esperar como un hijo de puta, que esta mierda no se me salga de las manos. Esto podría terminar mal… muy mal.

El llamado a mi puerta me sacó de mi meditación. Arrojé la libreta debajo de mi cama.

-"Sí."

-"Edward, ¿puedo entrar?"

-"Claro Ang, no está cerrado con llave." Abrió la puerta despacio.

-"Bella me llamó. Quiere que almorcemos mañana. En el pequeño restaurante de tu edificio. Así que pensé, que tal vez, ¿podría pasar por tu oficina después? Si estás de acuerdo." Oh mierda, esto iba a empezar más rápido de lo que pensé. Flores, sí, empezaría por la mañana con las flores.

-"Si no quieres, entonces no lo haré." Confundió mi silencio con rechazo.

-"No, no, suena bien. Ve después que hayas terminado." Su rostro estalló en una sonrisa. Joder, soy un cabrón. Estaba dando a mi esposa falsas esperanzas. Probablemente piensa que estoy tratando de esforzarme con lo nuestro. Pero estoy usándola para llegar a Gatito. Ang estaba hablando, pero no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo. Se acercó a mí. Inclinándose para besar mi mejilla.

-"Buenas noches, Edward." Dijo sonriendo. Se dio la vuelta para irse.

-"Para ti también Ang, duerme bien." Dije devolviéndole la sonrisa. Tenía que ayudar a mi esposa, encontrar a alguien que será bueno para ella. Tan pronto como cerró la puerta. Estaba en mi laptop tratando de encontrar flores para mi amada e ingenua esposa.

**_Espero que les haya gustado, yo la verdad me carcajee con Emmett. Gracias a todos los que dejaron rr en el capi anterior, Tanya Pattz, Amafle, Pulytas, Angie Cullen Hale, Aris 123, sheryl alexandra, MaxiPau, Injoa, AnithaPattzCullenPacker, christti, gpattz, claudia cullen xD, Lowrense, nany87, DarkWardObsession, Marchu, darky1995, b, Nani, recuerden que los reviews son muestra de su agradecimiento y lo que nos motiva a seguir adelante. Gracias también por sus alertas y favoritos. Espero no tardar mucho para el próximo capi, trataré de hacerlo más pronto. Besos y hasta la próxima. _**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola, ya estoy por aquí de nuevo. Puedo decir mucho para justificar el tiempo que he tardado en actualizar pero la verdad es que son cosas personales. Sólo le diré que lo siento y espero no tardar tanto para el próximo. Lo mismo de siempre, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia a Don't live in regret y AriCullen1134. Yo sólo traduzco. Espero que les guste.**_

**...**

**...**

**..**

**Capítulo 9: "Por la Felicidad"**

-"¿Qué coño acabo de hacer?" La puerta de mi oficina se cerró con fuerza, sacudiendo los marcos que colgaban a lo largo a su paso. Puse el seguro rápidamente, protegiéndome en el santuario de mi oficina.

_¿Debería volver? Oh dios, quiero volver. _Mierda, caminé de un lado a otro… y seguí haciendo esa mierda un poco más. Me detuve frente a la puerta y casi la abrí antes de disuadirme a mí misma de hacerlo.

Mi pelo era una maraña entre mis dedos. Mi corazón latía más fuerte que nunca. Cada latido rebotaba a través de mi pecho. A pesar de que estaba latiendo con fuerza, se sentía como si estuviera a punto de reventar. Cada latido, cada vez más fuerte. Y más fuerte.

-"Tenía que hacerlo," empecé a convencerme a mí misma. Necesitaba desesperadamente liberarme del dolor en el pecho que estaba experimentando. Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico y no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo para detenerlo.

Grité con frustración. Mis dedos se enroscaron en puños. Traté de concentrarme en mi respiración, mientras mi mente seguía funcionando como un hámster en una rueda, dando vueltas y vueltas, pero sin llegar nunca ninguna parte.

Seguía viéndome junto a él. Todavía podía sentir mi espalda apoyada contra la pared fría del ascensor. Todavía podía sentirlo entre mis muslos.

-"Oh, DIOS." Cubrí mis ojos con mis dedos, mi frente apoyada contra la puerta todavía cerrada. Sentí lágrimas correr por mis mejillas mientras escuchaba una voz fuerte en el pasillo.

Esto no puede ser bueno. Me alejé de la puerta y me le quedé mirando. Esperando confirmar si estaba delirando o no.

-"Mierda," murmuré, mientras empujaba mi pecho contra la puerta y presioné mi mejilla y oreja al ras de ella. Pude escucharlo llamarme por mi nombre. Di gracias a mi suerte por Jessica, una de las razones por las que la amaba tanto era porque ella no se daba por vencida.

-"No quiero verlo, Jessica." Le hablé en voz baja como si pudiera escucharme.

Pero como siempre su voz y su mera presencia tenía a mi cuerpo hirviendo. El cabrón se escuchaba aún más sexy cuando estaba enojado.

Dios, estaba jodida.

Me quité de la puerta. _Contrólate Bella. Eres la pinche propietaria de un negocio. Hazle frente a esta mierda como una mujer. _

Pero mi zona sur latía con mayor intensidad cuanto más me alejaba de la puerta. Oh, ¿Por qué demonios no? Salté de vuelta a la puerta deseando escucharlo por última vez.

De nuevo pude escuchar voces. Más de una. ¿Dónde carajos está el Susurro 2000 cuando lo necesitas? Escuché por un poco más hasta que mi cuerpo automáticamente se alejó de la puerta cuando escuché su voz justo del otro lado.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Corrí a mi espejo de cuerpo entero. "Bueno, no te ves como si acabaras de tener sexo." Le hablé a mi reflejo mientras intentaba arreglar mi pelo deshecho. Mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Mi blusa estaba desfajada por un lado y pareciera que no podía quitarme esa sonrisa tonta y ridícula que tenía pegada en mi cara. Giré mi cuerpo y volví a mirar que la costura rasgada de mi falda estuviera aún grapada.

Se escuchó que tocaron a mi puerta y envié una silenciosa plegaria, y quité el seguro. Abrí la puerta con una sonrisa falsa pegada a mi rostro.

Si por mi fuera estaría llorando, pero que se joda mi vida y todo lo que hay en ella. Joder, yo sola me metí en este lío de mierda. Ahora, era momento de tener bien puestas mis bragas de niña grande y limpiar el desastre en el pasillo cinco.

Estoy en un lío de mierda enorme.

-"Hola hermosa," dijo Eric cuando registré en mi mente que él era el que estaba a mi puerta. Dio un paso hacia mí y me quedé quieta mientras envolvía su brazo en torno a mi cintura y me atrajo en un abrazo. Me encogí ante su toque y me dio naúseas su olor.

Me aparté, sintiéndome casi vomitar. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

-"Se suponía que teníamos que ir al doctor, ¿recuerdas?" Él sonrió y entró a mi oficina.

_¿Doctor? _Él siguió mirándome expectante, como si yo tuviera que saber de lo que estaba hablando.

Sinceramente, no tenía ni idea, mi mente comenzó a divagar hacia Edward y olvidé lo que Eric me había preguntado. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que había empezado a hablar de nuevo, todo el tiempo que sus ojos marrones miraban a los míos, todo lo que veía era verde.

Ojos verdes que me habían capturado con cada mirada intensa, una mirada que sólo él podía dar. Una mirada que inmediatamente debilitaba mis rodillas y me hacía fantasear con su toque.

Era alguien que con una mirada podría devorarme en una fracción de segundo. Me hizo sentir deseada. Sentir necesitada. Me hizo sentir lo más sexy que me he sentido en toda mi vida.

-"¿Bella?"

Negué con la cabeza mientras las manos de Eric descansaban en mis hombros, sacudiéndome levemente.

-"Oh, lo siento," me disculpé mientras volvía a enfocar mi mirada en sus ojos color marrón caca.

-"Bella, tienes una cita para revisión." Él frunció el ceño con preocupación.

-"Sí," me reí con nerviosismo. Joder, se me había olvidado por completo. "Sólo estoy un poco distraída hoy." Agité mi mano, sintiendo los nervios agitarse una y otra vez en mi estómago.

_¿Distraída? ¿Estaba distraída hoy? Es seguro que no lo estaba hace una hora. Todo mi motor estaba funcionando bien y a toda velocidad. Estaba lubricada y lista para usar. _**(N.T. Aquí hace referencia a un motor porque lo que traduje como distraída en inglés es "Off" y luego cuando traduje que no lo estaba antes, usa la palabra "On" estás palabras en cualquier aparato electrónico o motores como el de un coche "Off" es apagado y "On" encendido, osea que ahorita estaba "Off" Apagada o distraída, pero hace una hora estaba "On" encendida)**

Eric llamó atrapando mi atención cuando volvió a hablar.

-"¿Qué acabas de decir?" Levanté la mirada hacia él, mientras seguía recogiendo mis cosas.

-"Tienes clientes locos." Hizo girar su dedo índice en su sien derecha. "Tú sabes… cookoo."

-"Sí, escuché esa parte, ¿qué dijiste después de eso?"

-"¿Lo del tipo loco que se estaba quejando con Jessica?"

-"Sí." Me acerqué a él, dejando caer algunos papeles a mi escritorio. "¿Qué tipo?"

-"Él estaba desde el principio cuando llegué aquí. No sé por qué, pero me pareció familiar. Tuve que calmarlo, me di cuenta que Jessica estaba asustada."

-"¿De qué estaban hablando?" Le pregunté con rapidez. Una parte de mí tenía miedo de su respuesta.

-"No lo sé, pero el tipo NO estaba feliz. Probablemente vayas a recibir alguna estúpida queja o algo así." Eric rió para sus adentros.

-"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Le pregunté. Dejó de reírse y me miró directamente. "Probablemente esperaba conseguir un final feliz y no fue así."

Lo miré atónita, a pesar de que lo que acaba de decir sería cierto para muchos de nuestros clientes del sexo masculino, él estaba hablando de Edward. Mi Edward.

Edward, que sin duda le resultaría familiar a Eric. Métele un casco de Espartano y BAM, de ahí es de dónde lo conoce.

Me reí para mis adentros, sabiendo que Edward definitivamente no estaba enojado porque no consiguió su final feliz.

_Porque, confía en mí. SÉ que tuvo un final feliz. Estoy segura de que hice que su cuerpo explotara._

JODER. Le di la espalda a Eric, mis ojos casi saliéndose de sus órbitas cuando me di cuenta que no habíamos usado un puto condón. Hijo de Puta.

Tragué saliva tratando de recordar si me había tomado mi pastilla anticonceptiva esta mañana.

_Me levanté de la cama. Entré al baño a hacer pipí. Abrí mi tocador. _"SÍ," aclamé en voz alta.

-"¿Estás feliz de que vas a recibir una queja?" Eric preguntó detrás de mí trayéndome de vuelta a nuestra conversación.

-"Um, estaba siendo sarcástica," respondí rápidamente.

Me reprendí a mí misma en silencio. _Debería haber tenido más cuidado. Soy una puta adulta no una cachonda adolescente de catorce años. No necesito un embarazo no deseado, especialmente con un hombre que no es mi marido. _

Joder, mi vida se ha vuelto patas arriba tan rápido. Quiero estar con Edward, pero necesito tiempo para pensar, para reenfocarme. Estar con él no es tan fácil como pensaba que sería.

No puedo simplemente dejar a Eric, divorciarme de él y mudarme con Edward para vivir nuestras vidas como Gatito y Espartano.

Si tan sólo. Suspiré ante la posibilidad de que esa vida se hiciera realidad, aunque sabía en el fondo de mi mente que nunca sería así. Toda esa mierda se fue por el inodoro el segundo que me di cuenta que era Angela, de todos los millones de personas que viven en Seattle, ¿por qué se casó con ella?

¿Por qué no podía estar casado con alguien que no conociera, alguien con el que no tuviera ningún problema para romper su matrimonio para que pudiera estar conmigo? Podría ser la perra que su esposa querría matar por celos.

No debería importarme una mierda si él lastima a Angela. Una parte de mí se muere por decirle que ella lo engaña. Quería darle una razón para que la dejara y estuviera conmigo, pero no podía justificar el engañarla y lastimarla a cambio. Ella es un gran cliente y de verdad se ha convertido en una gran amiga.

Bueno, lo era… antes de que durmiera con su esposo.

-"Bella, ¿qué pasa contigo hoy?"

Miré a Eric mientras pedazos de papel caían de mis manos. Acababa de hacer pedazos la mitad de los papeles que estaban sobre mi escritorio sin darme cuenta.

-"Joder," maldije en voz alta con frustración.

-"¿No te sientes bien?" Preguntó.

Había terminado con esa mierda. Mi mente no estaba dispuesta a cooperar. Me acerqué a mi silla y agarré mis cosas a toda prisa. "Sí, estoy bien," dije mientras me agachaba para recoger mi bolsa del suelo.

-"Bella, ¿tú falda?" Dijo parándose detrás de mí.

Me enderecé. "Ummm…" _Piensa rápido Bella. _Me di la vuelta para quedar frente a él mientras él se quedó ahí, esperando por una respuesta. "Me caí."

-"¡Bella!" Él se acercó, nuestros cuerpos a sólo centímetros de distancia. No tenía espacio para retroceder, ningún espacio para escapar.

_Puta Madre._

-"Bella, tal vez el accidente causo más daño entonces, del que nos dimos cuenta." Su voz estaba mezclada con preocupación.

-"Tenemos que irnos." Empujé mis manos contra su pecho y comencé a caminar para salir de la oficina.

-"Te llamaré mañana Jessica," le dije a ella mientras aún me dirigía fuera del Spa.

-"Bella, espera," Eric llamó detrás de mí. "¡Bella!"

-"¿Qué?" Me detuvo y me volví sobre mis talones. La gente en el vestíbulo estaba pasando rápidamente junto a nosotros.

-"Bella." Él agarró mi mano con la suya. "Sólo quiero acompañarte y asegurarme que estás a salvo."

Dejé que mi mano permaneciera en la suya. Me di cuenta que necesitaba ese confort. Lo necesitaba para que me reconfortara por algo de lo que él no tenía idea que me estaba reconfortando.

No estaba lastimada por lo de la otra noche. Lo que Laurent me hizo no fue nada comparado con la idea de no tener a Espartano. Quiero decir, Edward.

-"Te caíste."

-"Oh, sí." Lo miré olvidando como sonaba eso desde su perspectiva. "Me caí." Mentí, porque decir la verdad era imposible.

-"¿Estabas mareada?" Preguntó, quitando cabello de mi rostro.

Cerré mis ojos por un momento, imaginando que era Edward tocándome. "Sí, estaba mareada." Le respondí, todavía fantaseando con los dedos de Edward, ahora bajando por mi cuerpo.

-"Bueno, vamos a llevarte con el doctor." Besó mis labios, mis ojos cerrados mientras le devolvía el beso necesitando la sensación de los labios de Edward contra los míos.

-"Woa, Bella." Eric se apartó mientras yo abría mis ojos de golpe horrorizada.

Mierda, acababa de besar a Eric mientras pensaba en Edward. Mi vida es una mierda.

-"No en público bebé." Eric me susurró al oído, mientras sus mejillas ardieron por la vergüenza. "Vámonos." Él sujetó mi mano con fuerza mientras lo seguía aturdida.

_¿No en público? ¿De qué carajos está hablando?_ Analicé minuciosamente sus palabras una y otra vez. ¿No en público?

Le di un puto beso. Sin lengua. Sin morder los labios. Nada. Sólo un aburrido y seco beso. ¿Cómo es eso inadecuado para hacerlo en público? En serio, acabo de follar a otro hombre en el ascensor. Ahora, eso es inapropiado, pero esa mierda valió pena totalmente.

Oh, la sensación de los músculos de su brazo haciendo fuerza cuando me apoyaba a la pared del ascensor. Cada una de sus estocadas, cada beso me llevó a un profundo apasionamiento y deseo por él. _Me pregunto si tienen cámaras en el ascensor. _

-"Demonios," De pronto sentí que salí volando hacia adelante, por suerte Eric se aferró a mí impidiendo que cayera de bruces.

-"Soy tan torpe." Miré hacia atrás a la bajada en el concreto.

Me empecé a reír incontrolablemente, no podía parar. Sentí como si me estuviera volviendo loca. Mi risa causó que Eric me imitara a medida que entramos al estacionamiento, los dos atacados de la risa.

Eso fue hasta que escuché a Angela llamarme por mi nombre, reconocí su voz al instante. Me volví para quedar frente a ella y me vi obligada a saludar a los tres, Emmett, Angela, y Edward… Edward. Me dieron náuseas cuando los vi juntos. Mis dedos se enroscaron en la mano de Eric. "¿Estás mareada Bella?" Él sujetó mi mano con fuerza.

-"Sí," respondí simplemente. Pareciera que mareada era mi nueva jodida contraseña.

Mareada alias, ¿qué carajos está haciendo él con ella?

Mareada alias Bella está jodidamente a punto de explotar.

Caminamos hacia ellos y entre más nos acercábamos mi ira se avivaba más rápido. Cuando nos detuvimos frente a ellos tuve que apartar la mirada. Su puto olor me golpeó como una bala. Con fuerza. Me consideré totalmente jodida.

Apenas podía funcionar, palabras salieron de mi boca, pero para mí todos ellos sonaban como si hablaran entre dientes.

Mareada ahora era alias de quiero saltarle ahora y follarlo hasta el cansancio.

Miré en su dirección y llamé su atención.

Mierda. Miré hacia abajo para ver que todavía sujetaba la mano de Eric. Volví a mirar a Edward y vi las llamas que brillaban en el cielo verde de sus ojos.

Me di cuenta que lo había hecho a propósito, con ganas de ver más, hacerle perder los estribos. Enfurecerlo aún más.

Mierda. ¿Qué coño me había perdido? ¿Desde cuándo teníamos dobles citas con Edward y Angela? _Mierda, mierda, mierda. De ninguna pinche manera. _Pero el cabrón acababa de aceptar, incluso después de mi pobre intento tratando de evitar que sucediera.

Yo lo miré y en silencio traté de expresar mi malestar, pero cuanto más lo miraba, observaba sus reacciones, su lenguaje corporal, más ansiaba y devoraba cada bocado de sus celos.

Me fascinó cuando sus brazos se flexionaron mientras apretaba su mandíbula. La vena de su frente latía como las venas de su… "Sí, ya nos podemos ir," dije más fuerte de lo necesario.

Le di una media sonrisa al grupo, internamente a punto de la combustión.

De pronto desee haber tenido ojos en mi nunca mientras Eric y yo nos dirigíamos al coche de la mano.

En realidad sabía que debería dejarlo en paz, pero saber que iba a conseguir una reacción de parte de Edward me incitó.

Sé que yo fui la que solicitó más tiempo. Yo fui la que rompí, pero joder, soy egoísta. Si un Edward celoso es lo único que podía conseguir, entonces lo voy a tomar.

….

…

..

Joder, nada estaba yendo como yo quería. Mi cabello parecía una mierda. Traté de rizarlo pero en cuestión de segundos se había alaciado. Mi maquillaje era una mierda. Me lavé para quitármelo, poniéndome un poco de rímel. Para colmo, mi caliente y sexy ropa que había planeado usar se sentía poco favorecedora y etcétera.

Me di jodidamente por vencida.

Tenía toda la intención de lucir sexy esta noche. Quería que ha Edward se le hiciera agua la boca al segundo en que me viera, pero a la mierda. No vale la pena mi tiempo.

Así que voy casual, con jeans y camiseta, y si no le gusta así que se joda.

No puedo verme todo el tiempo malditamente perfecta. No soy Miss America. No me voy a la cama maquillada y despierto luciendo perfecta. Si me voy a la cama maquillada, despierto luciendo como un loco mapache.

Soy un ser humano.

Mi último pensamiento me hizo preguntarme si en realidad Edward era humano. Él lucía perfecto… siempre. Fuera que estuviera usando un traje o sudando en el gimnasio.

¿Te he dicho lo perfecto que se ve follándome hasta llevarme al cielo? Sí, incluso entonces luce perfecto, en realidad más que perfecto.

Cerré mi puerta del coche con fuerza después que nos estacionamos frente al Sports grill donde nos encontraríamos.

Allí estaba él. De pie frente a nosotros, Angela se acercó rápidamente.

_Mierda, él es sexy. _Me tomé un momento para serenarme sin querer que viera el efecto que tenía sobre mí. _Tiene que creer que no lo deseo. Que estoy bien con la decisión que tomé. _

Aunque no lo estoy.

En el momento que lo vi otra vez, mi cuerpo se sentía como la dinamita, y fue la llama que encendió mi mecha. ¡Mierda!

Él y Angela se acercaron a nosotros. Su delicioso aroma me envolvió, y no hizo más que provocar que la llama quemara hasta mi centro. Si no hacía nada para apagar el fuego, este amenazaba con quemarme, iba a explotar.

Temblaba por la emoción cuando Angela y Edward se quedaron juntos, su brazo estaba en torno a la cintura de ella. No pude evitar pensar que debería de ser mi cintura la que él envolviera, no la de ella.

No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora que el brazo de Eric estaba enrollado a mí alrededor. ¿Hmmmp? Esta vez no había saltado por su toque. Me acerqué a él, mis ojos enfocados en Edward todo el tiempo.

El cabrón me guiñó un ojo. Mi sangre estaba hirviendo. Una vez fui un cartucho de dinamita, ahora era una puta bomba nuclear. Sabía que si no me alejaba este momento, nada ni nadie a mí alrededor estaría a salvo.

Así que, salí disparada. No me importaba una mierda quién me estaba siguiendo y quién no. Abrí la puerta del restaurante con más fuerza de la necesaria, golpeándola contra la pared.

Me dirigí directamente a la barra. "Tequila," exigí al barman. Sus ojos se ampliaron ante mi rudeza, claramente notando mi necesidad.

Él vertió el líquido claro en el pequeño vaso y lo tomé, llevándolo a mi boca con fuerza y bebiéndolo.

_Joder, esa mierda quema. _Sentí que el calor se deslizaba por mi garganta. "Gracias," empujé el vaso vacío hacia él, mientras sentía a Eric pararse junto a mí.

No tenía las fuerzas para decirle que dejara de juguetear con mi pelo. Cerré mis ojos, tomando respiraciones profundas mientras miraba a Angela apoyar su puto trasero entre las piernas de Edward.

¿Qué carajo? Todo esto estaba explotando en mi cara. No se suponía que él siguiera con su vida tan pronto.

Oh Dios, el tequila estaba empezando a revolverse en mi estómago, mis ojos ardían por el calor mientras las manos con manicura de Angela, uno que yo hice, viajó hacia arriba del muslo interno de Edward.

Juré que cortaría demasiado cortas sus pinches cutículas cuando fuera a su próxima manicura. Tal vez sangre hasta la muerte, consiga una infección que haga que su brazo se hinche y tengan que amputarlo. Mi mente daba vueltas con las posibilidades.

-"Ya quiero irme a sentar a una mesa," dije rápidamente mientras me apresuré a pasar a todos para no quitar de un tirón la mano de Angela del cuerpo de Edward.

Edward no nos siguió y no me molesté en buscarlo. Llegué a la conclusión que mientras él no esté cerca de mí tengo oportunidad de calmarme y no explotar.

Me sentía débil. El alcohol me estaba haciendo efecto. Me sentí como si estuviera en piloto automático, sentada y escuchando a Angela y Eric riendo y hablando.

En serio, estos dos no tenían idea de quién era el otro. Me estaba mordiendo la lengua para no decirle a Angela que mi esposo es el Doctor que la había dejado en la ducha para que se ocupara de sí misma.

Edward decidió acompañarnos. _Genial. _Ahora estaba sentado frente a mí. Mis piernas prácticamente vibraban por su proximidad. Froté mis muslos juntos, dándole a mi hooha un poco de fricción.

Desee rápidamente que esta noche terminara. Justo AHORA. Vi con dolor como Angela pasaba sus manos por sus cabellos de bronce. _Aquellos que se suponen son mis cabellos de bronce. _

Apreté la mandíbula y mi pie se levantó del suelo dirigiéndose directamente a la espinilla de Edward mientras lo escuchaba dar un puto quejido.

_Sí, grita del puto dolor. _Le sonreí con suficiencia, mostrándole que de hecho lo había pateado a propósito.

-"Oh, lo siento tanto, Edward, estaba estirando mis piernas y parece que accidentalmente te di una patada. Lo siento tanto, ¿estás bien?" Plasmé una sonrisa falsa, pero dulce.

Lo que realmente quería decir era… 'Ve a gemir con tu esposa a otro lugar, tú, pendejo.'

-"No te preocupes Bella." Su sonrisa se curveó hasta convertirse en su sonrisa jodidamente caliente mientras se inclinaba aún más hacia su imbécil y cabrona esposa.

Joder, en este momento de verdad que la odio. Su rostro. Su risa. Con cada segundo que pasaba me estaba poniendo cada vez más celosa de ella.

Imagínate esa mierda. Tomé una profunda respiración, sintiendo que mi cuerpo me traicionaba.

Sentí que mi alma se aliaba con mi cuerpo cuando música lenta proveniente de la rocola empezó a incitar nuevas sensaciones de necesidad por él.

_No podía quedarme sentada aquí, con él, sintiendo sus ojos sobre mí. _Lo miré y luego a Eric. Noté que una chispa de celos golpeó a Edward el momento en que mis ojos dejaron los suyos. _Ahora es mi turno._

-"Baila conmigo, Eric." Mi voz sonó como Bella, la operadora de la línea erótica.

Eric se levantó de un saltó, más rápido que un pan tostado saliendo de una tostadora, él agarró mi mano y juro que escuché a Edward gruñir. Me reí por lo bajo.

-"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Eric preguntó en voz baja mientras caminábamos de la mano hacia la pista de baile.

No podía dejar de reírme. "Ohh, nada." Envolví mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Eric, mi mente imaginando a Edward. Imaginando que tanto más alto estaría.

A diferencia de Eric, que tenía la misma altura que yo, su cuello demasiado delgado, sus hombros demasiado estrechos y huesudos.

Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció causando que Eric me acercara más a él. "Nena, ¿tienes frío?"

Apretó su cuerpo al mío, y no se sintió bien, se sintió esquelético, casi como si él fuera un niño de 10 años en lugar de un hombre.

Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron horas, la puta música cambió. Afortunadamente, Eric se dio cuenta y nos detuvo de bailar más.

Nos unimos a Edward y Angela en la mesa. Sentí mis mejillas enrojecidas, así que bajé la vista y jugueteé con mi servilleta, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de ignorar a Angela y Eric mientras hablaban de un estúpido programa de Televisión.

Una nueva canción se empezó a tocar. Sentí como si me estuviera hablando directamente a mí, las palabras me decían algún mensaje secreto, y así como así Edward me atrapó sin intentarlo. La letra nos hablaba sólo a nosotros dos.

Levanté la vista para verlo mirándome fijamente, sus labios moviéndose al ritmo de la canción, articulando en silencio cada palabra.

Eric y Angela seguían enfrascados en su conversación, sin captar el momento intenso entre Edward y yo.

_¿Qué carajos está pensando?_ Me siguió mirando directamente a los ojos, una mirada que de seguro Eric encontraría inapropiada.

Edward continúo, jugándosela, al cantar en silencio que nos fuéramos. Negué con la cabeza, sabiendo que lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros estaba mal y no podía pasar de nuevo.

Angela se disculpó mientras que Eric se ofreció a conseguirme una bebida. Le sonreí, hasta que se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Volví a mirar a Edward, sus manos descansaban a mitad de la mesa. Lo miré, mis manos con ganas de cerrar la brecha entre nosotros. Necesitaba sentir sus manos rodeando las mías. Mi corazón latía golpeando con fuerza dentro de mi pecho, amenazando con romperlo. Sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos.

-"¿Qué carajos estás haciendo, Edward?" Me incliné hacia adelante, susurrando lo suficientemente alto para que sólo nosotros escucháramos.

_¿Acaso quiere que nos atrapen? Porque sé que yo no quiero eso._ _Necesito jodido tiempo para pensar. Para averiguar qué diablos se supone que debo hacer. _

Quería ignorar mis sentimientos por él. Primero tenía que arreglar mi vida, y francamente, él también tenía que hacerlo.

No deberíamos estar aquí sentados y mirándonos el uno al otro frente a nuestras 'otras mitades'.

Escucharlo llamarme Gatito sólo me jodió más. Por mucho que me gustara escucharlo decirme así, no podía soportar escucharlo.

Le supliqué que se detuviera, pero se negó. La forma en la que estábamos hablándonos el uno al otro era tan fría en comparación con lo habitual.

Su voz se escuchaba más fuerte y yo hablé más fuerte que él. A la mierda. Él necesitaba saber que lo que dije en mi nota era real.

Sus palabras me enfurecieron. _¿Quién se cree que es? _De repente me sentí sucia por el tiempo que había pasado con él. ¿Pensaba que simplemente iba a dormir con alguien más?

Así que, me defendí. Mentí. Afirmé que Eric podía follarme como ningún otro. A pesar de que en todo mi matrimonio, él nunca lo hizo y sabía que nunca lo haría. Nunca volvería a dormir con Eric, pero no era algo que Edward tenía que saber.

De todas formas, él me hizo comerme mis palabras al instante. Sabiendo que Eric nunca me haría sentir completa como él lo hizo o hacer mi cuerpo cantar a los cielos como él lo hizo.

-"Necesito tiempo, Edward, por favor." Me sentí quebrar ante su repentina ira. Su odio. Su dolor.

Lo observé adoptar un aire despectivo mientras se ponía de pie. Quería que se quedara, pero sabía que tenía que irse. Era lo mejor.

Sus últimas palabras fueron aparentemente inofensivas para cualquiera que estuviera escuchando aguijoneó en lo más profundo de la herida que él acababa de crear. "Que tengas una buena vida, Bella."

Había soñado meses con que él dijera mi nombre, el tono de su voz envió escalofríos por mi brazo.

Él se alejó de mí y todo lo que pude hacer fue llorar. Cada emoción que sentí salió como una explosión.

Ya no quería estar más tiempo aquí. Salí, mientras los tres estaban parados junto a la barra.

Todo estaba jodido. Yo estoy jodida. "¡TAXI!" Grité y ondeé mi mano.

El taxi amarillo se detuvo frente a mí y entré en el asiento trasero. Él salió rápidamente, no sin que antes pudiera alcanzar a ver a Edward y Angela salir juntos, tomados del brazo.

-"¿Está usted bien, señorita?" El taxista asiático me preguntó.

Yo no quería hablar de eso, así que le ordené que me llevara a mi edificio de trabajo. Le envié un mensaje de texto a Eric, haciéndole saber que me había ido y a dónde.

Le dije a Edward que necesitaba tiempo. Y era cierto. Necesitaba tiempo a solas para averiguar lo que quería. Lo que quería que fuera mi vida.

Sabía que no debería dejar a Eric por Edward. Debería poner fin a mi matrimonio sólo porque tenía que hacerlo por mí misma. No por otra persona.

¿Qué pasaría si dejaba a Eric por Edward y él no me quería? Que él haya decidido quedarse con Angela.

Estaría con el corazón roto y sola.

No, este siguiente paso que debía tomar, tiene que ser por mí y sólo por mí.

No por Eric. No por Edward.

Pagué el taxi y entré en mi edificio de oficinas desierto. Saludé con la mano al guardia de seguridad cuando pasé por su escritorio y caminé hacia el Spa.

Escuché mi teléfono sonar y vi un mensaje de texto de Angela. Presioné el botón para abrirlo.

**Me divertí esta noche. Tenemos que volver a hacerlo alguna vez.**

Presioné el botón para marcar su número. Necesitaba hablar. Con algunos repiques contestó sin aliento.

Joder, espero que no sea por lo que creo que es.

-"¡Hola, Bella!" Resopló, sin aliento.

-"Oh, hola, Angela siento molestarte."

_¿Por qué llamé? ¿Por qué?_

-"Lo siento- sólo estaba- en la cinta para correr," dijo entre respiraciones.

_Gracias a Dios._

-"¿Me preguntaba si querrías que nos reuniéramos mañana para almorzar? Yo invito," pregunté, esperando que mi idea funcionara.

Angela era mi única manera de llegar a Edward, sin que él lo supiera. Necesitaba tiempo, pero también necesitaba que el viera los pasos que estaba tomando con la esperanza de que él hiciera lo mismo.

Ella aceptó fácilmente y yo sonreí. Tenía la esperanza de que mi plan funcionara. Sabía lo que iba a hacer. Y comienza esta noche.

Le colgué a Angela y marqué a casa. Esperé pacientemente y finalmente escuché la voz de Eric.

-"¿Bella?" Preguntó.

-"Hola, Eric," lo saludé, mi voz no mostraba felicidad.

-"¿Qué pasa, Bella?" Él podía sentir mi distanciamiento. Una noche no iba a resolver lo nuestro.

-"Eric, no voy a ir a casa esta noche." Hablé con él mientras anulaba la alarma en el Spa.

-"¿Bella? No entiendo. Estábamos… "

Lo interrumpí. "Eric, siento hacer esto por teléfono, pero necesito espacio, algo de tiempo para pensar."

-"¿Ese tiempo te traerá de vuelta a mí?" Preguntó con voz triste.

-"No estoy segura," contesté, sin yo misma saberlo. "Estoy en el Spa si me necesitas."

Nos despedimos y sentí una cadena que se elevó de mis hombros. Una vez una marioneta, ahora había cortado los cordones que me ataban.

….

…

..

La mañana siguiente me desperté temprano, sin querer que mi personal me viera durmiendo en una de mis camas para faciales.

Rápidamente coloqué mi cabello en una cola de caballo y me dirigí al frente. Todavía era temprano, el Spa estaba cerrado, sólo caminaban por el edificio mujeres y hombres de negocios.

Cerré el Spa y caminé hacia el ascensor, presionando el botón para subir. Se iluminó y las puertas se abrieron, pero no era el ascensor correcto, no era mi ascensor y el de Edward. Esperé a que las puertas se cerraran y presioné de nuevo el botón, emocionada cuando las puertas se abrieron frente a mí.

Entré sola, acogiendo los recuerdos de los dos. Presioné el botón y me permití perderme en los recuerdos.

Con el tiempo volveríamos a estar juntos, pero primero él tenía que ver porque había tomado la decisión que había tomado. Tenía que saber que las cosas entre nosotros no funcionarán a menos que primero nos encarguemos de nuestras situaciones personales.

La campana sonó y salí al vestíbulo. Me sorprendí al ver la puerta al pasillo. Había elegido el piso de Edward sin darme cuenta.

Me acerqué a la puerta y miré fijamente a su nombre.

Edward Masen.

_Isabella Masen._

Oh mierda. Volví a caminar hacia los ascensores, sin querer que nadie me atrapara en mi pobre fantasía.

Pasé toda la mañana en mi oficina, poniéndome al día con el papeleo y toda la estúpida mierda que viene con ser dueño de un negocio.

No tomar clientes me permitió el tiempo para hacerlo.

La hora del almuerzo llegó pronto y Angela me esperaba antes de que me diera cuenta. Corrí hacia el restaurante, al momento que llegué y me senté estaba sin aliento.

-"Siento llegar tarde," me disculpé.

Ella se veía feliz. Su piel sana. Su sonrisa radiante. Sólo podía pensar en una persona que había puesto esa sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Has visto a Ben?"

-"¡No! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

-"Estás resplandeciente." Sonreí y ella se inclinó hacia mí.

-"Bella, no he visto a Ben en mucho tiempo."

De pronto estaba confundida.

-"Bella, voy a intentar salvar mi matrimonio. Voy a darlo todo de mí." Bebió un sorbo de su vaso de agua mientras yo procesaba lo que acababa de decir.

_De acuerdo, ¿después de engañar a tu esposo por cuánto tiempo? ¿Ahora vas a dar todo de ti?_

-"Creo que él también quiere hacerlo. Me envió esta mañana las flores más hermosas."

Me quedé sentada frente a ella, mis dientes apretados con fuerza. Mi mandíbula empezaba a doler por como la mantenía cerrada con tanta fuerza.

_¿Él le envió flores?_

-"Oh Bella, es sólo que estoy tan feliz." Ella me dio una amplia sonrisa y me la pude arreglar para darle una falsa sonrisa en respuesta.

_¿Qué estaba pensando al ir a almorzar con ella? Sólo me estaba haciendo pasar a mí misma por un infierno de nuevo. _

-"¿Y qué hay de ti?" Cambió de tema rápidamente. "Eric es simplemente encantador. Ayer se veían tan lindos bailando juntos."

-"¡Ja! Supongo." Agarré mi menú y lo levanté para cubrir mi rostro. Tenía ganas de llorar. Cerré mis ojos de golpe, tratando de impedir que las lágrimas cayeran.

-"Bella, ¿ustedes dos todavía tienen problemas? Puedes contarme, cariño." Ella habló desde detrás de mi menú.

Siempre ha sido fácil hablar con Angela, pero ahora… las cosas habían cambiado. Yo había cambiado. No debería haber venido para este almuerzo. No sé en qué estaba pensando.

-"No lo sé," dije, decidiendo no complicarme.

-"Bella," se inclinó sobre la mesa y bajó mi menú, agarró mi mano con la suya. "Te dije esto antes. Déjalo si no eres feliz."

Levanté la vista hacia ella, y mi parte perra quería buscar cada defecto en ella. Cada poro. Cada pelo que tenía fuera de lugar. Cada muestra de envejecimiento y arruga.

Pero la Bella buena ganó. Angela era hermosa. Se preocupaba por la gente, especialmente por mí. En ese momento decidí que no los separaría a ella y a Edward.

Ella se merecía esa segunda oportunidad que claramente deseaba. Obviamente, Edward estaba confundido o era un buen mentiroso patológico.

Ayer me estaba diciendo cosas para convencerme. Para hacerme que lo deseara. Cuando en realidad él todavía quiere a su esposa. ¿La cortejaba con flores?

Flores que alguna vez deseé recibir de él. Yo quería saber que se preocupaba por mí y nadie más.

-"Bella, nena, dime, ¿qué pasa?"

Resoplé derrotada. Miré alrededor del restaurante lleno, asegurándome que nadie más estuviera escuchando, antes de hablar. "Creo que voy a dejar a Eric."

-"Está bien." Apretó mi mano. "Te puedes quedar conmigo si lo necesitas."

-"¡NO!" Grité más fuerte de lo necesario, ella se volvió a sentar insegura por mi reacción. "Quiero decir, gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero…"

-"Sin peros Bella." Saltó de su asiento entusiasmada. "No vas a poder encontrar tan rápido un lugar donde vivir, incluso si es sólo por un día, o una semana. Eso te dará tiempo suficiente para encontrar un lugar."

-"No puedo." Estaba luchando por pensar en una buena razón para no hacerlo.

_Lo siento Angela, no puedo quedarme contigo porque en todo lo que pienso o sueño es en follar a tu marido. Ah, por cierto. Creo que olvidé decirte, ya lo hice y me encantó esa mierda._

-"No, no," insistí. "Estoy bien. No te preocupes por mí."

-"¿Estás segura?"

-"Sí."

Me miró por un segundo y en ese segundo pensé que ella lo sabía. Sus ojos casi quemando mi alma. Su boca curveada en una sonrisa maligna.

_Estoy paranoica. Viendo cosas._

Parpadeé con fuerza y la vi sonriéndome. "¿Necesitas un abogado?"

_Oh Diablos no. No necesito a tu marido. _"No, tengo uno, gracias." Tomé un bocado del palito de pan que agarré de la canasta. "En realidad, Angela." Terminé de masticar. "¿Podemos mantener esto entre nosotras?"

-"Por supuesto, Bella. No le diré a nadie. Lo prometo."

-"Técnicamente todavía no lo he dejado y no necesito que alguien lo sepa. Por lo que tú sabes, estoy felizmente casada."

_Ya está hecho. Planté la semilla. No lo que pensaba en un principio. _Quería que le dijera a Edward que estaba terminando mi matrimonio, con la esperanza de que él hiciera lo mismo.

Pero las cosas cambian. Y obviamente, él dijo en serio lo que dijo anoche.

Que tengas una buena vida Bella.

Sé que me tomará un tiempo llegar ahí, un lugar donde sea feliz. Sé que olvidar a Edward será más difícil que dejar a mi esposo.

Eric y yo habíamos terminado hace años, nunca había tenido las bolas para irme. Ahora las tenía, gracias a Edward.

Él me ayudó a ver eso y si esa es la razón por la que entró a mi vida, entonces lo aceptaría.

Le sonreí a Angela y levanté mi vaso para chocarlo con el suyo. Se rió y juntó su vaso con el mío.

-"Por la felicidad," dije.

-"Por la felicidad," ella repitió.

...

...

..

**_Bueno, pues como verán estos dos le están dando muchas vueltas a algo que es obvio. Ambos se quieren y no quieren a sus respectivas parejas, pero tomen en cuenta que ninguno sabe la historia del otro. Así que veamos que pasa ahora que Bella ha decidido dejar a Eric, eso lo va a hacer definitivamente. ¿Se enterará Edward? ¿Qué dirá al respecto? Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias a quienes dejaron review, AnithaPattzCullenPacker, Nanipatt, maira25, DarkWardObsession, Tanya Pattz Cullen, gpattz, injoa, Marchu, Angie Cullen Hale, diannaesmeeblack, Mentxu Masen Cullen, MaxiPau, nany87, Nurymisu, MIlcA CaLl, darky1995, christti, Fran, claudia cullen xD, Aleja Maggie, mpgm. Besos y nos leemos pronto. _**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hola, por aquí les traigo un nuevo capi de Espartano y su Gatito, espero que les guste. **_

_**La declaración de siempre, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia a las maravillosas autoras Don't live in regret y AriCullen1134. Yo sólo traduzco. Disfruten de la lectura. **_

**Capítulo 10: "Amo los pinches columpios"**

**BELLA POV**

-"Te voy a dejar," dije las palabras en voz alta. Ensayando una y otra vez, mientras que las decía en un tono diferente. "Te voy a dejar."

Miré a través del parabrisas de mi coche mientras patéticamente me quedaba sentada en el asiento del conductor. Me he pasado la última media hora mirando la casa que técnicamente era mi hogar. Nada de la casa me atraía. Cuanto más tiempo estoy aquí sentada, más me pregunto si alguna vez lo hizo.

Tal vez ahora me sienta más de esa forma, sabiendo quién estaba adentro. _Oh Dios. _"Te voy a dejar." Practiqué esas cuatro palabras de nuevo.

Exhalé con fuerza tratando de eliminar mis nervios mientras el viento aullaba ferozmente a mí alrededor, azotando fuerte y enérgicamente contra mi pobre coche, haciendo que se balanceara suavemente hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

El cielo estaba empezando a ponerse oscuro; las nubes que se acercaban tenían un tinte de color negro oscuro en ellas. _Genial, una puta tormenta. _Odiaba las tormentas aquí en el culo del mundo, todo se amplificaba. El rayo. El trueno. ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que me cago del susto por los truenos?

Me dieron escalofríos sólo de pensar en los fuertes estallidos que inevitablemente venían hacia mí. La electricidad en el cielo estaba danzando a través de las nubes en la distancia. Para el momento que salí de mi coche, el cielo encima de mí parecía como una luz estroboscópica, los relámpagos chispeando y crepitando.

No hubo lluvia… todavía, pero no quería quedarme y descubrir que tan mal se ponía. Mis tacones se enterraron profundamente en el camino de entrada lleno de gravilla y tierra. Mi tobillo se torció. "JODER," grité de manera que sólo yo escuchara. Comencé a caminar más rápido, tratando de no ejercer demasiada presión en mi pie derecho.

_Debería de haber pavimentado, _maldije en voz baja sabiendo que había arruinado de esta forma más zapatos de diseñador en este camino sin terminar de los que me gustaría contar. _De nuevo. _Salté en un pie disparando bombas 'f' a la izquierda, derecha y al centro. **(N.T. Bombas F son las maldiciones con F Fuck, fucking, etc)**

-"PUTO PEDAZO DE MIERDA," le grité al suelo. El viento azotaba en mi rostro, justo como si me lo estuviera devolviendo. "¡QUE CARAJO!" Miré hacia el cielo.

_Me estoy volviendo loca. Este maldito lugar es el infierno sobre la tierra. _Cojeé hasta los escalones de la entrada. _Esta casa es un pedazo de mierda. Maldita casa pueblerina. _Me agarré de la barandilla y subí, me quedé helada cuando llegué a mi puerta principal.

Fulminé con la mirada el letrero que ahora colgaba de la manija de la puerta. _Hogar dulce hogar. Bueno, esa mierda era nueva. _Rodé los ojos a la nueva decoración que Eric había colocado en su casa.

Saqué todo el aire de mis pulmones. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y que no podía esperar, porque si lo hiciera, encontraría una excusa para no llevarlo a cabo.

Una fuerte ráfaga azotó mi porche haciendo a mi abrigo volar y danzar en el viento. Sentí la lluvia húmeda y fría pegando en mis pantorrillas, y casi salté de mi piel cuando el trueno furioso resquebrajó encima de mí. **(N.T. Saltar de la piel o Jump out of the skin, es una expresión idiomática que describe cuan asustado estás)**

Deslicé mi llave en la cerradura, girándola en dirección de las agujas del reloj hasta que escuché el clic del cerrojo. Abrí la puerta, dando la bienvenida al calor que me envolvió en un cálido abrazo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-"Hola nena," me encogí ante el sonido de su voz. Me volví hacia él y al instante me arrepentí, casi quedándome sin aliento ante la vista delante de mí.

_Un pinche niño de diez años. _Cerré los ojos de golpe sin querer ver a Eric en una toalla por más tiempo. _Mierda, mis ojos se están quemando. _Traté de eliminar la imagen que parecía estar grabada en mis retinas.

-"Así que, ¿qué quieres para cenar?" Preguntó cuando me atreví a darme la vuelta.

-"¡Oh mi jodido dios, cúbrete!" Cubrí mis ojos con mis manos. _Vomitar. Voy vomitar. _

-"¿Cuál es el problema Bella? No es como si no me hubieras visto desnudo antes."

_Y estoy planeando en no volverte a ver desnudo nunca más, pero no. _Traté de borrar la imagen de él parado detrás de mí, secándose el pelo con una toalla. DESNUDO. Otra vez me dieron arcadas y eché un vistazo a través de mis dedos para ver si ya se había cubierto y al instante me arrepentí.

Lo primero que vieron mis ojos al otro lado de la habitación fue su pequeño, casi inexistente y patética excusa de pene gritando, soy un pequeño arrugado, como una cabeza de tortuga escondiéndose de miedo.

-"¿Todavía no te has cubierto?" Pregunté molesta volviéndome hacia la puerta, tratando de olvidar su sonrisa arrogante.

_No estarías regodeándote si vieras lo que mi Espartano tiene empacado. _Me reí en silencio. Viendo el pene de Eric, me recordó después de un largo año la broma que escuché en el trabajo, mucho antes que sintiera y viera por primera vez a mi Espartano.

….

…

..

_FLASH BACK_

Estaba de pie en la parte delantera del Spa, haciendo corte de caja con Betthany, una de mis esteticistas. Era el final de la noche y estábamos cerrando la tienda cuando Kaylee, la chica encargada del servicio de bronceado, camino al frente para reunirse con nosotros.

-"Hola Bella," saludó mientras se quitaba los guantes.

-"Hola," la saludé en respuesta. "¿Terminaste?"

-"Sí, él sólo se está secando." Se rió acercándose a mí, pude ver que una historia estaba hirviendo y a punto de estallar, Betthany debió haberlo notado también porque dejó barrer para escuchar. Dejé de contar y miré a Kaylee, preguntándome qué quería decirnos. "Acabo de broncearlo, con sólo un calcetín."

-"¿QUÉ?" Casi grité mirando a Betthany atónita.

-"Él sólo llevaba un calcetín y déjame decirte, lo mantuvo ahí sin ningún problema." Kaylee movió sus cejas sugestivamente.

-"¿Estaba usando un calcetín?" Pregunté de nuevo, pensando que tenía que clarificar lo que estaba imaginando en mi cabeza.

-"Sí, un calcetín."

-"¿Cómo qué tipo de calcetín?" Le pregunté, perpleja ante la idea.

-"¡Como un calcetín deportivo!" Ella me asintió con la cabeza cuando mi mandíbula se abrió. Betthany llenó la tranquila recepción con sus fuertes risas.

Nunca había visto un pene que pudiera llenar un calcetín. Tenía que estar bromeando. Eso no era posible. "¿Con bolas o sin bolas?" Pregunté tratando de hacer que A + B diera igual a C, todavía no podía asimilarlo.

Ella reflexionó en mi pregunta por un segundo antes de contestarla. "Con Bolas, pero las mierdas le llegan a los muslos."

-"Mierda, no puedo creerlo." Riendo le di una palmada en su brazo, agradecida de que no hubiera nadie más en el Spa que nosotras.

-"Debería fingir que estoy barriendo y entrar por accidente," bromeó Betthany levantando la escoba. "Ooops… no sabía que estabas aquí, mientras tanto puedo echarle un vistazo a su pene del tamaño de un calcetín." Ella consiguió que nos riéramos con más fuerza, tan fuerte que sentí que las lágrimas salieron.

-"¿Cómo un calcetín deportivo?" Le pregunté de nuevo a Kaylee.

-"¡Sí, Bella!" Ella se rió con fuerza. "Y no, no puedes entrar ahí Betthany."

-"Maldición," murmuró decepcionada. "¿Puedes pasar tu teléfono de contrabando y tomar una foto sin que él se de cuenta?"

-"¡Betthany!" Ambas Kaylee y yo la miramos conmocionadas, por lo general ella era tan reservada, ahora quería ver el pene de este tipo.

No pude evitar reírme de lo que Betthany sugirió. Kaylee broncea a la gente con el aerógrafo a mano en vez de que ellos entren en las cabinas, así que sólo es ella y la persona que está bronceando. Ella me broncea todo el tiempo, mi piel pálida se quema en el sol, así que con una sola aplicación me veo como si acabara de regresar de México.

-"En serio, chicas, estaba agachada bronceando sus pies," Kaylee se agachó y empezó a mostrarnos la posición en la que estaba. "Y le pedí que se pusiera de lado. Tuve que mover mi pinche cabeza; casi me golpeó en la cara."

-"Cierra la puta boca." Mis ojos estaban a punto de salirse de sus órbitas tiraba de ella para que se levantara.

Un hombre joven caminó al frente e inmediatamente bajé la vista a mi informe, Betthany continuó barriendo.

-"¿Todo bien?" Kaylee le preguntó, mientras ella tomaba la tarjeta de crédito de su mano extendida.

Mantuve mi cabeza gacha, sin querer que él viera el rubor al rojo vivo que subía por mi cuello y a través de mi rostro. _Oh, Dios mío. ¿Un calcetín deportivo? Joder, no creo que Eric llene uno ni siquiera con bolas. _Levanté la vista y miré hacia él cuando firmaba el recibo.

_Un puto calcetín deportivo, ¿eh? No lo creo. _

Betthany y yo lo observamos salir del Spa, Kaylee justo detrás de él. Ella espero que entrara en el vestíbulo del edificio antes de que cerrara la puerta principal y nos encerrara a las tres dentro.

-"Bella, tu cara no tiene precio," Kaylee me dijo.

-"Yo sólo… sólo…" Sacudí la cabeza. "¿Cómo puede alguien ser TAN grande?" Logré preguntar finalmente.

Betthany cayó de espaldas en uno de los sillones reclinables, sus piernas en el aire, pateando mientras aullaba de la risa.

-"Él es gay, Bella, probablemente este así por todos los tirones a su salchicha."

Las tres empezamos a reír incontrolablemente.

-"Él tiene una SALCHICHA GIGANTE," Kaylee gritó histérica.

-"¡COMO UN CALCETÍN DEPORTIVO!" Grité con entusiasmo.

-"Oh, Dios mío, todavía está parado afuera." El comentario de Betthany nos hizo callar de plano en dos segundos. Me agaché detrás del escritorio, avergonzada de que debía de haber escuchado lo que dije. Kaylee me miró, también avergonzada.

-"¿Crees que haya escuchado?" Le pregunté en voz baja.

-"No lo sé." Ella echó un vistazo alrededor del escritorio antes de volver a mirarme a mí. "Debe de estar feliz de que estamos hablando de lo grande que es." Ella se rió entre dientes. Nos escondimos hasta que Betthany nos dijo que no había moros en la costa.

Incluso después que él se fue estaba obsesionada porque nos había escuchado, lo que acabábamos de hacer no era para nada profesional.

-"Ey, voy a pararme afuera, di algo para que así pueda ver si te puedo escuchar." Kaylee sugirió mientras salía del Spa.

Se paró frente a la pared de vidrio, más o menos por el mismo lugar donde él había estado parado. Como fue que no lo habíamos visto ahí, nunca lo sabría.

Ella esperó que yo dijera algo. "Él tiene una salchicha enorme." Repetí lo que ella había dicho originalmente. Se cubrió el rostro con sus manos avergonzada.

Bueno, eso responde mi pregunta. Entre mierdas y risas. Grité tan fuerte como pude. ¡COMO UN CALCETÍN DE DEPORTES!

Como sea él me escuchó, así que debería divertirme también.

-"Joder, es seguro que escuchó," Kaylee dijo al entrar riéndose.

Sólo la idea de alguien siendo tan grande todavía me desconcertaba. "De verdad creo que Eric sería un calcetín de Barbie." Le dije a las dos.

Kaylee se hizo un ovillo riéndose a carcajadas. "En serio, Kaylee, un calcetín de Barbie con bolas."

_Fin de Flashback_

Abrí mis ojos, miré por encima de mi hombro para ver a Eric todavía secándose, su pene de calcetín de Barbie colgando orgulloso. Rompí en carcajadas, sin poder controlarme.

-"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Me preguntó.

Volví la cabeza, manteniendo mis ojos cubiertos por mis manos, mientras mi mente imaginaba en su lugar a Edward, mi sexy Espartano frente a mí, mis manos bajaron y agarraron su polla. La amplitud. El grosor. Mis manos apenas eran capaces de sujetarlo.

Edward era un calcetín deportivo.

Suspiré por mi memoria perfecta, Espartano en toda su ricura. Los viejos y buenos tiempos cuando nuestro tiempo juntos era mucho menos complicado. Bella disfrazada como Gatito. Espartano le entrega al Gatito su crema.

-"¿Bella?"

Salté ante la sensación de Eric presionando su frente en mi espalda. Me tomó por sorpresa, ya que no lo había escuchado acercarse. Me di la vuelta sin querer sentirlo, pero tan pronto como lo hice y alcancé a ver su patética excusa de erección.

_Oh Dios. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué miré de nuevo? ¿Dónde está el Visine? _**(N.T. Visine- Gotas para los ojos)**

-"¿En qué estabas pensando?" Me preguntó, en lo que él probablemente pensó era su voz sexy. "Gemiste en voz alta, extraño escuchar eso Bella."

-"¡Nunca hice eso por ti!" Alejé mi cuerpo de él.

-"Bella, yo…"

-"Eric, quiero el divorcio," le grité antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra.

Nos quedamos parados en silencio, Eric mirándome fijamente, sin ser yo capaz de pensar con claridad mientras él seguía parado desnudo frente a mí. "En serio, ponte algo de pinche ropa." Agarré la manta del sofá y la tiré en su dirección.

Él no se movió, la manta cayó a sus pies. "En serio, Eric, cúbrete."

Él miró hacia abajo a su cuerpo, luego de nuevo hacia mí. "¿Por qué debería? Tú eres mi ESPOSA."

Estaba perdiendo mi paciencia con él. ¡Por favor! Si fuera enorme, colgando y balanceándose de izquierda a derecha con el viento como un péndulo de un reloj de pie, estaría bien, pero en serio, entre más tiempo se quedará él de pie desnudo, el frío en la habitación estaba haciéndolo un calcetín inexistente.

-"¿Qué? ¿No te gusta lo que ves?" Preguntó meneando sus caderas.

No pude evitar reírme con fuerza. Inhalé aire con brusquedad y resoplé. "Oh, Dios mío," hablé entre jadeos por aire. "Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso." Le sugerí.

Nunca le había hablado a Eric así. NUNCA. No me importaba si hería sus sentimientos, mi matrimonio había terminado. Él estaba aprendiendo la verdad, así que, para qué mentir.

-"En serio, Eric, ¿qué es eso?" Lo señalé, resoplando de nuevo. "¿Un dedal?"

Me reí yo sola; era claro que no había entendido mi broma. Estaba de buena racha. ¿Por qué parar? "¡Sabes, hay hombres ahí afuera que pueden llenar un calcetín deportivo!"

-"¿Qué diablos te pasa, Bella? ¿Has estado bebiendo?"

-"Tú Eric, eres un calcetín de Barbie." Lo señalé una vez más. "Y no, no estoy jodidamente borracha. Simplemente estoy enferma como el demonio por este matrimonio. Estoy terminando con los calcetines de Barbie, Eric. Si todavía quisiera jugar con cosas pequeñas sacaría mi caja de juguetes de allá arriba y los vestiría."

Él se quedó ahí parado en silencio.

-"Voy a necesitar cloro en el cerebro por verte así. Me las arreglé para mantenerme alejada de ti este último año, joder, pero tenías que pararte aquí, así. Y estás orgulloso de ello… en serio, no lo estés." Sabía que estaba siendo una perra, pero _joder, _que se cubra.

-"Yo… simplemente no entiendo." Bajó la toalla para envolverla en torno a su cintura.

_Gracias, señor. _

Grité cuando un trueno sacudió la casa. Coloqué mi mano sobre mi corazón sintiendo los fuertes latidos contra mi pecho. La lluvia era torrencial contra la casa. Me tomó un momento recuperar la compostura.

Tenía que estar seria o él pensaría que estaba bromeando.

-"No puedo seguir con esto," dije finalmente, rompiendo el silencio, mi voz menos burlona. "No somos felices, Eric."

-"Yo soy feliz, Bella."

-"¡Bien, tú lo eres, pero YO no lo soy!" Lo miré como si fuera algún tipo de enfermedad.

_Una enfermedad pequeña y de mala muerte. _

Sacudí la cabeza riéndome de mi propia broma. _Mierda, a veces soy graciosa. Debería escribir esa mierda. Decirle a las chicas en el trabajo. _

-"Eric, siento que me estoy muriendo aquí. Me estoy ahogando y tú estás sosteniendo la almohada sobre mi cara." Me senté en el sofá, mientras él se quedaba de pie. "Odio todo esto," dije ondeando mi mano alrededor de la habitación.

-"Odio está casa. Odio el revestimiento de los pisos. Odio la cocina. Odio mirar hacia afuera por las ventanas y no ver nada más que pasto." Tomé una profunda bocanada de aire antes de continuar. "Aquí me siento sola, Eric. Extraño a mis padres. Extraño sentirme querida y amada."

Me puse de pie y caminé de un lado al otro, sintiendo el dolor de la pérdida de mis padres. "Necesito sentirme deseada."

-"Yo te amo, Bella," él dijo en voz baja.

-"No es suficiente," le susurré en respuesta.

Mi corazón empezó a doler cuando vi el dolor que emergió en sus ojos, pero aún con el dolor que estaba sintiendo, una gran parte de mí se sentía viva de nuevo.

-"Necesito estar con alguien que me vea a los ojos y me derrita. Necesito a alguien que rebosé de la química y el calor que el amor crea." Estaba hablando con la verdad. Estaba hablando de Edward.

-"Necesito la espontaneidad. Quiero sentirme, como debería sentirse una mujer." Mi voz estaba mezclada con tanta pasión.

-"Pensé que yo había hecho eso," dijo con tristeza y encogiéndose de hombros.

-"No," le respondí. "Lo hiciste en su momento, pero ya no más." Lo miré, y vi su corazón romperse justo enfrente de mí. Me acerqué a él y lo miré a los ojos. "Yo sé que me amas y qué harías cualquier cosa por hacerme feliz, pero mientras me quede aquí, en esta casa, casada contigo, no lo soy y nunca lo seré. "

Sentí emerger mis propias lágrimas. "Puedes quedarte aquí, Eric. Voy a conseguir un lugar en la ciudad."

-"Oh, bueno, gracias Bella. Que amable de tú parte," dijo con sarcasmo.

-"No, yo…"

-"No Bella," me interrumpió. "Yo no quiero esto. Me encantaba estar aquí, porque era NUESTRA," gritó, haciéndome saltar hacia atrás.

-"¡Bueno, ahora es tuya!" Le respondí.

-"¡No quiero esta mierda!" Se alejó de mí y se dirigió a la cocina. Me quedé mientras escuchaba los gabinetes y los cajones cerrarse de golpe.

Me asusté al pensar en él agarrando algún tipo de arma. Estaba golpeando las cosas como un loco allí. ¿Lo había alterado lo suficiente como para hacer eso? Salté con cada golpe; eran más fuertes que la fiera tormenta allá afuera.

Él regresó a la sala de estar, su cara se veía como el de un hombre loco y su mano estaba detrás de su espalda. El temor de lo que él potencialmente pudiera estar sosteniendo me asustó. Retrocedí hasta que estaba parada frente a nuestra chimenea. El mango de metal del atizador estaba justo en la punta de mis dedos.

_Después de Laurent, joder, uno nunca sabe. _

Di un grito ahogado por el miedo cuando el llevó su mano hacia adelante. "Toma," dijo sosteniendo una caja rosa.

Sabía que no lo quería, porque no importa lo que fuera, no cambiaría mi decisión. "No lo quiero," rechacé su regalo a medida que él continuaba acercándose.

-"Soy tu marido," prácticamente arrancó mi cabeza con la voz amenazante que estaba usando. "Las esposas se supone que aceptan regalos de sus ESPOSOS." Sus ojos brillaron maliciosamente en la habitación pobremente iluminada. Estaba empezando realmente a asustarme.

-"Eric, retrocede." Levanté el atizador al frente de mi cuerpo, para protegerme de Eric. La punta apenas a unos centímetros de su pecho.

Él me miró sorprendido e inmediatamente se apartó, todo el camino pidiendo disculpas.

_¿Qué carajos? ¿Es bipolar? _Estaba triste, luego enojado, luego casi ofensivo, y ahora… _¡Oh Dios!_ "Levántate Eric." Exigí al verlo arrodillarse en suelo frente a mí. "En serio, levántate del puto suelo."

-"Por favor, Bella, no me dejes." Presionó sus manos juntas como si estuviera rezando.

Dejé caer el atizador de mi mano. "¡LEVÁNTATE!" Grité a medida que se acercaba a mí.

Él se agarró de mí, sus dedos enterrándose en mis caderas mientras me atraía hacia él, chocando su cabeza contra mi cuerpo. "Por favor, no lo hagas," suplicó.

-"Joder, Eric." Le empujé para alejarlo de mí. "De verdad, ¿te estás escuchando?" Caminé al otro lado de la habitación. Necesitaba mi espacio. "¿Tienes cinco años? Estás rogando como un jodido niño pequeño, por Dios. "

Me quedé ahí parada, sintiéndome poderosa por mis propias palabras, tal vez ayudó que aún estaba arrodillado ante mí como si fuera su Dios.

-"¿No puedes pretender que no habías visto venir esto?" Argumenté para ayudar a plantear mi punto.

Me pasé la mano por mi cabello, tratando de eliminar el estrés. Cerré los ojos y en un instante vi a Edward frente a mí. "Necesito pasión."

-"Puedo esforzarme más."

-"No deberías tener que esforzarte." Abrí los ojos para hablar con él. "Quiero regresar a casa después de un largo día de trabajo y ser sorprendida por mi marido. Quiero que me agarré al momento que entre por la puerta y que me follé como un esposo debería." La boca de Eric se abrió. Sabía que era un golpe bajo y él también lo sabía.

Lo que dijo a continuación me sorprendió, no me lo esperaba.

-"Todo esto es por esa fiesta de swingers, ¿no es así?" Él se puso de pie. "¡Te enloqueció!"

-"¡Vete a la mierda!" Maldije en voz alta. "Estoy loca por haberme quedado contigo todo este tiempo." Caminé pasando junto a él, directamente hacia la recamara. Él se fue tras de mí.

-"Estás jodidamente loca, Bella," gritó, mientras agarré su maleta y empecé a meter su ropa en ella. "No me voy a ir. Esta es MI casa."

-"Bueno, Eric." Empujé la bolsa en sus brazos. "No tienes jodida elección."

Se quedó ahí parado, mirándome fijamente. "¿Qué pasó con la Bella con la que me case?"

Vociferé en voz alta. "Finalmente, crecí de una puta vez y estoy retomando mi vida. AHORA VETE." Me quedé ahí, con mi brazo levantado, mi dedo índice apuntando hacia la única salida.

_No llores, Bella. No hagas esa mierda. _

Me quedé quieta como una estatua cuando lo vi empezar a retroceder. Una pequeña parte de mí quería detenerlo, él era como mi manto de seguridad. Sin embargo, no lo detuve, se fue sin decir una palabra más.

Rompí en sollozos descontrolados, tan pronto como escuché la puerta de enfrente cerrarse de un portazo, cayendo de rodillas sintiéndome debilitada.

El miedo de repente me golpeó. _Cierra las puertas con llave. _Me levanté y corrí hacia el frente de la casa. La tormenta parecía más fuerte que antes. El viento aullaba de forma inquietante. Cerré cada ventana y cada puerta.

Nunca antes había visto ese lado furioso de Eric, era oscuro y lleno de tanto odio.

Mientras cerraba la última ventana de la casa, alcancé a ver la colcha que mi madre me hizo cuando era más joven. Me acerqué al diván y me desplomé en él, envolviendo la manta a mí alrededor, sintiendo los brazos de mi madre rodearme en un cálido abrazo.

Ella siempre había tenido la capacidad de calmarme al instante. Apoyé mi cabeza en la almohada, mis lágrimas deslizándose por mi rostro mientras la tormenta parecía estar calmándose. El silencio de afuera ayudo a que me sintiera cansada, empujándome a un muy necesario descanso.

….

…

..

_Estaba volando en la cinta; mis piernas corrían rápidamente y en un ritmo preciso. Después de treinta minutos, reduje mi velocidad hasta quedar caminando en un ritmo constante. _

_Presioné el grande botón rojo de parar, desacelerando la cinta hasta que se detuvo por completo antes de que levantara mi botella de agua hacia mis labios y tomar un trago de agua. _

_Giré mi cabeza hacia un lado y vi a mi Dios de pelo color bronce por el rabillo de mi ojo. Estaba solo, de pie en el área de pesas. El tipo con el que normalmente venía no estaba con él. _

_Miré para otro lado y en una velocidad inhumana estaba parado a mi lado. Sus manos bajaron para tomar mi cintura, en el segundo que su piel tocó mi cuerpo sentí como si estuviera en llamas. _

_Apoyé mis manos en los firmes músculos de su pecho. Mis ojos se quedaron fijos en sus pezones que eran visibles bajo la fina camiseta blanca. _

_Lo escuché reír, el sonido era orgásmico. Ahora, mi polo sur estaba descongelado, los glaciares se habían derretido, y el calentamiento global era nada comparado con él. _

_Él me sonrió con suficiencia, haciéndome gemir. Se rió más fuerte y gemí de nuevo, esta vez como una vaca mugiendo cuando se le ordeñaba. _

_-"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" Preguntó, ya sabiendo la respuesta. _

_-"Sí, me gusta," dije con confianza mientras arrastraba mis dedos bajando por su estómago. Tenía estómago de lavadero y quería restregarme en él hacia arriba y hacia abajo, hacia arriba y hacia abajo. _

_-"¿Siempre le pones la mano encima a los extraños?" Él preguntó mientras mis dedos continuaban abusando de cada músculo abdominal. _

_Mis ojos dejaron su estómago, mis manos seguían conociendo cada músculo, miré al interior de sus ojos verdes, perdiendo todo hilo de pensamiento. "¿Qué dijiste?" _

_-"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Preguntó y yo respondí. Entonces él me dijo el suyo y fue como comer chocolate cuando estás deprimida. Él sonrió con suficiencia y yo me perdí. Empujé contra su cuerpo haciéndolo caminar hacia atrás. Empujé de nuevo y él caminó voluntariamente. Nos detuvimos una vez que entramas a la sala vacía de aerobics._

_Salté y él me agarró en sus brazos mientras mis piernas se envolvían en torno a su cintura. Nuestras bocas se fundían juntas, nuestras lenguas follándose, y nuestros gemidos harían a Beethoven sentirse celoso._

_En serio, este hombre ha sido un viaje por el que siempre había esperado en la fila. Justo como la vez que fui a Disneylandia. Hoy tenía un pase rápido por un día y lo estaba usando. _

_A la mierda la espera, me iba a montar. Que se joda la ida a Monte Rushmore. Voy a escalar el Monte Edward. _

_Antes de que me diera cuenta, él me dejó caer de sus brazos y me dio la vuelta, presionándome contra el montón de colchonetas de yoga apiladas hasta mi cintura. Me incliné colocando los codos sobre el colchón._

_Él bajó mis pantalones cortos y separé mis piernas un poco sintiendo al aire frío golpear mi coño desnudo y húmedo. _

_Lo observé en el espejo frente a mí mientras él se paraba a mis espaldas, en toda su jodida ricura. _

_Con una estocada él empujó su polla dentro de mí. Yo gemí como un cerdo hijo de puta en la mierda. Mis entrañas abrazaron cada centímetro de él, y cuando digo centímetro, me refiero a centímetros._

_Él dio otra estocada y mi cuerpo se movió con él. Adelante y atrás. Yo era un columpio y él me estaba empujando, mi cuerpo iba a dónde él quería que fuera. Cada empuje me enviaba a volar cada vez más alto. _

_Amo los pinches columpios. Enrosqué mis dedos en torno a los bordes de las colchonetas, sintiendo mi cuerpo empezarse a apretar por el aplastante orgasmo que estaba a punto de experimentar. _

_Empujó mi columpio con tanta fuerza que volé en el aire. "Córrete para mí, Bella," sus palabras me tuvieron literalmente lubricado su polla para bombear sin ningún problema. _

_-"Ughh, gemí sintiéndolo moverse allí, golpeando mi maldita campanilla y haciéndola sonar. _

….

…

..

Me enderecé con rapidez en mi silla, mis desesperadas respiraciones llenaron la sala vacía en la que me había quedado dormida. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza; deseando desesperadamente revivir el sueño del cual acababa de despertar.

_Mierda eso fue caliente. Por qué no puede mi cerebro grabar esa mierda, grabarlo en video digital, para que pueda verlo una y otra vez. Hacer una pausa. Regresarlo. Tal vez ponerlo en cámara lenta. _

Desplomé mi cabeza de nuevo en la almohada, enfurecida conmigo misma. _¿Por qué estoy fascinada por él? Él quiere a Angela, no a mí. _

Tomé la almohada adicional y la abracé, bueno fue más como si la ahogara si pudiera respirar. Cerrando los ojos pude verlo frente a mí. _¿Me hubiera querido si no lo hubiera alejado? _Empecé a arrepentirme de mi decisión. _¿Por qué hice eso? ¿No pude haber dejado a Eric, pero aún tener a mi Espartano?_

Yo ya sabía la respuesta. _No, no podía. Tenía que romper limpiamente con este matrimonio, al igual que él con el suyo. _Sentí lágrimas en los ojos al pensar en él enviándole flores a Angela, recordando cómo me sentí cuando entré en la habitación de hotel y vi todos los pétalos que yacían esparcidos en la cama.

_Oh, Dios, arruiné lo nuestro. _Él quería que estuviéramos juntos. Me sentí increíblemente sola. No tenía a Espartano, no tenía a Edward, ni a Eric. Ahora que la tormenta había pasado, la casa parecía demasiado tranquila. Afuera todavía estaba oscuro, así que presioné el botón lateral del teléfono que permite que la pantalla se ilumine.

4 A.M. Mierda, jamás me voy a volver a dormir.

Resoplé con fuerza, quitándome de encima la colcha de mi madre cuando me paré del diván. Con cuidado maniobré en la oscuridad, caminando hacia mi habitación. Encendí la luz y en silencio agradecí a los poderes de arriba que no había un fantasma o una persona loca ahí esperando por mí.

_¿Qué? Tengo imaginación. Odio las películas de terror. Así es que yo, más casa vacía y oscura, igual a una Bella paranoica y cagada de miedo. _

Cerré la puerta de la habitación detrás de mí, asegurándome que nadie entrara, desvistiéndome mientras entraba al baño. Encendí la ducha y esperé hasta que fuera la temperatura perfecta. Entré, sintiendo el agua pegando con fuerza sobre mí, tibia cayendo en cascada hasta la punta de los dedos de mis pies.

Enjabonar mi cuerpo naturalmente me hizo pensar en las manos de Edward sobre mí. _Basta, _me regañé a mí misma. Sólo me estaba haciendo la situación más difícil. Así que pensé en el trabajo. Sabía que no podía permanecer lejos de allí, aunque mi doctor me había dado dos semanas de descanso por toda la situación de Laurent.

Me sentía bien, es decir físicamente, aunque emocionalmente estaba hecha una mierda.

Me duché hasta que el agua se sentía helada en mi piel. Y entonces me mudé en ropa casual.

_4:30 de la mañana. ¡Demonios! ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? _Gemí con fuerza sabiendo que no podía quedarme sola en la casa ni un segundo más. _Estoy escuchando cosas. Todo era parte de mi imaginación. _Me convencí a mí misma antes de saltar por el sonido de una rama arañando la ventana por el viento.

Agarré mi bolso en una loca carrera, asegurándome de cerrar la casa con llave detrás de mí. Corrí hacia mi coche, la oscuridad de afuera no ayudó a mi paranoia. Puse los seguros del coche tan pronto me encerré segura en el interior.

Encendí mi coche y en cuestión de minutos estaba conduciendo por la autopista, dirigiéndome hacia el centro de Seattle, me sentí relajarme cuando el horizonte salió a la vista. Disfrute el viaje en el coche, era lo suficientemente temprano por la mañana que no había embotellamientos de tráfico que me irritaran como el demonio.

Di vuelta hacia la entrada del estacionamiento, escaneando mi tarjeta de acceso al edificio y manejé por debajo de él. Me estacioné en mi lugar, mirando a mí alrededor para asegurarme que no había peligro de salir.

_¿Qué? Soy una puta paranoica de mierda, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Pueden culparme después de lo de Laurent? Ahora soy peor. _

Salí de mi coche, cerré la puerta y caminé tranquilamente en el edificio. Me sentí tranquila, sabiendo que ahora las cámaras de seguridad estaban observando cada uno de mis movimientos.

_¡Oh mierda! _Visiones de Edward y yo en el elevador pasaron por mi mente. _Tengo que ver si puedo sobornarlos para que me den la cinta. _Sonreí mientras me imaginaba viéndonos en mi televisión cuando regresara a casa, esa mierda merecía estar en mi gran pantalla.

Me reí para mí misma. Estoy segura de que si había gente alrededor pensarían que me estaba volviendo loca, sobre todo porque ayer hice lo mismo. Entre en el mismo ascensor, el ascensor de Edward y mío, recordando lo ocurrido mientras subía. Bajé en el piso del gimnasio.

Tenía demasiada energía para sólo sentarme en casa; no estaba trabajando, así que al menos debería hacer ejercicio. Para mi desgracia, mis ejercicios de hoy fueron extremadamente tranquilos comparados con mi sueño, después de veinte minutos estaba lista para irme a casa, sintiéndome deprimida y solitaria.

_Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. _

El tráfico en mi viaje de regreso a casa fue un poco más ajetreado, pero todavía nada en comparación con la hora pico. Estaba en casa más rápido de lo esperado. Bajé por mi calle, observando la salida del sol en la distancia.

Realmente era una vista hermosa.

La graba salía disparada de los neumáticos a medida que continuaba conduciendo por la carretera, golpeando los frenos tan pronto como mi casa salió a la vista.

Sentí todo mi cuerpo temblar de miedo. Me quedé mirando por la ventana mientras presionaba el seguro de la puerta en repetidas ocasiones _Oh mi Dios. _Lágrimas estaban fluyendo rápidamente por mi rostro mientras miraba de lejos mi casa y buscaba mi teléfono desesperadamente.

_Maldita sea. _Prácticamente metí la cabeza en mi enorme bolso, y finalmente encontré mi teléfono en el fondo, marcando rápidamente.

Recorrí con la vista a mí alrededor mientras esperaba que alguien contestara.

-"911, ¿cuál es su emergencia?" La operadora me saludó.

-"¡Allanaron mi casa!" Prácticamente le grité. Estaba que me cagaba del miedo.

-"Señora cálmese," dijo antes de que empezara a preguntarme donde vivía. Le contesté de inmediato, sin querer quedarme sola más tiempo del necesario. "Señora, ¿ha entrado?"

-"No, acabo de llegar a casa, así que me encerré en el coche," le expliqué.

-"Entonces, ¿cómo sabe que allanaron la casa?"

-"Todas las ventanas están rotas y la puerta de entrada se ve como que la abrieron de una patada." Me puse a llorar histéricamente. "Estoy aterrada."

-"Señora, tengo ayuda en camino. Me voy a quedar al teléfono con usted hasta que lleguen." Sus palabras me ayudaron temporalmente. "Señora, no me dio su nombre."

-"Isabella Swan," respondí con voz débil.

-"¿Es sólo usted la que vive ahí, Isabella?"

-"No, mi…" Dejé de hablar cuando la realidad me golpeo como un tren viniendo hacia a mí a toda velocidad.

-"¿Isabella?" Ella preguntó preocupada.

-"Anoche eché a mi esposo," comencé a explicar. "Le dije que quería el divorcio."

_¿Podría Eric haber hecho esto?_

Pude escuchar las sirenas que se acercaban mientras explicaba a la mujer lo que pasó entre Eric y yo, y como me fui para ir al gimnasio y no me ausente por más de dos horas, como máximo.

-"Ellos están aquí," le dije, y estaba agradecida de tener a una persona tan comprensiva que me ayude.

Terminamos la llamada y salí de mi coche mientras las dos patrullas de policía se estacionaban frente a mí.

-"¿Es usted Isabella?" Un oficial me preguntó, sacando su libreta.

-"Sí, lo soy," caminé hacia ellos, sintiendo temblar mis rodillas por el miedo.

Todos miramos hacia mi casa de campo, todas las ventanas que estaban a la vista estaban hechas añicos. "¿Ha estado en el interior?"

-"No, estaba muy asustada."

-"La operadora nos informó acerca de usted y su esposo. Tenemos a otra patrulla tratando de localizarlo."

Me sentí satisfecha al saber que estaban buscando a Eric, ni siquiera había pensado en donde había ido anoche o donde se había quedado.

-"Señorita Swan, ¿va a entrar?"

Miré hacia el único oficial. Los otros tres ya estaban en el porche delantero. "Oh, lo siento," me disculpe. Caminé por la entrada con él, manteniendo algunos centímetros entre nosotros. El oficial sería mi escudo si fuera necesario.

Mis tenis crujían mientras caminábamos a través de las piezas de cristal hecho añicos. No se me permitió entrar hasta que ellos buscaron por toda la casa para asegurarse que estaba vacía. Tan pronto se aseguraron que no había moros en la costa, entre en mi casa, asimilando todo el daño.

Todo estaba destrozado, los libros estaban tirados en el suelo. Plumas de las almohadas rotas todavía estaban volando por todas partes. Corrí hacia el diván que estaba en la esquina. "Noooo," grité, sintiendo mi corazón romperse cuando vi que la colcha de mi madre estaba cortada en pedazos.

-"MAMÁ," grité con fuerza, agarrando todas las piezas. Traté de ver a través de mis lágrimas, pero entre más parpadeaba, más lágrimas parecían producirse.

-"¿Señorita Swan?" Sentí a uno de los oficiales tocar mi hombro. "Tenemos que sacarla de aquí." Levanté la vista hacia él. Todo mi mundo se derrumbaba a mí alrededor. Me sentía débil.

Él me ayudó a levantarme del suelo. Me puse de pie, derecha, a pesar que mis piernas se sentían como gelatina.

Caminé a través de mi sala de estar accediendo al resto de los daños. "Quiero ver el resto de la casa." Miré al oficial mayor caminando conmigo, él asintió y me siguió el resto del camino.

-"Oh, Dios mío," me detuve en la puerta de la recamara, al igual que la sala de estar plumas estaban volando alrededor por el viento que entraba por las ventanas, pero lo que llamó mi atención fueron todas las fotos en el suelo.

-"Estamos buscando a su marido, Señora."

Me agaché al suelo mientras recorría con la vista todas las fotos mías y de Eric que estaba rasgadas por la mitad. Miré hacia mi estante de libros, todos mis álbumes de fotos habían sido sacados y abiertos. Gateé hacia mis libros, mis rodillas presionando el piso alfombrado, fragmentos de vidrio rasgando mis rodillas mientras me arrastraba, pero tenía miedo que mi único libro estuviera dañado, así que ignoré el dolor y me seguí moviendo.

Abrí el cajón en la parte posterior de la estantería y grité a los cielos que el libro de flores en blanco y negro todavía estaba oculto e intacto. Lo saqué y lo aplasté contra mi pecho, orando en silencio por mis padres.

Me arrodillé en el suelo, abriendo la primera página, una lágrima bajó y cayó en la página. Los rostros sonrientes mirándome, eran Renée y Charlie, mis padres, su álbum de bodas era lo único que me quedaba de ellos.

-"Señora, tenemos que sacarla de aquí." Lo ignoré en sus primeros intentos. Finalmente me puso de pie. Yo estaba caminando como un zombi. Me sentía muerta para el mundo.

-"¿Tiene alguien que pueda recogerla y llevarla a un lugar seguro?" Yo me quedé con la mirada fija en él.

-"No tengo a nadie." Dije simplemente.

-"¿No tiene algún amigo o alguien?" Preguntó, con sus manos todavía sosteniéndome.

Apreté el álbum de mis padres a mí, deseando que todavía estuvieran vivos, para que pudiera quedarme con ellos. Sólo hubo una persona que vino a mi mente. Lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca.

-"Tengo a una persona," le dije al oficial mientras agarraba mi teléfono y empezaba a marcar.

_Por favor, contesta. _

-"¿Hola?" Su voz al instante me hizo llorar de nuevo, todos mis miedos, todas mis culpas golpearon con fuerza.

-"Bella, ¿eres tú?" Angela me preguntó con voz soñolienta. "Bella, ¿estás bien?"

Ahora no me importaba si Edward sabía acerca de mí y Eric. Necesitaba estar cerca de él. Necesitaba sentirme segura.

-"Allanaron… mi… casa." Hablé entre lágrimas.

-"Bella, tranquila, nena," dijo ella, mientras yo seguía llorando.

-"Todas las ventanas están rotas. Todo está en ruinas." Hablé con ella a medida que el oficial me sacaba de la casa que una vez llamé hogar.

Pensamientos de mí estando en casa cuando sucedió me golpearon, haciendo que mi corazón latiera furiosamente contra mi pecho.

-"Bella, voy por ti."

-"Gracias," dije en voz baja.

-"¿Quieres que vaya con Edward?"

_¿Lo quiero? Sí, eso es lo que quiero. _

-"¿Está contigo ahora?" Dije, preguntándome si él ya había escuchado mi voz.

-"No, se quedó dormido en el sofá," explicó, una parte de mí se sentía feliz de que no estuvieran durmiendo juntos.

-"No, entonces no lo despiertes," le dije, sin saber lo que realmente quería. No quiero que me vea así, o a mi casa. Sabía cómo reaccionaría hacia Eric, había visto su furia la noche en que me trajo mis guantes.

Él tomaría represalias, y no quería que Edward saliera perjudicado. Obviamente, este era un lado de Eric que nunca había visto, era un lado loco e irracional y no iba a dejar que dañara a Edward.

-"Está bien, estoy en camino," la voz de Angela llamó mi atención, "y te vienes a quedar conmigo."

**_Pues lo único que logró Eric fue lanzar a Bella a brazos de su Espartano. Ahora veremos que pasa con Angela, por lo pronto Eric ya salió de la ecuación, aunque no del todo y ya lo verán después. A mí me encanto lo del calcetín deportivo. Estos chicas tiene detalles cómicos que aligeran la historia. Gracias a quienes comentaron en el último capi, que fueron considerablemente menos que en el anterior. De verdad, no les cuesta nada darle al botoncito y decir un gracias o no me gusto o sí me gusto. Pero gracias a quienes lo hicieron, EmilioLT, janalez, Nurymisu, Mentxu Masen Cullen, christti, Marchu, MaxiPau, Angie Cullen Hale, claudia cullen xD, AnyPattz. A las chicas de Twitter gracias por leer y aunque me dicen algo por allá al respecto, me gustaría que me lo dijeran también por medio de sus reviews. *Guiño* Gracias y nos leemos en la próxima actu._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hola a todos, no quiero entretenerlos mucho con disculpas, al final les dejo una pequeña nota.**_

_**Sin más paso a la declaración de siempre, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia a Don't live in regret y AriCullen1134 yo sólo traduzco.**_

**Capítulo 11: "Eres mi pecado mortal"**

_**Pliegos de lienzos vacíos, pliegos intactos de arcilla**_

_**Sus piernas estaban extendidas ante mí como su cuerpo una vez lo estuvo**_

_**Todos los cinco horizontes giraban en torno a su alma**_

_**Así como la tierra al sol**_

_**Ahora el aire que probé y respiré, ha cambiado**_

_**Ooh, y todo lo que le enseñe era todo**_

_**Ooh, sé que ella me dio todo lo que llevaba**_

_**Y ahora mis manos amargas, escocían bajo las nubes**_

_**¿De qué fue todo? **_

_**Oh, las imágenes han sido todas teñidas de negro, tatuando todo…**_

_**Salgo a caminar**_

_**Estoy rodeando de algunos niños que juegan**_

_**Puedo sentir sus risas, así que, ¿por qué me molesta?**_

_**Oh, y los pensamientos retorcidos que giran en mi cabeza**_

_**Estoy confundido, oh, estoy confundido**_

_**¿Qué tan rápido puede el sol caer?**_

_**Y ahora mis manos amargas acunan vidrios rotos**_

_**¿De qué fue todo?**_

_**Todas las imágenes han sido teñidas de negro, tatuando todo…**_

_**Todo el amor que salió mal cambió mi mundo a oscuridad**_

_**Tatuando todo lo que veo, todo lo que soy, todo lo que seré… sí…**_

_**Uh huh… uh huh… ooh…**_

_**Sé que algún día tendrás una vida hermosa, sé que serás una estrella**_

_**En el cielo de alguien más, pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?**_

_**No puede ser, no puede ser el mío**_

**EDWARD POV**

Así que, aquí estoy sentado, mirando flores y su importante significado. Demasiadas verdades, mi mente se iba entumeciendo. No fue como cuando le compré las rosas a Gatito. Cada color describió mis sentimientos por ella. Fue fácil y natural.

Esta vez, sólo quería algo bonito para Ang, pero no demasiado bonito, ya que no quería darle la impresión equivocada, ni nada.

_Me rindo. No puedo hacer esta mierda. _Me quedé mirando la pantalla, sin siquiera saber en realidad por dónde demonios comenzar. Así que tomé el camino fácil. ¡Rosas!

Todos los tipos les daban a las chicas rosas. Yo, yo y yo… pensamos que las rosas son asquería. Ahí lo tienen. Rosas+Ang= ¡Asquería! **(N.T. En inglés usa la palabra Nappy, que es la mezcla de dos palabras "nasty" y "crappy" que en español sería como unir "asqueroso" y "porquería" por eso usé "asquería") **_¡Ja!_ _¡A veces yo mismo me mato de la risa!_

Sin embargo, las rosas de Bella eran perfectas. Los colores representaban la lujuria a primera vista. Que mi amigo, me llevó una eternidad buscarlas, pero Bella lo valía.

Ahora, he estado en la computadora por mucho tiempo, a estas alturas quiero enviarle negras. ¿Sabes lo que significan las negras? Muerte. ¡Justo como nuestro matrimonio!

Si buscas muerte en el diccionario verías una fotografía de mí y de Ang. Sí, extinción y destrucción nos describen a la perfección.

Pensé un poco más en eso… quiero que Ang alardee y sienta maripositas cuando le hable a Bella de ellas. No que diga, "¡Ese hijo de puta me envió unas malditas rosas negras!"

¿Ven el pequeño problema que tengo aquí? _Blancas…no… negras… quiero, pero…. rojas… ¡demonios no! ¿Rosas? Huh, no está mal._ Color de rosa serán.

Rosas de color rosa son: reconocimiento, para dar las gracias, cortesía, felicidad perfecta. _¡Cuando te vayas voy a ser feliz!_

Admiración, dulzura, por favor créeme. _¡Créeme cuando te digo que no te amo!_

Ahora para la tarjeta. _Veamos, ¿qué escribiré, qué escribiré? Tal vez…._

'_Necesito más tiempo y espacio, por eso me mudo a doce horas y siete estados de distancia. Sí, seguro que llamaré… al momento que llegue.'_

'_Tú significas más para mí que la vida misma—pero soy un suicida.'_

'_Ahora que estoy tomando de vuelta mis medicinas, ya sé porque eras soltera cuando te conocí.'_

A pesar de que uno de esos refranes chingones es lo que siento y quería escribir, no lo hice. En lugar de eso, ¡escribí una boba pendejada de mierda!

'_Ang,_

_Estaba pensando que quería poner una sonrisa en tu lindo rostro. _

_¿Qué te parece cenar conmigo esta noche? No puedo esperar. _

Me quedé mirando a las últimas palabras que escribí. _Si no puedo esperar a dejar tu triste trasero. _Seguí escribiendo a pesar que las palabras impresas eran una farsa.

_Espero que estés teniendo un día maravilloso._

_Edward.'_

Wow, soy bueno. ¡Que montón de mierda de caballo! _¡Debería trabajar para el puto Hallmark! _Supongo que tengo que adularla. Tengo que hacer que Ang le haga creer a Bella que lo estoy intentando. Hacer que Bella se arrepienta de querer tiempo.

Las flores le serían entregadas a Ang a primeras horas de la mañana, lo que funciona de maravilla. Antes la había escuchado hablar con Bella sobre algo de almorzar juntas.

El por qué Bella quería soportar escuchar a Ang hablar sin parar durante el almuerzo, no lo entiendo. Lo que sin embargo, estaba ayudando a que cada pieza de mi plan encajara en su lugar.

Me desperté más tarde de lo esperado a la mañana siguiente. Estaba saliendo de la ducha, cuando un fuerte golpe vino a mi puerta.

-"Espere un momento," dije, vistiéndome por completo antes de abrir la puerta. Ang estaba parada allí con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba saltando sobre sus talones. _Ah mierda, aquí vamos. _

Puse una sonrisa falsa en mi rostro. "¿Qué pasa Ang?" Ella se abalanzó sobre mí, abrazándome y haciéndome tropezar hacia atrás.

-"Oh Edward, son hermosas. ¡Muchas gracias! Me fascinaron, y sí me encantaría ir a cenar contigo."

_Bueno carajo, esperaba no estar en la casa cuando las flores llegaran, así no tendría que soportar esto._

-"Me alegro que te gustaran Ang," dije, mientras trataba de zafarme de sus garras.

-"¿A dónde vamos a ir esta noche Edward?"

_Eh, no lo sé. _"Te llamaré más tarde con los detalles, pero ahora me tengo que ir a la oficina, Ang," dije, pasando junto a ella agarrando mis llaves de donde estaban. _Tengo que encontrar mi puto coche. _

Me metí de un salto a mi Hummer, mientras conducía a mi oficina me puse a pensar a dónde llevar a Ang. Estaba pensando en McDonalds. Ella valdría una hamburguesa de .99 centavos. Oh espera, pensándolo bien. Miento… ¡no lo vale!... _Bueno, eso sólo significa que no tiene nada de especial. Lo siento, retiro lo dicho. ¡Aguanta Masen! Sé un maldito hombre. _Inhalado profundamente supe a dónde llevaría a Ang esta noche. Voy a llevarla a La Couisine de Handke si puedo conseguir reservación. A mí ni me va ni me viene. _Oh, espera… si lo hará. _Tengo que recordar que estoy haciendo esto para poner a Bella celosa. No creo que Bella se ponga celosa si llevo a Ang al pinche Taco Hell, mierda, quiero decir Taco Bell.

Parando en el estacionamiento de la oficina, salí de la Hummer y caminé hacia el ascensor. Por el rabillo de mi ojo vi un pelo largo castaño. Me detuve y me escondí detrás del coche más cercano estacionado. Pude escuchar su voz; estaba hablando al teléfono. Escuché tanto como pude, a pesar de que no pude entender lo que estaba diciendo.

-"¿Disculpe?" Salté de mi escondite, el sonido de una voz que venía justo detrás de mí.

-"Eh… ¿qué?" Susurré mientras miraba por encima de mi hombro, al hombre mayor que estaba parado allí.

-"Dije, disculpe. Se está escondiendo junto a mi coche."

Lo ignoré mientras miraba de vuelta hacia donde estaba Gatito la última vez, ya se había ido, así que me puse de pie lentamente.

-"Oh, siento eso," me disculpé.

-"Le pregunté por qué se esconde detrás de mi coche." Vi cuando algo destelló en sus ojos. "¿Qué demonios amigo? No eres uno de esos locos del show Dateline, ¿cierto? Tú sabes, el de "Para atrapar al predador." ¡Mierda, lo eres! ¡Eso es todo, voy a llamar a la policía antes de que intentes ponerte todo raro conmigo! Yo no bateo con la zurda amigo." **(N.T. Para atrapar al predador o "To catch a predador" es un reality show de NBC. Con personas que se hacen pasar por menores de edad para atrapar a adultos que los contactan a través de internet para relaciones sexuales)**

_Espera… ¿qué coño acaba de decir?_

-"¿Qué? ¡No, no lo soy!"

-"Sí, lo eres, pequeño fenómeno. ¡Estás deseando tener sexo conmigo!"

_¿Qué carajo?_

-"Escuche… no lo soy, y no estoy intentando nada. Yo trabajo aquí." Señalé el edificio. "Soy Edward Masen, de Masen y McCarty." _¡Por favor, créame!_

-"¡Sí, como digas, tú pequeño fenómeno de la naturaleza!" Escupió mientras daba un paso hacia él, tratando de mostrarle mi identificación. "No te acerques a mí. ¡Sé Judo y patearé tu trasero!"

_No hay forma de que este hombre sepa Judo._

-"Mire, sólo estaba…" Él me cortó.

-"Sé lo que estabas tratando de hacer. ¡Estabas queriendo tener relaciones sexuales conmigo!"

_¿Qué clase de pinche mierda se estaba metiendo? _Estaba esperando que Em saltara con Ashton Kutcher diciéndome que había sido Punked **(N.T. Programa de bromas de MTV con Ashton de conductor) **Entonces me di cuenta que no era una estrella de cine, así que eso no era posible.

-"¡NO!" Le grité. "Quería mostrarle mi identificación. Eso es todo, sólo para demostrarle que trabajo aquí," le dije entregándole mi tarjeta de identificación.

La agarró y la miró. "¡Cualquiera puede hacer una de estas!"

_Lo que usted diga, hombre._

-"¿Edward?" Em gritó mi nombre. Miré hacia allá para verlo caminando hacia mí. "Veo que conociste al Sr. Mullen," dijo Em, deteniéndose junto a mí.

_¿El Sr. Quién?_

-"Sr. Mullen, este es mi socio Edward Masen. Edward este es nuevo cliente, el Sr. Mullen."

_Mierda, tienes que estarme jodiendo… ¿cierto?_

-"¿Usted conoce a este pequeño fenómeno, Sr. McCarty?" Dijo el anciano y Em me miró con una ceja alzada.

-"Sí, conozco a Edward de casi toda mi vida. ¿Cómo lo conoció?"

Mr. Magoo se inclinó hacia Emmett intentando susurrarle.

-"Trató de tener sexo conmigo."

Em estalló en carcajadas. "Sí, él trata de tener sexo conmigo todo el tiempo. Venga Sr. Mullen, vamos a hablar de negocios mi amigo." Em rió, poniendo su brazo alrededor del anciano bajito, y se alejaron.

_¿Em acaba de decir que traté de tener sexo con él?_

-"Tendrías que haberlo visto Emmett. Simplemente no aceptaría un no por respuesta."

Le escuché que le decía a Em. Em miró hacia mí, y se carcajeó de nuevo.

-"Ese es Edward."

_¿Qué carajo?_

-"¿Él es… tú sabes… esa palabra?"

-"Ah Sr. Mullen, Edward es lo que nos gusta llamar bi-sexual."

_¡Tienes que estarme jodiendo!_ Empecé a caminar cuando ellos llegaron a los ascensores.

-"¿Qué significa eso?" El Sr. Magoo le preguntó a mi imbécil socio.

-"A él le gusta dormir con chicos y chicas." Le escuché decir a Em antes que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran.

¡De ninguna jodida manera me iba a subir con ese par de idiotas! Maldición, ¿realmente era mucho pedir, tener un día normal?

Ahora, para mi siguiente gran decisión. ¿Quiero esperar por el ascensor? ¿O tomo las escaleras? Creo que hay más posibilidades de que me encuentre con Gatito en el ascensor. _¡Ah, escaleras entonces!_

Subir los primeros tramos de escaleras no fue tan malo, pero para cuando llegué al décimo piso estaba jodidamente muerto. _¿Por qué tomé las escaleras de nuevo?_

Tuve que parar y recuperar el aliento. Cinco minutos más tarde estaba listo. _¡Diez pisos abajo, sólo faltan veintiuno más!_ _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuve en el gimnasio? ¡Joder, tengo que hacer más ejercicio, a partir de mañana!_

Salí de las escaleras, en Dios sabe que piso, y me fui directo al ascensor. _No iba a sobrevivir si caminaba el resto del camino. _

Manteniendo los dedos cruzados todo el tiempo para no encontrarme con Gatito, fue como hice el resto del camino al piso 31. Cuando entré en la oficina la Sra. Cope me sonrió mirando su reloj.

-"¡Buenos días, Sr. Masen… llega tarde!" Dijo, tocando repetidamente la cara de su reloj con su dedo.

_Ja, ja, que graciosa mierda de mujer._

-"Oh, no llego tarde Sr. Cope. Es sólo que su reloj es rápido."

Ella me levantó una ceja. "Rápido, eh… ¿una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos más rápido?"

-"Sra. Cope, ¿no retrasó sus relojes anoche? ¿Horario de verano y todo eso, o como se le llame?"

-"Oh, ¿eso fue anoche Sr. Masen?"

_¡Ja, un punto para Masen! Soy brillante._

-"Porque, recuerdo claramente haber hecho eso el 7 de noviembre, Sr. Masen, cuando todo el mundo lo hizo."

_¡Maldita sea!_

-"¡Y qué, llegué tarde… demándeme!" Ella se rió de mí. Diciéndome que mi cita de la una canceló, tenía casi todo el día para no hacer nada. _Tiempo de divertirse. _

Al entrar a mi oficina, cerré la puerta, me senté en mi sofá y encendí la televisión. _Realmente no estaba de humor para ver MSNBC. Quiero ver algo en lo que no tenga que pensar demasiado. ¡Entonces, MTV! ¡Estoy de suerte, eso show esta de puta madre!_

Apoyando los pies sobre la mesa frente al sofá, me puse cómodo mientras empezaba a ver _'¿Ella está realmente saliendo con él?'_

_¡Este show realmente me hace cagarme de la risa! Este todavía no le he visto. Nostradoucheous, pequeño pendejo estúpido. _Me carcajeé de su estúpido trasero, amigo, no es muy inteligente déjame decirte. Después de reírme hasta que mis costados dolían, apagué el televisor.

_Hombre, hay gente ridículamente estúpida en este mundo. Ese show, sólo demuestra aún más mi punto. _

Resolviendo que necesitaba tener una mesa reservada par a esta noche, me levanté y me dirigí a mi escritorio, encendí mi laptop y busqué la página web de los restaurantes. Llamé e hice una reservación para una cena en la Cousine de Handke.

Todo lo que tengo que hacer ahora, es esperar hasta el almuerzo para llamar a Gat… _oh mierda, quise decir llamar a Ang._ _¡Llamar a Ang tonto estúpido, no a Gatito! Mierda, que metida de pata hasta el fondo. Tengo que tener cuidado con esa mierda. _

Haciendo algo de papeleo para pasar el tiempo, miré el reloj para ver si ya pasaban de la una. _Huh, el tiempo pasa volando. _Cogí mi celular para llamar a Ang, luego lo volví a poner en donde estaba. No es que haya cambiado de opinión, sólo me pareció que era mejor usar el teléfono de la oficina.

El teléfono de Ang sonó tres veces antes de que contestara.

-"Bueno, hola, ¿a qué debo el placer de esta llamada?" Ang ronroneó.

Eso envió escalofríos por mi columna vertebral. _¡Presten atención aquí… no de los buenos! Haz tu parte Masen. _

-"Que, ¿necesito una razón para llamar a mi bella esposa?" Ella dio unas risitas tontas. _Esta mierda fue malditamente fácil._

-"No, por supuesto que no Edward."

-"Sólo quería que supieras que hice nuestras reservaciones para esta noche."

-"Oh, ¿a dónde vamos a ir?"

-"No sé si quiero decirte."

-"¡Por favor, Edward! Por favor, de verdad quiero saber. Así me puedo vestir apropiadamente."

-"Todavía no estoy convencido Ang. ¿Qué gano yo si te digo?" _¡Eso es todo, me voy a ir al infierno!_ _¡Soy un pendejo!_

-"Lo que tú quieras Edward." Ella habló, pero escuché la voz de Bella pedir la cuenta. "Espera Edward… Bella, no puedes irte todavía."

-"En realidad debo irme ya Ang, así puedes hablar con _tu esposo_. De verdad tengo que volver al Spa."

-"Oh, vamos Bella, es tiempo de chicas. Terminaré de hablar por teléfono con Edward en un minuto. Por favor, quédate… por favor, por favor, por favor." Escuché y oí a Bella suspirar, lo que hizo que mi polla se moviera.

-"Bien… pero con tu permiso, necesito ir al servicio."

Joder, debería haber preguntado dónde estaban comiendo. Meter a Bella en el baño y follarla hasta llevarla al cielo.

-"Gracias Bella… entonces, Edward, ¿en dónde estábamos?" Ang me arrancó de mi tremenda follada.

_¿Dónde estaba?_

-"Ey, bebé," ella dijo.

_¡Oh sí, estaba a punto de vomitar! Odio está mierda. _¡No estoy seguro de que pueda soportar esto! _Concéntrate Cullen… concéntrate… mantén los ojos en el premio. _

Gatito, ella era la razón por la cual me estaba obligando a tener esta cita con Ang. _Gatito, gatito, gatito, gatito. Mi luchadora, sexy, lasciva… en el buen sentido, Gatito. _

-"¿Edward?"

-"¿Eh?" _Mierda, no estaba prestando atención._

Ella se rió tontamente. "Dije, que me gustaría saber a dónde vamos para que pueda planificar el conjunto perfecto."

_¡Ja, como si tuvieras uno!_

-"¿De verdad quieres que te diga, Ang?"

-"Sí, Edward, por favor dime."

-"Bueno, si quieres saberlo Ang, estaremos cenando en La Cuisine de Handke."

_Espera… espera. _Ang chilló como un maldito cerdo. _Ahí está. _Me imaginé la cara de celos de Bella. _Joder, ahora estaba duro. _

-"Oh Dios mío, Edward. ¿En serio? ¿Me vas a llevar ahí? Oh Dios mío, siempre he querido ir allí."

Bla, bla, bla, seguía hablando. Algo sobre lo feliz que era. Ahora estaba ocupado jugando Framville en Fuckbook… me refiero a Facebook.

_¡Buena puntuación! _¡Acabas de recibir un pony azul gratis de la granja de Em!

-"Muchaaas gracias, Edward! Oh Dios mío, no puedo esperar."

Bla, bla, bla, seguía hablando. _Vamos a ver si puedo anotarme algo de la granja de la Sra. Cope. ¡Mierda, sí! ¡Ahora soy el orgulloso propietario de un pavo blanco! ¿Quién es el hombre? ¡Yo soy el hombre de mierda! _

-"Edward, ¿puedo llamarte después?"

-"¿Eh?"

_¿Por qué no le pude prestar atención? Oh sí, porque estaba jugando farmville, por eso._

-"Bella ya regresa, así que, ¿puedo llamarte después?"

_¡Oh, dulce gatito! Mierda, estaba jodidamente duro de nuevo. _

-"Puedes llamar si quieres Ang, pero pensé que ibas a pasar por la oficina." Le dije, ¡queriendo mantener hablando a Ang! _¡Quiero que le digas todo a Gatito!_

-"Bien, estaba planeando pasar por tu oficina, pero ahora tengo que comprar un nuevo conjunto para esta noche."

_¡De pronto, tuve la mejor idea que había tenido jamás!_

-"Bueno, ¿por qué no ves si…." _¡Bella, di Bella no Gatito!_ "Bella quiere acompañarte de compras?"

Ang, chilló de nuevo. "¡Oh Dios, Edward! ¿Por qué no pensé en eso?"

_¡Porque no eres tan inteligente, genial e increíble como yo!_

Conocía muy bien a Ang, cuando iba a comprar ropa, ¡esa perra compraba! Sabía que iría a la Perla.

Cincuenta dólares por un par de panties de hilo dental, nunca entendí porque se tomaba la molestia. Esa mierda en ella nunca me afectó. Ahora, Gatito usando esas… _oh, qué posibilidades. _

-"De acuerdo Ang, diviértete." _Gastando mi dinero. _"Y te veré esta noche."

-"De acuerdo, Edward. Nos vemos en casa. Eh Bella, ¿quieres…" Ella colgó el teléfono. Me eché a reír porque sólo podía imaginar la reacción de Gatito por ir de compras con Ang. Ah, y cuando Ang arrastre a Gatito a La Perla. _¡Joder, divertidísimo! _

Levantándome de mi escritorio, sin tener en realidad nada que hacer en este instante, caminé de vuelta a mi sofá. Dejándome caer y agarrando de nuevo el control remoto. Encendí la televisión y busqué a través de los canales tratando de encontrar algo bueno para ver. _Ah, repeticiones de Psych. El puto Gus me parte el trasero de la risa. Siempre está corriendo, porque se asusta. No creo que haya un episodio donde Gus no huya de algo. _

Poniendo los pies sobre la mesa de café me relajé, riendo y tratando de averiguar quién mato a el presidente del parque. Mi teléfono sonó y me interrumpió bruscamente de mi pograma.

-"Masen."

-"Hola amigo, ¿qué pasa?"

-"Nada Em, sólo estoy aquí sentado viendo televisión. ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

-"Ahora nada, el Sr. Mullen se acaba de ir. Ahora no tengo nada que hacer."

-"¿Cuál es el problema de ese tipo?"

-"Ahora Edward, sabes que no se nos permite hablar de los clientes. Podría perder mi licencia de abogado." _Em es peor que una mujer cuando se trata de chismes. _"Así que, con eso dicho, ese viejo bastardo tiene una esposa de 23 años que lo ha estado engañando."

_Eh, ¿me pregunto por qué? _

-"En fin, así que este viejo hijo de puta se estaba divirtiendo con una de 21 años. Así que ahora están pasando por un desagradable divorcio. Ella quiere todo… incluyendo sus bolas y él no está dispuesto cederle ni una maldita cosa. Me pregunto si cuando tenga 68 Rosie me dejaría canjearla por una mujer más joven. Este tío debe de ser un chulo, hombre. Vamos, el cabrón tiene 68 y follando a nada más y nada menos, que dos mujeres jóvenes. Quiero decir, muy, muy, pero muy jóvenes. Oh, ¿y ya dije que jodidamente calientes? Porque, hombre, lo son, me mostró fotos de las dos. Quería quedármelas… para el archivo, pero no me dejó. Miserable viejo cabrón. Todo lo que quería eran las fotos, él tiene a las reales. Vamos, deja a un hombre soñar. ¿Siquiera es sano tomar tanto Viagra? Debe tener que tomar al menos, cuánto… ¿diez pastillas al día? ¡Cuando crezca quiero ser como él!"

_¿Qué carajos acaba de decir? Buen Dios, a veces habla demasiado rápido. _

-"Ok." Fue todo lo que pude decirle.

-"¿Ok? ¿Acabas de decir Ok? ¿Has perdido tu maldita cabeza hombre? ¿O-jodidos-K? ¡Amigo, estás jodido! ¿No escuchaste lo que acabo de decir? Quiero decir, vamos, papi chulo tiene que ser un experto en piropos. Tal vez, algo así como, ¿fue ese un terremoto o acabas de estremecer mi mundo? No, demasiado estúpido. O, ¿qué tal esto? ¿Puedo tomarte una foto, para que pueda mostrarle a Santa lo que quiero para Navidad? Otra vez es estúpido… oye, me acabo de dar cuenta, te pareces mucho a mi próxima novia. Vamos, piensa McCarty, piensa… hola, soy un astronauta y mi próxima misión es explorar Urano. **(N.T. En inglés es Uranus, pero el chiste está en que "Ur" pronunciado en inglés suena como Your o tu en español y "anus" es ano, osea, tu ano) **Con ese probablemente me den una cachetada. ¡Ja! ¡Lo tengo! ¡Si fueras la nueva hamburguesa de McDonalds serías la Mcgnífica! ¡Oh, eso me recordó que estoy jodidamente hambriento, hombre! Tengo que trabajar en mis piropos. Tal vez pueda pedírselo al viejo y sabio papi chulo. Decirle… enséñame oh sabio. ¡Enséñame tus métodos! Entonces, ¿me acompañas a comer algo, hombre?"

_¡Maldita sea! Salta demasiado de una pinche cosa a otra._

-"Sí, claro hombre," dije sin entusiasmo.

-"¡Genial! Dame unos diez minutos y estaré caminando a tu oficina."

Colgué el teléfono. _Diez minutos… ¿qué puedo hacer en diez minutos? Revisaré mi correo electrónico. _

Acercándome a mi escritorio, accedí a mi cuenta de correo electrónico. _Wow, realmente me quieren con todos estos correos electrónicos. Ok, mentí, sólo tengo un nuevo correo. Y es de mi mamá, ¡pero mira todo ese Spam! 54 correos en mi carpeta de Spam, impresionante. _

Hice click en la carpeta de spam, a punto de presionar el botón y borrarlo todo, cuando uno llamó mi atención. Halloween Town . y más. Preguntándome que era la parte del más, hice click en el enlace.

_¡Jodidos demonios, acabo de presionar la madre de todas las descargas! Wow, ¿quién se iba a imaginar que en este lugar vendían juguetes sexuales? Huh, ¿me pregunto si Em me acompañaría después del almuerzo? _

¡Oh, diablos no! ¡Ni siquiera pienses en esa mierda! ¡Me refiero a que tal vez quiera comprar algo para Rose! Dios gente, dejen de ser malpensados. Me puse de pie buscando mi chaqueta, encontrándola por el sofá, la agarré y me la puse cuando Em irrumpió por mi puerta.

-"¿Pasa, perra? ¿Listo para conseguir algo que papear?" **(N.T. Aquí Emmett dice al principio, "Sup" que es el diminutivo, se podría decir de "What's up" o en español "Qué pasa" por eso sólo puse "Pasa")**

-"Sí, ¿a dónde vamos?"

-"No lo sé, hombre. Supongo que lo sabremos cuando lleguemos allí."

Conocía el lugar perfecto, Pizza Tommy justo más adelante de Halloween Town . y más.

-"¿Te gustaría algo una buena y grasosa pizza?"

Em sonrió. "¿Tommy?"

-"¡La única e inigualable!" Dije feliz, extasiado de que había picado mi cebo.

-"Hagamos esta mierda, hombre."

Salimos de la oficina y entramos al ascensor. Una parte de mí esperaba ver a Gatito, pero sabía que probablemente ella todavía estuviera con Ang.

_Oh, tal vez Gatito se esté probando algún hilo dental. _

Moví mis pantalones en torno a mi duro amigo, tratado de acomodarlos y comencé a preguntarme cómo lograr que Em entrara en la tienda. No puedo dejar que se entere que hay allí. Cuando lea el nombre, va a pensar que me he vuelto loco, ya que Halloween fue el mes pasado.

El viaje a Tommy fue corto, ya que sólo estaba a un par de cuadras de distancia. Em estaba saltando como un niño con un subidón de azúcar mientras avanzábamos a través de las puertas delanteras.

-"Bienvenidos a Pizzería Tommy, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?" Em me hizo a un lado de un empujón.

-"Hola… soy Emmett y quiero una mediana de pepperoni con queso extra y salsa ligera. Unas seis piezas de alitas extra picantes. Um… una orden de pan de queso y una Mountain Dew grande." **(N.T. Mountain Dew es un refresco)**

-"Bien, ¿Emmett? ¿Algo más?"

-"Oh sí, eso es mío. Este es mi amigo Edward." Me señaló con el dedo. "Él necesitará su propia comida. Edward dile que quieres."

Sacudiéndole mi cabeza a Emmett, me acerqué al mostrador.

-"Uh, yo quiero…" Em me interrumpió dándome un codazo en las costillas. _¿Qué carajos?_

-"Dile tu nombre Edward."

Miré a Em. "¡Amigo, tú lo acabas de hacer! ¿Y por qué demonios me codeaste?"

-"¡No idiota, tienes que decirle tu nombre!"

-"Em, tú acabas… no importa." Volví a mirar al tipo detrás del mostrador. "Bueno, hola, soy Edward Masen, mi cumpleaños es el 20 de Junio. Soy Géminis. Estoy casado, pero no felizmente casado. Me gusta correr, nadar y las películas de terror. Entre más aterradora mejor." Me apoyé en el mostrador. "No tengo mascotas. La última que tuve, la maté… Goldie, mi pez dorado, yo tenía seis años. Me lo gané en la feria. Estaba tan contento, que estaba haciéndolo girar en la bolsa cuando mi mamá me dijo que me detuviera antes de lastimarlo. Para cuando llegamos a casa. Goldie no lucía muy bien. Ella… él… eso. Oh bueno, estaba nadando de lado en la bolsa. Mi mamá trató de decirme que estaba enfermo, pero yo sabía que no. Yo sabía que estaba nostálgico. No le gustaba estar lejos de su familia, así que cuando fue hora de mi baño llevé a Goldie a la planta alta conmigo para que no estuviera solo. Creí que a Goldie también le hacía falta un baño, así que lo tomé de su pecera poniéndolo en el inodoro, con algo de champú y jabón. Tenía que estar limpio antes de dormir. Así como yo, así que usé el cepillo de dientes de mi papá para lavar a Goldie, pero el champú y el jabón lo estaban poniendo muy espumoso. Lo saqué y lo puse en el asiento del inodoro. Tiré de la cadena cuando Goldie hizo lo que nunca pensé que haría…. cometió pez-suicidio. Saltó justo dentro del agua bajando por el desagüe. Yo estaba devastado."

-"Eso es muy triste Edward." Dijo Em, dándome una palmada en el hombro. "No sabía que tenías un pez que cometió pez-suicidio. ¡Pobre Goldie! ¡Tengamos un minuto de silencio por Goldie!"

_¿Está hablando en serio?_

-"¡Cierra la puta boca hombre! ¡Nunca he tenido un maldito pez! ¡Ahora, quiero una pizza Hawaiana pequeña con una Mountain Dew, gracias!"

El pobre tipo detrás del mostrador simplemente asintió jodidamente confundido. Se volvió para hacer nuestro pedido cuando Em me golpeó en la parte de atrás de la cabeza… con fuerza.

-"¡Ay, hombre! ¿Qué diablos?" Pregunté, frotándome la cabeza.

-"Eso estuvo mal hombre… simplemente mal, de todas las formas. ¿Ni siquiera tuviste un maldito pez que cometió pez-suicidio? ¡Esa fue una de las cosas más tristes que alguna vez he escuchado! Eso fue simplemente una mierda, hombre."

Le rodé los ojos a Em. "¿Por qué carajos tenía que decirle mi nombre?"

-"Shhhh." Em susurró, mirando alrededor. _¿Cuál demonios es su problema? _"Hombre, baja la voz. Si les dices tu nombre… te dan postre gratis. Pero sólo unas cuantas personas saben de este pequeño tesoro."

¿Todo esto por comida gratis? Juro que sólo Em podría investigar esa mierda.

-"Como sea hombre, voy a sentar mi trasero," le dije alejándome.

-"¿Qué pasa con tu comida?"

-"¡Tráemela perra!" Le dije riéndome. Miré a Em y no se estaba riendo conmigo, _mierda, pagaré por esto más tarde. _

Estaba sentado frente a la mesa, perdido en mi propio pequeño mundo, cuando azotaron mi comida frente a mí. Me aparté de un saltó de la comida voladora y casi derribé mi silla y a mí mismo en el suelo. "¿Qué demonios Em?"

-"Tu comida lameculos. Ahora, ¿qué es eso que te escuché llamarme perra?"

_Oh, mierda. _"Um, ¿sólo estaba bromeando?" Le dije, pero sonó más como una pregunta.

-"Eh… bueno, voy a devolverte esa hijo de puta."

_Esa es la razón por la que Em es mi mejor amigo_. Lo estaba observando rellenar su boca de comida. ¿Cómo puede una persona consumir tanta maldita comida? Mi teléfono sonó con "You wonder why they call you bitch" **(N.T. Te preguntas porque te llaman perra, o zorra, o puta) **Mi tono de timbre para Ang, por supuesto. _Dios, me encanta Tupac. _Estaba cantando con el tono de llamada.

Miré Señorita Thang

Odio salar su juego

Pero es una mujer hambrienta de dinero

Y tiene que cambiar.

Em me levantó una ceja cuando contesté. "Ang." Fue todo lo que dije.

-"Um, hola, Edward." Sonaba triste.

-"¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunté, sin que realmente me importara.

-"Bella."

_¿Gatito? ¿Qué pasa con gatito? _Estaba listo para empezar a dispararle preguntas cuando empezó a hablar otra vez.

-"Dijo que no podía ir de compras conmigo, dijo que tenía demasiado que hacer hoy."

-"¿Le dijiste porque ibas de compras, Ang?" Le solté antes de que pudiera detenerme.

-"¿Qué carajos importa eso Edward? ¿Por qué iba a hacer un alboroto porque voy de compras sólo porque voy a salir contigo?"

_¡Oh mierda, se escuchaba encabronada! ¡Piensa Masen, piensa!_

-"Pudieras haberle pedido que te ayudara, ¿sabes? Que te ayudara a encontrar el conjunto perfecto y todo eso."

_Ah sí, una anotación para Masen. ¡Soy un hábil hijo de puta cuando tengo que serlo! _

-"Oh, tienes razón. Debí haber dicho eso. Ella y Eric han estado trabajando en su matrimonio, así que tal vez esté ocupada enrollándose con su lindo esposo… a diferencia de mí."

Me atraganté con mi pizza. _¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¡De ninguna jodida manera!_ _Gatito no haría eso… ¿cierto? A quien carajos quiero engañar, por supuesto que lo haría. Ella quiere hacer que su matrimonio funcione. _

Em me estaba golpeando la espalda, mientras yo estaba tratando de conseguir que el pedazo de pizza o bajara o se volviera a subir. Finalmente se desplazó solo y Em me empujó en la cara mi Mountain Dew.

-"Sí, estoy bien," dije, aún tosiendo.

-"Bien, bueno supongo que voy a tener que ir de compras sola." _Mierda, esto no es parte de mi plan. _

-"Bueno, diviértete. Nos vemos más tarde," le dije, colgando el teléfono, sin darle tiempo de decir nada en respuesta. _¿Gatito en qué diablos estás pensando? ¿Trabajando en tu matrimonio? Bueno, entonces tengo que reforzar mi plan de juego. ¡No hay puta manera de que pierda a mi Gatito por ese flojo pendejo del Dr. Lame-O! Voy a tener que luchar por ella. _

-"¿Amigo?" Miré a Em, notando que tenía esa extraña mirada en su rostro. "¿Qué carajos está pasando?"

-"¿Eh?" Había demasiadas cosas en mi mente como para concentrarme en lo que Em estaba diciendo.

-"Me escuchaste Edward. ¿Qué carajos está pasando? Estás perdido totalmente en Ed-landia."

_¿Ed-landia? ¡No, en Gatilandia!_

-"¿De qué estás hablando?" Le pregunté, sintiendo aumentar mi molestia.

-"¿Qué pasa con Ang?"

Pensé en su pregunta, rascándome la cabeza y deliberando que tanto decirle. Voy a decirle la verdad… toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad. Te gustó la forma en que lancé eso ahí, ¿cierto? _Ah, debe ser el abogado en mí. _Así que le conté a Em, mi plan más emocionante para recuperar a Gatito. Cuando terminé esperaba que se inclinara a mis pies, diciendo que soy el hombre de todos los hombres. Quiero decir, vamos, era una idea brillante. _Necesitaba mi foto en el diccionario. Sí, bajo la más asombroso idea en el puto mundo, ahí iría mi foto. _Vi a Em levantarse de la mesa. Sí, aquí viene, inclínate ante mí. En lugar de inclinarse, me sorprendió caminando detrás de mí, me pegó en la parte de atrás de la cabeza y luego se volvió a sentar. _¡Mierda eso duele!_

-"¿Por qué demonios fue eso, hombre?" Le pregunté mientras frotaba la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Em se inclinó sobre la mesa entrecerrándome los ojos.

-"Para ser alguien tan malditamente inteligente, eres jodidamente estúpido. ¿De verdad crees que tu plan va a funcionar Edward?"

Aún frotando la parte de atrás de mí cabeza, respondí. "Bueno… sí, quiero decir, ¡vamos, es la mejor idea que se me ha ocurrido jamás!"

-"¡Eres más jodidamente tonto de lo que pensaba!" Dijo, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Sacó su teléfono celular marcando un número mientras tenía es pinche sonrisa malvada en su rostro. "Rosie bebé, ¿cómo estás?"

_Oh, mierda… no lo haría._

-"Sí bebé, estoy bien. Tengo que contarte el maravilloso plan de Eddie."

_¡Oh, joder lo va hacer! Mierda no. _Rose tendrá mis bolas puestas en bandeja de plata.

-"Eso fue lo que yo también le dije bebé." Maldito. "Está justo aquí." _¿Qué? No, no estoy. Me voy. _"Claro bebé… también te quiero. Te lo paso," dijo Em, todavía sonriéndome con burla. Negué con la cabeza. Él asintió. Suspirando agarré el teléfono, poniéndolo en mi oído, temiendo la fatalidad que estaba a punto de ser mi vida en menos de dos segundos.

-"Hola Ro…" Ella me interrumpió.

-"Edward, ¿qué diablos estás pensando?"

-"Pens…" De nuevo fui interrumpido.

-"¡No estabas pensando! ¿Alguna vez piensas Edward? ¡No espera, no contestes eso! ¡Porque con lo único con lo que piensas es con tu pinche polla! En serio Edward, ¿le estás dando a Ang falsas esperanzas sólo para que puedas recuperar a tu amiga? Aunque odio a Ang, sigo pensando que está mal desde donde lo veas. ¡Deberían patear tu trasero! Pásale el teléfono a Emmett."

_¿Eso es todo? ¿Es todo lo que me va a decir? Demonios, eso no fue una mierda. _Le pasé el teléfono de vuelta a Em, mirando hacia la mesa. _¿Era tan malo el plan? No lo creo. _Lo siguiente que supe es que estaba siendo golpeando en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-"¡Ay! Em, ¿por qué carajos fue eso?" Em me dio el teléfono de vuelta.

-"¡Eso fue por mí, pendejo estúpido! ¡No estoy ahí para hacerlo, así que le pedí a Emmett que lo hiciera por mí! ¡Necesitas repasar tus planes Edward! Estás jugando con fuego, y te vas a quemar. No jodas con los sentimientos de Ang. ¡Ella no se merece eso! Así que será mejor que pienses bien y rápido lo que estás haciendo. ¡Si escucho que sigues adelante con este plan tuyo Edward, que Dios me ayudé porque voy a matarte! Nunca encontrarán tu cuerpo. ¿HE sido clara Edward?"

¿Alguna vez he mencionado que Rose puede ser una perra jodidamente aterradora? "Fuerte y claro, Rose."

-"Bien… entonces, ¿cuándo vas a traer a esta nueva chica? Quiero conocerla. Asegurarme que es lo suficientemente buena para mi Eddie-poo y no otra Ang."

¿Tampoco les he mencionado que Rose me pone de nervios? "No lo sé, Rose." Suspiré. "Creo que está tratando de salvar su matrimonio."

-"¿QUÉ?" Rose gritó. "Joder, ¿ella está casada? ¿Qué carajos Edward? Así que, ¿no sólo estás tratando de arruinar tu matrimonio… el cual está arruinado desde el primer día, sino también el de ella? ¡No me jodas!"

_Veo que Em no le había dado a Rose ese pequeño pedazo de información. _

-"No era feliz en su matrimonio… o eso creía yo, Rose. Ahora está tratado de salvarlo. No quiero que lo haga. ¡Deseo que Gatito me quiera!"

-"¿Gatito? ¿Quién diablos es Gatito? ¿Creía que su nombre era Bella?"

-"Es Bella, Rose. Yo le digo Gatito."

-"De acuerdo… suena extraño. No me digas por qué, de verdad no quiero saber. Bueno Edward, tal vez sólo deberías dejarla en paz, en especial si ella quiere que su matrimonio funcione. ¿Quién eres tú para meterse en su camino?"

_¡Dios, ella es una perra! _Tiene razón, pero sigue siendo una perra. _¿Quién soy yo para meterme en el camino de Gatito? _Suspirando derrotado, me di cuenta que ahora sé que tengo que mantenerme alejado. Quiero que Gatito sea feliz y aunque me haga sentir enfermo decir esto, si el Dr. Lame-O hace a Gatito feliz, entonces que así sea.

-"Gracias Rose, te paso a Em," le regresé el teléfono a Em y me paré para marcharme.

-"Espera Rosie. ¿A dónde vas Ed? ¡Todavía no has terminado tu almuerzo!"

-"Ya terminé Em. Me voy a la oficina," le dije, sin siquiera mirar atrás, salí por la puerta. Vi la tienda donde compré mi bastón al otro lado de la calle, recordándome el correo electrónico que recibí de ellos. Caminé hacia la tienda. _¿De verdad quiero entrar? No estoy seguro. _Antes de que pudiera detenerme, abrí las puertas y entré, las brillantes luces me hicieron entrecerrar los ojos.

-"Bienvenido a Hall… ¡oh, eres tú de nuevo! ¿Me extrañaste? ¡Yo seguro que te he extrañado!" Miré alrededor para ver al mismo pequeño cabrón de la última vez, saludándome. _Genial, justo lo que necesito, más jodida mierda en mi vida. _No le respondí, simplemente me alejé, mirando todas las cosas que tenían aquí. Caminando a la parte trasera de la tienda, vi un letrero encima de la puerta: _Halloween Town . y más._

_Así que está es la parte del más. _Acercándome más, también vi que decía nadie menor de 18 años. Pasando por la puerta, bajé por el estrecho pasillo el cual estaba iluminado por luces de neón color rojo. El estrecho pasillo abrió paso a una habitación y me detuve en seco. Joder. Este lugar tiene más mierda que, bueno… no sé de qué, pero lo tiene.

Sin saber por dónde empezar, sólo voy a dónde mis pies me llevan, que fue directamente a los consoladores y vibradores. Supuse que todos eran iguales, pero ahora me doy cuenta cuan equivocado estaba. _Wow, y pensar en toda la diversión que Gatito y yo pudiéramos tener con estos. _Cogí la caja que contenía un vibrador color púrpura. Podría tener a Gatito inclinada mientras la follo con este vibrador. Volviendo a mirar la caja, me puse celoso. _¡No hay manera de que deje que esto folle a mi Gatito!_ Lacé la cosa ofensiva de nuevo al estante. _Demonios no, las únicas cosas que tiene permitido entrar en el coño de mi Gatito es mi polla, mi lengua y mis dedos. ¡No alguna barata… bueno, no tan barata, cosa que parecía plástica! _Alejándome antes de que perdiera la cabeza y golpeara la maldita caja, me acerque a lo que parecía un columpio. ¿Qué carajos es este artilugio?

-"¡Oh, ya veo que has encontrado nuestros columpios del amor!" El cabrón apareció de repente detrás de mí y me susurró en el oído.

-"¿Por qué carajos estás tan cerca de mí, hombre?" Me volví y di un paso hacia atrás, dándome algo de espacio.

-"Lo siento, no quise asustarte," se disculpó pobremente.

Miré a la chapa con su nombre. "Bueno Mike, necesitas que mantener tu puta distancia. ¿Nunca has oído hablar de espacio personal?"

Él me sonrió. "¡Oh, recordaste mi nombre!"

_¿Qué el estúpido pendejo no se da cuenta que tiene una chapa con su nombre en ella? _Me pregunté sacudiendo la cabeza_. _"Entonces, ¿qué son estás cosas?" Señalé a las correas colgando del techo.

-"Bueno, es un columpio para sexo en un tipo de arnés para permitir relaciones sexuales mientras tu compañero está suspendido, permitiéndote moverte libremente. Aunque hay una considerable variedad en las especificaciones exactas, los columpios para sexo más comunes tienen un soporte para la espalda, otro para el trasero y estribos para cada pierna, los cuales pueden ajustarse mientras el usuario está suspendido."

_¿En serio? Mierda, no me digas. Uh, suena algo divertido. _

-"¿Dónde pondrías algo así?" _Creo que quiero uno, no, no, estoy seguro que quiero uno. Las posibilidades con Gatito serían interminables. _

-"Mi habitación." Me pareció escuchar que murmuró, pero tosió disimulando sus desagradables palabras. Puedes perforar un agujero en el techo, pero por supuesto eso no siempre es una opción. ¿Quién quiere ver un gancho todo el tiempo? Es por eso que tenemos diferentes tipos de columpios que puedes usar, como el columpio de puerta o el columpio para cuerpo. Si quieres un clásico columpio del amor, pero no quieres montarlo en el techo, entonces debes adquirir un columpio con base. Lo recomiendo totalmente, ya que me ha ahorrado un montón de tiempo y preocupaciones. ¡Estaría más que feliz de mostrarte cómo funciona!"

Me encogí. "Realmente no creo que sea necesario. Gracias por la oferta… ¿creo?" _¿Qué diablos le pasa a este hombre?_ _Pensé que había sacado el letrero de ambiente-sólo-para-un-coño._

-"¿Te gustaría un columpio?"

-"Uh… creo que tengo que hablar primero con mi novia." _¡Ahí tienes, eso debería de hacerlo! _

-"Oh… tu novia." _¡Él hizo comillas con los dedos¡ ¿Este hijo de puta acaba de hacerme comillas?_

¡Este hijo de puta no cree que tengo una maldita novia! Bueno, en realidad no tengo una novia. Tengo una esposa y tengo a Gatito.

-"Ella estará más que feliz con esto. Me puedo imaginar tu gran poll…" Lo corté antes de que pudiera continuar.

-"Woa, hasta ahí amigo, creo que es suficiente." Empecé a caminar para salir de la habitación sintiéndome incómodo al notar al hombre mayor de antes, entrar en la habitación y detenerse.

-"Bien, hola de nuevo sexy."

_Dios, eso es todo, voy a conseguirme una camiseta diciendo algo como… no voy a darle una calada a tu dragón mágico o algo así. _

Él se detuvo frente al fenómeno número 1. "Oh Mike, el columpio." Ambos me miraron mientras yo me quedaba ahí parado como estúpido. _¿Por qué no sigo caminando? _"¿Le dijiste a nuestro sexy cliente lo divertido que puede ser este columpio?" Preguntó, mientras frotaba su mano en el brazo del fenómeno número uno.

-"Eso estaba intentando Aro," dijo con tristeza al fenómeno número dos.

-"Bueno, por favor dile." Dijo FN dos.

_¿Qué carajo?_

-"Dile en todas las diferentes posiciones en las que puedo entrar." El FN dos, ahora estaba frotando su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo en el pecho de FN uno.

_¡Mira hacia otro lado Masen! ¡Mira hacia otro lado de una puta vez! ¡Jesús mis ojos! Necesito cloro ahora. _Que se joda el caminar, corrí hacia la puerta sin querer ver o escuchar nada más de sus jodidas anécdotas. Salí corriendo de la tienda, sin mirar atrás. Nunca voy a volver ahí. _¡Demonios, esa es una mierda repugnante! _

Me refiero a que, vamos, FN uno no debe de tener más de 20 años, mientras que FN dos ha de tener más de 60. _¡Oh joder, esa una mierda asquerosa! _No me malinterpreten, sé que soy mayor que Gatito, pero no por casi 50 años. Finalmente deje de correr, mirando mi reloj vi que casi eran los 2:30. _Joder, todavía no he llamado a Ang. _Me detuve y me senté en la banca más cercana, saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo y marqué su número.

-"Hola, Edward."

-"Hola, Ang… uh, ha habido un cambio de planes."

-"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

_Piensa Masen. _"Em y yo fuimos a comer algo y ahora no me siento muy bien."

-"Oh, lo siento bebé." Me estremecí con el nombre. "Entonces, deberías venir a casa y relajarte."

-"Sí, estaba pensando lo mismo."

-"Yo cuidaré de ti."

_¡Mierda! _"No, está bien Ang. No quiero que te enfermes tú también. Si no es intoxicación alimentaria lo que tengo, podría tener la gripe o algo así."

-"Eres tan dulce Edward. Estás cuidando de mí, incluso cuando tú estás enfermo." _¡Mi vida es una mierda! _"Bueno, ven a casa cariño. Cuando llegué, te voy a hacer algo de sopa de fideos de pollo."

_¡A la mierda! _¡No quiero alguna mierda de sopa de una puta lata! Quiero una verdadera sopa de fideos de pollo hecha en casa, como la que me hacía mamá cuando estaba enfermo, no esa mierda que hace Ang. Me golpeé la frente. _¡Ni siquiera estoy enfermo!_

-"No, está bien Ang, sólo quiero dormir, así que no te molestes en hacer sopa. Prepararé algo cuando me levante."

-"¿Estás seguro?"

-"Sí, seguro. Mira, voy a casa ahora, así que hablamos más tarde."

-"Está bien, te a…" Le colgué.

Joder, Rose tiene razón, la estaba haciendo pensar otra cosa. _Que buena movida, pinche Masen. _Caminando hacia el garaje donde estaba mi Hummer, llamé a Em al teléfono del trabajo.

-"¿Pasa, hombre?""

-"Em, ¿esa es la forma en que contestas tu teléfono?"

-"Na, sólo cuando una mierda como tú llama. ¿Dónde estás hermano?"

-"Entrando en mi coche, me voy a casa hombre."

-"Oh… ¿todo bien?"

-"Sí, lo estará. Dile a Rose gracias por mí. Oye, también podrías pedirle a la Sra. Cope que recoja mi coche de… Mierda, ¿cuál era el nombre del lugar?"

-"¿Qué lugar?"

-"No importa. Le mandaré a ella todo por correo electrónico. ¿Puedes tomar mis llaves de repuesto de mi caja fuerte que está en la pared y dárselas a ella?"

-"Claro hombre, hazme saber que está pasando, ¿de acuerdo?"

-"Sí, no hay problema. Em, luego hablaré contigo." Colgué el teléfono antes de subir a la Hummer.

Agarré mi iPod y revisé mi lista de reproducción hasta que encontré lo que estaba buscando. _Aquí está. _Ah sí, los placeres de Not Falling de Mudvayne. Mi iPod no estaría completo sin ellos. Mi puse mis gafas de sol, baje mis ventanillas y me preparé para cantar como un maldito. Saliendo del garaje, encendí mi stereo tan alto como se pudo.

Conocido, siempre en todo tiempo

ahora un poco a la izquierda del centro

reflexiono y comprendo

que todo lo que necesito es encontrar el camino del pilar

de en medio para situarme como el sol junto a

una estrella y simplemente ser.

Pecadores, láncenme piedras.

Al detenerme en un semáforo en rojo, imaginé que sacaría mi guitarra de aire más asombrosa y la tocaría, bajando la vista y dirigiéndola al coche junto a mí, vi que estaba lleno de adolescentes que me miraban como si me hubiera vuelto loco. Así que, ¿qué debo hacer? Levanté mis llamados Cuernos del Diablo y les grité, dale, y seguí tocando mi guitarra de aire.

Yo.. yo estoy de pie, no me estoy arrastrando, no estoy cayendo

Yo… yo desangro los demonios que me arrastran hacia abajo

Yo… yo estoy de pie, (para nada), no me estoy arrastrando

(el centro), no estoy cayendo

(de la calma dentro del ojo)

Yo... voy a desangrar, (para nadie más), a los demonios

(que yo mismo), que me arrastran hacia abajo

(para mí y nadie más)

Alejándome de la ahora luz verde, estaba cantando a todo lo que daban mis pulmones, me entristecía que en realidad no pudiera tocar mi guitarra de aire mientras manejaba, así que sólo cantaba. Yo orgulloso la haría de Chad Gray… el cantante de Mudvayne._ O tal vez no. _Él probablemente me demandaría por matar su canción. _Genial, otra luz roja. _

Adiós a la luz del sol, la apagué de nuevo, estoy triste

Estoy terminando, mis personalidades, mi conflicto

No te necesito, ni a nadie más que a mí

Voy a ser simplemente yo, viviendo mi propia vida

Siento mi brillante centro crecer, contagiándome

Me siento vivo y

paleo tierra sobre el limón,

planeando en mi interior ponerlo como una semilla bajo

cubiertas de tierra y simplemente ser.

Guardando mi guitarra de aire, la cambié por la batería. _¡Sí, soy una banda de rock de un solo hombre! _Puedo hacerlo todo, le di una madriza a mi volante alias mi batería, todo mientras seguía gritando las letras.

Yo… yo estoy de pie, (por nada), no me estoy arrastrando

(más que por mí mismo), no estoy cayendo

Yo…voy a desangrar, (por nadie), a los demonios,

(más que yo), que me arrastran hacia abajo

Yo… yo estoy de pie, (por nada), no me estoy arrastrando

(el centro), no estoy cayendo,

(de la calma dentro del ojo)

Yo… voy a desangrar, (por nadie), a los demonios,

(más que yo), que me arrastran hacia abajo

(por mí y nadie más)

Bajando el volumen de la música, llegué al camino de entrada. El coche de Ang todavía no estaba. _Sí, paz y pinche tranquilidad._ _Voy a amar esa mierda. _Después de entrar en el garaje, estacioné y salí de la Hummer. Al entrar en la casa agarré una botella de agua del refrigerador y me dirigí al piso de arriba, a mi vieja habitación—ahora más conocido como la habitación de Ang, me senté en el sofá frente a la chimenea. _Echo de menos este sofá. _Es tan malditamente confortable que tengo que conseguirme uno para cuando tenga mi propia casa. Colocando los pies sobre el sofá me acosté y cerré los ojos, todo el tiempo sabiendo que Ang me mataría si me viera con los pies sobre los muebles.

Abrí los ojos y la habitación había cambiado. _¿Dónde demonios estoy? _La habitación estaba a oscuras, sólo una débil luz brilló en la esquina. Lo hacía un poco… bueno, malditamente tenebroso. Bajé la vista a mi cuerpo y todo lo que traía puesto eran mis boxers. _¿A dónde carajos se fue mi ropa? _Me puse de pie mirando alrededor de la pinche habitación, me sentí como si debería estar corriendo lo más rápido que pudiera. Todo a mí alrededor eran látigos colgando de las paredes y cadenas colgando del techo. _¿Qué carajo?_

Quisiera estar usando esos jodidos zapatos de color rojo brillante, tú sabes, como los de esa perra en la película. Chocando juntos mis talones diciendo no hay lugar como el hogar… no hay lugar como el hogar… ¡no hay lugar como el hijo de puta hogar! Sí, en este momento estaba siendo una pequeña perra, ¿pero me culpan? No sabía dónde o por qué estaba aquí.

Este lugar luce como el simple infierno. Busqué una puerta para hacer mi gran escape, pero no podía encontrar una… por ningún lado. Miré a mi izquierda, notando el columpio colgando del techo. _¿Cómo no había visto eso antes? _Caminando… bueno, más bien como si estuviera siendo arrastrado. ¿Por qué? No tengo idea, pero estaba siendo arrastrado hacia él. Estirando una mano para tocarlo, salté cuando una puerta se azotó con fuerza. _¿De dónde carajos vino eso? _Miré a mí alrededor, pero no vi a nadie. Escuché tacones repiqueteando en el suelo, pero todavía no veía a nadie.

-"Oh, veo que encontraste mi nuevo adición." De pronto su voz se escuchó justo en mi oído. Me giré para mirarnos fijamente a los ojos lamiendo mis labios, ahora demasiado secos. Gatito estaba parada frente a mí, mis ojos barrieron su cuerpo. _Santa Madre de todos los santos. _Gatito no tenía nada puesto más que sus putos tacones.

-"¿Te gusta?" Me preguntó, girándose.

-"Joder sí, me gusta." La agarré por las caderas y la atraje hacia mí. Ha sido demasiado tiempo. Necesitaba sentirla. Ser consumido por ella. La besé, sin suavidad y delicadeza porque, demonios, no había tiempo que perder. Este beso es fuerte y demandante. Quiero que Gatito sepa justo lo que la he echado de menos. Lo mucho que la necesitaba. A la mierda, cuánto la amo. Ella tiene derecho a saber la verdad. Rompí nuestro beso, pero mis labios nunca dejaron su piel. Seguí besando al bajar por su cuello.

-"¿Dónde estamos gatito?" Pregunte entre besos.

Ella se rió de mí. "No lo sé tonto, es tu sueño. Tú dime."

Dejé de besar su cuello y la besé. "Pero acabas de decir que es tu última adición," le dije, señalando al columpio.

Se rió una vez más. "Lo sé Edward. Dije eso porque era lo que querías que dijera. Estás soñando Edward, esta habitación, el columpio, incluso yo. Todo esto es parte de tu sueño, bebé. Tú controlas todo lo que hacemos y decimos."

_¿Todo? ¿En serio?_

Me reí entre dientes. "Bueno, entonces, ¿por qué carajos estamos hablando, Gatito? Has algo Gatito." Le dije, y lo hizo.

Ella saltó al columpio como una jodida profesional. Puso cada pie en un estribo, extendiendo sus piernas para mí. Sentí mi polla poniéndose tan dura que era doloroso, pero no pude moverme estaba clavado en mi lugar.

Gatito me miró a través de sus pestañas, dándome su sonrisa perfecta. Observé mientras movía lentamente su mano derecha bajando por su cuello, pasando sus dedos a través de su clavícula. Movió su mano más abajo de su pecho, deteniéndola en su seno izquierdo antes de empezar a tirar de su pezón, ella gimió. _¡Oh, que me jodan!_

Ahora, ella movía su mano a su seno izquierdo, repitiendo la acción. Mis pies todavía estaban clavados. Observé a Gatito bajar su mano por su estómago. _Vamos Gatito, más abajo bebé. Bájala más para mí. _De repente, sus dedos se cernían sobre su coño, mis dedos temblaban, deseando que fueran ellos y no los de ella. Gatito comenzó a frotar su clítoris lentamente, echó su cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo mi nombre.

Tenía que tenerla. Reclamarla como mía. Observé como pasaba sus dedos de su clítoris al único lugar donde moría de ganas de estar. Sus dedos desaparecieron dentro de ella y gemía tan fuerte. Mierda. Estaba a punto de venirme, justo aquí parado observándola follarse con sus dedos.

Finalmente sentí que mi cuerpo se movía. Quité de un tirón los dedos de Gatito de su coño. Ella me miró con una sonrisa amplia. "Has tardado lo suficiente."

Gruñí, llevando sus dedos a mí boca. Sus dedos cubiertos de miel eran el cielo en mi boca. Joder, sabía tan malditamente bien. Fue mi turno para gemir, la sentí bajar mis boxers y su mano envolverse en torno a mi polla. Estuvo a punto de venirme de nuevo. _Mierda, incluso en mi sueño Gatito podía hacerme perder mi mierda. _

-"¿Vas a follarme ahora, bebé?"

_¡Demonios hijo de puta sí!_ Tiré de ella para acercarla a mí, deseando sentir cada centímetro de ella. "Por favor, Edward."

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó gente. Dos pequeñas putas palabras habían vuelto mi pinche mundo al revés. Por favor Edward, era mi puta perdición. No sabía que dos palabras podían tener tanto poder. Le daría a Gatito lo que sea que quisiera. Cuidaría de ella para siempre.

La besé mientras clavaba con fuerza mi polla dentro de su apretado, húmedo y caliente coño. Gatito arqueó su espalda gimiendo mientras su cuerpo se balanceaba un poco por el impulso inicial. _Joder no, esto no va a funcionar. _Agarré a Gatito por la cintura y la acerqué a mí, haciendo a Gatito, balancearse hacía mí.

-"Mírame, bebé." Le mandé. "No apartes la mirada de mí, no ahora. Quiero ver tu rostro cuando te haga venirte. Quiero ver las llamaradas de fuego en tus ojos."

-"Oh Dios, Edward," gimió cuando abrió sus ojos. Sus ojos siempre eran tan expresivos.

-"Más duro bebé, por favor, fóllame más duro." Así que lo hice.

-"¿Edward?" _Porque mi nombre suena como una pregunta. _"¿Edward?" Vi que Gatito me miraba fijamente. Yo continué entrando y saliendo con fuerza, disfrutando la sensación contra mi polla.

-"¡Edward!" ella gritó, pero no era la voz de Gatito.

Sentí que algo me pegó en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

-"¡Edward, despierta de una puta vez!"

_Eso lo hizo. _Gruñendo, levanté la vista del sofá para ver a una Ang muy enojada parada frente a mí.

-"¿Qué?" Le pregunté.

Sería mejor que tuviera una mierda buena que decir para interrumpir mi maldito sueño con Gatito.

-"¡Por Dios, Edward!" Su voz me molestó.

-"¿Qué?" Pregunté, ella empezaba a encabronarme. "¿Por qué mierdas me despiertas?"

-"¡Te desperté para decirte que dejaras de tratar de follar mi sofá!"

_¿Follando su sofá, no puede ser? _Me di cuenta que ahora estaba acostado boca abajo. _No estaba haciendo eso… ¿o sí? _"¡No estaba follando el sofá, Ang!"

-"¡A la mierda que no! Estabas gimiendo, gruñendo y pasándotela en grande con mi sofá. En fin, no tengo tiempo para esto, me tengo que ir, pero volveré. Será mejor que te quites de mi pinche sofá," dijo, saliendo de la habitación.

Que me jodan. Ang me atrapó mientras soñaba con Gatito. _Mierda, sigo duro. No voy a hacerme una paja como un adolescente. _

Me senté y agarré mi ahora agua tibia de la mesita de noche, tomando un gran trago. Bajé la vista a mi reloj. _Mierda, ¿me quedé dormido tanto tiempo? Ya son las 7 AM. Dormí toda la noche. _

Me sentí como si no hubiera comido en diez días, poniéndome de pie bajé las escaleras y abrí el refrigerador para encontrarme, grandes espacios vacíos, excepto por el jodido tofu de mierda. Maldición, ¿dónde estaba la puta comida? Caminé a la despensa y miré adentro para encontrarme con mantequilla de maní. A la chingada, odio esa mierda. Pinches latas de sopa de fideos de pollo. _También paso con esa mierda. ¿Qué coño son todas esas pendejadas vegetarianas? Jesús, ¿es malditamente demasiado pedir una mierda normal para comer?_

Miré la caja de pan y crucé los dedos para que hubiera algo normal ahí. Abriéndola, sonreí. _¡Son Tostadas! _Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que las tostadas me hicieran tan malditamente feliz. Después que mi tostada estuvo preparada, iba a tomar un bocado cuando sonó el teléfono.

-"Masen."

-"Edward."

Sentí que mis bolas se secaron. "Rose, ¿a qué debo el placer de tu llamada?"

-"No te hagas el listo, joven Eddie. Sólo llamaba para checar. Tú sabes, ¡asegurarme que no siguieras con ese estúpido y ridículo plan tuyo!"

-"No Rose, no lo hice. Le dije a Ang que estoy enfermo. Así que me zafé de eso."

-"Bien, que ni siquiera se te ocurra tratar de hacer otra mierda como esa otra vez. ¿Me escuchaste Edward?"

-"Sí Rose, prometo no hacer planes como esos de nuevo."

-"Bien, ahora, ¿dónde está ese estúpido troll?" Me eché a reír.

Rose ha llamado troll a Ang por los últimos tres años. Ang tuvo la brillante idea de hacerse un permanente y perforarse el ombligo. ¡No hace falta decir que su permanente era pésimo! Como si hubiera metido el dedo en un enchufe de luz malo. Ang llegó a casa con su pelo apuntado hacia todas partes y su camisa estaba atada en un nudo para que se pudiera ver su nueva perforación. Rose se carcajeo de Ang, preguntándole si podía acariciar su pelo y pedir un deseo. Rose le pidió a Ang si podía ser su pequeño troll del tesoro personal. Ang no le encontró lo gracioso, pero el resto de nosotros sí.

-"No sé a dónde fue Rose. ¿Quieres que le diga que te llame?" Me reí entre dientes. Rose me gruñó.

-"Masen, es malditamente bueno que no esté parada frente a ti en este momento. Porque si lo estuviera, te cortaría las putas bolas."

-"Tranquila encanto, estoy bromeando."

-"¡Esa mierda ni siquiera es graciosa Masen!" Hablamos un poco más, hasta que Em gritó queriendo comer. _Dios, son las pinche 7:30 am y él ya está lloriqueando. _

Terminando la llamada con Rose, miré a mi ahora fría tostada. La agarré y tomé un bocado. _¿Por qué carajo esto sabe a trasero? _Le eché un vistazo al frasco de mermelada que le había puesto encima y leí la letra en negrita en la etiqueta. _¿Sin azúcar? ¿Qué carajos está mal con Ang?_

Escupiendo esa mierda con sabor desagradable de mi boca, me di cuenta de que iba a tener que empezar a hacer las compras de ahora en adelante. ¡Conseguir algo de carne y maldita mermelada de verdad! Tiré a la maldita basura la asquerosa tostada. Enfrentémoslo, ahí es donde pertenece. Al volver a subir las escaleras, decidí volver al cómodo sofá. No, no al gran cómodo sofá como el del programa de televisión, sólo el cómodo sofá. **(N.T. El gran cómoda sofá o The big comfy couch es un programa infantil canadiense de donde son las autoras de este fic, o al menos una de ellas) **Entré y me senté, mirando alrededor me di cuenta que no extrañaba nada de esta habitación excepto esto. Muchas noches, me escabullí hasta aquí y dormí en él, sólo para no compartir la cama con Ang. Recostando la cabeza, cerré los ojos, tratado de recordar mi sueño.

_Gatito siempre se siente tan jodidamente bien envuelta alrededor de mi polla. Demonios, Gatito se siente bien tan sólo al estar en mis brazos. _Traté de recordar mi sueño, palabra por palabra, acción por acción. Sentía que me ponía duro de nuevo, tan sólo de pensar en ella, de pensar en mi sueño con Gatito. Estaba tan bella, suave y cálida como lo es en la vida real. Quería tener mi polla enterrada en su coño. Estoy pensando que mi erección no va a desaparecer pronto. _A la mierda. _Me puse de pie y dejé caer mis pantalones y mis boxers. Agarré mi polla con la mano, cerré los ojos e imaginé que era la mano de Gatito moviéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

-"¿En qué estás pensando Edward?" Gatito preguntó, mientras su mano hacía su magia en mi polla.

-"Estoy pensando en esos lindos labios envolviendo mi dura polla." Ella quería saber, así que se lo dije.

Gatito gimió. "Oh… Dios...sí," jadeé, sintiéndola usar sus dos manos ahora, moviéndose más rápido.

Agarré las manos de Gatito, deteniéndolas. Sin querer correrme tan rápido.

Me incliné y le susurré al oído. "Puedo oler que tan mojada estás. Quiero probarte." Gatito gimoteo al escuchar mis palabras. "He estado pensando en ti, y en todas las cosas que quiero hacerte." De nuevo, Gatito empezó a mover su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo en mi polla. Ella se puso de pie y yo metí mis dedos en su coño, dejando besos a lo largo del cuello de Gatito. Mordiendo y chupando, teniendo la pinche esperanza de marcarla como mía. "Mierda Gatito, tú me pones tan… duro.."

-"Dios, quiero sentirte dentro de mí."

Estaba a punto de poner a Gatito sobre mí cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

Mis ojos volaron a la puerta que ahora estaba abierta, mirando no sólo a uno, sino a dos pares de ojos. Mi mano se congeló en mi polla, mis ojos estaban a punto de salirse de sus cuencas. Paradas ahí estaban Ang y Gatito, viéndose tan sorprendidas como yo.

_¿Gatito? ¿Por qué está Gatito aquí? _Antes de que pudiera moverme o decir nada, Ang abrió su enorme y puta boca.

-"¡Oh Dios, Edward! Lo siento, Bella. Edward, pudieras haber esperado a que llegara a casa, bebé." Ella se rió entre dientes. "Estaría más que feliz de ayudarte con eso," dijo, señalando a mi polla que ahora ya no estaba tan dura.

Observé horrorizado cuando la mano de Gatito voló a su boca. "Ang, necesito acostarme por favor."

Finalmente salí de mi estupor, agarrando una almohada y poniéndola sobre mi polla, observando como Ang sacó a Gatito de su habitación.

_¿Acostarse? ¿Gatito se va a quedar aquí?_ _¡Mierda, la pinche Navidad llegó antes de tiempo! _Me vestí lo más rápido que pude corriendo por el pasillo, tratando de encontrar a Gatito. Me detuve cuando escuché la voz de Ang venir a través de una puerta cerrada.

-"Todo estará bien Bella. Te prometo que puedes permanecer aquí, tanto como sea necesario."

-"¿Y qué hay de _él_?" Gatito preguntó. _¿Él? ¿Es todo lo que soy para ella, él?_

-"A Edward no le importará, Bella. Él es un tipo dulce."

-"Apuesto a que lo es." Escuché el tono odioso en la voz de Gatito. _Mierda, voy a tener que esforzarme mucho._

-"Te dejaré tranquila. Si necesitas algo, por favor sólo pídemelo o a Edward."

Miré a mí alrededor buscando un lugar donde ocultarme verdaderamente rápido, me metí rápidamente en el armario del pasillo. Dejé la puerta entreabierta para poder ver cuando Ang se fuera. Ella salió de la habitación de Gatito hablando por teléfono, se detuvo justo en la puerta de Gatito.

-"No, no puedo… Lo sé pero hay un pequeño problema… lo sé, lo sé… bueno, se supone que no tenía que pasar… pensé que sería divertido juntarnos como los viejos tiempos… Bueno, en ese momento estaba libre… no puedo." Escuché un estruendo viniendo de la habitación de Gatito. Quería correr ahí y asegurarme que estaba bien, pero Ang todavía estaba bloqueando la puerta.

De pronto se dio la vuelta, así que apenas podía ver su rostro, pero vi su ceño fruncido y quería quitárselo de su estúpido rostro con una cachetada.

-"Esa debe ser mí nueva huésped rompiendo algo en mi habitación," dijo Ang, alejándose.

Vi como bajaba las escaleras. Cuando no había moros en la costa, salí lentamente del armario. ¡Vete a la mierda! No así. Quiero decir que salí caminando del armario. ¿Contento ahora? ¿Suena mejor? ¿En dónde iba? Oh sí, que salí caminando del armario y me dirigí a la habitación de Gatito.

_¿Debo tocar o sólo entrar? _Escuché a Gatito llorar del otro lado de la puerta y me decisión estaba tomada. Abrí la puerta y entré, cerrándola y poniéndole el seguro detrás de mí. Ella se volvió hacia mí, al ver sus lágrimas correr por su rostro mi corazón se rompió.

-"Gatito, ¿qué pasa?" Le pregunté, caminando hacia ella.

-"¡Joder, lárgate!" Me escupió, señalando hacia la puerta.

-"Gatito…" Ella me cortó.

-"¡He dicho que te larges de una puta vez, Edward! ¡Vuelve con tu esposa! ¡Mierda, déjame sola!"

_¡Demonios no! _Ella está en mi casa, maldita sea. No voy a ir a ninguna parte. Di un paso hacia ella, pero ella dio un paso hacia atrás. "¡Lo digo en serio Edward, vete!" Di dos pasos más hacia ella y ella dio tres hacia atrás.

-"¿Y si no lo hago Gatito?" Dos pasos más hacia adelante, Gatito dio tres hacia atrás.

-"¡Joder, deja de llamarme Gatito! Mi nombre es Bella." Tres pasos adelante. Gatito dio cuatro hacia atrás y chocó con la pared. Sonreí ya que no tenía a dónde correr.

-"Sé que tu nombre es Bella, Gatito, pero yo prefiero Gatito. Me gusta la forma en que ronroneas cuando te toco, al igual que un Gatito."

Ella exhaló cerrando los ojos. "¡Por favor, no hagas esto Edward!" Me detuve justo frente a ella. La miré, su cabeza gacha, sus hombros temblando, _todavía está llorando. _Puse mis dedos debajo de su barbilla, levantándola con suavidad, tratando al mismo tiempo de contener el impulso de sólo tomarla.

-"Dime lo que paso Gatito… por favor," le susurré. Gatito abrió los ojos. _Juro que está mirando mi alma. _

-"Bésame Edward." _¿Qué?_

-"¿Qué?"

-"Bésame Edward… te he extrañado tanto. Necesito sentirme segura. Contigo me siento segura… por favor Edward."

Y justo como en mi sueño, haría cualquier cosa que Gatito me pidiera. Lamí mis labios, inclinándome para besarla. Ambos gemimos cuando nuestros labios hicieron contacto. Gatito tomó la iniciativa trazando mi labio inferior con su lengua, abrí mi boca para ella. Este beso no sé parecía en nada al de mi sueño, este beso era lento y muy erótico. Nuestras manos estaban por todas partes. Estaba tratando de tocar a Gatito por todas partes. Extendí mis brazos, agarrando con fuerza la parte trasera de los muslos de Gatito y la levanté, apretujándola entre la pared y yo. Ella envolvió sus piernas en torno a mi cintura mientras yo rompía el beso; mis labios se abrieron camino bajando por su garganta. Ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás dándome más espacio mientras restregaba su coño cubierto contra mi ahora cubierta y muy dura polla.

-"Esta mañana te necesité más que nunca. Todavía te necesito. Hazme tuya."

Sonreí contra su cuello. "Tú eres mía Bella, así como yo soy tuyo." Ella agarró mi rostro, haciendo que la mirara.

-"¡Es Gatito!" Fue todo lo que dijo antes de estrellar su boca con la mía. La llevé a la cama, dejándola caer. Empecé a subir por su cuerpo cuando la manija de la puerta se movió. Los dos nos quedamos inmóviles mirando hacia la puerta.

-"¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué está tu puerta cerrada con llave?" Ang preguntó.

Gemí, apoyando mi cabeza en el estómago de Gatito. Gatito pasó sus manos por mi pelo haciéndome ronronear como un pinche gato.

-"¿Puedo entrar Bella?"

_¡Mierda! _Mi cabeza se levantó disparada. Los ojos de Gatito estaban enormes.

-"Oh mierda, ¿qué hacemos?" Susurró Gatito.

Miré a mí alrededor. Me levanté de un salto y levanté a Gatito conmigo. La besé una vez más antes de sumergirme debajo de la cama.

-"¿Bella?"

GOLPE, GOLPE, GOLPE.

-"Espera un momento Ang, ya estoy llegando."

_Mentirosa. Lo estarías si Ang no nos hubiera aguado la fiesta. _Escuché que Gatito quitó el seguro de la puerta.

-"¿Has visto a Edward?"

**_Los cachó con las manos en la masa, ¿se habrá dado cuenta Ang que Edward estaba ahí? Pues eso lo veremos en el próximo capi, que espero que no tarde tanto como este. De verdad me disculpo por la tardanza, como ya les he dicho antes esta no es mi única traducción, aquí en FF sí, pero tengo que traducir otras cosas además de ser Beta de algunas historias y mi trabajo y vida personal. Sé que no es excusa, pero muchas veces eso me impide hacer esto, que es un hobby para mí, como quisiera. Se preguntaran porque la aclaración, pues es a causa del review de una chica que para mí, sonó bastante ofensivo. Está será la única vez que hable al respecto y les de explicaciones, porque sé que muchos de ustedes comprenden que tengo una vida aparte de esto y es una labor de la que no recibo una paga, es sólo por compartir con ustedes. Sus review son mi única paga y créanme que los agradezco y disfruto el leerlos. A todo esto, gracias a quienes comentaron en el capi anterior, janalez, Nurymisu, Sooulmatee, PRISGE, Tanya Pattz Cullen, Marchu, claudia cullen xD, WiNkY CuLLeN, Angie Cullen Hale, Mentxu Masen Cullen, christti, BonyMasen, amafle, "AndyCullen", nany87, MaxiPau. Gracias y nos seguimos leyendo. _**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hola a todos, aquí les traigo otro capi de está historia. Algo la declaración obligatoria, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a Don't live in regret y AriCullen1134. ¡Disfruten!_  
**

**Capítulo 12: "Pompones"**

Mierda. Me quité a Edward de encima rápidamente. Sentí que el pánico me golpeó, mis ojos le transmitieron mis sentimientos.

Estaba desesperada por sentir que me abrace, que con su toque se lleve mis preocupaciones. Pero en medio de nuestra reunión temporal había conseguido olvidarme de por qué estaba aquí. Joder, ¿por qué siempre pierdo el control a su alrededor?

Oh Dios. Angela.

Edward pensó rápido y antes de darme cuenta, estaba escondido debajo de la enorme cama king size. Alisé mi ropa, y tomé un respiro en lo que dejé entrar a Angela en su habitación, en su casa.

Su ceño fruncido me hizo temblar. "¿Dónde está Edward?"

Hmm, veamos. Sip, sé dónde está… se esconde debajo de la cama como un niño de cinco años jugando a las escondidillas.

-"No, no lo he visto," le mentí con los dientes apretados. Me sentí mal al mentirle, sabiendo que me dejó entrar en su casa sin pensarlo dos veces.

Yo era su amiga, y ella confiaba en mí. ¿Qué voy a hacer? A los pocos minutos de estar a solas con él mis muros se derrumbaron.

Yo estaba tan débil por todo lo que había pasado con Eric, que simplemente cedí a la tentación.

Sus brazos se sentían como un cinturón de seguridad que me sostenían con comodidad en un accidente de coche. Me sentí completa cuando sus brazos estuvieron envueltos en torno a mí.

-"Bueno, no sé a dónde fue," habló y pasó junto a mí deteniéndose al pie de la cama.

-"¿Pasa algo?" Pregunté, al ver que su comportamiento había cambiado.

-"Joder, no lo sé," resopló, dejándose caer pesadamente en la cama. "Odio afligirte más, con lo que pasó anoche y esta mañana… no necesitas escuchar mis problemas."

Sabía que debería sacarla de la habitación, pero parecía que realmente necesitaba alguien con quien hablar. Eso es lo que yo, como su amiga, debería de hacer.

-"Bueno, ¿por qué no bajamos a la cocina y charlamos tomando un café?" Sugerí.

-"Tengo que irme, pero gracias por ofrecerte a escuchar." Ella se levantó de la cama. "Simplemente no entiendo a los hombres."

_¿Y quién lo hace?_

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"

-"Bueno, últimamente Edward ha sido super amable conmigo. Tú sabes, las flores y esas cosas, pero ayer simplemente me dejó tirada para la cena."

Una rápida sonrisa vino a mi rostro sabiendo que no habían ido a cenar, después de todo.

-"Es sólo que, ugggh," resopló. "Él es indeciso, voluble y no me hagas hablar de lo que lo sorprendimos haciendo en la otra habitación."

Me reí tontamente ante el recuerdo de él. No le vi todo, pero no había duda que había estado haciéndose una paja.

Reconocí esa expresión, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus ojos pesados, y sus perfectas nalgas estaban fuertemente apretadas.

Me reí en mi interior.

-"Se lo he ofrecido tantas veces, ¿sabes?" Ella movió sus cejas y sentí que mi estómago se revolvió. "Pero no, él folla el pinche sofá en lugar de a mí."

Fruncí mis cejas por su comentario, preguntándome que era exactamente lo que quería decir con eso, pero ella siguió hablando sin darme ninguna oportunidad de preguntar qué significaba "follar el sofá".

-"Es sólo que, no sé qué hacer Bella." Ella se paró frente a mí. "Tú eres tan fuerte al dejar a Eric. Envidio tu fuerza. Yo quiero estar con Edward, pero él sólo… maldición, sólo quiero que me follen ya. Una chica tiene necesidades, ¿sabes? Pero nooo, él prefiere jalarse él mismo la cadena **(N.T. Masturbarse) **que dejarme montar su vara disco. **(N.T. En inglés "disco stick" alusión al pene utilizada por Lady Gaga)**

-"Oh Dios mío, Angela." Negué con la cabeza sin querer oírla hablar de él de esa manera. Que él la escuchara.

-"Bueno, Bella," me abrazó, "suficiente de eso, me voy al gimnasio a desahogar algunas de mis frustraciones." Ella sonrió y supe que lo que dijo significaba más. Podía verlo en sus ojos.

Miré detrás de ella y mis ojos se centraron en el espacio debajo de la cama. Mi corazón latió con fuerza por razones muy diferentes. Tenía miedo que encontrara a Edward escondido, deseaba sentirme de nuevo segura en sus brazos, y estaba desesperada por saber la verdad detrás de su matrimonio. Ahora mi corazón latía con fuerza, temiendo por Edward, no quería que escuchara lo que yo sabía que ella iba a decir.

-"Sí, Ben me ha estado llamando sin parar." Ella empujó sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz. "Él es como el conejito de Energizer. Sólo sigue llamando y llamando."

¿Es así como Edward se enterará? ¿Edward tiene que averiguarlo de esta forma? ¡No! Él puede echar a perder nuestro secreto si ella sigue hablando.

-"Hablando de llamadas. Me llamaron del Spa y tuvieron que cancelar mis citas ya que no estás trabajando. Entiendo totalmente. Por cierto, ¿cómo está tu mano?"

_¡Gracias a Dios! _Ella dejó de parlotear sobre Ben en el mejor momento.

Las dos bajamos la vista a mi mano. Los signos de los cortes y los ligeros hematomas eran menos visibles. No fue necesaria una venda tensora.

-"Está bien." La abrí y la cerré.

-"Bien. De verdad necesito una depilación con cera," ella exageró.

-"Sí, más tarde llamaré por ti. De todos modos, dudo que tome las dos semanas completas."

Traté de avanzar lentamente hacia la puerta, tratando de que ambas saliéramos de manera que Edward pudiera escabullirse de debajo de la cama.

Soy una perdedora. Él se está escondiendo como si fuéramos dos adolescentes. Soy una pinche mujer adulta. Tengo que actuar con más inteligencia.

-"Estoy muy peluda, así que no puedo esperar." El comentario de Angela llamó mi atención.

Ella necesitaba poner fin a esta conversación de depilación con cera. Justo ahora.

-"Quiero que me depiles todo Bella," miró su teléfono, "hazme un hueco en cualquier momento."

-"Sí, lo prometo." Traté de sacarla rápidamente.

-"Oh Bella," me miró entusiasmada, "el otro día estaba leyendo una revista Cosmo y tenían un artículo sobre depilación con cera. Arranqué la página porque tenía depilaciones con figura."

-"¿Qué figuras?"

-"Tú sabes, como un corazón o una estrella," ella enumeró.

-"Lo siento. No me pagan para hacer figuras… ahí abajo."

Me dieron náuseas con la idea, ya era lo suficientemente malo cuando los clientes no lo tenían recortado. En serio, ¿quién carajos hace una cita para depilarse sin recortárselo?

Una mata de pelos de cinco centímetros de largo. Necesito una podadora sólo para encontrar un punto por dónde empezar.

-"Cóbrame más. Quiero una E, Bella."

Devolví un poco en mi boca. "¿Una qué?"

-"Una E. E por mi Eddie. Él estará tan sorprendido de verla. Oh, Dios mío, si no hubieras dejado a Eric pudiéramos haber sido Gemelas."

_¡No voy a hacerla de Twinkie contigo! _**(N.T. Twinkie, pastelillo con relleno de crema que casi siempre viene en pares)**

La miré con disgusto. "Um, no," negué con la cabeza, "no hago figuras, iniciales o nada que requiera alguna forma de ningún tipo. Pista de aterrizaje eso es todo. El Bigote de Hitler. Como quieras llamarlo, pero no una puta E, Angela."

En este momento no deseaba nada más que agarrarla por el pelo y chocar varias veces su cabeza con fuerza en la pared más cercana. Ella me miró con los ojos amplios. Yo estaba furiosa de pensar que Edward vería eso.

-"Está bien, sin un pelo será." Parecía triste. "No es como si lo fuera a ver de todos modos."

La miré con tantas preguntas, pero sabía que no era quién las tenía que responder.

-"¿Debo comprar tinte para el pelo de allí?"

¿Está loca? "¿Por qué quieres pintarte ahí abajo?"

¿Puedes decir loca? Creo que puedes decirlo conmigo. ¡LOCA!

-"No lo sé. Para hacerme algo diferente." Se encogió de hombros. "Oh, ¿Bella?"

-"¿Sí?" Le pregunté, casi saliendo por la puerta.

-"¿Tus cortinas combinan con tu alfombra?"

-"¿Qué?"

Se echó a reír. "Estoy tratando de hacerte reír Bella. Reléjate." Sacudió mis hombros. "Las cortinas es el pelo de tu cabeza y tu alfombra es el pelo de ahí abajo." Se rió de nuevo. "Lo leí en ese artículo. Pensé que te encantaría."

Me reí entre dientes permitiéndome asimilar el chiste. Pero mi mente no podía concentrarse en nada que no fuera Edward debajo de la cama.

-"Definitivamente, ahora soy una alfombra peluda. Pero cuando hallas terminado conmigo seré una baldosa, linda y suave.

-"De acuerdo," la empujé fuera de la habitación, "vete." Caminé un poco más allá.

-"Está bien, Bella. Siéntete como en casa." Se volvió para mirarme. "Si ves a Edward dile que fui a ejercitarme y que me debe una cena."

Ella se rió entre dientes y se despidió con la mano mientras me quedaba parada en el pasillo. Estaba tan agradecida que no habló más y que ya se iba. Edward y yo estaríamos solos, tenía preguntas y sólo él tenía las respuestas.

No me moví de mi lugar hasta que el sonido de la alarma siendo activada retumbó por toda la casa.

Me di la vuelta, regresando a mi habitación temporal, riéndome mientras observaba a Edward salir de debajo de la cama. Su cabello estaba completamente desordenado. Se puso de pie con una tímida sonrisa cruzando por su rostro, su frente cubierta por una fina capa de sudor.

En una rápida zancada se acercó a mí, atrayéndome hacia él para un abrazo y se lo permití.

Esta vez, sólo nos abrazamos el uno al otro, sus manos frotando hacia arriba y hacia abajo por mi espalda, mis dedos jugando en su nuca.

Ambos estábamos agradecidos. Por no ser descubiertos y por este momento en privado.

-"Bella, lo siento." Él acunó mi cabeza apoyándola en su hombro.

Sabía que lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros estaba mal, pero necesitábamos de esto. Necesitaba de esto. Él retrocedió, ahora sus manos sujetando mi rostro.

Había olvidado cuan guapo era. Mis recuerdos fracasando en captar cada rasgo de su rostro perfecto.

Mi pecho se sentía como si fuera a explotar mientras él continuaba mirándome. Con cuanta rapidez pueden cambiar tu vida en veinticuatro horas.

Ayer pensé que quería a su esposa y se había olvidado de nosotros. Así es que para bien, dejé a mi esposo.

Ahora estoy aquí, en brazos de mi amor.

¿A quién quiero engañar? Todo el tiempo había sabido que lo quería, pero todavía tenía una pregunta.

-"Bella, ¿dejaste a Eric?" Me preguntó primero, y sentí que todo mi miedo regresó. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y con un parpadeo bañaron mis mejillas.

-"Bebé, shhh." Él presionó mi rostro en su pecho. "No llores, no quiero verte llorar nunca."

Esa sensación de plenitud y valía me golpeó. Quería estar con él, quería que cuidara de mí de esta forma todos los días.

Está era exactamente la expresión que estaba tratando de explicarle a Eric. No puedes fingir esto. Esto era real.

-"Me estás asustando, ¿qué pasó?" Limpió mis lágrimas con su pulgar.

Todos mis miedos de la noche anterior regresaron. Todas mis preocupaciones, dolor y angustia brotaron de mi boca en respiraciones vacilantes mientras lloraba en sus brazos.

-"Él-cortó-m-mi." Lloré, recordando las piezas que quedaban de la manta.

-"¿Quién es él? ¿Qué fue lo que cortó? ¿Te lastimó, Bella? Te juro que lo mataré si él-"

-"Detente Edward," sostuve mis manos sobre las de él. "Estoy bien, te lo juro."

Sus ojos buscaron los míos antes de que besara la punta de mi nariz. "Bella, lo eres todo para mí."

-"Ya no lo amo, Edward," dije, viendo su hermoso rostro sonreír frente a mí. "Lo dejé, porque quería hacerlo. Yo ya no era feliz. Estaría mintiendo si te dijera que no te quiero. No quería escribir esas cosas en la nota, pero tenía que hacerlo."

Se sintió bien expresar mis sentimientos, aunque me sentí como si estuviera apuñalando a Angela por la espalda al mismo tiempo. Levanté la vista hacia él, y vi que sus ojos se aguaron un poco. El verde en sus ojos brillaba como el sol reflejándose en el agua.

-"Te quiero en mi vida, sea que te quedes con Angela o no. No puedo vivir sin ti, pero si es a ella a quien quieres, lo aceptaré."

Deslizó sus pulgares por mis mejillas, la comisura de su labio se movió, luchando contra su sonrisa. "Bella, tú eras la que quería tiempo. No yo, yo no necesito tiempo. Sabía lo que quería. Te quise desde el primer día."

-"Yo-" Él me detuvo en mi explicación.

-"Gatito," él se inclinó, sus labios en los míos besándome con pasión. Me dejó sin aliento. Mi alma se sintió como si estuviera saliendo de mi cuerpo. Yo era suya si me quería.

Él se echó hacia atrás y dio un profundo respiro. Me sonrió y me quedé adormecida. "Nunca he querido nada en mi vida más de lo que te quiero a ti."

Me quedé mirándolo. Sabiendo lo que tenía que decir. "Pero le enviaste a Angela flores y…"

Él me besó de nuevo, deteniendo mis divagaciones. Profundizó nuestro beso; empezó a bajar la intensidad hasta que salpicó besos en mi rostro. "Sólo lo hice para darte celos. Soy tan estúpido." Me besó en la frente. "Soy un tonto por pensar que podía recuperarte de esa forma."

-"Estaba celosa. Hiciste un buen trabajo, pero sólo me alejaste. No obstante, me ayudó a tomar una decisión. Estaba decidida a hacer lo que era mejor para mí, así que dejé a Eric y luego él…." Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, poniendo mi rostro en el fuerte pecho de Edward.

-"¿Qué hizo él?" Escuché la ira aumentar en su voz. "Bella, ¡DIME! Si él te puso una mano encima…"

-"No," dije con voz débil. "No me daño físicamente." Me solté de su agarre.

Me acerqué a mi bolsa de viaje. Abrí el cierre de la parte superior y agarré los pequeños trozos de tela para mostrárselos.

Él me atrajo hacia él, sentándome en su regazo, apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho permitiéndole acunarme.

Él sabía exactamente lo que necesitaba. Me sujetó muy cerca de él, permitiendo que su abrazo me librara del dolor mientras me quedaba dormida en los brazos de mi Espartano.

….

..

.

Pude escucharlo hablando cerca de mí. Sus palabras eran confusas, pero el simple sonido de su voz me cantaba como una canción de cuna.

Me desperté sólo para volver a quedarme dormida tan pronto me di cuenta que él no era un sueño.

Entrando y saliendo del sueño, soñé con él y me desperté por él.

-"¿Edward?" Lo llamé cuando desperté por completo de mi sueño. Me senté en la cama vacía buscándolo.

Me froté los ojos y sonreí a medida que él caminaba por la habitación para sentarse en la cama junto a mí.

Él me dio un beso al instante. Nuestro beso trajo una sonrisa tonta a mi rostro. Quería despertar así todos los días.

-"¿Dónde está Angela?" Pregunté con curiosidad.

-"Llamó para preguntar como estabas hace un rato. Le dije que estaba trabajando desde casa, así que no tenía que apresurarse a llegar."

Él quitó un cabello de mi rostro. Miré por encima de su hombro para ver su laptop, documentos por todo el escritorio que estaba en la esquina.

-"Has estado muy ocupado." Le sonreí tímidamente. Me sentí mal por hacerlo que se quedará en casa a trabajar por mí. "¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?" Le pregunté, al darme cuenta que ahora la habitación estaba oscura.

-"Son pasadas de las seis," él dijo.

-"Oh Dios mío, ¿me dormí tanto tiempo?" Le pregunté sorprendida, ya que lo último que recuerdo es que era de mañana.

-"Gatito, has pasado por muchas cosas." Él me sonrió en comprensión, acariciándome el cabello. "Ya no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Estás a salvo conmigo."

Asentí, sabiendo que aquí es donde debería de estar. Sí, usé a Angela para llegar a Edward, pero él es el único que me podía ayudar.

Él se puso de pie y regresó a su laptop, lo observé tomar un montón de papeles y hacer su camino de vuelta a mí.

-"Presenté una orden de restricción en Eric para ti mientras dormías. No tiene permitido de ninguna manera acercarse a ti, en ningún sitio a menos de 100 metros. Ya envié al mensajero con los documentos y por supuesto, Emmett ayudó." Agarró mi mano con la suya y depositó un beso en la parte superior de mi mano.

-"Bella," él me miró a los ojos, "él nunca te hará daño, te lo prometo." Sus ojos atravesaron mi corazón.

Me incliné hacia él, depositando un beso en su mejilla. "Muchas gracias." Me sentí aliviada de que él incluso pensó en la orden de restricción.

-"Bella." Lo escuché tragar saliva.

-"¿Sí?" Le pregunté temerosa de la razón que lo hizo quedarse callado, tan de repente.

Él no dijo ni una palabra. Colocó un documento doblado en mi mano. Levanté la vista hacia él antes de desdoblar el papel y leerlo.

Miré hacia abajo y respiré profundamente al leer el texto en los documentos que sostenía.

-"¿Te estás divorciando?" Le pregunté levantando de nuevo la vista a sus ojos.

-"Gatito, yo…"

-"Edward," arrojé mis brazos en torno a él. Me abrazó con fuerza. Me sentí abrumada por emociones, la emoción más fuerte era el amor.

-"Gatito lo eres todo para mí," habló en mi pelo mientras permanecíamos abrazados.

-"He vivido mi vida como un cobarde. Casándome con Angela para mantener a mi familia feliz. Es sólo que cada maldita cosa que he hecho es simplemente estúpida. ¡Excepto tú!" Besó mis labios con tanta intensidad. "Escuchándote hablar con Angela me hizo sentir aún peor. Nunca deberíamos haber estado en esta situación. Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso sabiendo que yo estaba en la habitación, pero algunas de las cosas que ella dijo me abrieron los ojos."

Yo tragué saliva recordando a Ben. "Bella, nunca voy a estar con Angela. ¿Me entiendes? Ella habló de estar conmigo y eso es culpa mía. Pero te juro que nunca veré esa Maldita E o lo que carajos ella te haya dicho."

Él se rió entre dientes y mi risa resonó. "Eso fue simplemente una mierda, Bella. No deberíamos tener que escondernos. No quiero esconderme."

Sus brazos se tensaron cuando escuchamos la alarma siendo desactivada desde el piso de abajo. El sonido me arrancó de mis sueños de forma brutal, la realidad nos golpeó, la cual se llamaba Angela y la triste verdad era que Edward todavía estaba con ella.

-"¿Bella? ¿Edward?" Ambos nos sentamos alejados el uno del otro. Nuestros ojos amplios a medida que los pasos se acercaban a nosotros.

Él hizo una carrera desenfrenada, sentándose en su silla frente al escritorio. Yo me volví a acostar, fingiendo que dormía.

-"¿Edward?" Escuché que Angela entró en la habitación. Mantuve los ojos cerrados y escuché.

-"Hola Ang." Oí el crujido de los papeles.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Esperé su respuesta.

-"Bella tenía pesadillas y no quería estar sola. Así que me instalé aquí."

Mierda él es rápido. Supongo que su cerebro de abogado trabaja a alta velocidad.

-"¿Está ella bien?"

-"Sí, ha estado durmiendo todo el día."

-"¿Qué es todo ese papeleo?"

Yo contuve mi respiración, temerosa de que viera los papeles de divorcio. No quería que los viera, todavía no, no mientras estuviera yo allí para presenciarlo.

-"En realidad, conseguí una orden de alejamiento interpuesta contra su marido," él le informó y me relajé.

-"Oh Edward," ella chilló. No pude verlo, pero me pareció escucharlos besarse. "Ang, estoy trabajando," dijo él malhumorado.

-"Edward, sólo te besé. Dios mío." La escuché vociferar.

Me mantuve en silencio mientras ella discutía con él. Ahora estaba viendo otro lado de Angela. Ella no paraba de ladrar.

-"Angela, tenemos que hablar," dijo Edward y no pude permanecer en silencio.

-"¿Sobre qué? ¿Ya no vas a follarme?"

-"¿En serio? Tienes que callarte la puta boca. Alguien más está en la habitación."

-"Como sea, Bella sabe todo."

Tenía que detenerlos, pero no quería que ella se diera cuenta que estaba escuchando.

-"Vamos a otra habitación," le escuché decir a él mientras se paraba de su silla.

-"¿Angela?" La llamé, necesitando su atención. Este no era el momento adecuado para que él hablara.

-"Bella." Ella corrió por la habitación y saltó sobre la cama conmigo.

-"Hola." Empecé a sentarme mientras ella se arrodillaba a mi lado.

-"¿Te sientes bien?" Ella sonrió y me sentí mal por mentirle, pero una parte de mí se sentía bien sabiendo que impedí que su corazón se rompiera, por ahora. "Estoy mejor."

-"Edward dijo que dormiste todo el tiempo."

Asentí con la cabeza.

-"Apuesto a que tienes hambre." Se levantó de la cama. "Vamos abajo, voy a ordenar algo de comida para nosotros."

-"Está bien," dije sin moverme de la cama.

Ella se dirigió a la salida pero se detuvo a mitad de camino. "Bella, ¿vienes?"

Me quité la sábana de encima y me levanté. Edward siguió repiqueteando los dedos sobre el teclado frente a él. Me dirigí a la salida de la habitación, mirando hacia él justo antes de salir. "Gracias por quedarte conmigo," le dije rápidamente cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un segundo antes de salir de la habitación.

Caminé por el enorme pasillo con Angela. Cuanto más avanzábamos, menos podía creer lo enorme que era su casa, habitación tras habitación, y pasillos conduciendo a otros corredores. Bajamos por la escalera de caracol y entramos en la enorme cocina.

Me senté en un taburete frente a su isla de granito blanco y negro moteado. Mientras Angela ordenaba suficiente comida china para un ejército, me contó sobre su día.

-"Sí, así que me fui de compras. Gastando un montón en el centro comercial. Un bronceado. Oh Dios mío, Bella, deberías de ver el nuevo conjunto que me compré." Le sonreí, como si realmente me importara lo que estaba diciendo.

Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar. No me importaba si había comprado toda la tienda. Tenía un futuro exmarido por el que preocuparme. Dónde iba a quedarme o a vivir, porque joder, les aseguro que no puedo quedarme aquí. Ya había demostrado mi vulnerabilidad.

Angela me sirvió una copa de vino antes de sentarse a mi lado. "Bella, Ben no deja de llamarme."

Sus ojos brillaron y ella continuó hablando. "Siento el impulso de reunirme con él, para tú sabes, que atienda mis necesidades hasta que mi esposo quiera hacerlo."

Yo tomé un buen trago de vino. "¿Lo hiciste?"

-"No, prometí que iba a intentar que este matrimonio funcionara." Ella tomó un sorbo de vino. "Pero juro, que si Edward no me folla pronto, voy a pensar que es gay."

Me reí de ella. ¿Edward gay? Ni un poco. Ese hombre era un cien por ciento heterosexual. Le cuelga como un toro y sabe cómo usarlo. Todo mi hoohah arde por el calor de sólo pensar en él. Froté mis piernas junta sólo para conseguir esa perfecta cantidad de fricción para detener la urgencia de subir corriendo las escaleras y hacer que mi hombre extinguiera este fuego.

De la nada Edward apareció en la puerta. Angela y yo miramos hacia él, todo mi cuerpo reaccionó a su proximidad. Mi hoohah quería que corriera hacia él y lo follara como lo haría un perro cachondo contra la pierna de su dueño, sin embargo, mi corazón me decía que esperara para no salir herida.

Él caminó detrás de nosotras y su colonia flotó hacia mí. Cerré los ojos, luchando contra el impulso de lanzarme sobre él. Me mordí el labio inferior, para evitar que mi boca se abriera y que un fuerte gemido escapara de ella.

-"Hola damas." Se apoyó en el mostrador frente a nosotras. Yo sonreí débilmente mientras él sonreía con su jodidamente sexy y moja bragas, sonrisa torcida.

Sus tobillos estaban cruzados y juro que su bulto creció ante mí. Traté de no mirar, pero MIERDA, quería ver su calcetín deportivo. En serio, ¿se metió allí un par de calcetines limpios sólo para volverme loca? Tuve este deseo irresistible de sentir en mi boca todo lo que tenía para ofrecer… mi boca comenzó a hacerse agua con la idea de probarlo.

Cogí mi copa de vino y me bebí el resto. "¡Woao, la hora feliz de Bella!" Angela intervino sirviéndome otra copa.

Edward dejó escapar una risa sexy. Sí, si estuviéramos en la selva, yo sería el tigre saltando sobre él como mi indefensa presa, rasgando con mis dientes cada centímetro de su delicioso cuerpo.

Angela no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, ella seguía parloteando sobre alguna tienda, mientras Edward y yo seguíamos mirándonos el uno al otro.

Ella apartó la mirada por un segundo, y él me lanzó un beso. Ella se volvió de espaldas, y le articulé que se detuviera. Angela a su vez, se volvió de nuevo para quedar frente a nosotros y escondí mis mejillas sonrojadas detrás de la copa de vino en forma de globo.

Dios, esta iba a ser una noche larga.

-"Así que, Edward," Angela llamó la atención de ambos. "¿De qué querías hablar? Sea lo que sea lo puedes decir enfrente de Bella." Bebió un sorbo de vino.

Esto no podía estar sucediendo. Miré a Edward rogándole con los ojos que no dijera nada.

"Um," él me miró. "En realidad, quería decirles a ambas que Eric fue arrestado esta mañana."

-"¿Qué?" Angela y yo gritamos al mismo tiempo.

-"Sí," él se pasó la mano por el pelo, "de hecho, fui a buscarlo."

-"¡Edward!" Grité. _¿Está loco? _No puede hacer cosas como estás sin que Angela empiece a sospechar. ¿O que hubiera pasado si sale lastimado y sin que Angela ni yo supiéramos dónde estaba?

-"Edward, no te expongas así, él está loco," le gritó Angela mientras las lágrimas surgían en mis ojos.

-"Estoy bien. Me enteré que estaba en la estación, así que fui como el abogado de Bella."

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por mi mejilla, él me dejó mientras estaba dormida y no me di cuenta. Fue a buscar a Eric por mí.

-"¿Qué te dijo?" Angela le preguntó.

-"Eso es confidencial Ang," él le espetó.

-"¿Qué demonios, Edward?" Ella golpeó su copa sobre la mesa.

-"Tengo que discutir algunas cosas con Bella primero," dijo en voz baja.

Miré a Angela. "No hablemos de Eric." Sonreí y miré a Edward, levantándole una ceja. "Hablemos de eso más tarde."

-"Bien, ¿pero Eric no puede acercarse a Bella?" Angela aclaró.

-"Bueno, ella tiene que firmar los documentos primero para que pueda procesarlos inmediatamente."

-"Oh, bueno, al menos estás a salvo Bella." Ella levantó su copa para darle un toque a la mía antes de tomar un sorbo. "Él no parecía estar loco la otra noche, pero obviamente lo está."

Me quedé en silencio, sintiéndome incómoda hablando de Eric. El Eric con el que me casé no estaba loco o era atemorizante.

Salvada por la campana, todos nos pusimos de pie en nuestros lugares cuando el timbre sonó.

-"¡La comida está aquí!" Angela aplaudió feliz, empujando hacia atrás el taburete para levantarse de su asiento. "Edward, ves a pagarla mientras yo pongo la mesa," demandó, antes de agarrar platos de la alacena.

-"No, déjame pagarla." Salté de mi taburete y seguí a Edward.

-"Bella, no vas a pagar." Él siguió caminando hacia la puerta principal, sus largas zancadas me hacían difícil seguirle el paso.

-"Por favor, es lo menos que puedo hacer." Extendí mi mano, apenas agarrando su brazo. Una descarga se extendió por mi brazo cuando agarré bien su muñeca.

Lo atraje hacia mí cuando llegamos juntos a la entrada. Él se dio la vuelta y rápidamente presionó mi cuerpo contra la pared, justo a lado de la puerta.

Sus caderas empujaron contra las mías, presionando mi espalda contra la pared. El sonido de Angela poniendo la mesa en la cocina resonó en mi oído a medida que mis manos subían para descansar en su pecho. Mi pecho subió y bajó mientras él colocaba sus manos en la pared sobre mi cabeza.

Lo miré a sus penetrantes ojos verdes mientras nuestros alientos llenaban mis sentidos.

-"A menos que quieras que le diga todo a Angela en este justo momento," me susurró, su voz enviando escalofríos que me recorrían por completo. Sus labios a tan sólo milímetros de los míos, permitiéndome sentir su respiración, y con cada palabra negué con la cabeza.

-"Entonces no, no puedes pagar."

Nuestros ojos se perforaban mutuamente mientras la electricidad entre nosotros chisporroteaba como pop rocks explotando en tu boca. **(N.T. Pop Rocks dulces macizos que al disolverse en tu boca lo hacen de forma efervescente)**

-"Por favor, no le digas," le lloriquee, sabiendo que no podía soportar ver a Angela molesta frente a mí. Él mantuvo su postura frente a mí hasta que volvió a sonar el timbre, entonces se alejó sonriendo su sonrisa de yo gané.

_¡Puta chupa pollas! _Lo hizo a propósito, lo que fue claramente injusto para mí.

Él abrió la puerta y el aire frío se sentía bien en mis mejillas sonrojadas. Edward me entregó las bolsas mientras sacaba su cartera para pagar al adolescente.

Lo esperé, pensamientos de nosotros como una pareja llenaron mi mente. Noches en las que nos quedaríamos en casa sólo así, abrazados en el sofá mientras vemos películas.

-"Gatito, vamos a comer," su voz suave y aterciopelada me sacó de mi ensoñación. Su mano rozó la parte baja de mi espalda cuando me susurró al oído.

Mientras caminábamos juntos mi corazón se hinchó con las posibilidades de que realmente fuera feliz con él.

Sé que está mal que actuemos así, con Angela tan sólo en la otra habitación, pero no había forma de ignorar nuestra creciente conexión.

La cena fue una tortura.

Edward se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa mientras Angela y yo nos sentábamos a cada lado de él.

Sobre la mesa mantuvimos nuestra distancia. Sin tocarnos, nada. Pero debajo, era totalmente diferente.

Todo comenzó con el incidente de la punta de mi pie golpeándolo suavemente de forma accidental, juro que no fue a propósito. Entonces, nuestros ojos se dispararon hacia arriba para mirarnos el uno al otro, sintiendo nuestros pies mantenerse unidos.

Él acarició mis dedos de una manera suave, saludando de forma silenciosa. Le correspondí levantando mi pie para descansar mis dedos encima de su pie.

Los calcetines fueron una pequeña distracción, pero presioné un poco más, acariciando su pie un poco más fuerte con mis dedos.

Él dejó salir un armonioso gemido cuando mis dedos se deslizaron hasta su tobillo. Tomó otro bocado de su comida mientras gemía de nuevo.

-"Mmmm, esto está genial," él habló antes de meter otro bocado de fideos en su boca.

Angela se echó a reír y yo sonreí, sabiendo que no era la comida lo que estaba provocando esta reacción en él.

-"Está realmente buena," estuve de acuerdo, tomando mi propio bocado mientras lo miraba y él me miraba a mí.

Me comí el resto de mi comida, sacando mi lengua para pasarla por mis labios.

-"Esto es casi mejor que el sexo," dijo Angela, causando que tanto Edward como yo nos atragantáramos con la comida.

-"¿Qué?" Ella nos miró a ambos. "Dije casi, no mejor," aclaró.

Agarré mi copa de vino, engulléndolo y terminándome hasta la última gota.

-"No estoy seguro de eso." Edward respondió.

_¿Hace calor aquí o soy yo? _Sentí mi cuerpo encenderse como el fuego mientras veía a Angela mirar a Edward, quien estaba mirándome a mí y no a ella.

-"Bella, ¿dirías que esta comida es mejor que el sexo?" Me preguntó mientras su pie se deslizaba hacia arriba por debajo de mi pantalón.

Me tomó todas mis fuerzas quedarme sentada, fingiendo que no estábamos jugando con los pies por debajo de la mesa.

Angela golpeó el brazo de Edward juguetonamente. "Edward, no avergüences a Bella. Mira, hiciste que se ruborizara."

-"Es sólo que hace mucho calor aquí Angela." Me abanicaba con la mano mientras sus dedos masajeaban la piel de mi espinilla izquierda.

Entre el vino y las caricias de Edward era una caldera hirviendo. Podría calentar toda la casa si es necesario. "¿Me disculpan? Necesito un poco de aire fresco."

Me levanté de la mesa y noté que ambos me miraban. "Disfruten su cena," dije antes de darme la vuelta y hacer una precipitada carrera por la puerta principal.

Abrí la puerta rápidamente y se azotó con fuerza detrás de mí. Los escalones de cemento se sentían fríos bajo mis pies. Subiendo por mis piernas ayudando a bajar la temperatura de mi cuerpo.

Pasé mucho tiempo parada afuera. La brisa fresca hizo maravillas en mi sobrecalentado cuerpo y mente.

Incliné mi cuerpo sobre la barandilla, definitivamente el vino me estaba afectando ahora. Sentí mi cuerpo balancearse levemente.

Pensé en nuestra cena, feliz de haberme ido cuando lo hice. No podía soportar estar sentada allí, era demasiado para mí.

Ahora me doy cuenta que mi decisión de venir aquí fue la equivocada, sobre todo porque no me puedo controlar en torno a él.

Agarré mi teléfono y le escribí un texto a Jessica preguntándole si podía pasar la noche con ella. Esperé unos minutos saltando de un pie al otro.

La tierra fría finalmente estaba congelando mis pies. Entré de nuevo a la casa y me dirigí a la cocina y me sorprendí de ya no verlos comiendo. El único plato que quedaba sobre la mesa era el mío.

-"¿Angela?" La llamé. "¿Edward?" Empecé a caminar por la silenciosa casa. Ellos no estaban por ningún lado.

Subí la escalera al segundo piso, caminando hacia mi habitación temporal cuando sentí que mi cuerpo era jalado hacia atrás. Un grito comenzó a escaparse de mis pulmones, pero fui silenciada por una mano que cubrió mi boca.

Me metieron en una habitación, él me soltó de su agarré y cerró la puerta.

-"Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Le susurré mientras él se pavoneaba hacia mí.

Mi cuerpo automáticamente se sintió atraído hacia él, mi Hoohah estaba gritando de alegría. Las Porristas reclutarían a mi hoohah en un segundo. El hormigueo que sentí sacudiría cualquier pom pom por ahí.

Chillé cuando me levantó en el aire. Mis piernas naturalmente se enroscaron en torno a sus caderas mientras él se restregaba contra mí.

Dame una e, E. Dame una s, S. Dame una p, P.

Atraje su rostro al mío, nuestros labios se estrellaron juntos.

Dame una a, A. Dame una r, R.

Él empezó a avanzar, sólo se detuvo una vez que quedé apoyada contra la pared. El calcetín deportivo empujó contra hoohah y ella empujó en respuesta.

Dame una t, T. Dame una a, A.

Mis tacones se enterraron en su trasero, estrechándolo más.

-"Mierda, Gatito te necesito," su voz sonó desesperada.

Dame una n, N. Dame una o, O. ¿Y qué jodidos es lo que tenemos? Hoohah gritó con entusiasmo y agitó sus pompones.

-"Uggh," gemí agarrando su lóbulo de la oreja con mi boca.

¡Espartano! ¡Joder, tenemos a Espartano! Estaba embriagada, caliente y hoohah estaba haciendo lo suyo mientras mi boca probaba algo mucho mejor que la comida china. Chupé y mordí su carne, sintiendo sus dedos engancharse en la orilla de mis pantalones bajándolos poco a poco.

-"¿Dónde está Angela?" Le pregunté, soltando su oreja sólo para chuparla de nuevo. Él dejó escapar un silbido mientras magistralmente follaba su oreja con mi boca.

-"Voy a tomarte," demandó. Me sentí húmeda con el calor que se estaba creando entre mis muslos a medida que él se restregaba contra mí.

Ahora mis pantalones estaban abajo sobre mis nalgas, sus dedos enterrándose en mi carne.

-"¿Dónde está Angela?" Le pregunté de nuevo, parte de mi cerebro todavía quería saberlo.

-"Me importa un carajo," habló entre ásperas respiraciones.

Sus labios bajaron arrastrándose por mi cuello mientras yo miraba hacia el techo. "Ugh," gemí, sintiéndolo chupar la piel de mi clavícula.

Mis manos agarraron su cabello mientras él bajaba el cuello de mi camisa y sacaba mi seno. Su boca asaltó mi duro y sensible pezón, chupándolo y mordiéndolo con los dientes.

-"Edward, tenemos que parar," le advertí, cuando sentí sus dedos deslizarse entre la piel resbaladiza de mi hoohah.

-"Edward, por favor. No puedo. Angela…"

-"Gatito, quiero lamerte hasta dejarte limpia." Deslizó su lengua por mi cuello mientras retiraba su dedo de mí.

Lo observé mientras su dedo entró en su boca. "Oh, Dios." Sabía que lo que estábamos haciendo estaba mal, pero él tenía este ridículo efecto en mí. Cuando estaba con él, nada importaba. Él y yo teníamos derecho a estar juntos, juntos éramos perfectos.

Eché un vistazo por sobre su hombro y asimilé la habitación a nuestro alrededor, estábamos en la biblioteca. Libros cubrían toda la habitación y había un escritorio colocado justo en el centro.

Estábamos en su casa, la casa que compartía con Angela, su esposa. Lo que estábamos haciendo estaba muy mal, pero también se sentía que era lo correcto. Pero no así, no en este momento. "Bebé," besé su mejilla tratando de llamar su atención. "No podemos hacer esto."

Él dejó de frotarse y se quedó inmóvil, mirándome. "Edward, no puedo hacer esto en su casa."

-"Vayamos afuera," él respondió, sus dedos ahora estaban manoseando mi trasero desnudo.

-"No." Deslicé mis piernas de sus caderas. Él trató de volver a subirme, pero él sabía que tenía razón en detenernos.

Me paré sobre mis pies, mirándolo. "Tengo que encontrar una casa para mí." Acuné su rostro entre mis manos mientras él me miraba, con sus ojos tristes.

-"Tienes que saber, que te quiero y te necesito," le dije. "Pero no puedo hacer esto aquí, así."

-"Joder Bella, voy a darle esos papeles en este momento. Mierda, simplemente te quiero para mí solo. Estoy cansado de tontear."

-"Lo sé, pero no puedes hacerlo todavía."

Él frunció el ceño.

-"Déjame mudarme antes de que le digas a Angela. Estoy esperando que Jessica me llamé. Tal vez pueda quedarme con ella durante un tiempo. Es sólo que no quiero estar viviendo aquí cuando le digas a Angela."

Me puse de puntillas, besándolo dulcemente en los labios. "Podemos hacer esto. Sé que podemos."

-"Bella, ya no quiero estar con ella." Sus manos volvieron a subir mis pantalones para cubrir mis nalgas expuestas.

-"Lo sé. Mañana, que te parece si me ayudas a buscar una nueva casa, ¿estás de acuerdo?"

-"¿Luego qué?" Preguntó, sonado como un niño al que le acaban de quitar su juguete favorito.

-"Luego me iré de aquí, me quedaré con Jessica o en algún otro lugar y tú dejarás a Angela, pero sólo si todavía lo quieres." _¡Por favor, di que sí!_

-"Te quiero, Gatito."

-"Y yo te quiero, Espartano." Lo besé de nuevo. Se profundizó a medida que nuestras lenguas danzaban juntas alegremente. Yo las separé.

-"Tengo que irme." Lo besé suavemente.

-"No, no puedo tenerte fuera de mi vista." Se puso a la defensiva. "No puedo esperar para decirle a Angela. Haré lo que quieras que haga, pero por favor, quédate aquí. Puedo protegerte. Me volveré loco si no estoy contigo."

Me tomó un segundo considerar las cosas. "Bien, pero mañana buscaré una casa. Mientras esté viviendo aquí no podemos hacer esto." Señalé de su pecho al mío. "Es muy difícil. Por lo tanto, eso significa que no habrá caricias, ni besos, y nada de coqueteo."

-"¿Estás tratando de matarme?" Él hizo un puchero, haciéndome reír por su debilidad.

-"Vamos, Espartano." Tiré del cuello de su camisa, antes de colocar un último beso en sus labios. "Podemos hacerlo."

Él sonrió contra mis labios. "De todas maneras voy a morir. Si te vas, sufriré por no saber si estás bien y sufriré por tenerte tan cerca y no poder tocarte cuando me plazca."

Me zafé de su abrazo, alejándome de él. No estaba segura si realmente podía hacerlo, pero teníamos que intentarlo. Le guiñé un ojo antes de girarme hacia la puerta.

Le quité el seguro al pomo y lo abrí lentamente. Lo vi apoyado contra la pared más alejada de la habitación, todavía abrochando su cinturón mientras yo entraba al pasillo.

Afortunadamente, el pasillo estaba vacío. Caminé de puntillas por el pasillo antes de bajar corriendo las escaleras. Estaba sedienta, y necesitando desesperadamente un vaso de agua. Mi pecho latía con fuerza por las prisas de todo.

Hay algo extremadamente excitante en la idea de ser atrapado. Créanme, definitivamente no lo deseo, pero joder, eso fue caliente.

Abrí el refrigerador y agarré una botella de agua, engullendo la mitad de un solo trago.

Estaba sola, pero aún esperaba la llegada de Edward en cualquier momento. Después de un minuto de calma respiración, caminé hacia la encimera y dejé correr el agua en el fregadero.

Empecé a lavar los platos, queriendo contribuir con la limpieza. Edward entró y reí entre dientes cuando vi que su pelo estaba parado como un puerco espín.

-"¿Qué?" Él preguntó.

-"Luces como si hubieras metido el dedo en un enchufe de la luz." Me reí mientras continuaba fregando los platos.

Puse el último plato en el estante y cerré la llave del agua. Me hice a un lado agarrando un trapo de cocina cuando salté por el contacto de sus manos.

Retrocedí cuando se paró detrás de mí, nuestros cuerpos a unos centímetros de distancia el uno del otro, pero sin tocarse. "Yo los seco," murmuró con voz sedosa.

Él que hablara tan cerca de mí, envió escalofríos por mi brazo. "Y por cierto." Se acercó a mi lado y extendió su mano frente a mí, con su rostro a centímetros del mío.

Cerré los ojos, inhalando su aroma tanto como pude. Él se echó hacia atrás y limpió una mancha de comida del plato con la esponja que acababa de agarrar.

Angela entró en la habitación cuando Edward y yo estábamos parados frente a la encimera uno a lado del otro.

Estaba a punto de darme la vuelta cuando él me llamó, "Gatito." Lo fulminé con la mirada mientras él continuaba secando el plato. Abrí de nuevo la llave del agua simulando lavarme las manos.

Angela no nos estaba prestando atención, ya que estaba ladrando sobre algo que a ninguno de nosotros nos importaba una mierda.

-"Tu cierre está abajo," él susurró y sentí como toda la sangre se me bajaba a los pies. Escuché a Angela llegar justo detrás de nosotros, estaba tirando los envases de comida vacíos en la basura mientras gritaba sobre una camisa.

Dejé caer mi mano y con cuidado volví a subir mi cierre, bajando mi camisa para cubrir mi botón desabrochado.

Lo escuché reírse entre dientes mientras yo miraba por encima de mi hombro, aliviada de que Angela estuviera ocupada limpiando detrás de mí.

-"Buenas noches, Edward." Lo fulminé con la mirada mientras él seguía riendo. Ríete todo lo que quieras, sabelotodo.

Le mostré mi dedo medio antes de darme la vuelta y marcharme. "Buenas noches, Bella," él dijo cuando di de golpecitos al hombro de Angela.

-"Espera un momento," dijo ella en el teléfono levantando la vista hacia mí.

-"Me voy a la cama," sonreí y le dije adiós con la mano mientras ella asentía con la cabeza.

-"Buenas noches, Bella."

Caminé rodeando la isla, deteniéndome cuando Angela me llamó, "Hey, Bella." Me volví para verla, Edward seguía secando, de espaldas a mí.

-"¿Vas a ir a trabajar mañana?" Ella mantenía el teléfono lejos de su oído.

-"Sí, no puedo sólo quedarme aquí. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer."

-"De acuerdo, bien, no quiero que viajes sola así que bien podrías irte a la ciudad con Edward, sobre todo porque no tienes coche y yo voy a estar temprano en el gimnasio. Voy a hacer entrenamiento militar así es que voy a salir a las cuatro y media. No te importa irte con él, ¿cierto?"

Edward se dio la vuelta para mirarme y supe que no deberíamos, pero tenía que ir a Seattle y encontrar un lugar donde quedarme.

-"Sí, está bien," dije mirando a Edward sonreír de oreja a oreja.

-"Genial, bien, buenas noches Bella." Angela puso de nuevo el teléfono en su oído. Dejé la habitación de inmediato. Al sentir que me acaloraba de nuevo.

Me deslicé bajo mis sábanas en tan sólo mi ropa interior y camiseta, hacía demasiado calor como para dormir en cualquier otra cosa. Apagué la luz y me acomodé para dormir cuando sonó mi teléfono.

Jessica.

Lo agarré, abriendo el mensaje de texto.

***Buenas noches, Gatito***

Me quedé mirándolo por un rato. ¿Cómo había conseguido mi número?

***¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?***

Le pregunté, sabiendo que yo no se lo había dado.

***Angela pensó que tu abogado debía tener tu teléfono en caso de emergencias***

Mierda.

Sonreí para mis adentros de alguna manera feliz de que tenía otra forma de permanecer en contacto.

***Bueno, supongo que como mi abogado deberías tenerlo***

Esperé.

***Desearía estar contigo***

***Yo también***

***¿Te veré en la mañana?***

***Sí***

***Buenas noches, Gatito***

***Buenas noches, Espartano***

Le di un beso a la pantalla de mi blackberry antes de ponerlo en mi mesita de noche y di un chillido en mi almohada.

_**Pues es mi deber pedirle disculpas por el retraso. De verdad no era mi intención tardar tanto. Espero sinceramente tenerle las actualizaciones más seguidas, eso sí, tengan por seguro que no los dejaré colgando con la historia. Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capi anterior, PRISGPE, darky1195, Andy Cullen, amafle, janalez, Nurymisu, MaxiPau, Angie Cullen Hale, EmilioLT, Bite Me , Tanya Pattz Cullen, savale 17, BonyMasen, Marchu, Mentxu Masen Cullen, claudia cullen xD. Gracias por seguir leyendo, gracias por los alertas y favoritos. Y desearía que dejaran su review para saber que les parece la historia. Besos y nos leemos en la próxima actu que les prometo será más pronto. **_


	13. Chapter 13

Toc, toc, toc… ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Hola, pues después de tanto tiempo aquí estoy de nuevo. Quienes leyeron los capis que publiqué sabrán que tenía algunos proyectos que consumían la mayor parte de mi tiempo. Afortundamente los terminé y ahora planeo seguir con la traducción, espero que sigan leyendo, el capi 13 está casi listo así que lo subiré en estos días. Mientras tanto espero que lean la otra historia que ya estoy traduciendo y llevo un tanto avanzada: Blood and Glory de Drotuno

Si quieren leerla póngame en alerta de autor para recibir la notificación ;) Saludos y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
